Fluttershy's Mansion: Dark Moon
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Months pass since Fluttershy save her friends from a Haunted Mansion and from the Ghost of Nightmare Moon. Now Ghost Studies needs help and only Fluttershy can handle the problem, but can she handle 5 mansions instead of one? Book 2
1. Dark Moon Valley and Gloomy Manor Part 1

Fluttershy's Mansion Dark Moon

**Phantom Fan 21: **Here you go! Everyone be dyeing for this one. So here Dark Moon. Now like the first one, it base off the game. This time Fluttershy doesn't save her friends and her new Mansion is still standing. Unlike the Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon, All of Fluttershy friends helps her. But I'm sure you can guess what going on. Also the whole chapter might just be the whole mansion, unless I spit into parts. Well here we go, for the fans of Fluttershy's Mansion, I give you Fluttershy's Mansion: Dark Moon.

* * *

It was dark around a Manor. Then again it was always dark in Dark Moon Valley. A purple moon look over the area. This was the Dark Moon, the reason why this place was name Dark Moon Valley.

Inside the Manor, sat a earth pony look over a item he was building. His name was Ghost Studies and he studies ghost. A few months ago he was studying a Mansion that appear out of thin air and caught ghost that came with it. It was there he met a Pegasus by the name of Fluttershy.

Fluttershy was a shy pony, but was very brave to go in a haunted Mansion to save her friends. Along the way they both discover that Luna's other self had fond a new way to spread her night. Everypony call her the ghost of Nightmare Moon. But now she was no more. Fluttershy had caught her and now is trap inside a painting.

Ghost Studies grab a wrench close by and started to tighten a part of it, when a green ghost appear behind him smiling. Ghost Studies turn to see the ghost a smiles happily. The Ghost smiles happily back and gives him another tool he needs.

It flew and soon more green ghost were seen. They all were helping Ghost Studies in his lab, some were even messing around but was careful around things. One even shock itself and the other laugh. Ghost Studies love this place, but his home has all way be Ponyville.

* * *

Outside, a dark figure flew up to the dark moon. It look at it for a few seconds before a glow appear on the top of it head and release a blast that destroy the Dark Moon into six pieces.

All six fell to the ground and a purple mist soon cover the valley. The dark figure laugh and flew off, the first part of it plan complete.

* * *

Back inside the Manor, the ghosts stop moving. Then their eyes turn full white and started to attack and destroy everything in sight.

Ghost Studies turn to see what was going on, when he saw the ghost attack his lab. He duck under one that flew above him and quickly relies that he had to get out. Something was wrong and he knew it.

He ran out of the Manor and soon spotted something on the ground. As he got closer he saw it was a piece of the Dark Moon. However, instead of a purple glow, it had a dark glow to it. Then he notices the purple mist that was around the area.

"This is bad.", Ghost Studies said, "If the Dark Moon is broken, then Dark Moon Valley is now Dark Scare Valley!"

He look around before seeing a shack not far from him.

"It not home, but it will do." He said and enter it.

After making a few things he brought up a map of Dark Moon Valley. He could only see his shack.

"There no way I can do this alone. I need Fluttershy." Ghost Studies said and started to write a note.

* * *

At Fluttershy's Home for the Homeless, Fluttershy and her friends were busy taking care of the animals and the homeless fillies. Fluttershy had build this place for them. And was telling the little Fillies her adventure through a Haunted Mansion to save her friends.

"Fluttershy really must like tell that story." Pinkie said as she play with one of the fillies.

"Well, Fluttershy did save us and it helps her get over her fear of ghost like your song did Pinkie." Apple Jack said.

"Yeah! Fluttershy really buck some ghost butt in that mansion." Rainbow Dash said smiling.

"Well, At lease we can count on Fluttershy to save us again if we get caught by ghosts again." Rarity added.

"Fluttershy also still has the Ghost Seeker 3000, so she can catch ghost again." Twilight said.

They were all relating to the time Fluttershy save them. They were surprise that Fluttershy went through a haunted Mansion that was full with ghost. It been months since then and Fluttershy never got tired of telling the story, almost.

Then a flash of light appear and there stood Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. The rest Mane 6 bow at their sight, while Fluttershy went on with her story.

"And I soon saw Discord but he was 20 feet tall! I was scare, but had to do it for Twilight. After dodging his charge, he threw giant spike balls at me and it shuck one up. Then he try to shuck me in, so I threw that spike ball and blew his head off! I was really surprise, I didn't mean to do that, but I soon learn that was the only way to get Nightmare Moon out." Fluttershy told the fillies.

"What next?! What next?!" one shouted. Fluttershy laugh and told them she try to catch her. One part made all of them laugh.

"After escaping form me for the third time, Nightmare Moon went back to the body and so did Discord's head, but it went on _backwards_!" Fluttershy laugh as the Fillies did.

Some were on their back waving their hooves in the air, some were pounding on the ground laughing. Discord head on backwards was to good to forget.

"Of course Fluttershy caught her at the end and save Twilight." Celestia said as she walk up.

Fluttershy look and notices the Princesses and quickly bow.

"You never steam to get tired of that story Lady Fluttershy." Luna said as she hear that story many times.

"Well, I do sometimes, but it help me relax so I don't get scare at night." Fluttershy said.

"TWILIGHT! TWILIGHT!" Spike shouted as he ran up to her.

"What is it, Spike?" Twilight ask.

"I just got a note from Ghost Studies." Spike said and open the note.

"Dear Fluttershy and friends, I'm in great pearl! I've fond a place were ghost are nice and friendly to all ponies. But something went wrong! All of sudden, they started to attack everything insight and I was force to retreat. I will fill you all up more when we met. I'm in Dark Moon Valley, a place that always dark and Luna magic has no control over it. Don't worry, it noting like the Everfree Forest. Ghost Studies"

"Dark Moon Valley?" Twilight ask.

"It a place I made while I was still Nightmare Moon.", Luna explain, "It really dark and I made it to where no pony can control it, not even myself."

"If Ghost Studies is still there, we got to help him." Twilight said. The others nods and the Princesses step up.

"Me and Luna will got with you this time, I like to see this Dark Moon Valley my sister made." Celestia said.

"I know the place pretty well, even as Nightmare Moon so I can lead you though it." Luna spoke up.

Fluttershy ask Spike to take care of the fillies and some of the fillies say they will take care of Fluttershy's Mansion.

The Mane Six and the Princesses were soon off, unknowing that it will once again it into ghost hunting for Fluttershy once more.

* * *

Luna lead them to Dark Moon Valley and they saw the purple mist covering the area.

"What? This mist wasn't here before." Luna said looking over the area.

"This mist is so thick that I can see how far we gone." Rainbow said as she look into it.

"Un...I brought my flashlight in case we needed it." Fluttershy spoke up and brought it out.

"Well back then I really never thought anypony would come here, so I never thought light will enter here." Luna said as Fluttershy turn on her Flashlight.

The light shine though the mist and I broke apart leaving behind a path.

"Nice work Fluttershy." Twilight said and they walk on.

They walk until the saw a shadow of a pony walk towards them. It was soon to be revile it was Ghost Studies.

"Ah! I see you all have arrive, even the Princesses has came as well." Ghost Studies said.

"It good to see you again Ghost Studies, how your research coming?" Celestia ask.

"Just wonderful! I never knew that a place like this exists!" He said happily.

"Un...Is it there something you need to tell us?" Rainbow Dash ask.

"Oh yes! Of course, follow me back to the shack." Ghost Studies said and walk away.

"Shack?" Everypony but Fluttershy ask.

* * *

Once there, they look around. It was different then the last shack they seen. There was even a map, but it was surround by a purple color, only showing the sack they were in.

"Now that you all are here, Here why I call you together." Ghost Studies explain.

"I find this place and started to look over it. I soon fond ghosts around here as well, but unlike the ones I seen, they were quiet friendly. We hit off really quick and I decided to stay for a few days. During that time I discover why they were, It was because of the Dark Moon." He said before Rainbow cut in.

"What the Dark Moon?" she ask.

"The Dark Moon was made to act like a shield to keep other ponies away and evil magic out as well. Only good ghost and ones that believe in ghost can enter here." Luna answer.

"That what I believe!", Ghost Studies said, "Anyways, I was work on some new when all of a sudden the ghost started to attack everything in sight! I had to retreat, along the way a fond this."

Ghost Studies walk up to a chair and pull out a dark crystal.

"This is one of the pieces of the Dark Moon. Somepony must have gotten in and destroy it." Ghost Studies explain.

Twilight got closer and ask, "Where are the rest of them?"

"I believe they fell all over the valley and I would like Fluttershy to go and look for them." he said.

"What?!" Fluttershy yell.

"Why Fluttershy?" Rainbow ask.

"Fluttershy is the best Ghost Hunter I know!" Ghost Studies answer proudly.

"She the only Ghost Hunter you know." Apple Jack clear up.

"Well, that true." He admitted and Rainbow and Pinkie fell over laughing.

"Um...I left the Ghost Seeker 3000 back at Ponyville." Fluttershy said.

"That no problem, I made a new Ghost Seeker that will help, I call it the Ghost Seeker 5000!" Ghost Studies said.

"All you did was change the number." Rainbow stated.

"Ah! I did more then that.", he said, "I also give it new abilities. There just one problem."

"What?" Twilight ask.

"I left it back in the Manor I was staying at." He said sheepish.

The others almost fell over in shock while Fluttershy just stood there. The Princesses just shook their heads.

"Well to find the Manor we first need to clear the mist that surround by it and I know just how to do it." Ghost Studies said and a table appear out of the floor.

Ghost Studies place the piece of the Dark Moon on the table and four brushes appear and started to clean the Dark Moon piece. Soon it was glowing brightly and the map show a part of the mist disappear. There show the Manor that Ghost Studies once stay in.

"Well that care of that, all is left is getting Fluttershy there." He said.

"Maybe one of can teleport her there?" Twilight ask.

"Why yes that can work!" Ghost Studies said happily.

"Me and Luna will take care of that." Celestia said stepping up.

"Of course. Now Fluttershy until you get the Ghost Seeker 5000, avoid all ghost until you get it. Happy trails!" Ghost Studies said before nodding to the Princesses.

"All you have to do is just find the Dark Moon pieces and fix the Dark Moon." Luna said and teleport her to the Manor

* * *

**Gloomy Manor**

Fluttershy appear a few feet above the ground and hit off it. Her Mane cover one of her eyes and she swing her flashlight around.

Once she saw there was no ghost she relax, before something hit her head.

"Ow!" Fluttershy said and look at the what hit her. It look like the Ghost Looker only bigger and folded in half. It play the same tune like the last one only more clearer.

She pick it up and answer, "Hello?"

"Ah Fluttershy! I see both you and my new Ghost Looker made it to the Manor. This new Ghost Looker acts just like the old one only this time it tells you were to go!" He said.

Fluttershy turn to the Manor, it wasn't like the first Mansion she been it to, but it did look a little scary.

"Now don't forget Fluttershy, the Ghost Seeker 5000 inside the Manor and avoid all ghosts until you get it." Ghost Studies said before the view turn off.

Fluttershy walk forward and enter the gate. The gate slam shut and Fluttershy jump and turn back to the gate. Her New Ghost Looker theme and she answer it.

"Well you made it, but you might what to move faster, if you what to recover the Dark Moon piece." Ghost Studies said again and the view turn off.

Fluttershy walk up to the Manor and try to open the door but fond it lock. Fluttershy saw a window and peek in it.

Inside there was two green ghosts the steam to be messing around. One was ride an a chest and the other went inside, then appear back out of the chest holding a green light bulb. It wave it to the other and it laugh. Then both flew pout of the room.

Fluttershy back away from the window slightly scare. Still, she had to get inside. She walk to the door again, when she heard a small noise.

She look and saw a mouse with a key on it tail.

"Hey there, can I have the key?" Fluttershy ask it.

Unlike the mice's she use to, this one started to run at the sound of her voice.

"Hey wait!" Fluttershy said and gave case.

The Mouse ran across the yard and Fluttershy try to talk to it, but it kept running.

Finally Fluttershy grab the mouse and the key fell off it tail. The Mouse free itself and ran away from Fluttershy.

Fluttershy stood up a little upset that the mouse was running from her, but turn to the key and pick it up. Fluttershy walk up to the door and place the key in. After turning it she was the key disappear. Fluttershy jump at first but recover and enter the door.

Inside, Fluttershy saw she was now in a room that had three doors. One ahead of her and two on ether side. Her Ghost Looker show that two doors where lock and the one to her left was unlock. She head in there and saw she was in the same room as the two Green Ghosts.

Fluttershy walk up to the chest and open it. Inside was the Ghost Seeker 5000. It look just like her Ghost Seeker 3000 only now there were two pink line on both sides. Fluttershy pick it up and it felt lighter then the it sister. She put it on and once more stood on her back hooves.

She gave it a try. It work just like the last one. She look around and saw dirt piles around her. She shuck them up and spotted another window. She look though it and saw the same two ghost. The were playing with the green light bulb. By playing, I mean catch for a while. Then the other one threw it so hard that it boucle off it head and back into the ghost hand. It laugh as the other shook it head. They both flew out and Fluttershy look away.

She walk out of them and saw that the door she was cross from was now unlock. She enter and saw she was in a different room. It look just like a normal room but she spotted a key on top of the fan.

Using her new Ghost Seeker, she made the fan spin and the key fell off. Fluttershy grab and went to the lock door. When she got there, the two green ghost were there fighting over the green light bulb. Once they saw Fluttershy they try to give it to each other before one of them flew off. It other just wave it and flew after it partner.

Fluttershy roll her eyes. These ghost are noting like the last ones she met. Still she went up to the lock door and unlock it. She enter and fond herself in a hallway. At the end was the two green ghost who laugh and flew thought the door.

Fluttershy walk though the hallway and was surprise when the suits of armor try to attack her! Fluttershy ran pass them and up to the door. She enter it and saw the two green ghost again.

This time they put the green bulb on a chandelier, that rise to the ceiling. The ghost laugh and disappear. Fluttershy look up at the chandelier and began to think. Like the Ghost Seeker 3000, this one took away her flying ability, so flying was out of the question.

She look around and saw some stairs close by and walk up them. She reach the other side and saw a wheel. She turn to move it with her hooves but it stay in place. Then try the Ghost Seeker 5000. It work, the Chandelier lower to the ground and Fluttershy ran back to ground level.

Fluttershy pick up the green light bulb and took off her Ghost Seeker 5000 and place the light bulb back in it place. That went Fluttershy notices her flashlight started to glow. Fluttershy look at it before she was blind by her own flashlight.

She shook off and heard her Ghost Looker theme go off. Fluttershy jump a little and started to search for it in her saddlebags that she also brought. After a while she fond it and answer, "Hello?"

"Care there Fluttershy! That Bright Flash is not a toy." Ghost Studies said.

"Bright Flash?" Twilight voice was heard.

"Yes, theses ghost are not like the Shadowbolts ghosts you caught in the past. By using the Bright Flash you can stun ghost no matter where you at. However it does have a limit. Now go get those trouble making ghosts!" Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

Fluttershy put the Ghost Looker away and check her map she saw another door and went to it. This one was different then the rest. This door had a green bulb on it and it was dark. Fluttershy began to charge her flashlight and a bright light appear and the green bulb glow bright and the door unlock.

Fluttershy walk into the room and saw she was in a coat room. Then she notice a toilet and the wall that was different then the rest. She walk up and saw on it to rest for a bit, then it started to move and spin around. Fluttershy flew off it and hit a sink before falling to the ground.

She stood up and heard water running. Fluttershy remember this. Back at the old Mansion, there was a ghost taking shower and she pull the curtains off. So she did the same thing here. One of the Green Ghost was taking a shower before it notices that the curtains were gone.

It turn and saw Fluttershy. It was so surprise that it scream and flew out of the room. Fluttershy went back to the toilet and it flip back to the room she was in before. There the Green Ghost floated and laugh before turning invisible. Fluttershy charge her flashlight and let out a big flash light that caught the green ghost off guard.

Fluttershy then shuck it up. just like the first Shadowbolt ghost she caught, she caught this one with ease. She then notices that the door was block by a purple gate, showing Fluttershy that she didn't catch all the ghost yet.

Fluttershy remember that some times ghost hide in different places of the room and started looking. Soon the second Green Ghost appear and Fluttershy waste no time to stun and catch that one.

She walk out to the foyer and the room darken and a purple gate appear behind her. Then four Green Ghost appear and laugh.

Fluttershy charge her Flashlight and waited until the ghosts appear. Soon two of them appear and Fluttershy stun them and stuck them up. While she was doing that the last to appear and try to hit her. Fluttershy remember what to do and let the two ghosts drag her and then fought back. She caught them and charge her flashlight once more. She did it again to the last two and caught them as well.

The lights turn on and Fluttershy smile. Her Ghost Looker went off again and she jump and started searching for it. Until she find and said, "Hello?"

"Good going Fluttershy! While you were cleaning up the Manor, Twilight, Celestia, and I was busy build something that can help. I'll have Celestia and Luna bring you back show you can see it yourself." Ghost Studies said.

Fluttershy jump for joy as her mission was complete. She open her Ghost Looker and saw her score. After that She was then teleport back to Ghost Studies shack.

* * *

Fluttershy landed on her flank and Rainbow help her up.

"Glad to see you're still in one piece, Fluttershy." She said.

Fluttershy nods and turn to Ghost Studies.

"Well you arrive just in time, my dear. Right below us is a vault that will hold any ghost that you caught also any bits that you may have fond as well. Collet enough bits and I'll upgrade the Ghost Seeker 5000!" He said.

"And we don't think that there are any more Picture Ghost ether." Twilight said.

"We have be watching you Fluttershy. You were very brave." Celestia said.

"Well, some of the things I did back at my first mansion really came in handily here." Fluttershy said.

"Now, let's empty the Ghost Looker 5000, shell we?" Ghost Studies ask and a long tube appear out of the ground. Fluttershy took the hose and place it on the tube and all the stuff Fluttershy find went in. Fluttershy pull the hose off and look at the map

* * *

A new Ghost was caught:Greenies. And fond 132 bit. Fluttershy need 2000 bit to get a upgrade. If I got that right. Just so you all know, I don't own a 3DS or Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon. So most of this will be guess or made up. Plus it might be a few months since Fluttershy did some ghost hunting but some of her skills do resurface here. Now this one is spit into parts. The beginning was a review on what happen during the end of Fluttershy's Mansion. In the next chapter, Fluttershy finish up Gloomy Manor and then heads to the next Mansion. Hope you fans like this, you all be dyeing for me to write this. So I got it started. Enjoy and please review.


	2. Gloomy Manor part 2

Fluttershy's Mansion Dark Moon

**Phantom Fan 21: **Here more of Gloomy Manor. If you all are wondering, yes I'll have Fluttershy find the 13 Gems in each Mansion, only the walkthroughs I seen doesn't show them all where they are hiding, so I'll be using a guild for them. Remember I don't have a 3DS or Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon. I know you fans like the game and like this as well, hope it like just like the first one. By the way, while I was waiting to write the second games of all the Mane 6, as in the second game of the series they are doing. I thought of a third Mansion game for not just Fluttershy but Luigi as well! I know there no third Luigi's Mansion game but the idea pop in my mind. After this chapter I'll tell more about it.

* * *

Ghost Studies look over the map trying to find the Dark Moon piece that was hidden in the Manor. He turn to Fluttershy who was looking at the map. He knew that Fluttershy was scare but was able to handle it pretty well, after all she went through a Mansion before.

"You know, that the Ghost Seeker 5000 looks just like the Ghost Seeker 3000." Rainbow couldn't spot pointing out.

"WE KNOW, RAINBOW DASH!" All but Fluttershy and the Princesses shouted. Rainbow back off and Fluttershy turn to Ghost Studies.

"So what now?" She ask.

"I'm having a little trouble finding the Dark Moon piece, I need you to go back in and catch some more ghosts. It might help find it faster." He said.

"We'll keep looking and send you updates on what we fond." Twilight said and both her and Ghost Studies went back to looking.

"Lady Fluttershy, we know you are scare but you will be able to find the Dark Moon Pieces, yes?" Luna ask.

"I'll...try." Fluttershy said quietly.

"That good to hear, we send back now." Celestia said and Fluttershy was once again send to Gloomy Manor.

* * *

Fluttershy appear in the manor and wave he flashlight around. Once she notice she was alone, she relax.

She stood up and look around. She decide to check all the places she been in at first, incase she miss something.

Fluttershy wet back outside and started looking around the front yard. She shook some of the tall grass and some bits came out of them. Then she notices that there were flowers there too, but they were close up.

Fluttershy guess they needed some light and try out her new Bright Flash. It work, the flowers open and bits fell out. One flower had something different. Instead of bits falling out, a gem appear.

Fluttershy grab it knowing Rarity would love it when her Ghost Looker theme pay again.

"Hello?" Fluttershy said once s pull it out of her saddlebags.

"What do we have here? That some good Gem Hunting Fluttershy." Ghost Studies said before Rarity cut in.

"Gems? Did you just say Fluttershy fond some Gems?!" She ask.

"Yes, I only fond one right now." Fluttershy answer, remembering her last Mansion that had bits inside.

"Well don't forget you have a job to do. Any Gem you find when you get back will be pace in the vault for safe keep." Ghost Studies said once more and the view turn off.

Fluttershy went back inside and head to the door on her right. Enter the mudroom once more and notices something white coming from the window. She look out it and saw a ghost dog that was digging. It soon pull out a gem and started pay with it before it threw it into the tree. Fluttershy turn away from the window and notice another door that had an green bulb on it.

Using the Bright Flash, she unlock it and back outside. Fluttershy look around and stuck the gem out of the tree. She went back inside and back into the hallway with the armors and ran pass them as they try to attack her.

Fluttershy enter the foyer once more and saw a red ghost that was ripping four gear out and giving them to his friends. One Red Ghost had two until a fourth one appear ad hit the other grab the last gear. The two fought for a bit until the first flew up and hit them both. Then spit up, two went on the floor above and the last two flew into the next room.

The lights turn on and Fluttershy sign in a bit of relief, before her Ghost Looker went off again. Fluttershy pull it out and said,"Hello?".

"DANGBIT GHOSTS!", Ghost Studies call out, "Fluttershy the sole the gears that lower the fish tank. You need to get them back."

"There four in all, two in the pass the door on your floor an two more above you." Twilight said looking at the map.

"Find those gears, Fluttershy! You can't move on until you do." Ghost Studies said again before the view turn off.

Fluttershy walk up to the door that was wide open, However to slam shut and lock itself. Fluttershy jump in surprise then a Greenie appear holding the key. It laugh and flew off back to the Hallway.

The Lights turn back on and Fluttershy caught her breath. She follow the Greenie ghost back through the hallway, dodging the Armors again until she reach the entrance and saw the Greenie ghost hanging off the Chandelier. Fluttershy use her Bright Flash and caught it.

The Key drop down and she pick it up. She went back through the Armor hallway and into the foyer. She went to the lock door and open it. Inside she saw she was in another hallway and there were two doors this time. She look at her Ghost Looker and saw they were both unlock and there was a door in between them.

Fluttershy look in the spot between them and notice that a piece of the wallpaper was rip off. Fluttershy saw that the wall now look more of a door. She open and step into a hidden hallway. A pile of dirt lay in her way and clean it up. She look though a hole and saw two new ghost.

They were longer then the rest and blue this time. One blue ghost was painting the other, it kept moving to different positions and flew up to check on the Picture. The first blue ghost shoo it away and they did the same thing again. Fluttershy spotted another pile of dirt that block the door. So instead of locking it they block it.

Fluttershy turn away and spotted a key at the end of the hallway. Using her Ghost Seeker 5000, she pull it down. She left the hallway and walk to the door that was unlock. She enter and saw she was in a lab.

_'This must be were Ghost Studies was staying before the ghosts attack.' _Fluttershy thought. The Lab didn't look like it was thrash at all. All the paper that was there were rip up, but that was it.

_'If Twilight was here, she would like this.'_ Fluttershy thought again. She laugh, the image of Twilight seeing the lab and Rainbow Dash calling her and Ghost Studies eggheads was funny to her. Then she heard something move.

She turn and saw a billboard. It move a little, but all Fluttershy need to know. She knew there were ghost in here and use the Ghost Seeker 5000 to spin the board and a Greenie came out. It was join by another one and Fluttershy move to a wider place and charge her flashlight. Using the Bright Flash, she stun both ghost and caught them with out any problems.

Then one of the Red Ghost appears. It was angry and flew up to Fluttershy. Fluttershy dodge it hands and charge up her Bright Flash again. Once it was stun, Fluttershy notices this one had a lot more heath then the Greenies she be catching. She then remember something else. The last time she caught a ghost with tons of heath she pull back on the hose and it heath went down faster. She did just that and the ghost heath drop by ten and Fluttershy did it again.

Finally the Red Ghost was caught and one of the gears flew on the table. Fluttershy pick it and let out a small cheer. Boy was she glad she remember her old tricks. These ghost were almost just like the Shadowbolts ghosts she caught in the past.

Fluttershy left the lab and went back to the foyer. Since the another door was block off she decide to head upstairs to the next floor. Fluttershy was almost to the top when lighting flash and the stairs become flat. She slid down and a Blue Ghost appear and laugh at her, before flying off to hide.

Fluttershy pick herself up and follow the ghost. It disappear and Fluttershy started to look around. She spotted the Blue Ghost hiding in and vase and threw a banana peel on the ground. Fluttershy roll her eyes. The Green Shadowbolts she caught in the past did the same thing. She walk around it and knock on the vase. The Blue Ghost jump out of the vase surprise it was fond.

Fluttershy charge up her Bright Flash and let the Ghost have it. She stun and then caught it. She walk back to the stairs and saw the purple gate rise. She walk back up stairs and to the lock door. She unlock it and enter the upper hallway.

She saw two doors again and the rest of the Hallway was block off by a large spider web. She check her Ghost Looker and saw this time there was no door in between the two doors she sees. Fluttershy enter the first door and cam to a room that had a two chairs, a table, a fire place, some pictures on the wall, and many other stuff she knew of.

She saw a music box and play it. The music sound soft and smooth, She was started to relax a bit when a Greenies appear out of it. Another appear and Fluttershy did the same as the last time. Move to a wider place waited for the Greenies to get close and charge her flashlight. Even when they turn invisible, Fluttershy stun and caught them.

Then the Red Ghost appear...well try to appear. It look like it was stuck inside the music box, using it hands it finally pull itself out. During all that Fluttershy charge her flashlight again and stun the Red Ghost. Like the first one, she pull back and the ghost heath drop by ten and caught it. The second gear appear and Fluttershy grab it and look around.

Fluttershy notice a grandfather clock that look different then the ones she seen before. At the top was green bulb, so Fluttershy use her Bright Flash again. It open and a Gem fell out. Fluttershy grab it and left the room.

Fluttershy enter the second door and saw she was in the Master Bedroom. She walk up to the coat rack and remove the coats to see and hole behind them. She peek through and saw the third gear in plain sight. Fluttershy smile and move away. She saw the door and reach put to open it. As soon as she touch it, the door slam her on the wall and close shut.

Fluttershy growl. She had forgot about fake doors. The were made to look like real doors, only to be a trap for anypony unluckily to come across them. She shook it off and look around. She spotted a rope on the wall and pull it down with her Ghost Seeker 5000. A bed came out of the wall and Fluttershy felt it. It was soft and she then sat on it.

Just as Fluttershy was getting use to it, the bed started to move and Fluttershy was throw on the bed and then the bed when back in to the wall taking Fluttershy with it.

Fluttershy was throw off the bed and crash into a wall. She slid down and stood back up. She shook her mane and saw she was now in the room that held the gear. She walk up to it and as soon as she reach it. A Greenie slam the picture shut and laugh. Like the last two times, another Greenie appear and Fluttershy caught them like before. A Red Ghost appear and Fluttershy caught him just like his friends.

That when she notices that there was no door in the room. Fluttershy relax, she knew that had to be another way out. After all the she fond a way out the last time she was trap inside a room with no doors. She grab the gear and started to look around. She notice that the rug on the floor was roll up and finish it. Underneath was a switch which Fluttershy step on.

The fire in the fireplace went out and Fluttershy step in.

"Hello!" Fluttershy call out to see if any ghost was hiding. Then the fireplace floor open and Fluttershy fell right through it.

Fluttershy landed in the room with the two Blue Ghosts. They both jump in surprise to see Fluttershy come crash down into the room they block off. They both flew away and hind.

Fluttershy pick herself up and shook her mane again. She was doing a lot of crashes in this manor. If she kept that up, everypony would started call her Fluttercrash, instead of Fluttershy. Still she notices the two Blue Ghosts and waited for them to come out of hiding. They did and Fluttershy caught one and waited for the other one.

After catching the second Blue Ghost, the Last Red Ghost appear and Fluttershy caught him as well. These ghost were started to get easy to catch. She grab the last gear and look around the room. She heard her Ghost Looker theme play and pull it out of her saddlebags.

"Fluttershy! How it going my dear?" Ghost Studies ask.

"I got all four gears." She answer.

"Really? That was fast." Rainbow voice was heard.

"Yes, anyway now you can lower the fish tank to explore the rest of the manor. Good Luck!" Twilight said before the view was turn off.

Fluttershy check put the camera in the room and saw off a mirror that there was a gem at the window. She went to it and stuck the web off it and grab the Gem.

She left the room and walk back to the foyer. She walk up to the spot to where the Red Ghost had rip the gears out. Fluttershy took out all four gears when she came to a problem. She doesn't know how to work them!

Still she had to try. Taking the first gear she try to place it into the spot, but it won't go in. Fluttershy try the others before she notice that they were bend up, making it impossible to make them fit. Her Ghost Looker theme play again and Fluttershy answer it.

"Why the sad face Fluttershy? Should have guess you know noting about machines." Ghost Studies said.

"Not just that, the Gears are bend up." Fluttershy told him.

"What?! Oh! I knew those ghost were strong, but never thought of them as brute." Ghost Studies said angrily.

"Why do you bring them back Fluttershy, maybe we can fix them." Celestia said as she walk in her view.

"Sure Princess Celestia." Fluttershy said and the view turn off.

Fluttershy jump for joy as her mission was complete. She open her Ghost Looker to see her score. Fluttershy smile as she saw she had collected 4 out of 13 gems that was hidden in the manor. She was send back to Ghost Studies sack.

* * *

Fluttershy appear and land on her flank again.

"Really Fluttershy? Can you just use your wings for once?" Rainbow ask as Fluttershy pick herself up.

"The Ghost Seeker has my wings block so I can't use them." Fluttershy answer.

"Well I am sorry about that. I made the Ghost Seeker 3000 and 5000 only for earth ponies like myself to wear." Ghost Studies said.

"Let empty the Ghost Seeker then tell Fluttershy what we fond." Twilight said reminding him why she was brought back.

"Oh yes! Silly me." He said and the tube appear again. Fluttershy put the hose on the tube and all the ghosts, bits, and gems she fond was send to the vault.

"Now that out of the way let have a look at those gears, shell we?" Ghost Studies said.

Fluttershy nods and pulls out all four gears and hands them to him.

"Hm, this will take some time, of course I do have help this time." Ghost Studies said as he took the Gears.

"While you were find the gears, me and Ghost Studies fond the Dark Moon piece.", Twilight said, "It in the manor but we can't pinpoint where it is."

"Yes, it look like a power ghost is blocking our power read of the Dark Moon piece. However why don't you take you friend Rarity down to the vault so she can see your gems?" Ghost Studies said.

"Yes please!", Rarity said happily, "I been whating to see them ever since I hear Fluttershy fond one."

"I fond four of them now." Fluttershy said and Rarity gasp.

"You are started to get my talent Fluttershy." she said.

"Not really, I just look around until I fond them." Fluttershy said meekly.

"Even so, let go to the vault so Rarity can relax. I'll take you there." Celestia said as she step forward.

Ghost Studies nods. "While you all doing that I'll fix these gears show you can get though the manor." Ghost Studies agree and starts to work on the gears.

Celestia lead Fluttershy and Rarity to the vault.

* * *

Ghosts caught: Slammers and Hiders. Fluttershy fond 512 bits. 644 bits in all. Still needs 2000 bits for a upgrade. Also does any know the how much it cost for each upgrade? I can't keep with the walkthroughs on YouTube, I boucle around and some are not complete. Also I might need some help on where the 13 gems are in each Mansion. For now just Gloomy Manor. Also change my mind on something, instead of the whole mansion in one chapter, it now one mission for each chapter.

Also about that third Fluttershy's and Luigi's Mansion. Here a bit of the plot. Nightmare Moon and King Boo met and works together. They make six new Mansion and capture all of Fluttershy and Luigi friends. In the first Mansion the two met up and work together to save their friends and stop their ghost enemies. The plot will be work on so don't think it going to be up soon, after this yes it will.

Also if any one want to, you can rewrite both Fluttershy's Mansions stories. I like to see what you'll put. Also I'm the only one to make a Luigi Mansion/MLP crossover, twice! Don't believe me?, check out the crossovers of Luigi Mansion and MLP.

One more thing, the bosses of each Mansion, Fluttershy will fight them only I'll have one of her friends help fight. That way they can see what Fluttershy does instead of watching her all the time. I know what you're thinking. If there 5 Mansions how is the rest of the Mane 6 going to help? Well think back to the order of how Fluttershy save her friends. Except for Twilight, who was save last, the order will be Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. Because I know the last mansion has the final Boss. Plus think of how I made Fluttershy save Twilight in Fluttershy's Mansion. Remember how Luigi save Mario? Get the idea?

If you do, then you know how the ending is going to be. If you don't, go play the game to find out. Same this this one. you don't have to say, but anyone knows who the dark figure was at the beginning of the first chapter? If you don't know, read the ending of Fluttershy's Mansion to fond out.

Anyway next chapter Fluttershy goes back in Gloomy Manor to discover why there music play. Sounds familiar? Please review.


	3. Gloomy Manor part 3

Fluttershy's Mansion Dark Moon

**Phantom Fan 21: **The next part of Gloomy Manor. It be a while before I reach the other Mansions, so Gloomy Manor might take most of the story unless the other four Mansion are longer. Also thanks to IGN*com I seen walkthrough of Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon. They steam to show were all the Gems are in Gloomy Manor and how the Mission play out, plus the third mission is that shortest mission I seen show far. Now it time for Fluttershy to return to Gloomy Manor again.

* * *

Ghost Studies sat at his chair work hard on the gears that Fluttershy brought back. Rainbow peek over his shoulder, wondering why he was working so hard. Ghost Studies stop and look at Rainbow with a sour look on his face. Rainbow got the message and back off.

While that was happen, Twilight was going over the power source that was blocking the read for the Dark Moon piece. She couldn't figure it out without Ghost Studies help but did what she can.

Celestia, Rarity, and Fluttershy return from the vault where they just didn't see the Gems Fluttershy fond, but the Ghosts she caught as well.

"Those Gems would go great on my dresses, Fluttershy dear if you fond any more please bring them back with you." Rarity said.

"Um...sure Rarity." Fluttershy said softly.

"Worry not, Fluttershy I have a feeling that the Dark Moon will be fond and return to it rightful place before the night is over." Celestia said taking about the rest of Equestria.

"Yes, I was able to rise the moon before coming here so we don't have to worry about royalty right now." Luna said

"And you said that because Fluttershy was able to go through a Mansion in one night, Princess Celestia?" Pinkie ask remembering Fluttershy last hunted adventure.

"Not only it all was dark here, it also slower.", Luna explain, "What may be a hour out in here will five minutes out in Ponyville."

Twilight turn from the power source she was read and ask, "Was this when you were Nightmare Moon?"

"No, this was now, I still have some power over Dark Moon Valley." Luna clear up.

"Well I'm finish!" Ghost Studies said and everypony walk up to him. He held out the four gear that were now on a handle and a level at the end.

"Now you can go through the rest of the Mansion. Just place this in the spot the Slammers took them out and move this level around and the fish tank will lower for you." He said as Fluttershy took it.

"I also fond out why we can't location the Dark Moon piece. That new power source we fond is a ghost, but looks to be stronger then any ghost we seen." Twilight said.

"Yes and while I was talking to you on the Ghost Looker, I heard music coming from the library. You should check it out while looking for the ghost." Ghost Studies added.

Celestia and Luna send Fluttershy to Gloomy Manor once again. But for some strange reason Luna felt uneasy. She didn't know why but let it slide for now.

* * *

Fluttershy appear in the Manor once more and fell to the ground. She quickly wave her flashlight around before remembering that the ghost only appears in dark rooms and the room she was in still had it lights on.

She shook her head and laugh, she was losing herself for a minute there. She stood up and walk back to the door leaning to the hallway. Once she enter she stop. The Armors were gone! Fluttershy was surprise, the last times she went through this hallway there were armors that attack her when she got close.

Fluttershy walk through the hallway still not liking what she seeing. She enter the foyer and walk up to the place where the gears went.

Fluttershy pull it out and place them in the wall. Fluttershy turn the level with her hoof and watch as the fish tank lower to ground level. Fluttershy walk up the stairs and spotted a safe. How she miss it the last few times? She didn't question it. She notice it had a green bulb and use her Bright Flash to open the safe. Bits fell out and Fluttershy grab them.

She was thinking after getting the upgrades for her Ghost Seeker 5000, any bits she find she might use to add some things to her Mansion back in Ponyville.

She enter the double doors and come to a lobby, where two Greenies were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors until they spot Fluttershy.

The flew around and Fluttershy charge her flashlight. She stun and caught them. A elevator appear and inside was a Slammer and few spiders. Fluttershy charge her flashlight again and stun the Slammer and the spiders turn into bits. Fluttershy stuck the Slammer up and pick up the bits while she was at it.

The lights turns on and the purple gate rise unblocking the door. Fluttershy notice something wrong about the Picture on the wall and stuck it off. Behind it was another safe. She open it and fond more bits. After collecting them she enter the door and saw she was now in the library.

She saw books float in the air like they were being hold by magic. That went Fluttershy hear it, the music. She look down and saw the piano. She remember this, there was a ghost playing the last piano in the other mansion. So this one had to be the same.

Fluttershy look up and saw a door on the other side. She began to walk over to it, when the books started to attack her! Fluttershy duck under one book and ran to the door as fast as she can. She reach it and went inside, when she caught her breath.

"Now I know Twilight will not like that!" Fluttershy said to herself. She look up and saw she was now in a dinning room. She look around she saw no ghost in sight and even saw food on the table, but she ignore it. She did notices bits under the table and yank off the cloth to reach them. Fluttershy look around the room for more bits.

She fond some more bits in the chandelier and when she yank off all the curtains. She walk through the room some more and spotted a save on top of the wall. Using her Bright Flash, it unlock and a gem fell out. Fluttershy grab it and turn to see a dumbwaiter. She yank on the rope and it open.

Fluttershy climb in and sat down. "Hm? I wonder why this was hereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Fluttershy started to said before the dumbwaiter started to fall causing her to scream. The ride was short as the dumbwaiter come to a stop and Fluttershy jump out still shanking.

She walk out and saw she was now in a Kitchen. She walk forward some more until a purple gate slam shut. There a Greenie show up, This one had a bucket on it head and a rolling pin in one hand and a lid in the other. Fluttershy charge her flashlight and let the Bright Flash out. Instead of the Greenie getting stun, it rise the lid and block the flash.

Fluttershy was surprise. Looks like they got smarter. Still she hand to catch it. Fluttershy saw it was about to attack and move out of the way. The spin for a second before looking around. Fluttershy waste no time in charging her flashlight and stunning the Greenie, who was unable to block in time.

She shuck it and two more took it place. Both with a rolling pin and lid. Fluttershy dodge their attacks and stun them. Like the first one they had no time to rise their shields and Fluttershy caught them. The lights turn on and the purple gate rose.

Before moving on Fluttershy look around the room. She find bits and a Gem in a black of ice she fond in a cooler box. She brought it over to a stove that had fire and melt the ice. Fluttershy grab the Gem and walk though the door.

On the other side Fluttershy saw she was now in the lower part of the library. The books were gone, but the Piano was still playing. Fluttershy watch as a yellow ghost, with a big head that had a smaller pink ball inside, appear. The Ghost laugh and disappear.

Fluttershy started to look around. She knew the ghost was somewhere in this room. Fluttershy fail to notices that a book rise behind her and flew at her. Fluttershy was knock off her hoofs as she hear the ghost laugh.

She was mad now. The last ghost that did that saw Fluttershy mean side for a few seconds because she use "The Stare" on it. Fluttershy pick herself up and saw some books moving. Fluttershy charge up her flashlight and let out the Bright Flash, stunning it.

Fluttershy started to shuck it up. This one still had fight in it and made Books flew at her, trying to make her lose her grasp on it. Fluttershy let the ghost drag her dodging the books and went back to shucking it up. She use the yank move and caught the ghost. Soon two more of the same ghost appear.

They laugh and disappear as well. Fluttershy had a hard time with these two. She was able to stun one but had to spend most of the time getting drag to dodge the books that came at her. She caught the first one and stun the second. She caught that one and clam down. She dislike being mean, but it did help her. Maybe Iron Will's lessons did come in handy after all.

Then her Ghost Looker theme play and Fluttershy pull it out of her saddlebags. "Hello?"

"Ah! Fluttershy! Did you fond out what was casing all that music?" Ghost Studies ask.

"Yes, There was another new ghost I never seen before. I had to catch three of them before the lights turn on." She answer.

"That great Fluttershy.", Twilight said appearing next to Ghost Studies, "Those ghosts are the power source that was blocking the Dark Moon piece. With them out of the way, we should find it without a problem!"

"Yes, I'm have Celestia and Luna bring you back right now. You could use a little rest before looking around some more." Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

Fluttershy jump for joy as her mission was complete. She open the Ghost Looker and saw her score. Then was brought back to the shack.

* * *

Fluttershy appear and land on her hooves this time, moving back a forth for a while before being still. It didn't last long a Pinkie and hug her, on her return from the manor, knock her over.

"Fluttershy! Welcome back! You sure did show those ghosts a thing or two!" Pinkie said happily.

"Lady Pinkie let her go, we need to tell he what we fond." Luna said, her worry returning her.

"Yes, but first lets empty the Ghost Seeker 5000 first, shall we?" Ghost Studies said and the tube appear again.

Fluttershy place the hose on the tube and all the Ghosts, Bits, and Gems she fond went to the vault. Fluttershy pull the hose out and turn to Ghost Studies.

* * *

Ghost caught: Poltergeist, 5 out of 13 Gems fond. 532 Bits fond. 1176 bits in all. Needs 930 bits to get the upgrade.

Here where I'm stopping. Yes, next chapter has the Dark-Light in it. Now I hope you all are joying this story, because I going to take me a long time to first, even with one mansion! Now I know I skip a gem but Fluttershy will get it after she gets the Dark-Light. I hope I can get to Haunted Towers soon. This mission was short on the game so it short here as well. Sorry for the cliffhanger but I whated to end there. Please review!


	4. Gloomy Manor part 4

Fluttershy's Mansion Dark Moon

**Phantom Fan 21: **The next part of Gloomy Manor. Well I'm getting closer to the end of this Mansion. Just two more missions and we can move to Haunted Towers. Now Fluttershy will get the Dark-Light device. Feel please to point out any miss gems. Some times ING*com doesn't always show where they are at, but with your help and looking up where they are and how to get them will help me with this story. Also a return of a ghost that Fluttershy knows well. Now I did look up where the Boos are at show. Once Fluttershy goes back in the next mission, she will get them. Plus you all know who plays the boos in this story. Get your ghost gear, we going back in.

* * *

Fluttershy and her friends waiting to hear what Ghost Studies and Twilight had to say.

"Well, I'm sure you already notice Fluttershy, but things have be disappearing in the manor." Ghost Studies said.

"Really?" Rarity ask.

"Yes, it a work of a ghost that has show itself until now." Ghost Studies said.

"So Fluttershy has to go catch it? Cool!" Rainbow said.

"Yes, but she also has to bring back the things that disappear. Lucky I got some thing that will help know what it looks like." Ghost Studies said and pull out a jar with a small blue ball that floated inside.

"This is call a Sprit Orb. A ghost release them and they make things disappear. Because of these little things, every thing in the manor is disappearing. I even made something that will reverse the problem, Sadly it back at my lab inside the Manor. I call it the Dark-Light Shine. With it any thing turn invisible will be unvisible. As in you can see them." Ghost Studies explain.

Fluttershy nods and Rainbow started to reach for it, when Ghost Studies pull it back and put it away.

"Now first go to my lab and get the Dark-Light Shine Device. It will help you a lot." Ghost Studies said and nods to the Princesses.

They nod back a Fluttershy was send back to the Manor.

* * *

Fluttershy appear in the Manor and land on her hoofs but fell over. She pick herself up and look around. No Ghost in sight and no _armor_ in sight ether. Fluttershy notices one of the armors near the double doors were gone. She remind herself to come back here later with the Dark-Light Device.

Fluttershy walk through the doors and saw that the armors were back. She ran across dodging them and enter the door. She walk into the foyer and look around. Noting steams to be missing so she went to the other door and enter the hallway. She walk over to the door to the lab when it disappear on her.

Fluttershy heard a creepy laugh and she jump at it.

_'Why did that laugh sound familiar?' _Fluttershy thought and heard her Ghost Looker theme play. She pull it out and open it. "Hello?"

"Is my eyes playing tricks on me? The door disappear!" Ghost Studies said in surprise.

"Now how is Fluttershy going to get the Dark-Light thingie?" Rainbow voice ask.

"I'm sure there another way in the lab, Fluttershy look around the manor." Twilight said and the view turn off.

Fluttershy put the Ghost Looker away and walk back out to the foyer. She walk up the stairs and once she was almost to the top, lighting flash and Fluttershy slid back down. Once she stop and Hider appear and laugh at her. Then flew off to hide. It was join by a Slammer and Fluttershy caught him first. After waiting for the Hider to show itself. Fluttershy stun and caught him. Then two more Hiders appear and flew off to hide.

Fluttershy was able to stun one and caught it before it had a chance to find a hiding place. Fluttershy waited for the other one then caught it. The lights turn on and Fluttershy walk back upstairs.

She enter the upper hallway and walk though the door that was above the lab. She knew there had to be away there. She hear the laugh again and saw Sprit Orbs appear from the fireplace and made the grandfather disappear. They also put the fire out as well. Fluttershy step in the Fireplace and call out, "Hello!" Before she fell.

Fluttershy roll out of the bottom and into the lab. She shook her mane and stood up. There on the table was the Dark-Light Shine Device! Fluttershy smile and walk towards it. She started to reach it when a Greenie appear wearing sunglasses. Fluttershy jump in surprise. The Greenie grab the Dark-Light device and flew in to the billboard.

Fluttershy knew she had to get that Dark-Light and ran up to the billboard. She made it spin and the Greenie pop out still wearing the Sunglasses. Fluttershy us the Bright Flash but it didn't work! The Greenie laugh and move it Sunglasses from it eyes like it was taunted her.

Fluttershy knew there was on way of stopping this Greenie. She started to stuck the sunglasses off. With a yank they came off. The Greenie started to fly around but the Bright Flash stun it and she caught it. Then two more Sunglasses Greenies appear. Fluttershy remove both of their Sunglasses and stun and caught both of them. The Lights turn on and the Dark-Light Device flew on top of the table.

Fluttershy remove the top part of the flashlight and grab the Dark-Light Device. She first try to put it in but almost drop it. She was quick and caught it, then put it on. When Fluttershy turn it on, instead of a light that shine a rainbow shine instead.

_'Rainbow would love this!' _Fluttershy thought before her Ghost Looker Theme play. Fluttershy took it out and answer, "Hello?"

"I can't believe a ghost can avoid the Bright Flash like that." Ghost Studies said talking to Twilight. He didn't notices that he hit the call button and Fluttershy hear what he said.

"Um, Ghost Studies I got your Dark-Light Device." Fluttershy said scaring him and Twilight.

"What?! My Dark-Light Device?! That great Fluttershy! Try it on all things that disappear!" He said.

"Next time Ghost Studies, watch were you're setting your hoof down. Fluttershy just scare both of us." Twilight said with an displease look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Fluttershy said.

"It fine my Dear, now go give that Dark-Light a try." Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

Fluttershy try to out everywhere in the room. Fluttershy left it on so long that it started to heat up.

"Ouch!" Fluttershy call out and wave her Hoof and the flashlight.

_'Can't leave it on for every long or it over heats.' _Fluttershy thought before it cool off. With the Dark-Light Device she fond an safe, that she open with her Bright Flash and bits fell out. Even my a tool box appear and got the bits inside that to. Of course she had to catch the Sprit Orb first. Fluttershy then shine where the door was and caught the Sprit Orbs.

She walk out to the hallway and look around. She never went through the Hallway completely yet so went to check it out. She came to a picture that had a key and a rug that show there was a door there. Fluttershy shine the Dark-Light on the spot and the Sprit Orbs appear. Fluttershy caught all of them and the door appear. She try it and fond it lock.

_'Maybe I miss on the way here. I should go and check and also make any thing that disappear reappear.' _Fluttershy thought and walk thought all the rooms she been though already.

Fluttershy return a few minutes later with a Gem she fond in one of the armors and some more bits, but no key. She turn back to the picture that look like a key before a thought cross her mind.

_'Maybe I should use the Dark-Light on it? I worth a try.' _She thought and shine it on the picture. It work! Fluttershy watch as a real key fell right out of the picture.

_'Those pictures must be just like the one that my friends was caught in the past. They're the same way!' _Fluttershy thought as she remember how each of her friends where imprison inside pictures. She didn't know why, but if felt very familiar to her.

She shook it off and grab the key. She unlock the door and enter the patio. She look around and saw there were a few things missing and use her Dark-Light to reviled all them. A water statue appear and spit out a Gem that Fluttershy grab. She made a door appear and enter it. She follow the hallway until she notice she was behind the fish tank. She grab the Gem there and return to the patio.

She walk out and saw a few birds standing in mid-air. Fluttershy knew something else was missing. She use her Dark-Light and an statue of Ghost Studies appear. Fluttershy then notices that a fan was on the top. Using her Ghost Seeker, she made the fan spin and the Statue rise up and reviled a key.

Fluttershy grab the key and went to the door that was on the pouch. She unlock it and came back to the Kitchen. Once inside A Greenie and a Hider appear and start to do the thing they do best at. Turn invisible and hide. Fluttershy charge her flashlight and stun the Greenie that was close by. She caught it and another Hider appear and a Greenie with a rolling pin and lid appear as well.

Fluttershy dodge the Greenie and caught it. The two Hiders were started to take too long. She watch as one appear out of it hiding place and threw something at her. Fluttershy walk around the attack and open it hiding place. The Hider was surprise that Fluttershy fond it and started to fly away. Fluttershy stun and caught it. She did the same to the only one.

After the purple gate rise, she walk to the room that had the dumbwaiter. She open it and sign. She was still recovering for it last ride, but guess that were she has to go. She climb in and it shot up. Fluttershy soon fond herself inside the dinning and jump out of the dumbwaiter.

Fluttershy walk forward a bit and hear the laugh again. She turn and jump in surprise. It was a Shadowbolt Ghost! Fluttershy hasn't seen them since the Mansion she _won_. It laugh again and made Sprit Orbs appear and the table disappear. It smile and left the room thinking it job was done.

Fluttershy was still surprise, she knew that the Shadowbolts were Nightmare Moon followers, but she caught Nightmare Moon a few months ago, there no way they can do this, right? Fluttershy shook her head she'll have to worry about that later. Right now the table need to be back.

Fluttershy shine the Dark-Light and caught the Sprit Orbs. The table reappear and the Shadowbolt return to the room.

"WHAT?! EVEN HERE TOO!" He shouted. He just thought he check over his work and saw that all the things he made disappear were back. Then he saw Fluttershy.

"YOU! You are the one that caught our queen! Now I can get you back for what you did in the past! And don't think we're be the same as last time, we got new tricks this time." He said and disappear.

Fluttershy look around, she knew Shadowbolts were trickily. Still she wonder how a Shadowbolt can do all this even after Nightmare Moon was caught. She spotted an glow and jump out of the way as the Shadowbolt charge at her. Fluttershy turn to use her Bright Flash but it didn't work.

_'Of course! Shadowbolts Ghosts can just be stuck up, but wait. He said that they were the same as last time. So how can I caught him?'_ Fluttershy thought before looking at her flashlight.

She switch it to the Dark-Light device and shine it. She saw trail of the Shadowbolt and follow it. She had to turn it off so it can cool off before it shine on the Shadowbolt. The Shadowbolt appear in front of Fluttershy daze. That were she try to stuck it up. Instead of it going in the Ghost Seeker 5000, it tail got caught in the hose.

It try to fly away, but Fluttershy fought back. She use the yank attack and the Shadowbolt was send bouncing all over the room dropping bits while it was at it. Fluttershy laugh as it boucle off the floor, the wall, and the ceiling. He lay still and Fluttershy stuck him up. His head got stuck and Fluttershy had to jump on the hose and got the Shadowbolt in.

Fluttershy jump for joy as she caught the Shadowbolt, then her Ghost Looker theme play. She answer it, "Hello?"

"Fluttershy! Good going! Everything has reappear in the manor." Ghost said.

"So who was doing it?" Twilight ask.

"A Shadowbolt Ghost." Fluttershy answer.

"A Shadowbolt Ghost?! But we haven't seen them since you last mansion adventure." Ghost Studies said.

"I know, maybe we can find out more if I catch more of them." Fluttershy said.

"Yes, I'll have the Princesses bring you back now." Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

Fluttershy jump for joy again as her mission was complete. She open her Ghost Looker and check her score. Then was bought back to the shack.

* * *

Fluttershy appear in the Shack landing on her hoofs, once more she was knock down, only by Rainbow Dash this time.

"Boy, I'm glad the Shadowbolts didn't get you Fluttershy. I not sure what I'll do if you were taking by them." Rainbow said.

"Well, I'm sure we can full you up about the Shadowbolts Ghosts we know after we empty the Ghost Seeker 5000." Ghost Studies said and the tube appear again. This time Rainbow Dash was under it and it lift her in the air. Everypony expect Fluttershy and the Princesses laugh as Rainbow flew off the tube.

Fluttershy place the hose in the tube and all the Ghosts, bits, Gems, and the Shadowbolt she caught was send to the vault. Then a loud noise was heard and steamers pop out.

"Oh! A party!" Pinkie said and pull out her party canon. Before she could set it off, Ghost Studies spoke up.

"Not real, Miss Pie, but Fluttershy as collect enough bits for me to upgrade the Ghost Seeker 5000!" He said.

Fluttershy took it off and hand it to Ghost Studies.

"This might take some time. Fluttershy why do you can a short rest while I'll upgrade the Ghost Seeker. If you what to." He said.

Fluttershy was a little surprise at the end but smile.

"I could use one and maybe fly for a bit as well." She said and flew in the air.

* * *

Ghosts caught: Shadowbolt, Fluttershy fond 9 out of 13 Gems, 930 bits fond. Upgrade get! Fluttershy can now use a stronger yank attack. Next upgrade 4000.

Ok the first upgrade is done, Now I think the upgrades doubles each time. Feel free to send me the mount it cost for each upgrade. Yes, the Shadowbolts from my last story is back. I bet you were all waiting for them to come in. Plus masterart guess what this chapter was going to be and he right! Now it time for something different for Fluttershy in the next chapter. I already ready know what it is and Fluttershy will get the last 4 gems before the boss. Boy I can't wait until I'll get to the next Mansion. Doing this one she taking long, but I enjoy writing this. Also does anyone know who going to be caught by the Ghosts in the next Mansion? Check the last Story of who Fluttershy save last. That will be the one that will be caught in this one.


	5. Gloomy Manor part 5

Fluttershy's Mansion Dark Moon

**Phantom Fan 21: **The next part of Gloomy Manor. This one is ghost haunting and cleaning like the game. Now Fluttershy will fight the first boss after this. So I'm almost done with the Manor. You can all guess Rarity will not like what Fluttershy is going through, but she won't join until the third boss. So grab you ghost and cleaning gear. It Cleaning time!

* * *

Fluttershy flew around while Ghost Studies upgrade the Ghost Seeker 5000. Luna sat and watch Fluttershy her worry grew by the second.

Celestia notices and ask, "Is something wrong, Luna?"

"I don't know, I felt uneasy the last time we send Fluttershy to the Gloomy Manor and just now she said that the Shadowbolts are casing trouble as if they were order to. But I don't know why! Lady Fluttershy caught my other self months ago!" Luna answer and cast her head down.

Fluttershy land next to her and said, "You're not alone, Princess Luna. The trip this time made the things I felt last time familiar. Like a Key in the picture. It remind me of when my friends were trap in pictures."

"While I'm sure you are trying to figure out what going on with the Shadowbolts Ghosts and every thing else, I am done upgrading the Ghost Seeker 5000." Ghost Studies said hold it up.

Fluttershy grab it and place back on her back.

"What upgrade did you give it?" Rainbow ask.

"I made Fluttershy yank even stronger then normal, now if she yanks ghost will lose 20 health instead of ten. Get more bits and I'll upgrade the Ghost Seeker 5000 even more." Ghost Studies said.

"Well we did find the Dark Moon piece but something going on in the Manor." Twilight spoke up.

Everypony turn to her and waited to her what she has.

"There spider webs running all over the place blocking the route to the Dark Moon piece. And if they aren't deal with the whole Manor will be over run with them." Twilight said.

"WHAT?! SPIDER WEBS?! GROSS!" Rarity shouted thinking of her home over run by Spider webs.

"Well for once instead of ghost haunting, we have cleaning haunting for you Fluttershy." Ghost Studies said.

"Wait? I thought the Ghost Seeker was made to haunt ghosts?" Rainbow ask.

"The Ghost Seeker is build like a vacuum, so it work like one too, Miss Dash." Ghost Studies explain.

"I never thought you turn something we use every day into that." Twilight said and started taking notes on the Ghost Seeker.

"Twilight, I know you what to find out more of what you can about the Ghost Seeker 5000, but for now we must send Fluttershy back to the Manor." Celestia said.

"Oh! Right." Twilight said and put her notebook away.

"Just clean up all the webs and watch for Ghosts while you are at it. They may attack you if you are busy cleaning the webs." Ghost Studies said.

Fluttershy nods and Celestia and Luna send her back to the Manor.

_'Why do I still feel uneasy about all this?'_ Luna thought and shook her head. She knew to relies on Fluttershy to figure out what going on.

* * *

Fluttershy appear inside Gloomy Manor once more. She land on her flank and wave her flashlight around. She stood up and shook her head. She got to relax when she get in the Manor.

Fluttershy look around no spider webs in this room. Fluttershy move over to the door on her left and walk inside. There were no spiders there ether but a creep laugh was heard.

_'A Shadowbolt Ghost Laugh! There got to be a Shadowbolt in this room. But how do I get him to come out?' _Fluttershy thought.

She look at her Dark-Light Device and started to shine it all over the room. She turn it off a few times until it cool off. Finally something started to appear and the Sprit Orbs show themselves. Fluttershy caught them and a Shadowbolt Ghost appear.

"Huh? You! The Pegasus that defeat our queen! Let's see how you can stand up to Shadow Boogie!" The Shadowbolt said and turn invisible. Fluttershy shine her Dark-Light Device and soon the Shadowbolt Ghost was stun. Fluttershy stuck up it tail and yank it.

Like the last one, it boucle all over the room, dropping bits as it did. Fluttershy collect the Bits and waited until the Shadowbolt stop. The Shadowbolts stop bouncing around and lay still on the ground.

Fluttershy stunk him up and had to jump on the top to get it in fully. Fluttershy smiles, it was Shadowbolt Haunting all over again. Her Ghost Looker Theme play and Fluttershy answer it. "Hello?"

"I see you caught another Shadowbolt Ghost! They only appear if the are force out of hiding. Fluttershy you should look around the Mansion for more Shadowbolt Ghost, before they regroup and make more trouble." Ghost Studies said.

"I remember, Shadowbolts grow stronger the more there are of them." Fluttershy said remembering the time she fought 15 Shadowbolts at once.

"Yes, if you see or heard one caught it right away!" Ghost Studies said again and the view turn off.

Fluttershy left the room and headed over to the door on the other side. Once she enter she saw no webs, but heard the Shadowbolt laugh.

Fluttershy shine her Dark-Light around and fond a table that was missing. Fluttershy stuck up the Sprit Orbs and the Shadowbolt Ghost appear.

"You! The scary Pegasus! I, Sladow, will stop you!" It said and turn invisible.

Fluttershy move her Dark-Light around until she fond the Shadowbolt. It was stun and Fluttershy shuck it tail and use her yank attack and it boucle all over the room. Once it stop, Fluttershy stuck it up and jump on the top to get him in.

Fluttershy smile and leaves the room. She walk into the hallway with the armors and saw it was full with spider webs. Some was on the armors and some was on the walls.

Fluttershy stuck them up and was soon met by spiders. Using her Bright Flash, she turn them into bits and finish cleaning the room. As soon as the last web was shuck up the room sparkle and Fluttershy smile. She enter the foyer and saw no webs around and no creepy laugh was heard. Fluttershy head over to the door on the left and enter the lower hallway.

There was a big spider web in the hallway along with a few small ones. Fluttershy stuck up the small ones and spotted a ball of web near by. She stuck it up and saw it was to big to go inside the Ghost Seeker 5000. Fluttershy look around and spotted a candle near by as well. She walk over it and the web ball caught on fire.

_'I better get this over to the big web quick before it burns out!'_ Fluttershy thought and ran carefully over to the big web.

A few spiders try to stop her but were burn into bits went they touch the fire.

"Oh I am so sorry! Maybe I should go around you." Fluttershy said and try to avoid the Spiders. She reach the giant web and it burn away.

Fluttershy smile and heard something coming her way. She look and saw that spiders were head strait toward her. Fluttershy was surprise, before she could warn them, they run into the Fire that Fluttershy still had. After three waves Fluttershy sign, If only these spiders were more careful of where they put the webs she wouldn't take their homes away. But she knew it had to be done.

Fluttershy walk down the hallway some more and burn away the rest of the webs. The room sparkle and the Web Ball burn away. Before checking the next room, she went back down the hallway and check the lab. It was clean of webs and Shadowbolts. She left and check the study room. She heard the creepy laugh and saw that the picture was missing.

She shine her Dark-Light on it and caught the Sprit Balls. Then a female Shadowbolt appear.

"WHAT? What are you doing here? Shoo Shoo says shoo!" The Shadowbolt said and disappear. Fluttershy move her Dark-Light around and the Shadowbolt was fond and stun. Fluttershy shuck up it tail and use her yank. It boucle all over the room until it lay still on the ground. Fluttershy stuck it up and jump on the top to get it in.

Fluttershy smile, this Shadowbolts Ghost are started to get easy to catch now. She left room and walk back down the hallway and enter the door that was surround by a web that she burn down earlier. She enter the doo and saw she was now back in the library. It was cover with webs on the main and second floor.

She clean up all the webs on the main floor and heard the Shadowbolt laugh. Fluttershy looker around and saw that some books and the piano was missing. So she use her Dark-Light to bring the books back first then made a globe appear. Fluttershy heard something ratted inside and shuck it off it stand. She shook again and head over to the fireplace. It burn away reveling a Gem inside.

Fluttershy then made the piano reappear and a Shadowbolt Ghost appear. "Shoogie woogie. My name is...wait for it...Shoogie Woogie!" He said and disappear. Fluttershy roll her eyes and shine the Dark-Light over the room. The Shadowbolt appear stun and Fluttershy stuck up it tail. Using her yank attack she made the Shadowbolt boucle around the room until like the other lay still. Fluttershy stuck it up and jump on top to get it in.

After that Fluttershy walk into the Kitchen. It was full with webs and Spiders. But no Ghosts or Shadowbolts were around. Fluttershy stuck up the webs and flash the spiders for some bits and walk up to the Dumbwaiter and stuck up the webs there. The room sparkles and She pull the rope and look in the dumbwaiter.

She got use to it but still didn't enjoy it's ride as it shoot up to the Dinning Room. Fluttershy look around and saw no webs. And went out the door that brought her to the second floor of the library. She stuck up some of the small webs and saw another web ball. This time there was no fire around.

Fluttershy look around and saw a picture that looks like fire. Then remember, She got a key from a picture maybe she get fire too? She just hope that the fire did burn the manor down. Fluttershy use her Dark-Light and the fire appear and stay in place. Fluttershy stuck up the web ball and lint it on fire. She burn the big web and the ball burn away. Fluttershy stuck up the last web in the room and it sparkles.

Fluttershy walk back out and look around the room she was in. She saw a rug that were a door was suppose to be. She use her Dark-Light and caught the Sprit Orbs. The door appear and Fluttershy went back outside.

She look around the balcony and saw a grill with a green bulb on it. Fluttershy use her Bright Flash and the web that was on it burn off. Fluttershy stuck the web from above the door and turn to face the giant spider web. She look up and saw a ball of the web hanging off it.

Fluttershy stuck it up and started to walk backwards. The web caught on fire and the flame follow like a trail and the whole web burn off. Fluttershy walk over to the other side and stuck up the web ball that was there.

_'I'm starting to feel just like a cleaning mare.' _Fluttershy thought as she brought the web ball over to the fire. Once it was on fire, Fluttershy ran back down the balcony and lint another giant web. The Balcony sparkle and Fluttershy went back inside.

She walk back put to the foyer and check her map. She still had webs to go on this floor. So Fluttershy head over to the door and enter the upper hallway. Fluttershy stuck up the smaller webs and watch as a picture knock over a candle. Fluttershy notices the giant web above her and stuck up the part web and brought over to the fire.

It lint and follow the trail. The web burn away and a web ball fell from it. She stuck up lint it and burn away the other. The room sparkle and Fluttershy notice a rope, but she first decide to check out the rooms first.

Fluttershy enter the bedroom and saw a web ball on the fan. She spotted a strove and turn it on. Then using her Ghost Seeker, she made the fan spin and it burn away the web. Fluttershy notice that there was a Gem behind it and grab it. After stuck up the rest of the webs and the room sparkles Fluttershy pull the rope down and jump on the bed.

She was fling to the other side but shook it off. She stuck all the webs and two curtains to reviled a picture that had a gem on it. Using her Dark-Light again the Gem appear and Fluttershy grab it. She finish the room and it sparkle. She put the fire and step in the fireplace and fell to the study room.

Fluttershy shook her head and left the room and back upstairs to the upper hallway. She went to the rope and pull it down. Another stairs appear and Fluttershy climb up. She saw she was now in the attic. She look around and spotted and safe. Using her Bright Flash it open and bits fell out. Fluttershy grab them and remove the webs she seen before heading to the safe.

Fluttershy then saw she had to cross a narrow beam to right were the rest of the webs where at.

_'I only got one shot at this. With my wings cover by the Ghost Seeker 5000, I can't fly to save myself.' _Fluttershy thought and step on the beam.

Fluttershy cross slowly afraid she was going to fall, but kept herself clam and made it to the other side. Fluttershy caught her breath and walk over to another picture of fire and a giant web. Fluttershy brought the fire to life and use the web ball to burn the web. Fluttershy walk down part of the broken attic and saw another giant web.

But she didn't see a picture of fire or any candles around, She did however spot the last Gem. She grab it walk over back over to the web. She look at the picture and soon saw that something was wrong. She stuck the picture off and it relived a fire picture under it. Fluttershy use her Dark-Light again and the fire come to life.

She made the web ball caught on fire a burn away the web. The room sparkle and her Ghost Looker theme play. "Hello?"

"Fluttershy you did it! That was the last of them." Ghost Studies said.

"That good to hear, I hate to think to what the manor would look like if the webs were still there." Rarity voice spoke over him.

"Fluttershy not done yet, we were able to find the Dark Moon piece, but we also fond out were the webs come from." Twilight said next.

"Which the Dark Moon piece?" Fluttershy ask.

"We'll tell you once you get back. Hold on, I'm having the Princesses bring you back now." Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

Fluttershy jump for joy as her mission was complete. She open her Ghost Looker and saw her score. Then was brought back to the Shack.

* * *

Fluttershy landed on her flank again and stood up as Twilight and Ghost Studies were going over where the Dark Moon piece was. Until Celestia said, "Ahmem."

They both turn and saw Fluttershy.

"Sorry about that Fluttershy, we were just going over when the Dark Moon was." Twilight smile sheepishly.

"Yes why don't we empty the Ghost Seeker first, then Fluttershy why don't you take a nice warm bath to wash all that web off you." Ghost Studies said and the tube appear. Fluttershy place the hose on the tube and all the Shadowbolts, Bits and Gems went down to the vault.

"I don't believe it! Fluttershy you fond all the Gems in Gloomy Manor!" Ghost Studies said.

"She did?!", Rarity ask, "I must see them at once!"

"Um...can I go with you? I would like a nice warm bath after cleaning all those webs. I mean if that all right with you." Fluttershy ask meekly.

"Sure Fluttershy! Not to be rude but please wait until you are clean before you touch me. I don't what to get cover in those icky spider webs." Rarity said.

"I won't." Fluttershy said.

"Well follow me and when we return, we must be full up on where the Dark Moon Piece was fond." Celestia said.

"Of course, Princess. Me and Twilight is going over the spot it is now just to make sure we are right." Ghost Studies said with a bow and Celestia lean Fluttershy and Rarity away.

* * *

Ghost caught: Shadowbolts X4. All 13 Gem fond! Bits fond 546. 2564 in all, still needs 4000 bits for an upgrade.

Well the last mission is done. Next is the boss. Also a big thanks to masterart and V.I.S.I.O.N.-K.I.N.G. They had help me find some things that help me get this story done farer. V.K. told me the cost of all the upgrades and what get upgrade. And masterart told me about Pheonixmaster1 walkthrough on YouTube. Those two were a big help and I thank them for it. Plus V.K. gave me some ideas that will be use later in the story. Up next the Spider Queen and Fluttershy won't be alone this time. Apple Jack is going to help her fight the boss. Why? Well her friends a tried of watching Fluttershy and the what to help. It going to be the same with all the bosses. But each of her friends will help.

Is there anything special for getting all 13 Gems in one mansion? I don't have the game so I don't know. Plus this is the only time Fluttershy will catch more then one Shadowbolt Ghosts. Please know I not good on calling up with names for them, so I'll go by the game only charge it to fit them or you can send me some names for the Shadowbolts.

Now I'm sorry for not giving the Shadowbolts name in the last story, but some of their health was so big that the count down was just to long for me. But now they got names this time.


	6. Gloomy Manor Boss- Spider Queen

Fluttershy's Mansion Dark Moon

**Phantom Fan 21: **Here the first boss. Now Like I said before, Fluttershy won't be alone for the fight. One of her friends join along to see what Fluttershy does without having to watch her all the time. Apple Jack join her in this fight. Don't count on having me getting a lot bits in this one. It going to be around the whole boss fight. Hope you enjoy the boss fight for the second Dark Moon piece.

* * *

An hour later, Celestia, Rarity and Fluttershy, who was now clean up, return to the lab. Ghost Studies and Twilight was still going over the location of the Dark Moon piece.

"They're still going over where the Dark Moon piece is?" Fluttershy ask.

"Yeah, they're a brunch of eggheads." Rainbow answer.

"Fluttershy dear, all of those gems you fond are fabulous." Rarity said in a sing-along voice.

"Oh! um...thank you Rarity." Fluttershy said meekly.

"Well what do you have?" Celestia spoke up.

Ghost Studies turn to her and said, "We went over the location five times and kept getting the some thing. Both the Dark Moon piece and the source of the spider webs are in the cellar."

"The cellar?" Rarity ask.

"Yes, since Fluttershy is the only one with something to handle whatever is in the cellar, she has to go and stop it." Ghost Studies said.

"Now hold a hay minute there Sugar cube.", Apple Jack said, "I think it best if one of use go with her this time."

"What do you mean Apple Jack?" Twilight ask confuse.

"What I mean is Fluttershy should have some back up this time and I'll would like to go because I want to see what she does instead of watching her all the time." Apple Jack explain.

"Are you sure Lady Apple Jack? You don't have anything to stop the ghost with." Luna ask.

"Mighty fine sure Princess." Apple Jack said. "And I'm sure I can find some way of helping for Fluttershy."

"Well if you are sure then here Fluttershy." Ghost Studies said and hand her a key.

"This Key will unlock the elevator so you can both reach the Cellar." Ghost Studies said and hand Fluttershy the key.

"Are still sure you what to do this Apple Jack?" Twilight ask to make sure.

"As sure as Big Mac marrying Mrs. Cheerilee, which I still can't get over with." Apple Jack said and flinch at the end.

They rest flinch as well. That day was really weird and strange. Good thing everything was fix before it got too bad.

Celestia and Luna step forward and ready their horns.

"Once you get the Dark Moon piece call us and we'll bring you back right away." Celestia said.

"Good luck, the both of you." Luna added and the two mares were send to the manor.

* * *

Fluttershy appear in the air and look around. Then remember she couldn't fly right now.

"Ah oh!" she said and fell to the ground. She felt something land on her head and reach up to see what it was. It was Apple Jack's hat.

"Ow, ouch." Apple Jack voice came from behind her. Fluttershy turn and saw Apple Jack laying on the ground and help her up.

"Noting against the Princesses but they need to work on their aim a little." Apple Jack said.

"Here you hat Apple Jack, it fell on me." Fluttershy said and handed Apple Jack's hat back to her.

"Thanks Sugar cube." Apple Jack said and put her hat back on.

Fluttershy look around the room and fond some bits before headed over to the elevator. Fluttershy unlock it and they look inside.

"This looks like it can fit only one pony." Apple Jack said.

Fluttershy enter and said, "Not unless you stand on your back hooves."

Apple Jack stood on her back hooves and try to walk inside the elevator.

"This is harder then it looks. How are you doing this? Pinkie I can understand, but you?" Apple Jack said and ask.

"I believe it the Ghost Seeker is helping me with that." Fluttershy said and help Apple Jack in.

Once inside the door close and Fluttershy hit the down button. The elevator started to go down and the two relax. Then it stop of moving after a few seconds.

"What going on?" Apple Jack ask.

"I don't know." Fluttershy said and push the down button again. Noting happen. Fluttershy kept pushing it and the elevator started back up.

Instead of it going down, it _drop_ down! Fluttershy and Apple Jack scream as the elevator drop in the blackness below.

The elevator came to a stop and Fluttershy and Apple Jack was flung out of it. _Ding!_

"What a ride." Apple Jack said as she pick herself up and rub her head.

Fluttershy sat on her flank and held her leg. "Ow." She said.

"You ok Fluttershy?" Apple Jack ask.

Fluttershy stood up and answer, "Yeah, just land on my left hoof. Noting bad, just hurt for a second."

Apple Jack nods, surprise Fluttershy just brush it off instead of say she broke it or something and try to get out of the manor.

"What?" She ask when notices Apple Jack was just staring at her.

"I'm just surprise you didn't try to say to was broking and whated to get out of her." Apple Jack answer.

"Well I do what to get out of here, but if I do that who's going to get the Dark Moon pieces and I'm the only one that has done Ghost haunting before." Fluttershy said and walk down the stairs.

Apple Jack follow and stop as Fluttershy use her Dark-Light on a bit picture. Soon a few bits appear and the the stairs turn flat on them.

"Whoa!" Apple Jack said as she slid down collect them along the way.

"This place is just weird." She said as she came to a stop.

"I gotten use to it, I think." Fluttershy said and they walk forward.

They saw a giant spider web and part of the web sticking out. Fluttershy look around and saw no Ghosts or spiders any where.

"Apple Jack can you keep an eye out for any ghost or spiders that appear when I grab that web part?" She ask her friend.

"Sure thing Sugar cube." Apple Jack said and Fluttershy walk up to the giant spider web. She stuck up the web part and look down to see a armor that had it's weapon on fire. Fluttershy started to pull it down again, when a giant spider drop down. Fluttershy scream as she fell on her flank.

"A spi-spi...spi...GIANT SPIDER!?" Fluttershy muttered off from pushing her back hooves to push her behind across the floor in seeing this 'new' enemy.

"Fluttershy, heads up!" Applejack shouted, and grabbed Fluttershy's tail to pull the stun pony back. Just in time too, cause the giant spider lifted it's front legs, and jam them across the stone floor, cutting between both sides where Fluttershy was right in-between them, if not worst if her friend didn't help.

"Wooh, this might be a bit different then how I was simply catching ghost?" Fluttershy muffled to seeing what happened, and she slowly got up with Applejack beside her, as they see the giant spider move backwards to get on it's giant web. Preparing itself against intruders.

"Don't matter which it be, we have to beat this kritter!" Applejack pointed out in what they gotta do here, or else they're sunk.

Fluttershy look over at the web then back at the Giant Spider before a thought cross her mind.

"Apple Jack can you follow behind me? I'm going to try using the Bright Flash and if it works I need you to move it's legs away so I can get the web part." Fluttershy explain.

"You can count on me sugar cube." Apple Jack said and they walk up to the spider, Fluttershy charging her flashlight the whole way.

They reach the Giant Spider that open it eyes to rise it legs but Fluttershy let the Bright Flash out and stun the spider. Apple buck the legs away and Fluttershy stuck up the web. Apple Jack run back as Fluttershy pull the web part back. The Giant Spider recover and rise it legs again. Fluttershy was already out of it way, but the legs slam on the ground and smaller spiders appear try to stop Fluttershy. It even shot moving purple goop at her.

"Hay you eight-legged crawling varmint, pick on somepony your own size!" Applejack snaps, and uses her strength to toss what was a lasso round-up of little spiders, and smack them into the enemy. Course, that did irritate the bigger spider, and shot it's strange moving goop from it's behind for Applejack. "Wooh there doggy, I meant somepony else other then me." Applejack yelped to dodge the shots while watching out for more red spiders.

"Applejack?" Fluttershy called out in seeing her friend in trouble.

"Don't worry nothin' about me Fluttershy, just light that web & stick it to the big kritter while I'm distracting the little kritters." Applejack responded off to tell her ghost hunting friend to focus on the task at hand, she's fine...for the moment.

Fluttershy reach the armor and let it weapon try to hit her. Fluttershy jump back and put the web in it path. It was lint and started to go down the trail. The Giant Spider notices the trail and try to put it out with it's legs.

Apple Jack was able to get away from the smaller spider and walk up next to her friend as the web buster into flames and the giant spider fell to the ground. The Spider land on the ground and knock the two ponies off their hooves. They weren't alone. A white ghost appear and shook it head.

"That ghost was inside the spider?" Fluttershy ask.

"Don't worry about that, here it comes!" Apple Jack warn as the Ghost surround itself in an shield and started to charge at the two ponies.

They jump out of it way and Fluttershy use her Bright Flash to stun it and started to stuck it up. This Ghost was stronger then the rest and started to drag Fluttershy around.

"Fluttershy! Hang on darling! I'm coming!" Apple Jack said and grab the hose.

With Apple Jack help the Ghost stop pulling Fluttershy and the two ponies fought back. "NOW!" Fluttershy shouted and the both yank back. Instead of the ghost being stuck in, a layer came off. The white ghost was now yellow. It laugh and flew back in the giant Spider. It stood back up and charge at them.

"Look out!" Apple Jack cry and the two jump behind a barrel out of the Giant Spider path. They soon felt the room shook and the ceiling and cellar started to fall apart.

"Jumping Horny Toads! This whole cellar's falling apart on us!" Applejack shouted off from covering her head with her hooves, the ceiling & this cellar is coming a bit down on them, thanks to that giant walking spider they're fighting.

"Oh dear, I hope we don't cause too much property damage." Fluttershy yelped in realizing, she's the one that started this, which means she'll have to pay for property damages.

"Nevermind dat, de sooner we get dat there big spider, de better we'll be!" Applejack quoted off to remind her pegasus friend about the task they gotta finish here & not worry about miner damages to the manor itself.

The Giant Spider ran across the wall over them and a fan with a web ball on it fell for the web that held it. The spider stop at another web and waited for the two ponies to get closer.

"The Web is to far way to reach the armor now. Tell me you got another plan!" Apple Jack said worry.

Fluttershy look around the room and spot a suit of armor behind a web and look at the fan with the web ball. It click.

"I got it! Apple Jack stand back, I don't wait you to get hurt." Fluttershy said and started to blow at the fan. The fan spin the web ball and it caught on fire. Fluttershy kept spinning it and the web burn off the armor.

"Ok? Now what?" Apple Jack ask once she saw there was no fire on it weapon.

"Same as last time." Fluttershy said and charge her flashlight and ran to the Giant Spider. Apple Jack follow her and saw Fluttershy stun it and she buck it legs away. Fluttershy garb the web part again and the smaller spiders appear again and Apple Jack said, "Fluttershy whatever is your plan is keep it up. I'll keep that varmint busy."

Apple use her lasso and send a group of small spider at the giant one dodging the moving purple goop that came at her. Fluttershy reach the armor and it try to stab her but got the web instead. Fluttershy turn to see Apple Jack was having some trouble and shouted, "Apple Jack close your eyes!"

Apple jack her eyes as tight as she could and a flash of light cover the area. Apple open them to see bit laying around her. She knew what happen, Fluttershy use the Bright Flash to clear the spiders around her.

"Thanks, Fluttershy, now get that varmint!" Apple Jack thank her ghost haunting friend and remind her to get back on track.

Fluttershy made the fan spin again and the web ball caught on fire and then lint the web part on fire as well. The Giant Spider try once more to stop the flame but it reach the web and it buster on fire, knock the spider off. It land on the ground and the Yellow Ghost and the two ponies were knock away.

The Ghost put up its' shield and charge at the two ponies. Fluttershy and Apple Jack jump out of the way and Fluttershy charge her flashlight. After the shield disappear, Fluttershy stun it and stuck it up. Apple Jack quickly grab the hose before Fluttershy could get drag again and they fought back.

"NOW!" Fluttershy shouted again and the yank back. Like before a layer of the ghost came off. This time it was red. It laugh and flew back into the spider body.

"Oh come on!" Apple Jack said annoy as they dodge it charge. The whole cellar shook again and this time the fan was destroy by the spider and it smash through another web and went to the web that was down even farer then the last one. A piece of the wall destroy the second armor and the two ponies step out of their hiding place.

"Now what?" Apple Jack ask.

"We need to get closer I think." Fluttershy said. She didn't like it but she didn't see any other choice. Both ponies ran up to the Giant Spider and Fluttershy stun it so they can look around.

"There! A Web Ball!" Apple Jack shouted point to a web ball close by.

Fluttershy stun the Giant Spider again and suck up the web ball. Soon smaller spiders appear and try to stop Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy you get that web ball on fire and I'll take care of these kritters." Apple jack said and threw her lasso around a small group and threw them at the Giant Spider.

Fluttershy ran back down the hallway as fast as she can, so she can lint the web ball and get back to Apple Jack to help her. Fluttershy reach the armor that attack but lint the web ball instead. Fluttershy started to head back went the Giant Spider stomp it legs.

"Fluttershy! Look out!" Apple Jack yell as a pillar fell from the wall.

Fluttershy jump back as the pillar crash into the ground. She caught her breath and ran round the pillar. Another pillar fell and jump back before it land on her. She ran around that one and met back up with Apple Jack. She use the fire to burn away the spiders.

"I'm sorry, but my friend is in trouble." Fluttershy said as she free Apple Jack from the Spiders.

"Thanks Fluttershy, I was having trouble there for a minute." Apple Jack said and Fluttershy nods.

Then she sees a armor cover in a web and lint it up. The web ball burn away and the Armor weapon was lint on fire.

"All right, now to burn that varmint web away!" Apple Jack said as Fluttershy charge her flashlight and stun the Giant Spider.

Apple Jack buck it legs away and Fluttershy suck up the web part and brought it to the armor. It lint and the web burn away before it can try to stop it. Once again the Red Ghost appear and all three of them were knock away. They dodge it charge attack and Fluttershy stun it. Apple Jack grab the hose and started to fight back with Fluttershy. With one last yank the ghost was suck in.

"Hoowee, we don did it darlin' we...um...wha's with the vacuum do-hicky doin'?" Applejack smiled with relief, they did it, they won, but suddenly, the device they had was shorting-out some unnatural purple voltage.

"Oh dear, I don't remember it causing this before from my last adventure to now?" Fluttershy yelped from seeing this unfamiliar reaction from when she used a similar device in the past, it never reacted after sucking up a more powerful ghost.

"Hang on Fluttershy, if dat blows, then we'll have another ghost matter to tend to." Applejack stated to her friend, and tried to help keep the whatever was happening, from releasing the captured ghost boss.

Suddenly, as the two ponies hang onto the device, something popped right out of it and knock them back. But instead of it being a ghost, it looked like some 'gem' that landed beside the giant spider's body.

They stood up and Apple Jack ask, "Is that what I think it is?"

Fluttershy walk up and pick it up.

"It one of the Dark Moon Pieces! We did it! We fond it!" Fluttershy cheer.

The both jump for joy and then heard something else. The Giant Spider body began to move again. Fluttershy took out you her flashlight and hold it up shanking. Apple Jack stood ready to help until the spider shrink and flip over. It look confuse until a red spider walk up to it. The Spider look at it and crawl away the red spider right behind it. Fluttershy and Apple Jack watch as the two crawl into a hole and disappear.

Suddenly, there was a rumbling noise that caught the two ponies attention.

"Hugh, hugh, what's happening?" Fluttershy yelped from looking at the ground, what's happing here.

"One word... STAMPEEEEEDE!" Applejack quoted off from looking behind them, and shouted in dear surprise at what's coming.

Soon both ponies stood up in frozen shock, Fluttershy almost gasping in terror, as a whole battalion of spiders were crossing their path, following the mother spider that left. Once all the spiders were gone, both ponies sign with relief, at least that was over & they weren't spider-chow.

Fluttershy's Ghost Looker went off and Fluttershy answer it. "Hello?"

"Fluttershy! Apple Jack! Thank the princesses you're ok." Ghost Studies said.

"It was notin really, had to deal with a Giant Spider and Fluttershy here come up with the plans to beat the thing. After that we caught a ghost and got the Dark Moon piece." Apple Jack said placing a hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder.

"Oh um yes I think." Fluttershy said surprise at the new pride she was getting.

"Well nice going Fluttershy, just like old times, Now let have Celestia and Luna bring you back." Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

Fluttershy jump for joy as her mission was complete. Fluttershy started to dance a little feeling more happy then normal. Apple Jack shook her head and join in.

Suddenly during the dancing, one lone spider came from behind the two ponies, almost getting their attention.

"Eeek! Woooh?" Fluttershy shrieked to yelp backwards to turn, and the spider was around there, and caused her to trip behind Applejack, making them fall on their flanks. "Ah few...?" Soon Fluttershy sign in relief when the spider turn to leave them.

"Fluttershy, I know spiders bother everypony, Rarity does it all de time, but could ye be careful in where ye're going next time." Applejack rolled her eyes at her friend, she maybe brave at times, but guess it can't be help if she gets surprise once in a while.

"Oh, sorry about that, Applejack." Fluttershy apologized after the two ponies got up from the floor and was brought back to the shack.

* * *

Apple Jack and Fluttershy fell on their flanks once more and was greeted by all their friends expect Twilight.

"Hey, where did Twilight go?" Apple Jack ask.

"Oh, she had to return to Ponyville to check on Spike after you two went in the Manor." Rainbow Dash answer.

"Lady Fluttershy did you find it?" Luna ask.

"I sure did, but I couldn't have done it without Apple Jack help." Fluttershy said and pull out the Dark Moon piece.

"Well Done Fluttershy, lets clean it up and then empty your Ghost Seeker 5000." Ghost Studies said as the turn table appear

Fluttershy place it un and the four brush appear and started to clean the Dark Moon piece. A glow came from the Piece and outside another part of the purple fog fade away.

"Ho, ho!" That two Dark Moon Pieces, just four more to go." Ghost Studies said as the turn table was replace with the tube.

Fluttershy place the hose on the tube and it took the Ghost and the Bits she fond in the Manor.

"Well the manor is ghost free for now and a new mansion as appear thanks to the Dark Moon piece." Ghost Studies said.

"Why don't you two take a small break and tells us about what happen in there?" Rarity ask.

"Ok, but you won't like it Rarity, but the Princesses kind of need to work on their aim a little more. Me and Fluttershy appear inside the manor and Fluttershy collect some bits before we head into the elevator..." Apple Jack said as Fluttershy sat down and close her eyes to get some sleep.

She was tried after that fight and a few minutes of shut eye won't hurt any pony.

* * *

Outside the Dark Figure that broke the Dark Moon was look over the valley and saw the purple fog fade away.

"Another Dark Moon piece has be fond. No matter it all going to plan." it said smiling.

"My queen, we have her." A another dark figure said bowing to the first.

Wonderful, with that one out of the way we can proceed even faster. Ant luck on the others?" It said then ask.

"Not yet, one of them join the Element of Kindness in the Manor but we were unable to reach them in time." The second one said.

"Hm, no matter. Continue as plan." It said.

The Second bow and float away.

"Soon, we'll fight again. Soon." The dark figure said and it disappear in to the night.

* * *

Ghost caught:Grouchy Possessor. Bits fond, 122. 2122 bits in all, 4000 for next upgrade. Gloomy Manor 100% complete!

Finally Gloomy Manor is done and I can get on to the next Mansion. Also THANK YOU V.K. for the battle scenes. With out him I couldn't got this chapter done. Any one like the fight? While the scenes was V.K.'s the whole boss battle was me. Now I believe that there was no cut scenes between Mansions but I threw in one to give any one a hint on what going on. Up next is Haunted Towers. But I got a little something for all of you before we do that. I put it up as soon as I can. And V.K., since I already told you, don't say what it is. I what the fans to be surprise. Well let's rest up for Fluttershy and wait to see what happens next. Later!


	7. BONUS MISSION PART 1

Fluttershy's Mansion Dark Moon

**Phantom Fan 21: **Hey everyone what time is it? BONUS MISSION! That right, it time for the bonus mission from the game. Now here a little twist, Fluttershy will not be doing the Bonus missions, her friends are! That right. Now you can see how Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight handle Ghost haunting without Fluttershy there to help. Since it just catch the ghosts it going to be short. Lucky, the first pony that up is Apple Jack and Fluttershy gives her the Ghost Seeker and the Ghost Looker to help out in this Mission. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

While Fluttershy gets some sleep Apple Jack finishes telling everypony the story of the boss they just fought.

"The little spider scare Fluttershy by surprise and knock us both over, after that we were brought back here." Apple Jack said.

"Whoa! That was some big spider you two fought." Rainbow Dash said.

Rarity was trying very hard not to faint. "A giant spider?!", she shouted, "You fought a giant icky spider?!"

"A Ghost was controlling it Rarity, we only attack the web." Apple Jack said and roll her eyes.

"Well, I'm will say you two did great, but Apple Jack did you even wonder what it feels like to haunt ghosts?" Ghost Studies said and ask.

"Hm, can't say I haven't, why?" Apple Jack answer.

"Since Fluttershy needs some rest after all the ghost catching I know why not give you a try at it." Ghost Studies explain.

"Say what?" Rainbow Dash ask.

"Woooh! Apple Jack going to haunt ghost like Fluttershy!" Pinkie said.

"But I don't know a thing about ghost haunting, sure I help Fluttershy but she did all the catching." Apple Jack said.

"That no problem, the ghosts in the manor are only in a few rooms and there bond to be three or four of them." Ghost Studies said as he hand Apple Jack the Ghost Seeker 5000 and the Ghost Looker.

"I down grade the Ghost Seeker back to the way I build it so you can get the feel of what it like to normal ghost haunter instead of a powerful ghost haunter." Ghost Studies said as he help Apple Jack put the Ghost Seeker 5000 on her back.

"Un...Princesses don't you have a sayin in this?" Apple Jack ask.

"We do." Celestia said.

"We think it something you should learn." Luna added.

Apple Jack sign and said, "Ok, I'll do it."

That what I what to hear. Now I make the made on were they are at, Good luck." He said and nods to the Princesses.

Apple Jack ready herself and was send to the Manor.

* * *

Apple Jack appear in the Manor in the air and fell to the ground.

"Ow, ouch." Apple Jack said and look around. She stood up and took out the Ghost Looker.

Ghost Studies appear and said, "Ok, Apple Jack welcome to your first ghost haunting, what you have to do is easy, just catch the ghost. If you remember from watching Fluttershy there are different ghost that can be caught different ways. Happy Haunting!"

Apple Jack put the Ghost Looker away and walk up to the first door. There she saw two Greenies and a Slammer. Remember to charge up the flashlight and use the Bright Flash, Apple Jack stun one of the two Greenies. Apple Jack fought back and soon caught it. She turn to the Second Greenie that punch her. It laugh and flew off.

"Hey! Get back here you varmint!" Apple Jack shouted and ran after the ghost. She charge the flash light and release the Bright Flash and stun the Greenie and the Slammer. Apple Jack suck them both up and use the yank to get the Slammer in the Ghost Seeker. The light turn on and Apple Jack smile.

"What this? More Ghosts! Apple Jack hurry after them." Ghost Studies said.

Apple Jack pull out the Ghost Looker and check her map. There was now two room that she had to go to. She left the room she was in and follow the map to the upper floor and enter the parlor. There was two Greenies and a Slammer in this room like the last one. Apple Jack stun the two Greenies at the same time and caught them. Another Slammer appear and Apple Jack it hands. Not whating to deal with both of the Slammers one at a time she made the two get closer together and stun them. She suck them and find herself fighting back. They were stronger then the Greenie Ghosts so she use the yank, twice, and caught them.

Apple Jack went back downstairs using the map to find out where she was going and reach the lab. Like Fluttershy, she knew Twilight would like this. She didn't get a chance as two Greenies, one was were glasses, and a Slammer appear. Apple Jack stun the first Greenie and caught it. When she try to stun the other Greenie, it just laugh and moving it glasses around. Apple Jack remember that Fluttershy was able to catch these ghost after removing the Glasses. That what she did. After removing the glasses she notices the Slammer right next to her and was hit.

"Ouch!" Apple Jack call out and was fling away from the Slammer who laugh.

Apple Jack stood up and charge the flashlight and stun the Slammer and the Greenie. She suck them using the yank when it was needed and the lights turn on.

"AGH! They just keep popping up! Check your map Apple Jack!" Ghost Studies said again.

Apple Jack took out the Ghost Looker and check the map. This time there was three rooms that had Ghosts in them. Apple Jack head out the lab and down the hall to the library and enter it. There was a Greenie there and she caught it with ease. Then she heard a laugh and charge the flashlight. She let the Bright Flash and saw a Poltergeist holding a book in front of it eyes. Apple Jack charge the flashlight again and stun it. She started to suck it up and it fought by throwing books at her.

"HEY! You know if Twi was here she would be read made at you!" She shouted and use the yank to make it health drop by ten. Apple Jack dodge the book and yank again. Finally she caught it and the check her map. There were ghost in the next room. She head over to the door and enter the Kitchen.

Apple was greet by a Greenie that had a rolling pin and a lid and two plain Greenies. Apple Jack caught the two Greenies and turn to see the last one ready to attack. Apple Jack jump out of the way and watch the Greenie spin a bit. Apple Jack stun and caught it. She check the map again and saw the last ones were in the dinning room. She walk forward remembering Fluttershy told her about the dumbwaiter. Apple Jack fond it and was shot up to the Dinning room.

She jump off the Dumbwaiter and saw another Greenie with a lid and rolling pin and two plan Greenies again. Apple Jack dodge the first Greenie and caught it. She turn to another plain Greenie join the fight and she was able to stun all three of them. She caught them and the lights turn on.

"Hope that the last of them." Apple Jack said.

She did use the map to help her fond the rooms and the Ghost Seeker had made it hard for her to move fast, but she did it. The Ghost Looker Theme went off and Apple Jack answer it. "Howdy!"

"Good going Apple Jack that was the last of them. I have to say you did good for your first try." Ghost Studies said.

"Well, when you remember things that Fluttershy told you, it bond to come in handy." Apple Jack smile.

"Good to hear Now let bring you back. You can try again later if you what." Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

Apple Jack tip the top of her hat as her mission was complete. She open the Ghost Looker to see her score. It took her 5:23 to caught all ghosts in the manor. After that she was brought back to the shack.

* * *

Apple jack land on her flank and stood up as her friends, expect Fluttershy who was still sleeping during the whole thing, ran up to her.  
"So how did the Ghost Haunting go?" Rainbow Dash ask.

"Well I may not be as good as it as Fluttershy but I think I did pretty well. Took me over 5 minutes to catch all the ghosts. And before you go off RD, the Ghost Seeker slow me down a bit." Apple jack said.

"Yes, I had the same problem with the Ghost Seeker 3000 but that in the past let say we empty the Ghost Seeker 5000 and wait for Fluttershy to wake up." Ghost Studies said.

"Poor Fluttershy, she slept through Apple Jack haunting and miss everything." Rarity said.

"I can full her up when she wakes up. That boss we fought really took a lot of her." Apple Jack said before the tube appear.

Apple Jack place the hose in the tube and all the Ghost and Bits were send to the vault. After that she took the Ghost Seeker 5000 off and set it next to Fluttershy.

"Nice going Apple Jack. You would make a fine ghost haunter with a little more practice." Ghost Studies said.

"Thanks but I'll think I will stick to my farm, but some lessons would be nice." Apple Jack said.

* * *

Bonus Mission complete. 134 bits fond. 2356 in all.

Yep! Apple Jack did her own ghost haunting and they others will do it as well. Plus the bits the fond in the Bonus Mission will be added to Fluttershy score. No she wouldn't sleep through all the bonus mission but we'll see what happens in the future. Up next, Haunted Towers and a little surprise for all of you and Fluttershy too! Later!


	8. Haunted Towers part 1

Fluttershy's Mansion Dark Moon

**Phantom Fan 21: **Here the first mission for Haunted Towers. I check out how many mission there are. There are now six mission so each Chapter will be one mission. So like Gloomy Manor, Six Chapters will equal one whole Mansion. Also they will be a guest playing the roles of Toad later in the mansion. You be surprise on who I use. Here we go, Mansion number two Haunted Towers. By the way I made a mistake on the bits, Fluttershy really has 2820 Bits in the vault.

* * *

Fluttershy woke up feeling better then before. She turn to see her friends talking about something that wasn't about the boss she and Apple jack fought.

"Hey everypony, what going on?" Fluttershy ask.

"Glad to see you're awake Fluttershy, while you were sleeping Apple Jack here went on her first Ghost Haunt." Rainbow Dash said.

"You did?" Fluttershy ask.

"Yep! It wasn't easy but I caught some ghost and added some bits to the vault." Apple Jack answer.

"Well, here let's look at the map." Ghost Studies said and put it up.

It soon show two towers on the map and Ghost Studies smiles.

"Ah the Haunted Towers! I use to enjoy my time there. Why I even met three ghost that had a nice cup of tea with me and we talk about many things, my life work, ideas for other Ponies, seeing new ghost, talking about..."

"Um that nice and all, but weren't we getting off track here?" Rainbow ask.

"Oh yes! I'm sorry. Well because the Dark Moon is still broken the Ghosts are still running wild. But I know you can handle it." Ghost Studies said.

"Can you find the Dark Moon piece?" Pinkie ask.

"Not yet, but something is strange at the Towers. The water works that runs on water steams to stop and the water ran dry. Because of that parts of the Towers can't be reach. Fluttershy you need to go and fix the problem." Ghost Studies said.

Fluttershy slip in the Ghost Seeker 5000 and said in a scare voice, "I'm...I'm...ready."

"If you are sure then Lady Fluttershy." Luna said and send Fluttershy to the Haunted Towers

* * *

**Haunted Towers**

Fluttershy appear at the towers and drop down to the ground. She pick herself up and look at the towers. Here mouth drop in awe. She never seen anyplace like it. She turn away and look around. She spotted the same flowers back from the Manor and use her Bright Flash on them. The gave out bits and Fluttershy saw a gate.

She walk up to it and fond it was lock. She sign and started to look for the key. She walk over to a tree that was cover in dirt and clean it up. She then check the tree to see if any critters were living in it. Instead she fond bits. Fluttershy move away from the tree and look though a window.

Inside was a Slammer and it was check out the machine that Ghost Studies told her about. She watch it for a few more seconds then pull away. Fluttershy look around some more and saw a flower that was close. She use the Bright Flash and it give the key she was looking for.

Fluttershy walk up to the gate and unlock it. She walk in the courtyard and light up another flower. It too give some bits. Fluttershy then walk over to the door and enter the water works room. She walk closer and jump at surprise when the Slammer saw her. It quickly flew to the next floor.

Fluttershy relax and walk up to the Water Machine. She look over it and hear her Ghost Looker Theme play. Fluttershy pull it out and answer it. "Hello?"

"Just as I thought! The machine is just fine but the water has stop running. Fluttershy you should to the water room and check it out." Ghost Studies said.

"Is Twilight back yet?" Fluttershy ask worry about her friend now.

"No not yet. Knowing her, she'll still making sure she has everything on her list done and with her." Rainbow Dash voice said.

"Fluttershy can you reach the water room?" Celestia ask.

"I think so." Fluttershy said unsure.

"Don't worry. I put it on your map. Good Luck!" Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

Fluttershy put the Ghost Looker away and look around the room. Soon she heard the creepy laugh. There was a Shadowbolt Ghost in the room! Fluttershy turn on her Dark-Light device and wave it around. She soon made a drawer appear and caught the Sprit Orbs. She open the drawer and a female Shadowbolt pop out.

"One, two, you all love Shadowroo. Expect you!" It said and disappear.

Fluttershy move her Dark-Light around and soon fond the Shadowbolt. It appear stun and Fluttershy suck up it tail. She pull back for a while then yank making the Shadowbolt boucle across the room. Because there was more wider space the Shadowbolt was able to stop herself and turn invisible again. Fluttershy use her Dark-Light once more and the Shadowbolts reappear, stun. Fluttershy did the same as last time and the Shadowbolt boucle across the room.

Finally it lay still and Fluttershy suck it up and jump on the head to get it in. The Lights turn on and Fluttershy smile.

She look around the room again and fond a key.

Fluttershy left the Water Works room and went to the other side that had a giant leaf over it. Fluttershy suck it off and collect the bits that fell off. She went up to the door and unlock it. She walk in and enter the Tower Lobby.

She look around and spot some frogs.

"Um...excurse me. Um...do any of you know how to get to the Water Room?" Fluttershy ask them.

The Frogs just hop around, not taking any notice to Fluttershy. Fluttershy sign and look around a part of the room she was in. She saw a rug that mark where a door was but there was none. Fluttershy use the Dark-Light and caught the Sprit Orbs. The door appear and Fluttershy went though it.

Fluttershy enter a Greenhouse and saw all kinds of plants, but look like they could use some water. Fluttershy walk forward and one of the shelves fall over and Fluttershy jump in surprise. She hear an laugh and look around. She knew that there were ghosts in the Greenhouse. She walk around and soon some pots were knock over and they broke. A Greenie appear and laugh. Fluttershy ready her flashlight, but the Greenie already flew off.

Fluttershy walk to the door and a purple gate slam shut. Then Fluttershy notices a floated shovel heading for her. She was scare but knew a Greenie had to be behind this. She use the Bright Flash but the Greenie laugh. Fluttershy had forgotten, they can cover themselves to block out the Bright Flash.

Fluttershy watch as the Greenie got ready to attack and use the Bright Flash again. It work, Fluttershy suck up the Greenie and saw two more Shovels heading her way. Fluttershy try to move somewhere else but the Greenhouse didn't give a lot of space. She use her bright Flash to stun one Greenie that was about to attack and suck it up. She let herself get drag to dodge the second Greenie and finish suck up the first one.

Fluttershy turn and did the same to the second one. The purple gate rise and the Lights turn on. Fluttershy look around the room and saw old vines on the ceiling. She clean them off and bits fell from the ceiling. Fluttershy collect them and went back out to the Tower Lobby. She saw some stairs and a opening near them. She walk into opening next to the stairs and fond a green Gem.

"Another Gem? There must be 13 Gems in the Haunted Towers too. Better get them for Rarity." Fluttershy said and pick up the Gem.

Then she walk upstairs and saw a pipe with a handle. Using her Ghost Seeker she turn it on and bits fell out and some yellow goop as well.

_'Strange, why did that come out instead of water?' _Fluttershy thought. She guess it might be the Water Room was still turn off.

Fluttershy walk up the rest of the stairs and enter the door to the Plant Nursery room. There Fluttershy saw two big plants that try to eat a frog that hop in the room. They miss and turn to Fluttershy who was both scare and angry at them. Scare because she never seen this plants before and angry because they try to eat a frog. She didn't what to risk getting close to them or she might be eating herself. She going to have to tell everypony about these plants.

Fluttershy look around the room and saw a pricket ball. She suck it up and turn to the Eating Plants. She aim at one of them and shot the ball at it. The plant ate it and Fluttershy jump back. She was thinking that there maybe no way to stop them when the plant suddenly froze up and fell over. It burn away leaving a part of a chest she didn't see before.

Fluttershy turn back around and suck up another pricket ball and aim it at the other eating plant. She fire and it ate it. Like the other one it froze up and fell over and burn away. There was a chest that she can now reach. She open it and fond a key. She left the room and renter the Tower Lobby. She didn't stay in long because there was another door and she went to it.

Fluttershy exit the Tower Lobby and came to the Skybridge. Fluttershy look off to the side and saw some birds flying around. Fluttershy watch as a few of them charge at her. She duck and look back at the birds. These animals are noting like the ones she has back home. The Dark Moon must have charge the animals here too.

Fluttershy sign. Hurting animals was something she was against but until the Dark Moon was repair she was going to have to. She waited and a row of Birds flew by and cross the bird and stop as another row appear in front of her. Fluttershy waited until the left and ran across. She reach the door and unlock it.

She went thought and step inside the Laboratories room. There she saw the Slammer from before. Fluttershy stun and caught it. Then Three Greenies appear, two normal ones and one with a shovel. Fluttershy ready her flashlight and stun two Greenies. One of them was the one with the shovel that it drop. Fluttershy caught them and look around for the other Greenie. Then two Slammers join the fight. Fluttershy stun and caught them before going after the Greenie that pick up the Shovel. After Fluttershy stun and caught it the lights turn on.

She look around and saw a Gem inside a tank. But the was no way in except the top. Fluttershy guess she'll come back for it later and walk down the room. She walk into another part of the room and a normal gate close shut. "Eek!" Fluttershy said as she heard the gate close behind her.

She turn back and saw something hanging off the wall. She suck it up and it stay on the hose. Fluttershy turn to blow it off, but instead started to float in the air. Fluttershy hang on to the hose as she look around. She saw another door on the other side of the room and saw she could now get inside tank to the Gem.

Fluttershy swing her back hooves and try to move herself over to the floor she was close to. She reach it and stop the Ghost Seeker blowing air out. Fluttershy watch as the purple balloon shrink down to normal size and look to see how far the Door and the Gem was. She floated through Lounge and went over the tank with the Gem. She floated down and land in the tank.

She suck the purple balloon and suck the web off and grab the Gem. Fluttershy suck up another balloon plant and floated out of the tank and to the door. Fluttershy walk into the Water Supply room and walk upstairs. At the top she saw a bucket full the yellow goop and a machine that Fluttershy come up to check on. Fluttershy saw two switches that she had to push down. She step on one and two Green bulbs appear. Fluttershy use the Bright Flash but noting happen. She step off the switch and the bulbs were cover back up.

Fluttershy turn to the bucket and got an idea. She walk up to and was about to grab it when it move on it on. Fluttershy jump in surprise as watch the Bucket floated around upside down. Fluttershy thought it might be a work of a ghost and look as the bucket lift up a bit. Fluttershy shine the Bright Light again and stun a Greenie that drop the bucket. Fluttershy sunk it in and the lights turn on.

Fluttershy grab the bucket and went under the drain dropping the yellow goop in the bucket. Fluttershy carry the bucket over to the first switch and set it down. The two Green bulbs appear and Fluttershy walk over to the other switch. She step on that and two more green bulbs appear. Fluttershy use her Bright Flash and all four bulbs lint up and the sound of water was soon heard.

The water went through the machine and down to the Water works room. The water started the machine up and Two Greenies jump for joy and hop down into the water. A wave come from under the bridge as the two Greenies call out in joy of the ride. Inside the Tower Lobby, water flow in and lift the wooden bridge making a shortcut through there. At the Courtyard water lift another wooden bridge and the two Greenies come out of the water still enjoying their ride. Another Greenie saw them and claps his hands and follow them.

Back at the Water Supply Fluttershy watch as the machine did it work. Then her Ghost Looker Theme went off. "Hello?"

"Way a go Fluttershy! The water works machine is running just perfectly. I'll have the Princesses bring you back." Ghost Studies said.

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit." Fluttershy said and the view turn off.

Fluttershy was about to jump for joy when she heard something come from the pipe. She turn and saw something big try to go through the pipes. She creep closer as it try to move to the drain. Once it was there and giant yellow Ghost Pop out and Fluttershy scream. She never seen a giant ghost expect at the Mansion she went though at the Everfree Forest.

Fluttershy watch as it spit goop at her and she dodge. Now she knew where the goop came from. Fluttershy charge her flashlight and let out the Bright Flash that stun the ghost. Fluttershy started to suck it up. Instead of it fighting back, Fluttershy felt herself get pull over to it. Fluttershy use her yank to lower the ghost health and was hit off the ghost when she was close.

"Ow!" Fluttershy said as she boucle off the ghost. She shook her head and Stun the Ghost again. She started to suck the ghost and slip on some of the goop that it spit out. Fluttershy pick herself up and wipe the goop off her flank and once more stun the ghost. She finally caught and Fluttershy sign in relive. Her Ghost Looker Theme play again and Fluttershy answer it. "Hello?"

"Oh boy didn't see that coming." Ghost Studies said.

"I don't think Fluttershy saw it coming ether sugar cube." Apple Jack voice spoke up.

"Well nice job Fluttershy new we'll bring you back." Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

Fluttershy jump for joy as her mission was complete. Her open the Ghost Looker and saw her score. Then was brought back to the shack.

* * *

Fluttershy appear in the shack and land on her flank some of the yellow goop came out of the Ghost Seeker 5000.

"Well Fluttershy, I'm sure you never thought a machine runs on water would even be seen." Ghost Studies said.

"No duh! Pegasi just put water in machines and the ran on their own." Rainbow Dash said rolling her eyes.

Ghost Studies ignore her and brought up the tube. Fluttershy nods and place the hose in the tube all the Ghosts, Bits, Gems and the Shadowbolt was send to the vault.

"Fluttershy watch is that stuff?" Rarity ask pointing to a small puddle of yellow goop.

"That came from the ghost that was clogging the pipe and it use it to attack me. I fell in a puddle but it came off." Fluttershy said.

"Ah yes! I remember this ghost well, they eat old trash laying around and spit out goop to defend themselves if attack." Ghost Studies explain.

Well if I seen any of them, I'll give them a lesson or two about shooting goop at ponies." Rainbow said as Rarity faints.

"There she goes again." Apple Jack said.

"Rest up Fluttershy to must have been a long climb though the Towers." Celestia said.

Fluttershy nods and sat down to rest.

* * *

Ghost Caught: Goober and Shadowbolt. 2 out of 13 Gems fond. 567 bits fond. 3387 bits in all.

OK now the bits are going to get higher as Fluttershy finds them. I'm sure you all what to see the next upgrade by now. Next chapter will have it, I promise. I check the walkthrough of this mission and have to say the that Greenies near the end are just plain silly when Luigi not around. I did the same here with Fluttershy. Up next is another collect pieces mission and after the is the Graveyard. Plus a guest the play the role of the first Toad in the Graveyard Mission but first the second mission. What were the names of those balls Luigi use on the Venus Fly Traps? I made up as I was try to spell they real name. Please review.


	9. Haunted Towers part 2

Fluttershy's Mansion Dark Moon

**Phantom Fan 21: **Second Mission of Haunted Towers. Now I did say that the bits are going to get higher so Fluttershy can get the upgrades faster. And don't worry V.K. told me what gets upgrade so I'm not to worry about it. Now Fluttershy will do another collect mission. And we see what happens after that. I maybe taking a break on the weekends and maybe I'll work on the chapters. Just a heads up. Enjoy the Pinwheel Gate Mission.

* * *

Fluttershy stood back up and walk over to her friends. They were all talking about the Dark Moon Valley.

"So after the Dark Moon is fix and the Ghosts go back to normal, what going to happen after that? Will the place disappear like the Mansion Fluttershy save us from?" Rainbow Dash ask.

"Not likely Lady Rainbow Dash.", Luna answer, "I did make this place and my power is the only thing that can control every thing here."

Fluttershy turn away, thinking on what was taking so long with Twilight. Maybe Rainbow was right, maybe Twilight was trying to get everything on her to do list done before she met back up with them.

"Hm, this is strange." Ghost Studies said to himself.

"What strange?" Celestia ask and the rest turn to him.

"I'm picking up an power energy read coming from the tree in between the Haunted Towers, but I can't make it out." He answer.

"Well, then guess Fluttershy has go check it out?" Apple Jack ask.

"Yes! Luckily for her there a gate in the courtyard that will lean strait to the Tree." Ghost Studies said.

Fluttershy sign, she was already started to get tried of going through Haunted places and running into ghosts, but Apple Jack was still learning and the rest don't have the skill to hunt ghost. She step up and ready herself.

"Fluttershy, be brave. I know you can do it." Celestia said with a smile.

Fluttershy nods and was send back to Haunted Towers.

* * *

Fluttershy appear at Haunted Towers and land on her hoofs for once. But her right hoof land in a bucket fell with water.

"Huh? Where did this come from?" Fluttershy ask herself and try to take the bucket off her hoof.

Fluttershy lift her hoof and grab the bucket. Jumping on her other hoof, she pull it off and fell over. She took out her flashlight and look around. She saw another flower that was close and use the Bright Flash to open it and bits came out. Fluttershy walk around a bit and saw now that the Water Works was running she can now see water coming from the pipe.

She saw vines out of the ground and ran back and grab the bucket. She walk back to the water and full it up. She walk back to the vines and splash water on them. They soon grew in flowers and Fluttershy set the bucket down and use her Bright Flash to open all of them, which they all had bits inside them.

Fluttershy walk up to the gate and walk inside. There she saw another bucket and more vines. Fluttershy grab the bucket and walk over to the wooden bridge and full the bucket up. There she saw the gate but decide to come back a little later after she water all the vines. She did and bright Flash them. More Bits came out and Fluttershy walk back to the gate.

She started to spin the Pinwheel when a Hider pop out scare her. It laugh and grab a part of the Pinwheel and flew to Fluttershy. Four more Hiders did the same and Fluttershy cover her eyes, still scare. Finally the flew off and Fluttershy open her eyes to see that the ghosts were gone. She sign and stood up. Then her Ghost Looker theme went off. "Hello?"

"OH! Not again!" Ghost Studies cry.

"Fluttershy! Are you ok?" Pinkie ask.

"Yes, I just didn't think that Hiders will appear." Fluttershy said.

"Did you see which way they went?" Ghost Studies ask.

"Um..." Fluttershy said and the sound of face-hoofing was heard in the background.

"Never mind, I mark them on your map. Find them and get those pins back!" Ghost Studies said.

Fluttershy look at the map and head for the door to lean to the Water Works room. She enter and look around in case a Hider was there. Fluttershy notices that the crest was missing and use her Dark-Light to bring it back. After catching the Sprit Orbs, she open it and fond more bits.

Fluttershy walk back down the room and saw a door with a green bulb on it. Fluttershy use her Bright Flash and the door unlock. Fluttershy walk in and jump as three Hiders saw her. They quickly flew off, One head to the wall up ahead and the rest went through the door.

Fluttershy relax and saw a bit picture in the room. She use her Dark-Light and bits fell out. Fluttershy grabs them and walks up to the wall that the Hider went though. She shine her Dark-Light again and a door appear. Fluttershy caught the Sprit Orbs and enter the door to Gardener's Dwelling.

Fluttershy walk around the room and come to a closet. It open and a Hider pop out. Fluttershy jump in surprise and the Hider flew under the bed. Fluttershy pick herself up and looks around the room again. She look up at the fan and started to move it with her Ghost Seeker 5000.

The bed move into the wall and Fluttershy walk up to the spot. It soon went down and Fluttershy enter the Gardener's Lab. Fluttershy step off the floor once it reach the bottom and walk forward to see a Glasses Greenie knock on a tank that held a eating flower. Fluttershy thought that the Flower eat the Hider and the Greenie was trying to get to it.

Fluttershy pull the Glasses off the Greenie and stun and caught it. She walk up to the tank and the Flower started to hit the tank. After a few times an Greenie with glasses on was spit out of the flower. Fluttershy relax a bit. It was the Hider but still she had to caught the Greenie. She pull off the glasses and stun, then caught it.

Fluttershy look around the room before finding the Hider in a desk. Fluttershy stun it and suck it up. It drop one of the Pinwheels and Fluttershy grab it. One down and Four to go. Fluttershy walk back through the room and spotted a path that she didn't see before because it was too dark.

She walk through the water and come to another door and enter it to the Sewers. Fluttershy walk down the sewers and saw a chest on the other side of the bars. She walk look over the two gates and reach her hoof at one, when it went right though. Fluttershy jump in surprise, she figure that this bars were fakes and walk through them. She open the chest an fond bits inside. She collect them and walk back though the fake bars.

Fluttershy then notices that the pipe were block and a green wall was in her away. She remove the walk that was also fake and unblock the pipe. she fond bits in one pipe and the fake wall and A Shadowbolt in the other pipe.

"Am I Shadowlie? True or False?" He said and disappear.

Fluttershy shine her Dark-Light around and soon stun the Shadowbolt. She wave her hoof because it over heat and suck up it tail. With a yank the Shadowbolt boucle over the room dropping bits. It stop itself and turn invisible again. Fluttershy shine her Dark-Light around again and stun the Shadowbolt Ghost. She stuck up it tail and yank back. The Shadowbolt boucle around again and lay still on the floor. Fluttershy suck it up and jump on the hose to get it in.

Fluttershy left the sewer and walk back to the floor that brought her to the Gardener's lab. She saw a purple balloon plant and suck it off. She blew air into it and floated back to the Gardener's Dwelling. She left the room and walk over to the other door and enter the Work Tools shed.

Inside Fluttershy jump a little when she saw a Slammer mess round the water fountain. Fluttershy sneck up behind her and use her Bright Flash to stun it. While she was trying to catch it, an Greenie with a Shovel join the fight. Fluttershy suck up the Slammer and another Greenie with an shovel appear. Fluttershy stun the first Greenie and caught it and did the same with the other one.

Fluttershy then began to look for the Hider. She check tool box and the desks. A Hider appear and Fluttershy quickly stun and caught it, dropping the Pinwheel piece she needs. Two down and Three more to go. Fluttershy walk out side and saw the third Hider. They both jump in surprise and the Hider fly's off. Fluttershy watch as it flew over a hedge and look around the spot she was in.

She spotted another machine that had a chain on it and pull it. It started up and went down to the hedge dropping bits along the way. She follow it and two Bucket Greenies and a Goober appear behind her. Fluttershy run back and waited for the Bucket Greenies to take off their buckets. Once they did, Fluttershy stun and caught them. She turn to the Goober and stun it. Like with the last one, she was pull towards it. She use her yank a lot faster and suck the Goober up.

After all that Fluttershy grab the bucket that a Greenie drop and full it with water. She water all the vines and flower come out of them. Fluttershy use her Bright Flash and they open up. Three gave out bits but one gave out a Gem. Fluttershy grab the Gem and started to look for the Hider.

It took an while, but she fond the Hider in one of the vases and caught it. Fluttershy pick up the Pinwheel and smile. Three down, two to go. Fluttershy walk back into the Tool Shed and check out the Fountain that the Slammer was messing with. Fluttershy rub her hoofs, she thought she might as well get clean up. But notices there was no water.

Fluttershy learn closer to it and poke her hoof in the hole. "Hello?" She call before water shot at her face. "AH!" Fluttershy cry as the water hit her and was flip around to the Toolshed Stairs. Fluttershy cough as she wipe the water off her face and mane. She stood up and saw the stairs moving up and down with half of it missing.

Fluttershy suck up all the bits in the room before carefully climbing up the moving stairs. At the top a Greenie appear laugh at her. It was the reason why the stairs was moving. Fluttershy stun and caught it. The lights turn and Fluttershy went thought to door and enter the Botany Lab.

Fluttershy took a bucket off the table and water over to a machine that had three green light bulbs and a plant inside a tank. Fluttershy set the bucket down and flash the bulbs. Water pour out but miss the plant. She shine her Dark-Light around and fond some Sprit Orbs. She suck them up and the rest of the pipe appear.

Fluttershy flash the bulbs again and the water went to the plant and it started to grow. It rise up and bust thought ceiling. Fluttershy was really surprise. She was hoping she didn't have to pay for the damages she has done. None less she shine the bulbs again in hope to get more water for the bucket, instead the plant grew taller and more breaking sound was heard.

Fluttershy relax and flash the bulbs again, this time water didn't go to the plant and Fluttershy full the bucket with water and walk over to the vine that she seen once she enter the room. She water it and a flower appear. Flashing both of the flowers gave her some bits and another Gem.

Fluttershy walk back up to the plant and look at it leafs. They look strong enough to walk on and went up them to the Seedling Laboratory. There Fluttershy saw two Greenies, one that was normal and one with glasses, tearing up paper. Fluttershy was happy with what this ghosts were doing and walk up to them.

Fluttershy stun and caught the plain Greenie first and remove the glasses off the other one and caught it as well. Fluttershy walk down into the area the Greenies were in and started to look around. She fond a Hider and stun it quickly. She stun it up and the pinwheel appear. Four down and one was left. Fluttershy heard a mouse and look over the table to see it and a Gem on it tail.

Fluttershy remembers that these mice are scare of her and try to think of a way to get the Gem. She saw a seedling machine and sign. She knew it had to be done. She went over to it and aim at the clear spot for the mouse to come. She made a direct hit and the Gem fell in the area she walk out of. She remove a poster that had bits behind it and the collect the Gem.

Fluttershy left the room and came back to the Toolshed Stairs, which she climb up and enter the Conservatory. Fluttershy jump as she saw a Slammer playing on a organ. When the pipe blew the last Hider was show to be hiding in the pipes, but kept changing on it one.

Fluttershy stun the Slammer and two more appear as she was sucking up the first one. She caught it and did the same to the last two. Fluttershy then walk up to the organ and sign, she does know how to play. She hit a key and a loud note was heard. She hit another key and a lower sound was heard. Fluttershy then spot and switch and flip it. The organ ply on it own and the Hider appear out of the pipes. Fluttershy turn to stun it, but the organ stop playing and Fluttershy miss the ghost.

Fluttershy hit the switch again and miss the Hider as well. She got it the third time and suck it up. She caught it and the last Pinwheel fell out. Fluttershy grab it and her Ghost Looker theme plays. She takes it out and answer it. "Hello?"

"Fluttershy! Nice work! You recover all the Pinwheels." Ghost Studies said.

"All right! Fluttershy! You a re brave pony to take ghosts head on!" Rainbow cheer.

"Not really." Fluttershy whisper.

"Well, just placing them back in there spots won't fix them, Let's bring you back. I have something that was help." Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

Fluttershy jump for joy as her Mission was complete. She open the Ghost Looker to see her score and was broght back top the shack.

* * *

Fluttershy landed in the sack, this time on top of Pinkie Pie.

"Oh! Sorry Pinkie." Fluttershy said as she got off her friend.

"No worry! It didn't hurt." Pinkie smile.

Welcome back Fluttershy! Can I see those Pinwheels?" Ghost Studies said and ask.

"Here you go." Fluttershy said as she hand over the Pinwheels parts.

"Hm...you will just have to place them back in and tighten them to stay, but first let's empty the Ghost Seeker 5000 shall we.?" Ghost Studies said and the tube appear again.

Fluttershy place the hose on the tube and all the ghosts, bits, Gems and Shadowbolt went to the vault. Then an loud nose was heard and steamers pop out again.

"Way a go Fluttershy! You fond enough bits for me to upgrade the Ghost Seeker 5000! This time I just need the Dark-Light Device." Ghost Studies said.

Fluttershy remove the Dark-Light from her flashlight and hands it to Ghost Studies. A sound of clicking and pound was heard and Ghost Studies turn back to Fluttershy holding the Dark-Light device.

"I upgrade the Dark-Light Device so it won't over heat so quickly. Pretty _cool _huh?" Ghost Studies said and laugh at his own pun.

The others just tip their heads sideways in confusion. Ghost Studies stops and hand Fluttershy the Dark-Light Device. Fluttershy grab it and place it back on her flashlight. She try it out and saw that the rainbow light stay out longer.

"Whoa! That is awesome!" Rainbow said surprise that Fluttershy's flashlight can make a rainbow.

"Now to take care of the Pinwheels. Where did I put that blast it wrench?" Ghost Studies said and he started to look all over for it.

Fluttershy sat down. She had a feeling this was going to take a while.

* * *

Ghosts caught: Shadowbolt. 5 out of 13 Gems fond. 1567 Bits fond. 4954 bits in all. Need 7000 for the next upgrade.

Here you guys go! The upgrade for the Dark-Light Device. Up next is the Graveyard Mission and the pony play the role of the first Toad. How is everyone liking this so far? I'm having fun doing this! masterart, V.K. and Phoenixmaster1 from YouTube are the biggest help for this story. Never thought I'll get this far with out their help. Now I bet you all are started to wonder were is Twilight? Well if you play Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon, she plays the role of someone in the game too. Who you ask? Play the to find out or wait until we get to the last Mansion, if you can wait that long. SO who ready for some graveyard mission in the next chapter? Please review. Later!


	10. Haunted Towers part 3

Fluttershy's Mansion Dark Moon

**Phantom Fan 21: **Here the Graveyard Mission. Now the pony play the role of the first Toad from the game will be show. I'm not telling who it is you will have to read it for yourself. Also the Three Ghost Sisters are here as well. But first Fluttershy has to check out the tree and then head to the Graveyard. So get your Ghost Gear, we are heading into a graveyard to save a friend and to catch some ghost.

* * *

Ghost Studies threw different tools out of his Tool Box and the Princesses caught the with their magic.

"Wow! Never seen so many tools before, Hey! Watch it." Apple Jack said looking at all of them and jump over a pump that head her way.

"Ghost Studies did say that I needed a tool to open the Pinwheel gate, Eek!" Fluttershy said as she duck to dodge a hammer that flew out as well.

"He going crazy for one thing out of place just like Twilight, Whoa!" Rainbow Dash said and dodge a screwdriver that head for her too.

"Where is that blast it...AH HA! There you are you little sneak." Ghost Studies said as her pull out the tool he was looking for.

He turn and saw the Princesses holding all his tools and his new friends all with sour looks on their faces, even Fluttershy. Ghost Studies smile sheepishly and said, "Opps! Sorry, I got so caught up that I forgot to look where I was throwing. Is everypony OK?"

"Yeah! Good thing the Princesses caught all your tools so none of us are hurt." Rainbow said still upset.

"You are very luckily that the Princesses came along." Rarity added.

"I'm sorry, I happens from time to time. I sometimes misplace things." Ghost Studies said before turning to Fluttershy.

"Here Fluttershy, once you put the Pinwheels back on the gate use this wrench to tighten them." He said hand the wrench and the Pinwheels to Fluttershy.

Celestia step forward and said, "Fluttershy, do be careful. I get a feeling that some bad is going to happen soon."

Fluttershy nods, she didn't like it but something told her that somepony was behind all this.

"I'll be quick." Fluttershy said and was send to the Haunted Towers.

"There all set, no hard feelings, right?" Ghost Studies said and ask.

Celestia and Luna just smile and move his tools over him and release their magic grip on them and the tools fell on top of him.

"No hard feelings." They said in union as the rest of the Mane 6 laugh as Ghost Studies head pop out of the pile of tools.

* * *

Fluttershy appear in the air and notice she wasn't going to land in her hooves this time.

"Uh oh!" She said and fell to the ground. Fluttershy boucle twice before stopping.

Fluttershy pick herself and turn on her flashlight.

"Yipe!" She said as she saw one of the eating flowers in front of her. She wave a shakily hoof at it and look pass it to see the gate block off by it vine.

Fluttershy walk pass it and saw some more vines and a bucket. Fluttershy grab the bucket and walk down looking for water. She fond a pipe and saw it was block off. She suck the clog off with her Ghost Seeker and water pour out. Fluttershy pick the bucket back up and full it with water. She then water the first two plants. The two plants grew one was a flower that gave out bits and the another turn into a picket ball.

Fluttershy suck up the picket ball and shot it at the eating flower and like the two before it, it froze and fell over and burn away. The vine went with it. Fluttershy pick up the bucket again and water the vine next to the dead eat plant. It turn into and flower that gave more bits.

Fluttershy walk up to the gate and look around. She was getting a bad feeling. She turn to look forward and jump in surprise as at the sight of a Greenie and a Slammer try to pull of the last Pinwheel. The Greenie watch as the Slammer pull and pull. It turn away for a second to see Fluttershy and went back to watching the Slammer work. Then it shook it head and turn back to Fluttershy in surprise. So much for taking the last Pinwheel. The Greenie sneak away as the Slammer continue it work not notices Fluttershy or his green partner sneaking off.

Fluttershy roll her eyes and walk behind the Slammer. She stun it and suck it up. Two more Slammers appear and Fluttershy quickly suck up the Slammer she had. She was hit by one of the Slammers and stood up and stun both of them. The she suck them up and caught them. Then the Greenie appear seen it partners were gone and attack Fluttershy. But it too was stun and caught.

Fluttershy look around before deiced to check out her upgrade Dark-Light. She enter the Tower Lobby and walk across the wooden bridge and up the stairs. Near the top some water was pour down and a pipe was on the ground. Fluttershy knew some thing was missing and shine her Dark-Light. Thanks to the upgrade Fluttershy kept the device on longer and soon Sprit Balls appears and Fluttershy caught them.

The pipe parts reappear and the water flow through there as well. Fluttershy thought there was a reason for the pipe and walk back down stairs and spot a rug showing were a door was suppose to be. Using her Dark-Light again the Sprit Orbs appear again and she caught and the door appear.

Fluttershy enter the door and come to a hole. She look in it and jump in surprise. There was another Eating plant and it look like it was guarding something. Fluttershy heard the sound of running water and turn to see a vine grow into a picket ball. Fluttershy suck it up and aim at the Plant and fire. It ate the Picket ball and froze and fell over.

Once it burn away Fluttershy walk in the room and saw a chest. She walk over to it and open it. Inside was another Gem. Fluttershy went back to the Tower Lobby and went back out to the courtyard. She walk over to the Pinwheel gate and set the Pinwheels on the ground.

"Let's see, how does this work?" Fluttershy said to herself looking over the pieces.

She look at the gate and then at the pinwheel and it click.

"I got it." She said and slip the pinwheel in it place.

She did the same with the other four pieces and soon the gate was fix. She pull out the wrench and tighten the Pinwheels so the ghost won't take them again. Fluttershy then spin the Pinwheel around and the gate open. Fluttershy walk up to the tree and knock on it. It open and Fluttershy step in the Hollow Tree.

Fluttershy look up and saw two stairways and sign. If she had her wings she might just fly up there. But she didn't and walk to the set of stairs. Fluttershy notice both Stairs look the same and both had a blue flame on them.

"Guess this is going to be one of those traps like in Gloomy Manor." Fluttershy said with a sign.

She walk up the left stairs and noting happen, except the Blue flame turning red. Fluttershy walkover to the other stairs and step on them. They turn flat and Fluttershy slid down. She stood up and saw a Slammer that laugh at her. It gave Fluttershy the time to stun and caught it. She walk back up the stairs she took first and walk up the next floor. There was two set of Stairs again with blue flames. Fluttershy took the left stairs again and started moving in place.

Soon a Greenie appear and laugh at her. Fluttershy again use the time to stun and catch the ghost. The Stairs stop moving and Fluttershy walk up them. She reach the next floor and this time try the right set of stairs. They turn flat and another Greenie appear. Like two times before Fluttershy use the time to stun and catch the ghost.

Fluttershy took the left stairs and saw a spider web blocking her way. She spotted a web part and suck it up. She move it to the touch near by and lint it up. The web burn away and Fluttershy smile. Before she could enter two trunks slam shut blocking her out. Fluttershy sign and her Ghost Looker theme went off. "Hello?"

"Fluttershy what happen?" Ghost Studies ask.

"I reach the top of the tree and burn away a web and two trunks slam shut and now that I get a closer look at them it look like...a...face...a...really...scare...face..." Fluttershy trail off at the end, shaking.

"Hm you might need a special key to open that door, Hm what this?" Ghost Studies said and look off to the side.

"Fluttershy I fond something! It might be the Key, it in the crypt." He said.

A crypt?" Fluttershy ask, knowing where this was heading.

"Yes a crypt. As you know it in a graveyard and there must be a way there. Look inside the Hollow Tree." Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

Fluttershy stood there for a few seconds. A crypt? Here? She didn't what to but she didn't have much of a choice. She turn and notice a web ball hang in front of her. She stuck it up and walk over to the side. She look down and gulp.

"Oh boy." She said and look back at the Web Ball. After a few seconds she notices and step over the rope. She knew her wings were useless and rise her hoof. "Here I go." She said and close her eyes as she step off. Fluttershy hang in the air for a but to open her eyes. Then it started to lower. Fluttershy call out in a bit of surprise and stop before touching the ground.

Fluttershy look around and smile. That didn't seem to bad, then the web ball broke off and Fluttershy landed on her flank.

"Ow." She said and stood back up. She suck up one of the web balls and walk over to the fire in the middle of the water. Fluttershy saw to was deep and knew the fire will go out before she could reach the dry soil. So holding it up high, she lint it and walk to the dry soil.

She walk through the first tunnel and saw a spider web. She burn it away and saw a bucket. She drop the web ball and it burn away. She grab the bucket and walk back to the water. It full up and Fluttershy walk to the other tunnel that she spotted and came to a vine. She water it and flower grew. Fluttershy set the bucket down and flash the flower. A Gem was spit out and Fluttershy grab it.

She walk back out to the water and walk over to the web ball that was on the other side. She suck it up and brought it over to the fire again. It lint and she brought back to the web and burn it away. She walk up to the trunk and knock on it. It open and Fluttershy step into the Tree Root.

Fluttershy follow the trail down and come to a open spot. Fluttershy saw something hang off the ceiling of the roots and suck it up. She yank back and the place started to shake.

"Eek!" She call and cover her head. Once it stop, she sign. She look over the place and saw a green just like back at the sewers. She suck it off and saw another root hanging off the ceiling. With noting else to do, Fluttershy suck and yank it. Then apart of the trunk open up. Fluttershy walk over to it and climb in.

"Why do I think getting in here was a bad ideaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Fluttershy started to say and scream as it lifted up.

A statue open up and Fluttershy fell out into the Old Graveyard. She pick herself up and look around. She shook at the sight. She hasn't be to a graveyard expect at the Mansion she won. She spot a in the air and suck it down. She walk forward some more and soon reach the gravestones. Fluttershy gulp, she was hoping not to run into skeleton ponies here like at the last one.

She look down in between the Gravestones and saw the Crypt. She shook some more and walk closer. As Fluttershy walk forward, the flames went out scare her more. She reach the Crypt She enter and saw a few coffins and a ball hanging off the wall. She sunk up the ball and try to yank it off.

Soon after a few tugging from Fluttershy on the line, she managed to crack the wall within the crypt enough to reveal, a hidden area to it. After passing over the rubble, the hidden area was lit with candle torches, and soon what Fluttershy saw was something very unusual, and very intriguing. There was a picture frame in the center, and from it was revealing of an Earth filly pony that seem vaguely familiar to the pegasus, especially with that bow?

"Wow, if I didn't know any better, I swear that this portrait looks much like Applejack's little sister, Apple Bloom." Fluttershy spoke amazed in seeing the picture, she could almost tell that was of a pony she knew. "Is it a coincidence, or...something a-mist?" She questioned off that very thought on her mind.

Fluttershy didn't know what to do, but used the vacuum to suck on an old ragged curtain by the old window, got some hidden bits, and look around the room. There was a strange feeling that on one side, was a vase, but the other...emptied?  
"Hmm...better try the new improved Dark Light." Fluttershy quoted before shining her light near an empty wall to the portraits' right side of her view, and there was a hidden vase that was invisible. Soon Spirit Orbs appeared, and then the pony suck them up. Once that was done, she checked the vase, and out of it came a new Shadowbolt.

"I'm Shadowluga! I was cover with blubber but I went on a _die_-it" It laugh and turn invisible.

Fluttershy wave her Dark-Light around, thanks to the upgrade she fond the Shadowbolt and it was stun. Fluttershy stuck up it's tail and yank back. The room was small so the Shadowbolt boucle everywhere dropping bits. After a while it lay still and Fluttershy shuck it up.

Soon Fluttershy successfully trapped the ghost, she did notice something off in trying to find it. With her Dark Light lasting longer, as she searched, she could have sworn when the light touched the different portrait, it almost looked like...it was glowing, the same thing when the girl got out some bits, keys, gems, etc.

"Hmm...I wonder? Could it be deja vu that I'm feeling, I haven't seen anypony trapped in portraits since that mansion I won, but still...?" Fluttershy felt that something with this picture frame reminded her too much of the past, it might not be a coincidence. There was only one way to find out the truth, & that's to shine some light on the subject, literally.

So Fluttershy aim her Dark Light against the frame, and began to see it glow, something was happening. The background was becoming colorful around the filly, and suddenly...

"WAaaugh!" Without warning, the filly in the portrait yelp out and popped out of the picture while un-avoidingly bumping into Fluttershy.

"Oh..Ah..ugh?...Ow?" Fluttershy yelped off from the sudden bump action, and rolled backwards until she fell on her flank, which made her yelp out from a painful landing. "Hugh?" She shook off that sudden moment to look forward in seeing...a freed filly pony that stood up? Which believe it or not, was really Apple Bloom.

"Yeeehaaaw! I'm Free!" Apple Bloom jump for joy, she was so happy to be out of that picture frame. "Wait...Fluttershy? What are you doing here?" The little filly asked puzzled, she wasn't knowing she'll see her sister's friend here.

"Actually, I was going to ask you the same thing." Fluttershy responded before she was getting herself up straight from the ground. "Wooh?" But then yelped from the little farmer filly that came up, and grip her hooves to the pegasus' back right leg side with closed eyes & smiling face.

"Aww, it doesn't matter! You're my hero!" Apple Bloom responded off that thanks to Fluttershy, she's free from where she was trapped in.

"Um, oh my, a hero, well...maybe, um...?" Fluttershy was unsure in how to respond to this, sure she saved the filly, but she didn't know that Apple Bloom was endanger to begin with, but she was a gentle hearted pony to not break such happy moments with a filly's heart of hope that somepony saved her, but it was just a fluke that she was even here? "You're welcome very much, glad I could help." Fluttershy responded to pat the filly's head, and Apple Bloom giggled with delight while letting the mare's leg go. "Come on, we better be..."

Before Fluttershy could say anything, her Ghost Looker theme played that freaked Apple Bloom to jump backwards to hid while almost knocking Fluttershy over.

"What's dat?" Apple Bloom asked nervously in what made the theme noise, & where was it coming from.

"It's okay, it's nothing to fear, it's for me." Fluttershy spoke to assure the filly while answering the call. "Hello?"

"Fluttershy! Any sign of that Key?" Ghost Studies ask.

"No But I did find Apple Bloom." Fluttershy said.

"WHAT?! APPLE BLOOM?!" Apple Jack yell as she appear on the Ghost Looker.

"Yes and it very strange, she was trap in a portrait like you were." Fluttershy said.

"Trap in an Portrait? That very familiar Fluttershy. The last time we deal with those is when you caught the Picture Ghosts." Ghost Studies said surprise.

"Nevermind dat, Apple Bloom what are you doing in the Crypt?" Apple Jack ask.

"Well," Apple Bloom started, "We saw you leave Fluttershy's mansion and we follow you. We thought we might get our cutie marks if we do but saw soon as we enter the weird fog, some thing grab me."

"Wait, WE?" Ghost Studies ask.

"Oh no, you didn't come with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo did you?" Apple Jack ask.

Hearing Sweetie Belle name, Rarity show up and Apple Bloom nods.

"What? Sweetie Belle was caught by those ghosts?!" She shouted, "When I find them they will learn the meaning Rarity whining."

"Rarity Whining?" Everypony ask.

"I was going to use something else but I thought it might work just like with the Diamond Dogs." She explain.

"Well, can you bring my sister back, Princesses?" Apple Jack ask.

"We been trying back we can't steam to find them." Celestia voice was heard.

"I got it. Fluttershy take Apple Bloom to the sewers. There an old power source that will let the Princesses teleport both of you back to the shack." Ghost Studies said.

"Ok and Apple Jack, I promise to keep Apple Bloom safe until we get back." Fluttershy said to Apple Jack.

"I know you will, Apple Bloom you better stay close to Fluttershy and let her take care of the ghost, don't try to do anything." Apple Jack said and the view turn off.

"Come on and stay close, I still don't like graveyards after the Mansion I won." Fluttershy said and they walk out the Crypt.

At the moment, Fluttershy was leading Apple Bloom pass the stairs that lead away from the crypt, to the graveyard, so far so good...But then suddenly, a ghostly hand popped out of the ground, and tried to push the rest of it up, which made Fluttershy yelp in seeing this, and caused Apple Bloom to bump behind her friend.

"Fluttershy, wha's wrong?" Apple Bloom asked off in why they stopped so suddenly.

"Aaaahh...I think we have company." Fluttershy nervously spoke in seeing something happening, and in a scary graveyard to boot.

"Hahahahaha-ha!" From Fluttershy's view to her left, she saw a fat light-violet lady ghost with a sunflower hat, with puff lips, & hand-held mirror, coming out of the ground. "Hummphmm..." She smacked her held mirror with her left hand's grip, almost appearing like a strong brute type, even for a lady.

"Ahhh...he-hello?" Fluttershy nervously spoke in seeing a new ghost she's never seen appear, but during her distraction & Apple Bloom shaking her dizzy head from the bump, never saw another paranormal phenomena happening to the left side of the ponies. "Aaaahh!" Fluttershy yelped to turn to the other direction, shine her flashlight to see another ghost with a hand-held mirror, only this one was skinny green ghost with a cap (kinda looks like a nanny's cap or a bathing cap, whichever?) which had a tiny flower on it.

"Hmm...?" This new ghost responded like she sounded pleasant at the moment, which Apple Bloom recovered her daze to look where Fluttershy stare at. "Uhmmm...?" The skinny female ghost tip her hat in the fashion sense, in smiling with interest at this group.

"Yikes! It's them ghosts! Run for them Hills!" Apple Bloom yelp to jump up in terror, and turned to run for the stairs leading to the crypt... "Guh...ooohh? What hit me?" But suddenly, ghostly gates appeared that stopped the filly's escape, trapping her & Fluttershy in the graveyard with the ghost.

"Ohohoh oh dear? We're trapped now? What could be worst then us two against two ghost?" Fluttershy yelped with goosebumps, this was bad, what could be worst then this situation? "Humm...?" She looked towards her front, and boy did it make matters worst.

For in front of the mare, was a yellow ghost's... bottom? "Um...UMmm..." It almost looked like this one was stuck or something? "Wauahahahah!" But then suddenly, it popped out, and it...was another she? "Woohoowwh!" This one sounded like she had a thrill moment, she had two bright yellow spots on her cheeky smiling face, a pink bow behind her head, one buck tooth from the top of her mouth going down, & she too, held a hand-held mirror in her hand.

"Ehhh...Woooh? Three ghost, that's definitely a worst sign!" Fluttershy yelped to look around, three female ghost were out of the graveyard, and circling her with their mirrors out in...looking at their own reflections? "Waaugh...what to do, what to do?" Fluttershy looked back again in seeing this ghost were strange, but seem unusual from the others she's come across.

"Hahahaha-ha!" The small yellow female ghost giggled to swirl in the air before the pony and moved on.  
"Mm...Puuh..." Then the skinny green female ghost appeared, blew a kiss to Fluttershy while not only leaving the pony confused by such a strange...affection response. "Ah...Hahaaah..." She gave a little wave to the pony while continuing to move along with the group here.

"Um...nice to meet you too, I think?" Fluttershy gave a little wave to what just happened, her friends would find that affection...weird. Then the pony felt a tap from behind her that was someone else wanting attention. "Hugh?" She gasped in feeling that touch, knowing that she was not alone...with two ghost, but...

"Hellooooo..." From a back mirror in view, was brought up to reveal the fat violet ghost that looked to Fluttershy, and gave a wave sign of saying 'hello' to the dear. "WHA-HAaaaa!" Then she got up to the pony's face with a scary surprise reaction, the spooky kind.

"WAaauhahahaha!" Fluttershy leap jumped in surprise reaction by that surprise, and then gravity made her fall on her bottom. "Woooh...ugh?" From her fall, she yelped form her landing, that was not a very nice surprise, and even Pinkie Pie would agree to that, just as this pony stood up to stare at the fat female ghost surpriser.

"Haha-Hahahahahah, Haaugh..." The fat violet female ghost laugh off the matter with a hand to her mouth while taking a moment to breath again normally (as if she were alive), responding to the action, as comically funny in the presence of this lady. And soon that one, joined up with the other two ghost in their circling around the mare in their center.

"Eh...woohoho...this might be tougher then the usual ones." Fluttershy yelped to look around, and saw she was caught in circle trap by these female ghosts, what are they gonna do now?

"Fluttershy, wha'll we do?" Apple Bloom cried out to look around frighten, they're trap, surrounded, what are they gonna do now?

"Just hide, quickly!" Fluttershy quickly gave her little filly advice for the timely being.

"No problem! Eeek!" Apple Bloom responded, before panicking again, and took to hiding herself from what's about to get crazy.

"Now I just wish I could to, but...somepony has face these...lady ghosts?" Fluttershy swallowed up her fear a bit, she has to put on a brave face, if she can't help protect Apple Bloom, who will?

Fluttershy charge her flashlight and use the Bright Flash. The three female ghosts held their mirrors up and the Bright Flash reflects off it. Fluttershy couldn't dodge the ghost as they charge at her.

"Ahg! Ouch! Wooh!" Fluttershy cry out as she was hit by all three ghosts and fell to the ground. Fluttershy pick herself up and ready herself to fight again. She promise Apple Jack she'll keep Apple Bloom safe and she will.

"Fluttershy are you ok?" Apple Bloom cry out to the hurt ghost haunting mare.

"Just stay there!" Fluttershy said back and ready her flashlight. The three female ghosts appear around Fluttershy once more and this time she held the attack. Soon the yellow ghost turn to look at it mirror and Fluttershy stun it. She suck up and notices that the other two was going to attack her. Fluttershy let herself get drag away and fought back. Fluttershy let her yank gain to full and made the ghost lose 20 HP. Fluttershy did it again and again until the first three ghost were caught.

Fluttershy turn to see the green female ghost appear and peck her on the check. Fluttershy jump in surprise at the action. What is with this ghost? She watch as they surround her again. Fluttershy charge her flashlight and waited until one of them look at her mirror again. The light-violet ghost look at her mirror and Fluttershy stun and suck it up. The Green Ghost try to hit her but Fluttershy was to quick. This time she use the yank four times at full power until she caught the second ghost.

The Green Ghost appear again and kiss her before flying away. Fluttershy just froze in shock. She was kiss by a ghost, a female ghost no less.

"Fluttershy snap out of it, look out behind you!" Apple Bloom call out snapping Fluttershy out of her shock.

Fluttershy turn and held up the hose to block the mirror and the ghost kiss her again. Fluttershy jump back and wipe her mouth. This ghost was just plain weird. Still she waited until it look in it mirror and stun it. Without the only two ghost she was able to fight this one without a problem. Still she wonder what was the green ghost. Why did it kiss her, three times?

"Wow Fluttershy you did great, just like your story!", Apple Bloom said as she step out of the her hiding place, "But why did that green ghost kiss you three times? That was just gross!"

" I don't know, lets get out of here before more show up." Fluttershy said ignoring the feeling in her mouth.

They walk thought the Graveyard, knowing Fluttershy can't take the same way back. They notice a coffin near by and try to open it.

"Ahg!*gasp* Wow! This is heavy, I don't thin we can move this." Apple Bloom said.

"Maybe we're doing this wrong.", Fluttershy said, "Maybe we need to get on top of it?"

With no other options they climb on and it lower into the ground. They soon saw they enter the Sewer and the coffin got struck. Then it fell the rest of the way and Fluttershy landed on her flank as Apple Bloom landed on her hoofs

"Yahoo!" Apple Bloom cry out. "Yahoo." Fluttershy said as she stood up. They walk through the sewer and Fluttershy saw the green wall from before that had return. She remove it and walk to the two coffins. Fluttershy open one and bits come out.

"Whoa! Fluttershy that a lot of bits. No wonder you are the Riches Pony in Equestria." Apple Bloom said in awe.

After Fluttershy adventure though the Mansion she won, she collect the bits inside and was mark as the Riches Pony of all of Equestria. Of course she just use her bits to build an Mansion for the Homeless fillies and animals. Fluttershy walk over to the other coffin and open it as well. Then she was suck in.

"Fluttershy?!" Apple Bloom call out as she open the coffin. but Fluttershy was gone.

Fluttershy open her eyes to see herself in some kind od maze and a map appear in front of her show the top view. There were some red bits and normal bits as well. She saw she had 15 second to collect them all. Fluttershy ran as fast as she can, running around the outside first. She dodge the two eating plants and went to the inside row and got the last red bits. The map disappear and a chest appear in the middle of the maze and Fluttershy walk to it and open it. Inside was some bits and Fluttershy cheer. Then something pull her to the sky.

Apple Bloom sat down waiting for Fluttershy to return from where ever she is. Then the coffin glow and Fluttershy step out.

"Fluttershy! Are you ok?" Apple Bloom ask.

"Yes I'm just fine, lets go." She said and walk out of the sewers.

Fluttershy open the door first and let Apple Bloom go first then follow after her.

They enter back in to the Gardner's Lab and Fluttershy carry Apple Bloom over the water. they walk over to the tank that had a eating plant in it and Fluttershy Ghost Looker theme play again.

"Why does it do that?" Apple Bloom ask as she jump at the sound.

Fluttershy search her saddlebags and pull it out. "Hello?"

"Fluttershy! We got you in our range! We bring you both back now." Ghost Studies said.

"I ran into three Ghost at the Graveyard and caught them as well." Fluttershy said.

"Those must be the Ghost Sisters! They love a nice cup of it, of the course the green one always look lovey when we talk about you Fluttershy. I don't know why though." Ghost Studies said.

Fluttershy just look away. Looks like she fond out why that ghost kiss her. She shook her head and look back at Ghost Studies.

"We ready to be brought back." Fluttershy said.

"Ok see you in a bit" Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

"How are we getting back?" Apple Bloom ask.

"Just wait and you'll see." Fluttershy and jump of joy as her Mission was complete. She open her Ghost Looker and saw her score. Then she and Apple Bloom was brought back to the shack.

* * *

They both appear in the shack and land on their flanks. Apple Jack ran up and hug her sister.

"Apple Bloom, you are in trouble, but right now I just glad you're ok." She said.

"Well Fluttershy ready to empty the Ghost Seeker 5000?" Ghost Studies ask as the tube

Fluttershy place the hose on and all the Ghosts, Bits Gems and Shadowbolt went to the vault. Fluttershy sign and she sat down,

"That trip made the last Graveyard more harder." She said.

"Why is that, Darling?" Rarity ask.

"Ghost Studies, the next time to talk to female ghost about be and act all lovey. Stop talk about me she they won't you know what to me." Fluttershy said.

"What are you talking about Fluttershy?" Apple Jack ask.

Apple Bloom whisper in her ear what Fluttershy means.

"THAT GHOST DID WHAT?!" Apple Jack shouted.

"What did the Ghost do?" Rainbow ask and Apple Bloom whisper in all their ears, even the Princesses.

"Oh my!" Ghost Studies said.

"Gross!" Rainbow gag.

"That is just wrong!" Rarity said surprise.

"That weird too." Pinkie agree.

"Lady Fluttershy are you ok?" Luna ask worry about her.

"Don't let it brother you, what happen at the Graveyard say at the Graveyard." Celestia said and everypony nods.

* * *

Ghost Caught: The Three Ghost Sisters and Shadowbolt. 8 out of 13 Gems fond. 1209 Bits fond. 6163 Bit in all.

Wow! Already almost to the next upgrade. Hope you like the upgrade Dark-Light and the Ghost Sisters fight. Yes the fight was different then Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon fight. I added on that the Green Sister Ghost had a crush on Fluttershy. Even through Fluttershy clearly states that if another ghost fall head over heels for her, Ghost Studies better stop talking about here. Also The scene where Fluttershy see and frees Apple Bloom was V.K. ideas. I ask him to make them and like how it went. And masterart, you have been a big help to this story, You and V.K. earn some credit for helping the writer and that me! Any where next chapter, Fluttershy heads back to Haunted Towers to find the Key to get to the top of the Hollow Tree. Later everyone and this is the longest Chapter I even wrote. this one is over 5000 words! Just like the Ghost Seeker 5000.


	11. Haunted Towers part 4

Fluttershy's Mansion Dark Moon

**Phantom Fan 21: **Apple Bloom has been save but what about her friends? Well let wait until we reach the next Mansion. Now Fluttershy will go through Haunted Towers and look for the Key for Hollow Tree. We are getting close to the second boss, but we have two more missions first. Now to find that Key. Sorry about the mistakes in the last Chapter. I fix them went I get the chance, I kind what to move on right now, but I will go over and fix the problems of the whole story.

* * *

Ghost Studies look all over the map of Haunted Tower still try to find the Key to the passage way inside Hollow Tree. Apple Bloom told everypony how Fluttershy handle three ghost and caught them. Even asking Fluttershy if she can teach her. Apple Jack was quick on answering no, which case the filly to pout.

"AGH!, I can't find it any where!" Ghost Studies shouted.

"You can find the key?" Rarity ask a bit surprise.

"Sadly no, I don't have any clue on where it is." Ghost Studies admitted.

Apple Bloom look away before pulling a picture out of her bow that she was holding on to.

"Maybe this will help? I fond it when a ghost was dragging me around try to figure out what to do with me." She said and hand the picture over to Ghost Studies.

Ghost Studies took the picture and look it over.

"AH HA!" He shouted and turn to the Princesses. "Can you make this bigger so everypony can see it?" He ask them.

"Of course." Celestia said and made the picture grow.

Soon everypony could see the picture and made out the Shadowbolts Ghosts, a Greenie and some new purple ghosts they never seen before.

"Here!", Ghost Studies said pointing at a Shadowbolt handing a key to a purple ghost, "The Key, That Shadowbolt is giving that key to that ghost."

"Hey what are those Shadowbolts carrying?" Rainbow Dash ask pointing at two Shadowbolts holding a shack with a picture fame and what look like hooves coming out of it.

"Don't know, I can't make it out, but look at those Shadowbolts! They are encouraging their bad ways. Fluttershy you must get that key." Ghost Studies said.

Is that a pool?" Pinkie ask looking closer at the picture.

"Yes it is! It at the top on the Towers, Celestia, Luna if you be so kind?" Ghost Studies said and ask.

"Of course, but we didn't forget about the tools." Celestia said making Ghost Studies flinch.

"Good Luck Fluttershy! Keep an eye out for Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo while ye're there." Apple Bloom said as Fluttershy was teleport to the Haunted Towers.

* * *

Fluttershy appear in the air and notice once more she wasn't going to land on her hooves again.

"Uh oh! Ow! Wooh!" She said as she fell to the ground. Fluttershy roll on her flank and stood up and look at the gate.

Fluttershy walk forward and saw the same grass like from Gloomy Manor replacing the flowers she be seeing. She move the grass around and bits came out. Fluttershy grab them and walk over to the tree that had dirt around it. Fluttershy shuck all the dirt away and check the tree. This time a Greenie appear but it was golden instead of Green and instead of attacking her, it try to get away. Fluttershy act by stunning it and catching it quickly. After she did, some bits shot out of the Ghost Seeker.

Fluttershy grab them and walk though the gate and saw two eating flowers in the Courtyard. Fluttershy walk pass them and into the Tower Lobby and saw a flower on the ceiling. Fluttershy walk up close to it and jump back as the flower try to slam on her. It ball up as it rise from the ground.

Fluttershy suck it up and yank to remove it and a bit drop down. After grabbing it she walk across the wooden bridge and up to the Plant Nursery Room. She saw vine but couldn't shake she was forgetting something. She walk pass the vine and goes though the door and back out to the Skybridge where more of the red flowers appear.

Fluttershy dodge the first one and suck it and got a bit. She did the same to the second one and the third. The third drop out a Gem that Fluttershy grab. Fluttershy walk back to the Tower Lobby and sign on relive. She was glad to be out of there. Fluttershy enter the Plant Nursery room and saw a handle. She use the Ghost Seeker to turn the handle and the water turn on.

Fluttershy spotted a bucket and grab it. She walk over to the water pouring out of a pipe and full the bucket up. She walk over to the vine and water it. The vine grew and broke though the ceiling as Fluttershy flinch at the damage. She set the bucket down and climb up the vines leafs to the Rumpus Room.

There Fluttershy felt scare, not just plain scare, but scare of off her wits. She didn't like the feeling in the room and couldn't shake that she was being watch in the room. She walk forward and notices a few jack-in-the-boxes and a Doll that was looking at her. Fluttershy thought this room was familiar to her. Back at the Mansion she won, she went through a room that had Jack-in-the-boxes and another room had dolls in it.

Still she believe that there was something odd about the room and look around. She started one of the Jacks-in-the-box and waited. The Jack pop out early and Fluttershy jump and land on her Flank. She pick herself up and saw a doll house with a window that was lint. Fluttershy walk up and look in it.

Fluttershy was surprise that she could see herself inside looking through the same window of the same doll house in the same room. She turn to see one of the Jack-in-the-box move as if something was try to get out. Fluttershy move away and walk to the same box and play it. Instead of a jack, a Greenie pop out scaring her. It laugh and move out of the way for two more Greenies.

Fluttershy stun and caught them and saw two more Greenies that appear out of the box. Fluttershy stun and caught both of them. The lights and Fluttershy felt a lot better then when she enter the room, but the doll just kept looking at her and Fluttershy walk around it and the head follow her. Fluttershy kept going around and the head kept following her until it pop off and a Gem came out.

"Oh! That was a bit scary." Fluttershy said now fully relaxing as she grab the Gem.

She left the room and enter the Family Room. The place look like it was trash on the side of the kitchen when a tree branch broke though. Then Fluttershy her a familiar creepy laugh. A Shadowbolt was in the room. Fluttershy turn on her Dark-Light and look around the room. She made a drawer appear and caught the Sprit Orbs. She open it and fond bits inside. She collect them and enter the next part of the room.

Fluttershy saw a strange box on the wall and turn it on. It play some music and bits came out at it finish. Fluttershy jump as lighting flash and show a picture the was on the wall before fading away. Fluttershy relax and walk to the spot and shine her Dark-Light. The Sprit Orbs appear and Fluttershy caught them and move the picture back in place. She jump as she heard the Shadowbolt appear.

"I knew you fall for it, Shadow B. Trap strikes again!" He said and turn invisible.

Fluttershy switch to the Dark-Light and shine it around until she fond and stun the Shadowbolt Ghost. She stunk up it tail and yank back. The Shadowbolt boucle around the living room for a few seconds and boucle in the kitchen until he stop himself. Fluttershy collect the bits and ran into the Kitchen and shine her Dark-Light again. The Shadowbolt appear stun and Fluttershy yank in his tail. This time he boucle around the kitchen and into the Living room and hit of the music box and fell to the ground and lay still.

Fluttershy ran into the room and suck him up. She jump on the hose to get it in fully. Fluttershy smiles and the lights turn on. She walk through the door and enter Solarium Room. Fluttershy felt something was missing and shine her Dark-Light around and fond a crest. After she caught the Sprit Orbs, she open the crest and fond a Gem inside. Fluttershy saw that the stairs were gone but a chain was on the side.

Fluttershy pull the chain and the stairs appear. Fluttershy walk up them and spotted a hole in the wall. She look in it and saw three Hiders in three beds. One Hider got up and grab it pillow and flew to another Hider and Smack it before quickly flying back to it bed and lay down. The Hider that was hit turn to the third and grab it pillow and smack it hard. It fell back to it bed and lay back down as the third Hider look confuse on what just happen.

Fluttershy turn from the wall and enter the West Bedroom. Fluttershy was surprise when she enter, where were the beds and the Hiders? She look all over the room and only fond a fan and a lock door. Fluttershy look up and started to blow at the fan. Soon the wall move back and the beds appear.

Two of the Hiders gang up on the third and whack it with their pillows. One spotted Fluttershy and warn the others. They turn and flew into each bed they were in. Fluttershy try to knock on the beds to make the Hiders appear but no luck this time. She suck off one of the blankets and a Hider appear. Fluttershy stun and caught it. The other two appear and hid back in the beds. Then to beds move around.

Fluttershy had a hard time keeping up with the beds and when the stop, Fluttershy didn't know which beds had what. She move to the first bed and pull the blanket off and a Hider appear. Fluttershy stun and caught it. The last Hider peek out and hid itself again and the beds move around again.

Fluttershy knew this was harder because there was only one Hider this time, She walk to the middle bed and pull the blanket off. She choose the wrong bed. The Hider pop out of the first bed and said, "Nah, Nah!" and hid once more. The beds move again but this time Fluttershy kept her eye on the bed with the Hider. She walk to the third bed and pull the blanket off. The Hider appear and Fluttershy stun and caught it.

"Nah, Nah, yourself." Fluttershy taunted as the key pop out.

Fluttershy grab the key and unlock the door and step into the West Hall. There were two doors but the top one was lock and Fluttershy had to go out the door to Crow Nest. It did live up to it name as there were Crows everywhere. Fluttershy walk across the bridge and renter the Conservatory room. This time, the plants has over grown the room and Fluttershy saw the purple Balloon plants again.

She suck one up and floated to the top floor and landed on the east side of the room. Fluttershy step on the rug and fell through hole. Luckily she still had the Purple Balloon and floated back up. She move pass the hole and suck the balloon and went to the door and enter back to the Crow Nest. There was a portrait of a key and Fluttershy use her Dark-Light to get it out.

She walk through the door again. She could now see the west side of the room. Fluttershy suck up and purple balloon pant and floated over there. She land and saw a golden balloon plant and suck it up and a trail of Bits appear. Fluttershy blew air into the plant and floated to the bits. After getting all of them, the balloon turn purple and Fluttershy floated back up to the upper floor and landed were the Golden balloon plant was. This time there was a normal purple plant and Fluttershy spotted that a door was missing.

She suck the balloon up and shine her Dark-Light and a door appear. She caught the Sprit Orbs and open the door, she was suck inside and saw she was now in a room with Red Bits again. She saw a map showing the top view again and saw she had 15 second once again. She ran to the closer red bit and follow the trail and drop down. She saw the red bit from the side of her and grab it and ran up the stairs. Her time was running short but she grab the last bit and a crest appear. Fluttershy walk over to it and open it. A Gem appear and Fluttershy grab it. Then was suck into the air.

The door open and Fluttershy walk out. She suck up a purple balloon plant and floated slowly to the ground level. She suck it in and walk back out to the Crows Nest. She cross the bridge and enter the west hall again. She walk up to the lock door and unlock it. She enter the West Bathroom and saw a Slammer checking himself out in the mirrors. It reminding her of Spike was doing the same thing.

Fluttershy stun the Slammer and started to suck it up and two Greenies appear. One had Glasses and the other was a plain that hit her. "Ow!" Fluttershy said as she was knock away and lost her grab on the Slammer. She saw the Glasses Greenie and suck the glasses off. Fluttershy then ran as the Slammer try to attack her. She charge her flashlight and release the Bright Flash that sun all three ghosts. Fluttershy caught all three a once and saw a purple puddle. Fluttershy got closer and step in it. Then she was cover in the puddle as a Purple Ghost appear. It laugh and started to punch her.

Fluttershy shook herself and broke free. She look at the smaller puddle and try to sunk them up, instead the turn into the ghost that caught her. She shine her Bright Flash to stun all of them. She suck them up and saw no health to be show. She yank and caught them all. The purple gates rise and Fluttershy look around and saw some old paper. Fluttershy saw something glowing in it and suck it off and a Gem appear. Fluttershy grab it and went to a chair.

Fluttershy walk up to the chair and sat in it. She was a bit tried and lay down on the chair. Then it folded up with her in it and the chair rise up. The chair stop and unfolded making Fluttershy fall off. Fluttershy has reach Rooftop Pool. She rub her flank and saw the pool and started to look around. As she look, she notices one of the frog statues was missing, She shine her Dark-Light and the Sprit Orbs appear. Fluttershy suck them open and the key appear out of the statue and in the pool.

Fluttershy jump in the pool and pick up the key. Now she can get the door in the Hollow Tree unlock. But sudden laughing was heard. Fluttershy move her flashlight to see some hanging pots moves. Fluttershy then turn and saw the dive board move and water was splash. Fluttershy watch water as the water move around. Fluttershy look around again and didn't notice a ghost that appear behind her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the ghost shouted and Fluttershy scream and threw the key in the air. The Ghost caught it and laugh before disappearing.

Fluttershy stood up and saw the water move again. She shine her Bright Flash and stun the ghost. She shuck it up and saw the water move around, this time with two trails. Fluttershy shine her Bright Flash and stun one of them. Before she could sunk it up, the other appear and scare her. They both disappear and Fluttershy ready her Flashlight again. This she stun both of them and caught them. A fourth trail appear and Fluttershy let her Bright Flash out again. She caught it and the key drop in the dive board.

Fluttershy climb out of the pool and head to the dive board. She grab the key and held it in the air, only for it to get grab by the Ghost Dog from the Gloomy Manor! It started to play with it and crew on it as well. Fluttershy was surprise to see the Ghost dog and notice that it took the key.

"No!, No!, No! Bad Doggie!" Fluttershy said try to stop the ghost dog.

The ghost dog turn to Fluttershy and bark happily. It threw the key out the window and turn back to Fluttershy. It bark again and jump after it. Fluttershy just stood there not believing what just happen. She sign and heard her Ghost Looker theme play. "Hello?"

"Fluttershy did you get the key?" Ghost Studies ask.

"Yes, but a Ghost Dog took it." Fluttershy said sadly.

"Wait a Ghost Dog? I thought you can handle any type of Animal?" Rainbow voice was heard.

"RAINBOW DASH!" The rest was heard.

"It true." Rainbow voice said again.

"Well, let bring you back, I might be able to find the ghost dog." Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

Fluttershy sign as her mission was some-what complete. She open her Ghost Looker and saw her score. Then she was brought back to the shack.

* * *

Fluttershy appear in the shack and land in her flank. She sign again.

"Lady Fluttershy, it is ok. No pony are always successful." Luna assure her.

"Yes, remember you first meeting? I was trying to catch the Shadowbolt Ghost, but it over power me and knock me away." Ghost Studies explain.

"Yeah, remember watching me practice for the Fastest Flyer title? I couldn't do the Sonic Rainboom then." Rainbow Dash agree.

"And I too was unsuccessful.", Celestia said, "I try to reason with Luna when she wouldn't lower the Moon for the Sun and she became Nightmare Moon."

Fluttershy smile, she was feeling a lot better now.

"Yes, I guess I'm not alone." she smile.

"Yeah! No pony is successful every if they try." Pinkie said.

"All right Pinkie, I think she got the idea." Apple Jack said, pulling Pinkie away.

Well let's empty the Ghost Seeker 5000 and look for that ghost dog." Ghost Studies said and the tube appear.

Fluttershy place the hose in the tube and all the Ghosts, Bits, Gems, and Shadowbolt went to the Vault. Fluttershy pull the hose off and waited for Ghost Studies to find the Ghost Dog.

Before he could steamers pop out again and Ghost Studies was surprise.

"You collect enough Bits for me to upgrade the Ghost Seeker 5000 again!" He said.

"Really? That was fast and it took her two missions." Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy took off the Ghost Seeker 5000 and hand it to Ghost Studies.

"The Upgrade won't take too long. Just wait and I'll have both the Ghost Seeker and the Ghost Dog done and fond." Ghost Studies said as he got to work.

* * *

Ghosts Caught: Creeper, Sneaker, and Shadowbolt. All 13 Gems fond! 1534 bits fond. 7697 bits in all. 10,000 bits for the next upgrade.

Wow! Didn't think I'll have enough bits for the next upgrade. Anyway, anyone like how I made Fluttershy use Luigi's line from the game at the Ghost Dog Scene? It was funny. Now next Mission is the Ghost Dog Mission and then the Boss. V.K. has already send me a scene for the stairs and once it the Boss Mission I'll put it up. But first is the last mission. And boy, I'm tried. I be switching back and forth of helping out my Step-sister and writing this chapter. Hope I can get the next chapter done. After I'll rest a bit. Later!


	12. Haunted Towers part 5

Fluttershy's Mansion Dark Moon

**Phantom Fan 21: **The last Mission of Haunted Towers. Because all the Gems has be fond, I'll will stick to Fluttershy casing after the Ghost Dog and catching Ghosts as she does. I think this might be a short Chapter, but who knows? I don't have a lot to say this time but enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Ghost Studies went back and forth on upgrading the Ghost Seeker 5000 and looking for the Ghost Dog. Fluttershy sat down and waited still feeling a little down that she lost the key. Sure, her friends and the Princesses has fail at something, but to her it felt like she didn't control a animal that she normally was able to. The last Ghost Dog she met was friendly and she was able to caught it without a problem.

"Fluttershy will you please get over it.", Rainbow Dash said annoy, "So what if the dog didn't listen to you, it a Ghost."

"Rainbow, ye making it worse." Apple Jack warn.

Fluttershy turn from them and thought about it.

"Well it might be doing that because the Dark Moon is broken. I bet before it listen without a problem." She said.

"Good news and Bad news.", Ghost Studies spoke up, "Good News is I fine the Ghost Dog and the Ghost Seeker is upgraded."

Ghost Studies hand the Ghost Seeker back to Fluttershy and she put it back on her back.

"The Ghost Dog is still in the Haunted Towers is that still good.", He said, "But the bad news is, it keeps moving around that I can't pinpoint where it is. So Fluttershy I hate to say it but you'll have to check all the rooms of the Towers."

Fluttershy sign, She didn't like the sound of that. Still she had to get that key.

"Also I upgrade your yank attack one last time. Now look at the side of the hose." Ghost Studies said and Fluttershy did.

She saw three bars on it and Ghost Studies explain, "I forgot to add that on last time, If you start to suck up a ghost look at the bar to see how much is full up. One bar will make ghost drop three bits and take 10 HP form them. Full up two bars and a ten bits will drop and the ghost will lose 20 HP. Let the bar full up fully and they will drop 30 bits and lose 50 HP."

"Whoa! That a lot of health and Bits!" Rainbow Dash said surprise.

"Yes now go get that Ghost Dog!" Ghost said and nods to the Princesses.

"Good Luck Fluttershy." Celestia said.

"We'll be watching over you." Luna added and Fluttershy was teleported to the Haunted Towers.

* * *

Fluttershy appear in the air and land on her flank. "Ow." She said and stood up she look at the gate and saw some crows fly from it. Fluttershy walk up to the gate and heard playful barking. She walk up to the but notices some was missing on the side. Fluttershy shine her Dark-Light and fond a flower. She caught the Sprit Orbs and shine her Bright Flash. Bits fell out and Fluttershy grab them and went thought the gate.

Inside the courtyard Fluttershy look around and spotted the Ghost Dog.

"Hey There! Can I have that key now?" Fluttershy ask smiling she fond the dog.

The Ghost Dog bark and grab the key. It shook it and then ate it. Fluttershy was shock, it ate the key that she needed. The Ghost Dog bark and ran to the Water Works room. "Hey wait!" Fluttershy call out before signing. Look like she going to have to chase it.

Fluttershy walk in the Water room and saw no sign of the Ghost Dog. Lighting flash and Fluttershy jump. For a spit second Fluttershy saw paw prints. She shine her Dark-Light and saw they went to the East Hall room and walk in it. Fluttershy shine her Dark-Light again and got some bits from a picture and fond the trail to the Tool Shed room.

Fluttershy walk in and look around. She notices that there was a purple gate on the door to the outside and knew the Ghost Dog had to be around here somewhere. She shine her Dark-Light again and walk over to a tool draw and open it The Ghost Dog jump Fluttershy and lick her before running off. Fluttershy stood up and the purple gate rise.

Fluttershy walk out to the Garden and saw the Ghost Dog next to the machine that she saw before. It pull the chain and It started up. Fluttershy jump out of the way as the Ghost Dog jump back inside the Tower. Fluttershy collect the bits that the machine drop and from a flower before heading back inside, when three Sneakers appear and scare Fluttershy.

They disappear and Fluttershy ready her flashlight and stun one of the Sneakers. She sucking it up and look at the bars on the hose. One was full up and Fluttershy yank back and the Sneaker lost 10 HP. Another Sneaker appear and scare Fluttershy making her lose her grip on the Sneaker she had. Fluttershy ready her flashlight again and Bright Flash two Sneakers this time. She suck them up and look at the bars again. She watch as it full up one, then two. She heard the last Sneaker coming and yank back, catching the two Sneaker that drop 20 bits. Fluttershy stun the last one and suck it up. She grab the bits and walk back inside the Tool Shed.

Fluttershy jump as she enter the room. Everything was gone! She heard a familiar laugh and knew who was before it. She shine her Dark-Light everywhere and caught all the Sprit Orbs and a Shadowbolt Ghost appear.

"Yip! Yip! I'm French Shadowdle. Ain't I shadowtiful?" She ask and turn invisible.

Fluttershy shine her Dark-Light around and look around for the Shadowbolt. She fond and stun it. She suck up it tail and let the bars full up. Once it was at three, she yank back and the Shadowbolt boucle around the room. Then lay still. Fluttershy suck it up and jump on the hose to get it in.

Fluttershy walk up to the fountain and notices it still wasn't on. Fluttershy lean over to it and look at in the hole. "Hello?" She said and stuck her hoof inside and was once again spray with water on her face. The fountain spin away and Fluttershy landed on her flank and wipe the water off her. She spotted the Ghost Dog running up the stairs that was now full. She was about to follow when she spotted a purple puddle. Remembering what happen last time, she suck at it and a Creeper appear.

Fluttershy stun and caught it and when up the stairs and the Ghost Dog jump in the next room. Fluttershy follow and enter the Botany Lab room. Fluttershy shine her Dark-Light and saw the Ghost Dog jump to the next floor and climb up the plants leafs to the Seedling Room. Fluttershy use her Dark-Light and saw the trail lead to the door and walk out to the Toolshed Stairs again.

The Ghost Dog bark on went into the Seedling room again and Fluttershy follow. She shine her Dark-Light and saw that the Ghost Dog jump to the next floor and went back to the Toolshed Stairs. She stop as she saw the drawer move and open it. Inside was a Golden Greenie and Fluttershy stun and caught it. After collect the bit she walk up stairs and enter the Conservatory Room.

Fluttershy use her Dark-Light to follow the trail to the organ that was missing. She shine her Dark-Light and caught the Sprit Orbs, making the Organ reappear and Fluttershy play it. The Ghost Dog jump around Fluttershy, making her dizzy a bit and it ran behind the organ. Fluttershy shook it off and follow the Ghost Dog. It ran from Fluttershy thinking it was playing with him and ran out the room.

Fluttershy try to follow it but a purple gate slam shut on her and two Greenies and a Goober appear. Fluttershy was knock away by a Greenie and stood back up. She ran to and clear spot and charge her flashlight. She shine her Bright Flash and stun one of the Greenies and suck it up. Fluttershy shine her Bright Flash again and stun the Greenie and the Greenie that join the fight. She sunk both up and turn to the Goober who was shooting goop during her fight with the Greenies. Fluttershy use her Bright Flash again and suck it up. This time she waited until the three bars were full and yank back, making the Ghost lose 50 HP. Fluttershy let it full up again and suck the Goober in make it drop 30 bits.

Fluttershy grab the bits and went to the door and step on the Crows Nest once more. She walk across the bridge and spotted an window. Fluttershy look in it and saw the Ghost Dog was inside rolling on the floor.

"Something tells me that he just a puppy, no wonder he just plays with me." Fluttershy stated her thought she had since it kept running from her.

Fluttershy enter the West room and walk to the door of the West Bathroom. The Ghost Dog barks and runs off. Fluttershy turn on her Dark-Light and follow the paw prints. While doing so she notice a toilet was appearing and Fluttershy caught the Sprit Orbs. She open the toilet and bits came. Fluttershy rise a eyebrow, she remember from the mansion she won she fond a key in the toilet but shook it off. She check the other toilet and the Ghost Dog ran around her again before jumping through the wall.

Fluttershy stood up and walk back to the West Hall and jump in surprise as she saw three same purple puddles on the floor. They form into small Creepers and started moving towards Fluttershy. Fluttershy move away and use her Bright Flash to shine all three Creepers. She suck them up and move on to the West Bedroom.

Fluttershy shine her Dark-Light and saw the trail leading to the middle bed. She yank the covers off and the Ghost Dog jump on Fluttershy and lick her again. It jump off and waited for Fluttershy to play some more.

"I know you what to have fun, but I really need that key you have, so I'm sorry." Fluttershy said and the Ghost Dog turn it head sideways and bark.

Fluttershy shine her Bright Flash and suck up the Ghost Dog. She let the three bars full up and yank back. The Ghost Dog was suck in and the Key, along with 30 bits, drop out. Fluttershy smile and grab the key. After running through the Mansion for so long, Fluttershy finally got the Key. Then her Ghost Looker went off and she answer it, "Hello?"

"Fluttershy did you get that Ghost Dog?" Ghost Studies ask.

"Yes I did, had to ran around in the Towers but I believe it was just a puppy and whated to play." Fluttershy said.

"Hm, that make sense. Well good work, now we can check out that door in the Hollow Tree. I'll have the Princesses bright you back." Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

Fluttershy jump of joy as her mission was complete. Fluttershy open her Ghost Looker and saw her score. Then she was brought back to the shack.

* * *

Fluttershy appear in the shack and started to fall before Rainbow Dash caught her.

"Started flying, already!" She said.

"Welcome back Fluttershy, lets see that key." Ghost Studies said as Rainbow Dash set her down.

Fluttershy pull out the key and hand it to Ghost Studies. Ghost Studies look at the key with a frown.

"Ahg! It all bend up, by it crewing. But like you said, Fluttershy, it just a puppy so I fix up and let send that puppy to vault so it can have lots of friends to play with." he said and the tube appear.

Fluttershy place the hose on the tubes and all the Ghosts, Bits and Shadowbolt went to the vault. She pull it off and heard barking.

"What's was that?" Pinkie ask.

Fluttershy look in the hose and the Ghost Dog jump out and land on her. It lick her and jump away, out of the shack.

"Was that the Ghost Dog you just caught?!" Rarity ask surprise in seeing the Ghost Dog for the first time.

"Ghost Catching! How did it escape the Ghost Seeker 5000?!" Ghost Studies ask surprise.

Fluttershy look at the spot the Ghost Dog went thought. She sign, knowing she'll run into it again.

"Come on Fluttershy!", Rainbow Dash said, 'Let's go after it!"

"No, let it go for now, we have the kind and it just a puppy. For now while don't you wait until I fix this key." Ghost Studies said and went to work.

* * *

Ghost Caught: Shadowbolt. 623 bits fond, 8260 bits in all. Need 10,000 bits for the next upgrade.

I have to ask, do you think I'll have the Ghost Seeker fully upgrading before ending the story? Plus now the Ghost Dog has been added I'll throw in the Golden bones. Fluttershy will fund them and if I make her lose to a ghost battle, the Ghost Dog appear and wake her up. Does it goes to the vault after it caught again? I notice that Phoenixmaster1 doesn't show the ending scenes of the missions so I'm not sure. Next Chapter will be the Boss battle and everyone favorite bash Pegasus will join this boss. Yep! Rainbow Dash will help Fluttershy fight this boss but first some they will have to deal with before the boss. You know what it is? Review and see you all later.


	13. Haunted Tower Boss- Tree Topping

Fluttershy's Mansion Dark Moon

**Phantom Fan 21: **Here the boss. Now thanks to V.K. I had scenes for the parts of the Boss fight and before the Boss fight. Now I'll warn you after a while a well know Pegasus will lose it and find a quicker way pass a trick. And at the end there will be a surprise for everyone both in and outside the story. Enjoy more of Fluttershy's Mansion: Dark Moon.

* * *

Ghost Studies was busy fixing the Key and Fluttershy was talking to her friends. Celestia and Luna listen to Fluttershy story though the Haunted Towers and Ghost Studies cry out, "AH HA!."

"What is it?" Rarity ask.

"I fix the key and I think I know what behind the door in the Hollow Tree." Ghost Studies said.

"Really?" Fluttershy ask as she step up.

"Yes, I believe the ghost are try to stop us because there a Dark Moon piece inside!" Ghost Studies said happily.

"Yeeehaaaw!", Apple Jack cheer, "Those ghost varmints thought they could keep us out! Now we can get the Dark Moon piece!"

"Hold on! This time I'm going!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Huh? Are you sure Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy ask surprise.

"You bet the Wonderbolts I'm going! Apple Jack help you last time and this time I what to see some action instead of watching it!" Rainbow Dash said not letting anypony talk her out of it.

"Well if you are so sure then." Ghost Studies said and hand Fluttershy the Key.

"Now like before, once you get the Dark Moon piece, just call us and we'll bring you back." He said before nodding to the Princesses.

"Now remember Rainbow, Fluttershy will be brave during the battle but make sure she help her out." Apple Jack said remembering the last fight she help Fluttershy with.

"Hey! I got it cover! Me and Fluttershy will get that Dark Moon piece in ten seconds flat." Rainbow said before they were teleported to the Hollow Tree.

"She always thinks that." Apple Jack said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Without a moment later, both Fluttershy & Rainbow Dash had been magically teleported to the location within the big tree. Now the only problem, was when the two yelped from landing on their flanks, feeling the soar feeling of the impact.

"Ow, not to complain, but the princesses need to work on the landing stuff." Rainbow Dash moaned off from feeling that landing ached badly on her behind.

"Yeah, I...guess so." Fluttershy responded before the two ponies stood up on their hooves.  
Soon, both ponies came near the wooden door with the scary face, where Rainbow Dash cough to get some attention for her friend, to take the moment to open it.

"Oh yeah, the key." Fluttershy responded, & took out the wooden key she got back, before fitting it in the keyhole of this wooden door. There, she turn it, and heard an unlocking noise, which made her step back.

"Ah ha! We got this made." Rainbow Dash smiled in seeing they gotten the first part here done...or was it? "Hugh? Wooh..." Suddenly, she & Fluttershy yelp from feeling the entire area shake a bit, but it was only cause the scary door was opening up before them.

"Oh boy..." Fluttershy responded in seeing this, as she & Rainbow felt a breeze kick off from inside, where a little stair way lead to something.

"Ugh, we need to step to it, come on Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash shook her head to snap her attention back to reality, and issued her friend to have them explore now.

"Uhm...right?" Fluttershy slowly responded before slowly lifting her back legs to get in while her friend leaped across. "Uh-oh...?" The pony yelped from almost tripping over the wooden teeth at the bottom of the open door. "Ohh..." Now the yellow pegasus brought forth her flashlight to light up the twos way.

After passing through that little spot in question, did the two brave pony explorers reach some place?

"Hmm...hmm..? I don't get it. Is this where the gem is or not?" Rainbow Dash asked off from looking around while her friend light most of the left & right, but saw nothing close of the Dark Moon Gem.

"Ugh...ugh...Rainbow...?" Fluttershy slowly looked forward, lifted her head, almost...gasping in surprise.

"Yeah Fluttershy, what'cha looking at?" Rainbow Dash saw the weirdness, & followed where it lead, & got the same reaction too.

"Woooohh..." Both pegasus ponies gasped out in surprise, for before them was another challenge for heroes to face in the calamities of danger, which were; steps! That's right, ahead was a long forward approach of stairs with middle boards to stop climbing, & there were three paths to take. Not to mention, there were torches lit with the same blue flame color Fluttershy seen before.

"Bwahahahah-hahahah!" Suddenly without warning, a big ghost resembling the type Fluttershy fought from the first spider boss, was here in the white form appearance.

"WOhohohoaaauughh!" Fluttershy yelped backwards to bump against a surprise Rainbow Dash that saw this ghostly before them that tried to scare them, which only made the latter pony flinch a bit. "Wha-wha-wha-what are you doing here?" Fluttershy muttered out from her nearly chattering teeth in being surprise to see this familiar ghost boss foe from the first mansion.

"Wait, isn't that thing...the one from the spider boss?" Rainbow Dash slowly shook her head to figure something out here, but never got further...

Suddenly, that same boss ghost flew up to leave the two stun ponies in the dust, went over the long flank of stairs to vanish through the wooden structure. But when it turn to leave, it's middle section glow purple, it almost reminded Fluttershy that the same ghost boss she fought, had a Dark Moon piece inside itself?

"Waahh...what I don't get is, if it's the same, or just another ghost that's similar from the captured one?" Fluttershy questioned how the same ghost she beat from the first mansion from the giant spider, was doing here, or...was it a different ghost, just similar to a precious encounter?

"Don't matter, we'll figure that out for ourselves, but here's a REAL tough question. Getting YOU, up those stairs!" Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes about the thought of the last boss ghost her friend dealt with before issuing the problem of going up a long flank of stairs.

"Why's that?" Fluttershy asked before seeing a dry look from her friend & head signal turns to look at what the mare was wearing, as if to say the answer was clear. "Oh right, the Ghost Seeker 5000 cuts off my use of wings." Fluttershy spoke sheepishly in recalling that little thing that keeps her down from using her wings.

"I'm telling you Fluttershy, you can probably still fly, if you trained your wings against such heavy luggage, by then, you could be zipping through this faster then, well, maybe not 'as' fast as me, but you get my point." Rainbow Dash signed in telling her friend, that if she was gonna have to deal with such difficulties, she could at least workout her Wing Power to handle such heavy backpack luggage.

"Yes, sorry." Fluttershy nods to apologize for the matter of not being as athletic as her friend, but that's just the yellow pegasus for yah in being more of a gentle soul.

"So which one should we take?" rainbow ask Fluttershy who been thought this before.

"Um...I'm not sure. The last ones I came to, I guess which way to take." Fluttershy clear up.

Rainbow roll her eyes and walk up the first set of stairs.

"Um Rainbow? I don't think we should take that one." Fluttershy said.

"Why is thaaaaaaaaah!" Rainbow Dash said as she slide down the stairs that turn flat.

A Greenie appear laughing at her as she slid back down. Rainbow Dash stood up and stare at the green ghost.

"Laugh it up, Green Ball." Rainbow Dash said.

The name was very good but enough to make the Greenie mad. It try to attack Rainbow Dash but miss as Rainbow flew over it.

"Oh! You what to do this the hard way?", Rainbow ask smiling, she was glad for some action, "We'll do this the hard way and my way!"

Rainbow started to fly around the Greenie who follow her. The Greenie spin around and around as a rainbow cover it. Fluttershy was able to keep herself from getting suck in Rainbow's move and Rainbow left and said, "Get ready to catch some ghost Fluttershy."

Fluttershy watch as the Rainbow tornado fade away and leaving a dizzy Greenie. Fluttershy use her Bright Flash and caught it. The Purple gates rise and Fluttershy turn to the Stairs again.

"Well we know not to take the first set of Stairs." She said.

"Then let's take the second set." Rainbow said and walk up them.

Fluttershy watch as the blue flame turn red as a sign that they took the right one.

"One down and about 19 more to go." Rainbow Dash said and look up the stairs.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy continue trying to climb the stairs, A few time they were wrong and slid back to the bottom where they fought a Greenie, a Slammer, (which Rainbow call it a dummy and it didn't take the name lightly.) and a Sneaker that caught Rainbow Dash and was save by Fluttershy using the Bright Flash. They try again and again sometimes failing and fighting ghost and some time getting closer to the top.

Things seem to have going almost crazy, been almost 15 to 30 minutes of this crazy up & slide down the stairs before facing ghost, beating them, & trying again. It was only a matter of time before somepony...finally snap & lost it. Guess who?

"URRRAArrughh! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Rainbow Dash shouted out loud in letting her anger out in feeling this entire situation has left them in a bundle. "We've wasted enough time getting our flanks handed to us by these tricky stair cases? Fluttershy, grab my tail." She issued that enough was enough, & issued her friend to grab her tail.

"But...why?" Fluttershy asked off a bit bothered in why her friend wish for such an action?

"Just trust me okay, I got a faster way to get us moving." Rainbow rolled her eyes before stating this while setting herself, like a runner about to take off.

"Okay, I suppose so?" Fluttershy slowly gives in to the demand, and used her hooves to grab ahold of the blue pegasus' tail. "I'm readyEEEEeehhhh!" Just before Fluttershy could speak, she was pulled off quicker then a flash, make that a dash, by Rainbow Dash. As we see the lead dare-devil pegasus zipping through the flank of steps by zip-zagging the right lit torch areas, saving a lot of time walking, and coming to where the question remains if they could make it up to the top of the last few steps without failure.

And it was bit easier but they still kept fall back down and fighting ghosts.

"Haugh-haugh...haaaugh..." Finally, from Rainbow Dash's extreme quick flight work, she & Fluttershy made it to the top, with the later out of breath from the fast run they did while letting go of the former pony's tail she held onto during the ride. "Woooh, haugh..." When they both stop to look around, almost tired out, they saw behind them that the middle stairs drop to show a scary face on it, what was that deal was anyone's guess? "Ah-alight, that was something tiring, but now we're here?" Fluttershy spoke off in seeing they managed to finally get up here on top of the long flank of stairs.

From looking around, there was nothing but some grassy plants in this spot, plus a dangling plant pod that Fluttershy has seen before. So after sucking it up, Fluttershy began to pull it, which broke bits of the door. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, seeing her friend was still tired, came behind the pony, and in two quick & strong pulls from the fast flier, they managed to break down the wooden wall to reveal, a secret channel. Course, once they came up, they saw a bridge row of a stairway around this leafy terrain decorum place, which Rainbow signed in seeing it's another climbing up the steps task again, only easier. Fluttershy was using the vacuum to see if there was any hidden bits and was able to find some.

Finally, they made it up to the part where there was a bell rope above the wooden deck, which Fluttershy suck in, and Rainbow Dash helped her ease some tension to pull the thing. And it soon revealed a hidden cellar stair ladder that lead upwards.

"Well, hopefully, this is the last bit of climbing we have to do?" Rainbow rolled her eyes in seeing how much they've been dealing with stairs lately.

"It's okay Rainbow Dash, I'm sure we're almost done. I think?" Fluttershy assured her friend, as she was climbing up first while Rainbow Dash flew up behind her friend leading.

Soon the scene changed to reveal the two ponies location after climbing up the cellar stairs, which the lid closed afterwards without them knowing it. And saw they have entered what looked like a tree house cabin structure? They were on the lower deck with a fence around the sides to make it look like an open field, and just up a staircase lead to the cabin that looked like the lights were on? Only problem to be seen was the blue torches for those that go up the steps.

"Oh great, the moment we get on those steps, something bad is gonna happen?" Rainbow Dash moans in seeing this familiar situation, & feels something bad may just happen here.

"Oh, I don't know Rainbow Dash, maybe we've lucked out now? I mean, there's nothing scary here, no spiders either." Fluttershy tried to speak on a positive side to her friend for being a little paranoid after they went through the trouble of 20 steps up a flank of staircases already.

"Let me check." Rainbow Dash spoke to fly around, scouting the area, even looking underneath the staircase for anything; but nothing? "Hmmm...I'm not seeing any creepy ghost or spiders, so there might not be any living or ghostly creature to face us?" She shrug off before landing near her friend, seeing that maybe she's needing to let loose some tension, everything seems okay.

"You see, now come on, lets just walk up these steps, and maybe find our ghost that has the dark moon piece?" Fluttershy smiled to her friend for getting a little nerve up over nothing.

Rainbow Dash sign in giving in to that logic, and came near Fluttershy, as they both prepared to walk up the staircase steps to reach what could be the final goal to their hard climbing; the cabin? But...

"WAaugh-hahahaugh!" Suddenly, Fluttershy & Rainbow Dash yelped from the staircase, bounced a bit, & thrown them off. "Uaaugh?" Once the two landed on their backs, they got up to notice...something screwy going on here? "Uh-oh?" Both ponies gasped in seeing what was happening here.

"Arrfh-Arrfhmm!" The staircase turns inside-out to turn into a giant mouth. The wheels that allowed the staircase to roll now forms a hinge that allows the mouth to open & shut. A blue flame burn on each of the steps of the staircase while a pair of lit torches forms its eyebrows & eyes, & it's tongue was a red cord. "RARRRrughhhh! Rrugh-Raarughmm!" It seem to bark, & then gave a mighty roar at it's trespassers.

Causing both ponies to yelp on their hoofs, looks like they have one more challenge to face.

"What did I tell ya? Something bad. A staircase mouse-trap, aim to get US!" Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes to make a 'I Told You So' comment about the situation.

"Oh dear. First a giant spider, now a moving staircase monster? What next?" Fluttershy muttered with a stun face in never expecting this next new enemy to appear.

"Us getting EATEN if we don't get moving, come on!" Rainbow Dash snapped off to say before pushing her stun friend out of the staircase monster that leaped off the ground to attack, but miss them.

They watch as the Monster Staircase roar at them again and try to jump on them again and again.

Rainbow Dash was pulling Fluttershy along, the monster staircase was just your average monster head, so all it could do was leap up from it's jaw to bounce over to tackle them, but the fastest dare-devil pony was too quick for it.

"Hah! What's a matter slowpoke, can't keep up?" Rainbow Dash laughs to see the enemy stops for a moment in the middle of the deck, it couldn't keep up with them.

"Um Rainbow, maybe we shouldn't taunt it too much." Fluttershy spoke with caution in what her friend was doing.

"Why, it's only a head, what can it do?" Rainbow Dash push off the worries like they were not big deal.

"ROOUUArrrughh!" As if to answer Rainbow Dash's unfortunate question, the staircase monster roared before leaping up higher then it ever did. Only the shadow was seen moving directly, under the ponies.

"YIKES!" Both ponies yelp, and dash off the spot quickly. The monster staircase smacked onto the spot, but then it seem to have stopped moving.

"Man, what is the problem today with us & staircases?" Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes in how their situation involving staircases, has not been a pleasant time.

"Rainbow Dash, look! That thing that's it's tongue?" Fluttershy pointed to the tangle cord that lie out from the creature that wasn't moving.

"Oh, I get where you're going at Fluttershy, lets suck up it's tongue!" Rainbow Dash smiled in seeing the idea, the tongue thing must be it's weakness.

Soon Fluttershy gets over to the unmoving foe, and sucks up the 'tongue', and she began to pull until...

"BRAArrughh!" Suddenly, a purple implosion force of magical ghost energy erupted under the staircase, and out came the ghost enemy that knocked the ponies back from that display.

"Ugh, guess we found our target's hiding place." Rainbow Dash rubbed her aching noggin when the two ponies got up, saw the big ghost land on the deck, it's tail side exposed.

"I'll try to stun it!" Fluttershy spoke, as she approached the ghost, & just as it got up to look at the ponies, the Bright Flash blinded it. And that's when Fluttershy tried to suck up the ghost, but it was trying to give her the slip.

"Hang on Fluttershy, let me help out!" Rainbow Dash came behind her friend, grab the vacuum hose, and together, they tried to pull the ghost & weaken it.

But from another familiar sense, the white ghost was letting it's white skin get pilled off, and allowing the gold one to come out to escape suction. "Hehehe-hahahah!" It laughed at the two stun ponies, before going back to the staircase.

"Hay! You can't just ditch us when we almost caught you!" Rainbow Dash snapped at the enemy that tried to pull a fast one on them.

"Weird, that's the same as the last time Applejack & me fought the first boss?" Fluttershy raised an eyebrow in seeing that familiar display from the first time she fought a boss ghost.

"And how'd you win then?" Rainbow Dash looked to Fluttershy, hoping for an answer so they can perform it too.

"Well, we had to suck up two ghost shell forms, & the last one got sucked in." Fluttershy slowly explained how she & Applejack beat the last one, reveal the shell forms covering it, & when it has no more, it's easy to suck in.

"URRARrughhh!" A sudden glow of purple energy from the staircase after the ghost re-merged with it, revealed the staircase monster again. "GRAAUURRguhh!"

"WOooh! Today is not our day for stairs?" Rainbow Dash yelped while Fluttershy & her held onto the fence when the beast roared & blew it's breath over them. "Ugh, I can't tell if it's non-existent breath stinks, or if we stink from being bathed in it." Rainbow complained in what just happened to them now.

"GRAUUUaughh!" Then what happened next was a shocking, as the creature was throwing blue flames from it's eyes at the two ponies.

"Aye!" Fluttershy squalled before Rainbow Dash quickly used her speed to make them dash out of that attack, as the blue fames burn one side of the deck.

The staircase monster roared again, aim where the targets where to fire the same blue flames.

"Aye-aye, the eyes have it?" Rainbow Dash moans to have them duck again from another flaming eyeball attack.

They dodge a second and Rainbow sign. "Why do have to fight stairs after climbing them?" She ask.

Fluttershy turn to her friend and said, "We may deal this one if we what the Dark Moon piece."

Suddenly, after the beast performed it's third blue flame throwing, it began to lunge at the two ponies, but suddenly, it's speed got faster which almost had it bite Rainbow's wings.

"Hay! Watch the wings!" Rainbow Dash snapped at the beast for cutting that close.

"Watch out!" Fluttershy warn her friend, as they dodged another lunge attack. "Looks like it got faster after we took out that ghost?" She stated on a fast progress from it's new revival.

"So it gets faster if we do that, it still won't catch me! It can act & bark like a dog, but won't catch our tails!" Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes in stating that fact in not letting some possessed staircase head-dog figure whatever, get the best of them.

After dodging the next attack, it leap in the air and they watch as the Shadow appear below them.

"MOVE!" Rainbow Dash shouted and the two Pegasus jump out of the way.

Like before the Monster Stairs land on the ground and stop moving. Fluttershy ran over to the 'tongue' and suck it up. With a pull the ghost pop out of the stairs and Fluttershy stun it and suck it up. Rainbow grab the hose so Fluttershy won't get drag. With another yank the Ghost golden layer came off and laugh before going back to the stairs.

"Hey! Get back here so we can catch you, you scarily coward!" Rainbow Dash shouted, not whated to deal with the stairs again.

The Monster Stairs stood back up and roar again, blowing it breath on them.

"Ahg! Ok, your non-existent stinks more then us bathed in it." Rainbow Dash said holding her nose.

The Monster stairs threw the blue fire ball from it eyes again and they dodge them.

"Ahg! This better be our last time fighting this thing." Rainbow said as she dodge the second fire ball.

"I do believe so, the Ghost only as red skin so nest time we'll catch it." Fluttershy assure her while dodging the third fire ball.

The Monster Stairs roar again and try to jump on them, only a lot faster and Rainbow was almost was bit. Fluttershy gasp and sign as Rainbow dash out of it mouth.

"Ok! That it! You are going down!" Rainbow said and gave it a good buck. But all it did was roar at Rainbow blowing her to the fence.

Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy cry out causing the Monster Stairs to turn to her.

Fluttershy dodge the attacks and watch as it jump high and drop faster, Luckily a rainbow blur push her out of the way and the Monster Stairs miss her and lay still.

"Thanks Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said as Rainbow out her down.

"Any time, now get that thing tongue!" Rainbow said and reminded her the task at hand.

Fluttershy suck up the rope and yank, making the Ghost pop out. Fluttershy stun it and both she and Rainbow Dash caught it.

"Oh yeah, who's bad, we bad, and...what's wrong here?" Rainbow Dash was smiling to brag in beating the enemy, but noticed the vacuum acting up on them with purple sparks.

"Um, I think the Ghost Seeker is about to repeat itself?" Fluttershy slowly stated in having a feeling what's gonna happen now?

"And that's good, right?" Rainbow raised an eyebrow if this was good or not.

Suddenly, a purple smog implosion happened around the two ponies, but during the action, a Dark Moon piece flew out and landed on the cabin's front porch deck spot.

"Cough-cough, tell me the ghost didn't escape & will attack us with the staircase again? Haven't we dealt with that enough?" Rainbow Dash coughed from the smoke, & worried that if this was a bad sign, then they gotta fight the enemy all over again.

"Um...heheh-um...?" Fluttershy nervously approached the staircase cautiously if the possessed beast is down. "Eh-eh!" She kicked the staircase that was unmoving "Grrumm,...Augh! Wohhh?" She bent down to lift up the staircase, only to yelp back, as the flatten thing reset itself up for one to walk up it again.

"Come on Fluttershy, I could fly up to get the thing?" Rainbow Dash took to the skies, stating they can get their prize with their wings now.

"It's okay, I don't mind...hmmm..." Fluttershy spoke to struggle in pushing the staircase to get it in place.

"Hugh, I'll help!" Rainbow signed at seeing her friend's determine face, & decided to pitch in & help.

"Really?" Fluttershy smiled to seeing her kind & loyal friend not gonna leave her to do this hard labor.

"Yeah, you taking down that enemy, even with my help, you deserve some credit, so I'll help you since you can't fly up with that thing on, & we'll get the gem the earth pony way." Rainbow Dash pointed off her own reason of being in not letting her friend struggle, she's had a tough time, plus, what loyal friend would she be if she didn't.

Both pegasus ponies smiled, & struggled together to push the staircase, and finally managed to re-assemble it where the cabin's porch & the gem are located. Afterwards, both ponies walked up the stairs, no problems, & reached the prize.

"Oh...wow? So that's the Dark Moon gem up close, nice? Rarity be jealous to not see it after a battle?" Rainbow Dash responded in awe, as Fluttershy picked it up to have them marvel at the thing.

"Hooray! That's our third piece!" Fluttershy jumped for joy at this, she & Rainbow Dash obtain the third piece of the Dark Moon, what a great pegasus team they make. Then Fluttershy Ghost Looker went off and she answer it. "Hello?"

"Fluttershy Rainbow Dash! Did you get it?" Ghost Studies ask

"We sure did, Fluttershy here took care most of the battle, but I help out in a cool way." Rainbow Dash said bagging.

"Ya, ya, sure you did." Apple Jack voice was heard.

"Anywhere are you ready to be bought be now?" Ghost Studies ask.

"YES!", Rainbow Dash shouted before Fluttershy could answer, "I never climb another set of stairs as long as I live!"

"We had to climb up 20 staircase to get up here and it took us like 15 to 30 minutes to get up before Rainbow lost it." Fluttershy explain.

"Ok, I'll have the Princesses bring you both back now." Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

"Hoho boy! Come on Fluttershy, lets celebrate!" Rainbow Dash proudly jump for joy, and wanted the two to revel in this proud moment.

"Um...okay! Yippy!" Fluttershy shyly spoke, and let herself go to have the two pegasus dance for joy. This would have gone on a bit more, until suddenly, something was caught in Fluttershy's tail.

"Um Fluttershy, isn't that one of those spiky seedpod things you shot to stop those fly trap plants?" Rainbow Dash suddenly notice something on her friend that needs attention.

"Oh my." Fluttershy looked behind herself in noticing the thing was stuck around her tail by her flank spot. "How that get there?" She was puzzled in not noticing that happened while so busy enjoying the victory dance. "Come off little fella." She reached behind herself to try to reach & pull until she finally got the spiky pod off. "Oh, good thing no other pony notice that but us." She spoke with some relief in how if she return with a plant spike ball pod on her tail flank, it be a bit embarrassing to have the others seen that.

"Yeah, now get rid of it before we get returned back & everypony ask why you brought a spiky pod seed in." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes in seeing that with the problem off, time they got rid of the thing, however... "Ugh, Fluttershy, any day now?" She noticed Fluttershy hasn't thrown the plant spiky thing away.

"Um...I'm trying, but...it's stuck again." Fluttershy spoke to shake the pod off her right hoof that she held it in, but now the thing wasn't coming off after a few shakes.

"You're kidding me?" Rainbow Dash lowered her eyes in not believing, her friend is having a hard time getting the plant off herself.

"Maybe...this way? Nrrugh!" Fluttershy set her right hoof to the ground, and had her left back hoof to press down to help free the other. "Urghm...hugh?" But misfortune happened that she freed her front hoof, but now had the spiky pod on her left back hoof. "Hugh, how odd?" Fluttershy responded puzzled by this little display of removing the thing.

"Ugh, just kick it off already?" Rainbow groans in seeing this is taking forever to be done.

"Ugh!" Fluttershy then did all her might to throw the spiky pod off her hoof, good news, after a few tries, it got off...

Bad news however...

"Oops! Sorry." Fluttershy apologized cause she thrown the spiky pod off, but it got caught in Rainbow's mane.

"Ugh great, now I'M stuck with it!?" Rainbow Dash groans to complain in seeing she's got the thing that Fluttershy had a hard time getting off, was stuck on her.

"Here, let me,..." Fluttershy was about to offer that she remove the thing from her friend, but...

"No, no...you've struggle enough as it is? I'll get it off, my way!" Rainbow Dash

Then Rainbow Dash tried to get the spiky pod off her mane by shaking her head, no luck. Then she fly up, and did an in-air cartwheel stun, nothing. Finally having enough, she decided to use her hooves, got it stuck on one, then the back hoof press, got stuck under, even tried to use her teeth to pull it off...again, not very useful. That was it, Rainbow Dash was staring at the unwilling pod that was stuck to her face now.

"There's only one way to get a stubborn pod off me now, the Sonic Rainboom!" Rainbow Dash made a serious face, seeing only one way to get this thing off now, by forceful means!

Then quicker then anything, the pegasus pony was leaving rainbow trail, as she was driving up into the air. And then did a dive move which was making her face show a wobbly side from the extreme speed pressure. And then without warning, as Fluttershy duck down to expect an impact, instead, Rainbow Dash made a 'boom' noise and flew upwards when she almost came to touch the tree top. Not only did the spiky pod came off of her, but she unleashed what many ponies knew she could create, a sonic-boom with the seven colors of a rainbow, hence forth, a Sonic RainBoom, as it covered the entire Haunted Tower area, and giving all it's inhabitants, even ghostly ones, a nice view display. Then Rainbow landed on the cabin deck, with a stun Fluttershy seeing her proud friend's performance.

"Wow Rainbow Dash, I didn't think you could perform a Sonic-RainBoom even in this ghost area!" Fluttershy spoke off amazed by that little performance her friend just gone & did, it really gave this dark place where there is no sunlight, a chance to have seen a rainbow.

"Yeah, well just goes to show yah that, not only did it remove that annoying pod thing, but I just made myself be more awesome to give a little rainbow show. Who knows, maybe it'll help with the effects of this fog?" Rainbow Dash boosted out in rubbing her left hoof to her chest in making a good claim about herself & about the good that could help them out here.

"Maybe, lets get back & find out from the others." Fluttershy responded in what they can do now, as they will need to head back soon.

Fluttershy jump for joy as her Mission was complete. She open her Ghost Looker and saw her score, Then she and Rainbow Dash was brought to the shack.

* * *

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash appear in the shack and fell on their flanks.

"Ow! Ok, I'm right the Princesses needs to work on their landing." Rainbow said rubbing her flank.

"We're sorry Rainbow Dash, but there no light here and I have trouble using my magic." Celestia said.

"And I don't have full control over Dark Moon Valley so my magic is not as strong here then at Canerlot." Luna added.

"Well lets clean up that Dark Moon piece and empty the Ghost Seeker 5000, by the way, what was that rainbow ring doing in the sky?" Ghost Studies said then ask.

"That was my Sonic RainBoom. I can pull them off if I get enough air time." Rainbow Dash said.

"Why did you pull it off?" Pinkie ask.

"Un...thought the ghost might what to see one and who knows it might help with the fog." Rainbow Dash said not telling the reason why she really pull it off.

"Ok?" Apple Jack said with a rise eyebrow.

Then the tube pop up and Fluttershy place the hose in it and all the Ghosts and Bits went to the vault. The tube disappear and the turn table appear and Fluttershy place the Dark Moon piece it. Four Brushes appear and started cleaning the Dark Moon piece. It glow and the fog outside fade away showing another Mansion waited for Fluttershy.

Ghost Studies smiles as the third piece of the Dark Moon join the others. He turn to Fluttershy and said, "This is just like old times Fluttershy. With my smarts and your...um...your...we are a bit in a pickle here are we?"

Rainbow Dash laugh as Ghost Studies try to think of a word that fit Fluttershy. Apple Bloom step up and ask, "What happen up there?"

"Well, well, well, After me and Fluttershy appear inside the Hollow Tree, Fluttershy unlock the door and we step in. After walk a while we come to some stairs and there was over 20 of them!" Rainbow Dash explain.

As she continue the story, Fluttershy sat down to rest. She was half way done now. She just got to find three more piece and she can go home. But what was taking Twilight so long? It not like her to be late. Fluttershy was worry and just decide to relax for now.

* * *

Outside and high above the Dark Moon Valley, The shadow figure watch as the rainbow ring that was just seen a few minutes ago fade away and land in the fog and started to weaken it.

"Huh, another piece was fond." It said to itself, "No matter, the recovery is all part of my plan. She doesn't know that I was planning on this."

The Shadow figure laugh and floated away. A dark glow appear on it head.

* * *

Ghost caught: Grouchy Possessor. 435 bits fond, 8595 bits in all. Haunted Towers 100% complete.

Yep! Haunted Tower is done and Old Clockworks is next. But first the Bonus mission. Can you guess who doing that one? Also V.K. was the one to come up with the idea of Rainbow Dash doing the Sonic RainBoom it get the spike seed pod off. And how can a Rainbow be seen in the dark? Truth to be told, I don't think it can! But maybe if the light off the moon can make it appear? Don't know really. Plus I notice that V.K. also wrote most of the battle when he was giving me scenes. Well it took a while, but Haunted Towers is done, almost. Please review. Later!


	14. BONUS MISSION PART 2

Fluttershy's Mansion Dark Moon

**Phantom Fan 21: **Hey everyone! What time is it? BONUS MISSION! Yep! Time for another bonus mission, this time with Rainbow Dash. Now V.K. gave me a idea that will shock you, I was shock a well. And will Fluttershy do it? More likely not but I use it here and there. So who's ready to see Rainbow Dash do some Ghost Haunting?

* * *

Rainbow Dash just finish tell everypony about the monster stairs and a thought pop in he mind.

"Let me try that Ghost Seeker, & I'll show you a surprise!" Rainbow Dash stated before putting on the same vacuum pack that Fluttershy has always carried around.

Then afterwards, the dare-devil flier did something, she popped out her squashed wings, and was making then flutter fast like a humming bird, and slowly, but surely...she was hovering off the ground. Everyone in the room was surprised & amazed, even by a few feet, Rainbow Dash was...

"She's flying...with that vacuum thing that's suppose to cut off Fluttershy's use of wings!" Apple Bloom spoke off amazed by this, Rainbow has gone & done something that was impossible?

"Told ya I could try flying & carry this thing on my back!" Rainbow bragged in seeing her awesomeness has gone up in what she's perform now, even the princesses were stun by such feats.

"Yah, but won't it cut some speed off yah?" Apple Jack dryly pointed out a fact to her friend, & busting her ego too.

"To true Applejack, even Rainbow Dash, who is very fast, some bits of her speed might be cut down?" Rarity nods in seeing such a point that even Rainbow Dash will have most of her speed cut down a bit.

"And you need to walk on your back hooves to operate it!" Pinkie Pie pointed out another fact to the puzzle.

"Hmmm...this could be good research for when I need to update the Ghost Seeker for Pegasus Pony users." Ghost Studies rub his neck in seeing this new display with curious interest. "Alright, since tower is much difficult then manor home, this could be a good chance to learn something." He issued off in what they will do for the situation itself.

"No sweat, send me in, I'll try to quickly get around, bag them, and be back before you know it." Rainbow Dash smiled to land on her back hooves to stand up, grab the vacuum to prepare herself to aim, suck, and catch.

"But it took you longer then ten seconds against the last enemy?" Pinkie Pie pointed out a small fact in what she & Fluttershy tried to do before didn't take so quickly as expected.

"That was then, this is now with minor annoyances." Rainbow Dash pointed off in protest over the small overall detail on her part.

"Okay, princesses, let her go!" Ghost Studies issued for the princesses to begin the next step here to send in the next pony ghost hunter.

"Wait! Don't forget the Ghost Looker!", Fluttershy said handing it to Rainbow Dash, "That way we know when you are done and Ghost Studies can show you the Ghosts are where on the map."

Rainbow Dash nods and was send to Haunted Towers.

* * *

Rainbow Dash appear near Haunted Towers and flip her wings to stop herself from hitting the ground but still landed on her flank.

"Ow!." Rainbow said before standing up and looker around. She grab Fluttershy's flashlight and shine it on the gate where some crows flew off.

Rainbow took out the Ghost Looker and Ghost Studies appear.

"Well Rainbow Dash, beside Fluttershy, You are the first pegasus to do some Ghost Haunting. Now I was able to down grade the Ghost Seeker 5000 so everything Fluttershy had was now back to one, but I did leave on the bar so you can use the yank attack like her."

"Can you just leave the upgrades on?", Rainbow ask, "I mean it will make me 20% cooler."

"This is your first time haunting ghost Rainbow, Ghost Studies what you to learn the basics." Apple Jack said recalling how she went through Gloomy Manor with the down grade Ghost Seeker.

"Yes, Now Rainbow I mark the ghosts on your map, just remember to be on the ground to stun and catch ghost and to open doors." Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

Rainbow place the Ghost Looker in Fluttershy's saddlebags, that she also gave, and walk thought the gate. Rainbow already check her map and look between the two towers.

"Which one has the Plant Nursery room again?" Rainbow ask herself.

She flew over to the left tower and enter the Tower Lobby. Rainbow cross the wooden bridge and flew up to the door, skipping the stairs. It was kind of hard for her to gain a lot of air with the Ghost Seeker on her back but she made it. She enter the door and fond herself in the Plant Nursery room.

Rainbow watch as a shovel floated towards her. She remember what Fluttershy told her and ready the flashlight. When the shovel move to show a Greenie, Rainbow smile and said, "Se ya green ball." And Bright Flash it. Rainbow landed and started to suck it up. When the bar was full, Rainbow yank back and caught the Greenie and the bits that fell.

Another Greenie appear and disappear before Rainbow could stun it. Rainbow wave the flashlight around looking for the Green ghost. She soon spot the shovel floated again and waited until the Greenie show itself and Rainbow stun and suck it up. She notices that the lights were not on and look around the room before stepping in a purple puddle that was a Creeper.

"HEY! Not cool!" Rainbow said inside the Creeper and shook herself.

The Creeper was able to land some hits on her before breaking apart. Rainbow remember, even when apart it can still be trouble. She stun and caught them. The Lights turn on and Rainbow jump and flew in the air.

"Oh ya! The Rainbow wins again!" She said before Ghost Studies voice appear, "Don't relax yet Rainbow! There more ghosts, this time two rooms! Check your map!"

Rainbow pull out the Ghost Looker and saw the Water Works room and the Conservatory room had ghosts in it. Rainbow decide to head for the Water Works room first since it was closer. She walk out the door and floated down to the Tower Lobby. She first enter the Greenhouse to see it herself and saw lots of bits on the ground. She quickly collect them all and exit the Tower Lobby.

Rainbow flew across the Courtyard and enter the door to Water Works. There she saw two Slammers. "Oh! hello there Dumb and Dumber." Rainbow taunt. The Slammers grew mad at the names and charge at Rainbow. Rainbow smile and stun them with the Bright Flash. As Rainbow suck it up, she remember that they had more health then Greenies and use the yank attack three times to caught both Slammers.

She spotted another shovel heading for her and roll her eyes. Once the Greenie try to attack Rainbow, she stun it and caught it without a problem. She flew out to the courtyard and back to the Tower Lobby. She flew over the stairs and back into the Plant Nursery room. Rainbow flew up the plant to the Rumpus Room. She saw the Jack-in-the-boxes and the doll that was looking at her. Rainbow roll her eyes and went through the door to the Family Room.

Rainbow flew across the rom and enter the Solarium Room. She flew up the stairs and enter the West Bedroom. She went thought the other door and came to west hall. She walk over to the other door and came to the Crows Nest. She flew over the bridge as quickly as she can. The Ghost Seeker was making it harder then she thought. Still she made it over and enter the Conservatory Room.

A shovel floated towards her and a Goober appear as well.

"Whoa! Fluttershy and Rarity are right! You are big and ugly, ugly sprit." Rainbow said looking at the Goober while keeping a eye on the shovel. Rainbow stun the Greenie and caught it. The Goober didn't steam to notice the name Rainbow call it and kept spiting out goop. Rainbow stun it and try to suck it up.

"Ahg! Fluttershy was right about another thing! You are heavy!" Rainbow said as she try to suck it in the Ghost Seeker. Rainbow was pull so close that it knock Rainbow away and she roll across the ground. Rainbow shook her head and stood up. "OK! Now you ask for it Slime ball!" Rainbow said and started to fly around the Goober. After a while Rainbow stop, it was hard making a rainbow tornado with the Ghost Seeker on her back, but the Goober was now dizzy.

Rainbow stun it again and suck it up. She use the yank a few times and caught it. "Oh ya! Rainbow Dash: 2 Ghosts: 0!" She brag. Until Ghost Studies voice came again.

"AHG! More of them! And why are they back there?! Rainbow Dash move it!" he said.

"Yeah!, yeah, I'm going, ruined my victory will ya." Rainbow said frowning.

She went back out to Crows Nest and flew over to the West Hall. She walk into the West Bedroom and saw two Hiders, that hid under the beds. "Now I know why you are call 'Hiders'." Rainbow said rolling her eyes. Rainbow stun one and try to suck it up. Unknowing that the Hider drag her in a purple puddle. A Creeper pop up and started to hit her again. "AHG! NOT AGAIN!" Rainbow shouted as she shook herself free. She stun and suck up the min-creepers and went back to finding the Hiders.

Rainbow remember that Fluttershy told her that Hider will be surprise if she force them out of their hiding spots. So Rainbow walk up to one of the beds and yank the blanket off. The Hider jump in surprise but Rainbow didn't flinch. She stun and stuck it up. She did the same to the other one. Rainbow check her map and saw the Family Room was next. She went thought the door and floated down the Solarium room and enter the Family Room.

She once again spotted a shovel floated towards her and roll her eyes. She charge up the flashlight and Bright Flash the Greenie. She heard a familiar 'slosh' sound and walk into the kitchen to another Goober. "Oh great. It the slime ball again." Rainbow taunted once more. Like the other one it didn't notices the name and kept attack. Rainbow stun and started to suck it up. Rainbow move over to the wall to kept herself from getting too close it. And a couple yanks the Goober was sunk in.

Rainbow flew into the Kitchen and spotted a Creeper on the ceiling. "Oh no you don't! You're not getting me this time!" Rainbow said as she flew back. The Creeper turn into a puddle and Rainbow thought on how to get it. Then Rainbow Fluttershy telling her that by suck the puddle the Creeper became solid. So that what Rainbow Dash did. She caught it and the lights turn on. Rainbow check her map and saw the Plant Nursery had ghost again.

"Didn't I get that place already?" Rainbow ask herself. Still she shrug and went to the Rumpus Room and slid down the plant.

Inside the Plant Nursery room, Two Greenies, one with a shovel and a plain one, appear. Rainbow even saw the purple puddle that she knew was the Creeper ghost. Rainbow turn and was able to stun the two Greenies. She suck them up and use the yank to make the drop some bits. rainbow pick them up and started to suck up the purple puddle. She stop as another shovel floated towards her. She turn and Bright Flash the Greenie and suck it up. She went back on suck up the puddle and caught the Creeper. The lights turn on and Rainbow heard the Ghost Looker theme play.

"That it, Rainbow Dash! You caught all the ghost in Haunted Towers." Ghost Studies said.

"Yeah! It was no sweat, Kind of hard when you can fly so fast, but I did it." Rainbow smile.

"Yes, a job well done." Ghost Studies said before Fluttershy appear.

"Um, did you get hurt by any chance?" She ask.

"Well, got hit by a Goober and was caught by a Creeper, twice." Rainbow said deciding to tell the truth.

"Well, I'll have the Princesses bring you back. Another Mansion as appear and Fluttershy has to get there." Ghost Studies and the view turn off.

Rainbow Dash hoof pump as her Mission was complete. She open the Ghost Looker and saw her time was 6:53. She was hopping to be faster then Apple Jack, but she was right. It was harder to move around with the Ghost Seeker 5000 on her back. Then was brought back to the Shack.

* * *

Rainbow appear in the shack and fell on her flank. "Ow." She said as she stood up.

"Nice Going, Rainbow Dash Ghost Haunting sure looks like fun, can I try it next? Please?" Pinkie ask, now wanting to try it.

"Now, now, Miss Pie, you get your chance but first Rainbow will you empty the Ghost Seeker 5000?" Ghost Studies said and the tube appear.

Rainbow place the hose on the tube and all the Ghost and Bits where send to the vault. Rainbow took off the Ghost Seeker and hand it back to Fluttershy.

"Ghost haunting is pretty cool, but you are much better at it Fluttershy, maybe now you can fly and carry that at the same time." Rainbow said.

"I think I'll stick to walking for now, I'm more use to it and I'm not a strong flyer like you Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said as she hand to Ghost Seeker back to Ghost Studies so he can upgrade it back to the way it was before.

Rainbow sign, then again, Fluttershy was the only pony in Ponyville that haunt ghost on two legs and doesn't fly while doing it.

"Ok, just remember about it. It might come in handily in tight spots." Rainbow said smiling.

Fluttershy smile back and Apple Bloom ask, "How fast did you caught the Ghost? I heard my sis took a little over 5 minutes to get them all.

Before Rainbow could answer that she beat Apple Jack time Ghost Studies spoke up, "It took her almost 7 minutes to get them."

"Ha! You maybe the leading pony in the Wonderbolts but not in Ghost Haunting." Apple Jack said proud she had beat Rainbow Dash at something once again.

"You know there is one Pony that beat both of you." Rarity said before the two could started fighting.

"Who?" Pinkie ask confuse.

"Why Pinkie, did you forget that she be at this longer then we have?" Rarity ask surprise Pinkie would forgot.

"Oh yeah! Silly me, I did forget, Fluttershy has both of their times beat." Pinkie said laughing at herself.

"Um...maybe." Fluttershy said meekly as Ghost Studies smile and continues to get the Ghost Seeker back the way it was.

* * *

Bonus Mission Complete. 345 Bits fond. 8940 in all.

Here Rainbow Dash ghost haunting. I did try my best at making up names for Rainbow Dash can call the ghosts. The name in this chapter is the best I came up with. Now about Fluttershy trying to fly with the Ghost Seeker 5000 on, Fluttershy will try it a few time during her adventure, but I did decide on the last upgrade Ghost Studies will add that on. Rainbow help him think of a way to make Ghost Seekers for pegasus user like Fluttershy and herself. Now we move on to Old Clockworks which I know noting about. But I will still watch Phoenixmaster1 walkthrough on how to go through it. Thanks to V.K. for the idea for Rainbow Dash to fly while using the Ghost Seeker 5000. See you all in the next chapter. Later!


	15. Old Clockworks part 1

Fluttershy's Mansion Dark Moon

**Phantom Fan 21: **Here we are, the third Mansion. Now once again this will be six chapters, one for each mission. And at the Boss chapter Rarity will help Fluttershy and do the Bonus mission. I know little about Old Clockworks so I'll be using Phoenixmaster1 walkthrough for this. I do know that Old Clockworks is a mix of a Clock Tower and Ruins. Also Sweetie Belle will be save in this mansion. So let's get this show on the road.

* * *

Ghost Studies had finish upgrading the Ghost Seeker back the way it was for Fluttershy and was going over the map to see what was clear up.

Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack was fighting over that they could beat their old record faster then each other, While Rarity roll her eyes and Pinkie sat and watch eating popcorn. Celestia just watch herself to see what happens when she not around. Luna just stood next Fluttershy trying to get over her worrying.

"Ah! So that were it is.", Ghost Studies said and turn to his friends, " I fond the next Dark Moon piece."

Everypony stop what they were doing and try to Ghost Studies.

"Really? That fast?" Rainbow ask knowing it took longer last time for the last Dark Moon piece.

"Yes, it at Old Clockworks. A place that was use to tell time and was build over some ruins, however the place become abandon and now a favorite haunt for ghosts." Ghost Studies explain.

"Well Fluttershy looks like you will be haunting some more." Pinkie said as she munch on the popcorn.

"Try not to get to dirty or greasily while you are looking for the Gems...I mean the Dark Moon." Rarity said charging her ending.

"I keep a eye out for more Gems while I'll look for the Dark Moon piece." Fluttershy said smiling while slipping on the Ghost Seeker once more.

"Lucky for you the way there is through a Clock Tower Gate. Once you get there, I'll full you up on what to do." Ghost Studies said and nods to the Princesses.

"Good luck Fluttershy." Celestia said.

"And sorry for the rough landing if you have it." Luna added and send Fluttershy to Old Clockworks

* * *

**Old Clockworks**

Fluttershy appear high on the air and was able to look around. "Uh...oh." She said before fall to the ground. Dust rose as Fluttershy sat on her flank. "Ahhh...Ahhh...AHCOO!" she sneeze and shook her head. She stood up and look at Clockworks mansion.

Fluttershy saw a gate lower and a green bulb on it. Fluttershy use her Bright Flash and the gate rise for her to pass. Fluttershy look around. There were broken clocks everywhere and for some strange reason, they all saw 4:30 on them. Fluttershy decide to look around for clues about the place. She walk to the left and walk on some train tracks. She stop at a hole and notices a chest on the other side.

Fluttershy thought about giving her wing a try before thinking she better use her Dark-Light first. Fluttershy shine it and the rest of the tracks appear. She caught the Sprit Orbs and walk over to the chest. She open it and grab the bits inside. She walk back and continue down until she reach a blockage. Fluttershy look over a saw a red ball with a green bulb on it. Fluttershy Bright Flash it and it gain arm and legs and try to run over to Fluttershy. However, the blockage stop it and it blew up removing it as well.

Fluttershy had duck when the Ball Bomb exploded. She look up and saw she can continue through now. Fluttershy walk down the track and come to some vents. She move them with her Ghost Seeker and bits fell out. Fluttershy grab them and couldn't shake the feeling she forgot something. Fluttershy shine her Dark Light around and soon fond another chest. She caught the Sprit Orbs and open the Chest to find a Gem inside.

Fluttershy walk back to the Giant Clock and saw both hands were pointing at the 12. Fluttershy look at the smaller clocks then back at the giant one. Maybe she was suppose to change the time on the Giant Clock to the time on the smaller clocks? She saw a handle and give it a try. It work, as the handle spin the hands on the clock move. Fluttershy kept going until it said 4:30. "Oh." Fluttershy said as she step back and the clock rise up to revile a door that was behind it.

Fluttershy enter the door and come into the Warehouse. Fluttershy jump in surprise as she ran into a Greenie that was at the door. The Greenie laugh and flew through another door. Fluttershy relax and walk forward. She saw green paper that was roll up on a machine with red roll up paper next to it. Fluttershy pull the green roll up paper and 30 bits fell out. She grab them and then hear a familiar creepy laugh.

Fluttershy spotted another roll up green paper and stuck it up. She place it on the Machine and unroll it. Bits drop out and Fluttershy grab them and try the Red roll up paper. A spider come out this time. Fluttershy use the Bright Flash and collect the drop bit. Fluttershy walk forward an look up at some boxes. She notices something was missing and shine her Dark-Light to revile a Green roll up paper. She suck the Sprit Orbs and brought it over it over to the machine and unroll it. A Gem come out of this one.

Fluttershy walk back and suck up another Green roll up paper and unroll it at the machine. More Bits appear and Fluttershy grab them. She walk back and brought over the second red roll up paper. She unroll it and jump in surprise as a Shadowbolt appear.

"Shadowputer says, '0100010 011011110 01101110'." He said and disappear.

Fluttershy shine her Dark-Light around again and had a little trouble finding it. After a while she did find it and it was stun. Fluttershy stuck up it tail and let all three bars full up. Once they where Fluttershy yank back and watch as the Shadowbolt boucle around the room faster then the others. It lay still and Fluttershy suck it up. She jump on the hose to get it in fully. The lights turn on. And Fluttershy walk down the Warehouse and saw a safe with a green bulb inside. Fluttershy use the Bright Flash and it open to revile a golden roll up paper. She brought it over to the machine and unroll it to revile a key.

Fluttershy gave the key and walk down to the door next to the safe and unlock it to enter the Workshop. Fluttershy jump as she saw some hammers pounding on a giant Ball Bomb. Fluttershy had a bad feeling if the Giant Ball Bomb was finish, it could be lots of trouble. So she shine the Bright Flash and it started up. Two Greenies appear surprise to see their bomb working before it was finish and blew up on them. Fluttershy use the explode to stun both Greenies and caught them.

Fluttershy look up and saw a chain above her and with a yank pull a vent open and a golden Greenie appear. Fluttershy stun and caught it getting bits on doing so. Fluttershy walk over to the next door after sucking some dirt out of the way. She suck up the bits on the high self and enter the door to Clock Tower Gate room. She made it.

She look around with her Dark-Light and fond a chest. She caught the Sprit Orbs and open the chest. Inside was a Gem, Fluttershy grab it and walk over to the Clock Tower Gate and notices that the hands were missing and so was a gear. Then her Ghost Looker theme play and she answer it. "Hello?"

"Well done Fluttershy, you made it to the Clock Tower Gate." Ghost Studies said.

"Um, yes I did but, the hands and a gear was missing." Fluttershy said.

"What? Are you sure?" Rainbow ask.

"Yes, I do think the ghost are try to stop me from getting the Dark Moon piece." Fluttershy said.

"Yes, But it will take some strong ghost to remove them, Hold tight and I try to find them." Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

Fluttershy look around and saw a Greenie that dive into the sand and made a mini-tornado. Fluttershy dodge the min tornado until the Greenie pop back up and was now dizzy. Fluttershy stun and caught it before two more took it place and repeat the same attack as the last one. Fluttershy got suck in one and was throw out but the Greenie. It laugh and Fluttershy stood up and stun it. She caught and turn to see the third one doing it mini-tornado attack again. Again Fluttershy waited until the Greenie pop back up and stun then caught it. It drop a key as the lights turn on.

Fluttershy grab the key and walk over to the lock door after moving the sand off the steps. Fluttershy unlock the door and came to the Cargo Room. That when Fluttershy Ghost Looker theme play again. "Hello?"

"Fluttershy I fond where the pieces are but first you will need a compass." Ghost Studies said.

"A compass?" Fluttershy ask.

"Yes find that Compass and we find those pieces." Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

Fluttershy walk down a broking floor and spotted some thing from the window. She remove a paper to see a Ball Bomb on a window. She shine her Bright Flash and the Ball bomb started running. It blew and sand pour in. Fluttershy watch as the sand rise on it reach the window, making a path for her to cross.

Fluttershy walk across and saw another chain. She yank it down and some stairs appear. Fluttershy walk up the stairs and once she near the top a Greenie pop out scaring her. "Ow! Ooff! Doh!" Fluttershy said as she fell down the stairs. The Greenie laugh as Fluttershy stood back up. She was a bit hurt but then saw Ball Bombs roll down stairs. Fluttershy dodge them and watch as a Greenie pick one up. Fluttershy act by using her Bright Flash and made the Ball Bombs started running. Fluttershy ran as the Ball Bombs follow and explode. She then stun and caught the Greenies.

Just as she was about to relax a bit she heard another laugh and saw a huge hump in the sand moving around. She walk up to it and a Slammer bust out and scare her. Fluttershy use her Bright Flash and caught the Slammer. The lights turn on and Fluttershy walk back up the stairs and saw a blanket that look to be floating. Fluttershy yank it off and use her Dark-Light to revile a tool box. She caught the Sprit Orbs and open the box to revile a Golden Ball bomb that roll down the stairs.

Fluttershy follow it and suck it up. She shot across the room and ran after it. She bright Flash it and ran away as fast as she can. It follow and blew up as it the other side of the wall, dropping a ton of bits. Fluttershy grab them and went back up the stairs and enter the door to the Clock Tower Gate, this time higher. Fluttershy thought about trying to use her wings again when she once again decide to use her Dark-Light first.

Part of the bridge reappear and Fluttershy caught the Sprit Orbs before cross. She did same thing to another part of the bridge and cross it and walk into the Drafting Office. Fluttershy look around and suck off some paper to get more bits. Doing so case a Greenie to appear. Fluttershy was to surprise at it appear this time and caught it. She look around the room some more and saw a fan. Remembering what she did with the last fans she come across. Fluttershy blew at the and the wall started to move. Then a Sneaker appear and scare her. The wall move as Fluttershy ready herself for another fight.

Fluttershy saw some paper go flying and use her Bright Flash to stun one Sneaker. She stunk it up and waited until two bars full up before yanking back to suck the Sneaker in. Fluttershy dodge another Sneaker and use her Bright Flash to stun both Sneakers. This time Fluttershy waited until all three bars full up and yank back. They were suck in and drop bits.

Fluttershy collect the bits and blew the fan again. Fluttershy ran behind the wall before it close. She open the cabin draw and find the Compass. She smile, she got the Compass. She place it in her saddlebags and heard her Ghost Looker theme play. "Hello?"

"Any luck with that compass?" Ghost Studies ask.

"Yes, I just fond it." Fluttershy answer.

"OH HO! Nice work Fluttershy! I tell everypony you are ready to come back." Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

Fluttershy jump for joy as her mission was complete. She open the Ghost Looker and saw her score. Then was brought back to the shack.

* * *

Fluttershy appear in the shack and landed on her flank, casing dust to rise off her fur coat.

"Ahhh...Ahhh...AHCOO!" Fluttershy sneeze again.

"Bless you." Celestia said kindly.

"Thank you." Fluttershy said back.

"Well Fluttershy how was your first trip though time line?" Ghost Studies ask and started laughing.

Once again the other turn their heads sideways as Ghost Studies stop laughing.

"Should we empty the Ghost Seeker 5000 so Fluttershy can find those parts of the clock?" Rainbow ask annoy.

"Oh, fine! cough 'kill joy' cough'." Ghost Studies said fake coughing.

"What was that?" Rainbow ask.

"Oh noting." Ghost Studies said as the tube appear.

Fluttershy place the hose on the tube and all the Ghosts, Bits, Gems and Shadowbolt went to the vault. Fluttershy pull the hose off and takes put the Compass and hand it to Ghost Studies.

"I think you may what this." Fluttershy said handing it over.

"Yes, Thank You Fluttershy. I will take me a few minutes to figure out something so why don't rest? Walking through that sand mush be tiring." Ghost Studies said.

"And why do you go wash up darling? You fur coat must be cover in sand." Rarity said.

"Oh thank you Rarity, but I don't think it will matter this time, once Ghost Studies is done with the Compass, I'll be going back." Fluttershy said kindly to her friend.

"Oh! I understand Darling, I guess sometimes you just have to deal with getting and staying dirty." Rarity said seeing the understanding in Fluttershy words.

* * *

Ghost Caught: Shadowbolt. 3 out of 13 Gems fond. 1150 Bits fond. 9090 bits in all. Still needs 10,000 bits for the next upgrade.

The last Dark-Light upgrade will be in the next chapter. Now the reason why I now just putting the Shadowbolts up is because Fluttershy has not caught any new ghost yet. But I do believe that a new ghost appears in the third mission. Now I did mention that Fluttershy thought about trying to use her wings but being a kind pony she is she use her Dark-Light to make sure she doesn't miss anything. Like I said before, the last upgrade will aloud Fluttershy to use her wings while carrying the Ghost Seeker. Please review. Later!


	16. Old Clockworks part 2

Fluttershy's Mansion Dark Moon

**Phantom Fan 21: **Here Mission two. Now it time for Fluttershy to travel to the underground. Now at first, I didn't know what the compass was for until I watch Phoenixmaster1 walkthrough and saw what it was for. Now Fluttershy will look for the pieces and get up the tower. Easy right?

* * *

Ghost Studies look over the compass and his map trying to place them together. While he was doing that, Fluttershy roll her flashlight in her hoof. They been waiting for five minutes and Ghost Studies still hasn't said anything. Fluttershy was kind to let Ghost Studies work but Rainbow couldn't hold still for long. Finally she snap,

"What taking him so long?!", She shouted, "It a compass, not lost toy!"

Ghost Studies turns and said, "Finding something let this doesn't happen ever day miss Dash! Luckily I'm already finish and the compass will help Fluttershy."

Hearing that made everypony stand up. Fluttershy walk closer and waited for Ghost Studies to speak.

"Turns out this compass can open a door that leads to the underground ruins were the clock hands are!" He said handing the compass back to her.

Fluttershy grab the compass and place in her 'special space bag' before turning to Ghost Studies again.

"As I was looking, I fond the door is some where outside the Clockworks tower. So look around there." Ghost Studies said.

"O...Ok." Fluttershy said softly.

"Now Don't you worry about a thing, Fluttershy." Apple Jack said.

"Yeah, you be dealing with ghosts, what can be down there but more ghosts?" Rainbow added.

Apple Jack roll her eyes and Celestia and Luna step up.

"Fluttershy, we have seen you go through two haunted places and you have show many bravely during your quest." Celestia said.

"Yes, We know you are scare, but please save Dark Moon Valley." Luna said knowing they can trust Fluttershy with this task.

Fluttershy nods and was send back to Old Clockworks.

* * *

Fluttershy appear in the air and was able to land on her hoofs this time. She took out her flashlight and look around. Once she saw she was alone, she relax.

She walk back up tot the door of Clockworks Tower, but instead of going back in side, Fluttershy walk over to the side.

She follow the rail until she spotted something sticking out of the ground.

Fluttershy walk over to it and look at the metal sticking out of the sand. Fluttershy then notices that it top look just like the bottom of the compass she fond earlier.

Fluttershy took the compass out and set it on the spot. Then the compass started to spin and the sand blew away leaving behind a metal door. During all that Fluttershy step off as the wind blew the sand. Once the wind stop blowing, she tap her hoof on it to make sure it wouldn't open on her. When noting happen she step on it and walk up to the compass.

Fluttershy made a small stop twice to see if it will open, it didn't. Fluttershy then knee down and place her ear on the door and knock on it. "Hello?" She said before the door open and Fluttershy fell in.

Fluttershy slide down the tunnel and landed in an crate that lower to the ground because of her wight in it. Fluttershy pick herself up and rub her flank as she shook her head. She jump on a rock near her and jumps on the ground as the crate rise and something can be heard shut in the room. As Fluttershy walk forwards, she spots a rock floated in the air and knew a ghost was behind it.

She use her Bright Flash to stun the Greenie that was holding it and caught it. Then Fluttershy notices that the bed was shaking and went to check it, went a Greenie pop out from under it scaring her. The Greenie laugh as it flew up, but Fluttershy recover fast and stun then caught the Greenie. Fluttershy sign in relive that they were going and a purple gate rise out of the way only to show a normal gate blocking her path.

Fluttershy notice something was wrong with the wall over the bed and saw a piece of it that was rip off. Fluttershy suck the paper wall off and fond a picture of a Gem. Fluttershy shine her Dark-Light on and the Gem pop out. She grab it and look at the rock laying on the ground. Then look at the gate and saw a pulley above the gate. She follow the robe and saw it went right back to the crate she landed in earlier.

She suck up the rock and walk over to the crate. She set the rock on it and watch as the gate was lifted. Fluttershy walk over to it and enter into the Canyon Hall. Fluttershy spotted a tool box and open it. Instead of Bits, Gems, or a Ghost coming out, an black ball appear and saw a flame on the top. It took Fluttershy a while before she knew what it was, It was a BOMB!

Fluttershy quickly ran away as the bomb explode and her a ghost laugh. Fluttershy was throw a bit from the blast and stood back up. She shook her mane and walk on, not wanting to open it again and find another bomb inside. Fluttershy walk through until she saw a pile of sand with a beam and a ball bomb in her way. Fluttershy flash the Ball Bomb and walk away. It blew but, the sand a beam stay in place.

Fluttershy sign, looks like she will have to find a different route. As she look back through the hall she notices another wall that was different them the rest. Fluttershy remove the fake wall and enter into the Canyon Narrows. There Fluttershy spotted a ball with a chain. Fluttershy suck it up and was soon send across the narrow to the other side. She walk over to the next one and rode it back over the narrow and renter the Canyon Halls.

Fluttershy walk pass the crates unknowing that a Sneaker was right behind her. Fluttershy jump as she heard it laugh, she walk on hoping to avoid the ghost, but as soon as she reach the door a purple gate slam down and the Sneaker flew in front of her. Fluttershy wave her flashlight and saw it disappear. She turn around and saw the crates shank and open up to show a red spider and some bits inside them.

Fluttershy Bright Flash the spider and collect the bit it drop. Fluttershy walk over to the bits and before she could pick them up the Sneaker appear and scare her. It laugh and disappear again. Fluttershy ready her flashlight and Bright Flash the spot she was in. Luckily the Sneaker was in her range and was stun. Fluttershy started to suck it up and use the second level bar to make the Sneaker lose 20 HP. After sucking for a little long, Fluttershy caught the Sneaker and the purple gate rise up.

Before walking over to the door, Fluttershy saw another door to her right and enter it to the Canyon Stairs. She climb up and spotted a Gem in a Spider web and suck the web off and grab the Gem as it fell. Fluttershy then walk up the the rest of the stairs and saw a whole bunch of stuff laying her the way. There was also a Ball Bomb and Fluttershy flash it and it blew up making a path. Then the Ghost Looker Theme play and Fluttershy answer it. "Hello?"

"Nice Work Fluttershy! The main way to the underground has been open." Ghost Studies said.

"So did she find the clock hands yet?" Rainbow ask.

"No, they are deeper underground, but now Fluttershy has a faster way of getting underground if she ever needs to return there." Ghost Studies explain.

"Yes, that true, I guess." Fluttershy said.

"Well Good luck Fluttershy, Make sure you got those hands the next time I call you unless it a update." Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

Fluttershy walk back down the stairs and into the Canyon Hall. She enter the door and came to the Roundhouse Pit. Fluttershy look around and saw a coffin. She walk over to it and it open on it own. A purple glow appear and Fluttershy was warp up and pull inside and the it close.

Fluttershy try to shake herself free but stop as she notices she can see out the coffin. She saw a Shadowbolt Ghost appear in the room, follow by a Hider carrying a bomb. Fluttershy watch as the Hider hind the bomb in a barrel then hind in another one. The Shadowbolt soon release the Spirt Orbs and two barrels, one that was empty and one hiding the Hider, disappear. The Shadowbolt laugh and flew underground thinking the trap was set.

After it left, Fluttershy was able to open the coffin and jump out. She shook off the bandage wraps and sign in relive. Good thing she saw the trap the was set up, bad thing is she never wanted to be warp up again unless she had to be. Fluttershy shine her Dark-Light and made the two barrel appear and caught the Spirt Orbs. She made the Hider come out of it hiding place and caught it as well.

Fluttershy then was over to a wall and saw the ball chain on it. Fluttershy suck it up and started to yank on it. After three yanks Fluttershy fell over as the wall fell apart showing a hind door that was behind it. Then her Ghost Looker theme play again. "Hello?"

"F_tter_hy! You m_st be de_p u_dergr_ _nd now." Ghost Studies voice said but because she was deep underground she could barely make out what he saying.

"What?" Fluttershy ask.

"Blast! T_e under_ _ound m_st be blo_king the Ghost L_ _ker signal! Any way, K_ _p looking for _ _e Clo_k hands!" Ghost Studies try to say before the view turn off.

Fluttershy walk over to the vase and look inside. She fond a golden dog bone!

"Wow! Never seen these before! I better keep a hold of this." She said and put it away.

Fluttershy enter the door and soon came to a Pit Slide. No sooner then she enter the room, it started to shake.

"Huh? AGH!" Fluttershy cry as the room shook harder before it stop. Fluttershy look around before walking closer to the Pit Slide. She look down and saw plies of sand with bits in them. Fluttershy gulp and ready herself to slide down. Fluttershy slide down collecting bits on the way. The last three dunes made small bits pop out and Fluttershy stop and collect them.

After that was over she walk over to the door and enter the Quarry and saw another door appear her.

"How can I get up there? I don't think I can use my wings with this on me yet." Fluttershy ask herself referring to the Ghost Seeker 5000 on her back.

Fluttershy walk down the path and saw some sand falling from the ceiling and a wagon full with sand. She walk over to the left first because she saw some bits and collect them and head over to the wagon and yank it by the rope that was on it. After the Second yank bats flew over Fluttershy and she jump at the sight of them. She walk into the cave that they enter and saw they were golden. She Bright Flash them watch as many bits fell. She collect them and saw another Gem in a spider web. She remove the web and grab the Gem.

Fluttershy walk out and yank the wagon over to the hole. Once it was there a Greenie pop up and scare her. Fluttershy stun then caught it as another Greenie appear. While that was happen the room started to full up with sand and three more Greenies appear each with a shovel. Fluttershy caught the Greenie without a shovel before turning to the three floating shovels.

Fluttershy charge her Bright Flash and waited until the Greenie attack. Once it did, she stun then caught it. She did the same to the last two. Then three more Greenies appear along with a Golden Greenie. Fluttershy caught the Golden Greenies first then caught the normal Greenies after words. During the fight one Greenie pick up one of the Shovels and try to attack her.

After Fluttershy caught all four Greenies, She saw the sand move and a Sneaker appear and scare her. Fluttershy run from her spot and soon Bright Flash one of the Sneakers and started to suck it up. Fluttershy was able to use the two bar yank and let herself be drag before another Sneaker appear and try to scare her. Fluttershy suck up the Sneaker she had and look for the last two. Fluttershy spotted some sand hand her way and Bright Flash the Sneaker heading for her. She suck it up and caught it before the last Sneaker scare her. Fluttershy stun and caught it as well and the lights turn on.

Fluttershy sign in relive now that it was over. That when Fluttershy notices that the sand stop rising and she can now reach the door. Before entering the door Fluttershy spotted a chest close by and walk up the path only to see gasp. Fluttershy shine her Dark-Light and a bridge appear. She caught the Sprit Orbs and the Shadowbolt from before shows itself.

"Shoo ha ha! I'm Shadowine...with extra gravy!" It said before disappearing.

Fluttershy shine her Dark-Light around and soon find and stun the Shadowbolt. She suck up it tail and waited until all three bars were full up before yank back. Because the room was so big, the Shadowbolt was able stop stop itself and disappear again. Fluttershy repeat her last move move and the Shadowbolt lay on the ground. Fluttershy suck it up and jump on the hose before fully catching the Shadowbolt Ghost.

After collect the bits it drop, Fluttershy enter the door and came to the Antechamber. The Hallway ahead her was really dark that not even her flashlight will show her where she going. But it did show her a giant web and a web ball which she suck up and carry over to the torches and lit it up. She walk over to the smaller web and burn it way. She walk in the cave and saw a chest and some bits. She blew the web ball away and open the chest and grab the bits inside and in the cave before walking out and grabbing the web ball and relighting it.

Fluttershy walk down the hallway burning webs and spiders before entering the Tomb. Fluttershy look around and only fond 30 Bits and a empty room. She walk over to the coffin and open it. A glow appear inside as Fluttershy smile. Then one of the clock hands floated out of the coffin. Fluttershy did it. She fond a clock hand. She reach of it and it move to the right.

"Huh?" Fluttershy said and reach for it again. Again it move only this time to the left.

"How odd." Fluttershy said as she reach for it again.

This time a ghost appear and scare Fluttershy. "Nah nah ha!" the ghost said as Fluttershy look at it.

"Is that a Poltergeist Ghost?!" Fluttershy ask.

It was indeed a Poltergeist Ghost but it was blue instead of Yellow. It laugh again and flew off. Fluttershy pick herself and look at the hallway the Ghost flew to. Fluttershy shook her head and started to follow the ghost and heard something. Fluttershy didn't notices that a grey warp up hand appear out of the sand follow by a grey warp up body, legs, and head. Fluttershy just stood there not wanted to turn around to see what be her. She was already scare and knew something was behind her.

Fluttershy quickly ran from her spot before turn to see Mummy walk slowly towards her. Fluttershy use her Bright Flash and instead of the Mummy getting stun it cry out in a low voice of pain and started ran to her. Fluttershy quickly ran out of it path and the Mummy hit the wall and fell over. Fluttershy notices that a piece of it warp bandage was loose and suck it up. With a yank the Mummy spin around and soon a Greenie took it place. It was holding fake arms, hands, and legs before noticing that it disguise was gone. Fluttershy quickly stun and caught it.

Then two more Mummies appear and started to walk slowly to Fluttershy. Fluttershy ran to the nearest one and waited by the wall. She use her Bright Flash and move out of it path. However the Mummy didn't hit the wall and turn back to Fluttershy as the second Mummy started to get closer. Fluttershy shine her Bright Flash and both Mummies charge at her, only to run into each other. They fell over and Fluttershy suck up one of the warps and spin the Mummy around. She try to do the same with the other one but it broke free before she could.

Fluttershy ran from the Mummy and stun and caught the Greenie. That when she notice that a bug started to appear in the fight and started to fly after her. Fluttershy use her Bright Flash and turn them into bits. The Mummy caught up to Fluttershy and she bright Flash it and it ran into a wall. It fell over and Fluttershy suck up it warp and spin it around to show a Greenie in it place. She stun and caught it as the lights turn back on. Fluttershy sign in relive and then her Ghost Looker Theme play. "Hello?"

"F_tter_hy! Are _ou a_e ri_ht? Did _ou fin_ the C_ock h_nds?" Ghost Studies voice try to say.

"Um I can't understand you, but if it about the clock hands then yes I fond them." Fluttershy said.

"A_eso_e! W_y a g_!, Flu_ters_y!" Rainbow voice try to say.

"Um maybe you should bring me back?" Fluttershy said tried of being underground.

"Of C_usre! H_ng on I'll ha_e the Pri_nesses _ring you b_ck!" Ghost Studies try to say again before the view turn off.

Fluttershy jump for joy as her mission was complete. She open her Ghost Looker and saw her score. Then was brought back to the shack.

* * *

Fluttershy appear in the shack and landing on her flank.

"Welcome back Fluttershy! Sorry for the bad transmission, the underground was blocking some of the Ghost Looker signal and guess you had a hard time hearing us." Ghost Studies said.

"Yes, and about the Clock hands. I did find them but a ghost that looks like a Poltergeist took them." Fluttershy said.

"Don't you mean is a Poltergeist, Fluttershy?" Pinkie ask.

"Will it was a Poltergeist but it was blue instead of Yellow." Fluttershy explain.

"Hm, I'll look into it. In the mean time let's empty the Ghost Seeker 5000, it has to be full with all the ghosts and bits you fond." Ghost Studies said before the tube appear.

Fluttershy place the hose on the tube and all the Ghosts, Bits, Gems, and Shadowbolt went to the vault. Then a loud noise was heard and steams appear showing that Fluttershy collect enough bits to have the Ghost Seeker upgrade once again.

"Nice work Fluttershy! I can now upgrade the Dark-Light one last time. May I please have it?" Ghost Studies said then ask.

Fluttershy took off the Dark-Light and hand it to Ghost Studies. Like before the was a bit of pounding and clicking before Ghost Studies turn back to Fluttershy.

"Here you are! Now the Dark-Light was last even longer then before! I do have one last upgrade but it cost a lot of Bits." Ghost Studies said.

Fluttershy place the Dark-Light on her flashlight and shine it around.

"Whoa! You weren't kiddin' when you said that it can make it own rainbow." Apple Bloom said during that she didn't see it when Fluttershy save her.

"Yeah! It pretty cool!" Rainbow Dash agree as Fluttershy turn off the Dark-Light.

* * *

Ghost Caught: Shadowbolt, 1409 bit fond, 10,499 in all. Need 20,000 bits for the last upgrade. 7 of of 13 Gems fond.

Well I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. On the day I was working on this. I wasn't have a good one and couldn't focus on the story, so I took a few day break. Now that that over I can work on the chapters again. Next Chapter will have Fluttershy go after the Poltergeist ghost to get the hour hand. And don't answer about the Ghost Dog that will able later in the mansion. During my break I saw that the Ghost Dog appears in the last Mansion as well, telling me that it escape again. Well the Last upgrade is next and it might take me the rest of this mansion and part of the next to get it. Here Mission two, enjoy and review.


	17. Old Clockworks part 3

Fluttershy's Mansion Dark Moon

**Phantom Fan 21: **Here Mission three. Roundhouse brawl. Now it time to go after the clock hands. Sorry for the long wait. The story left my mind for a few days and I been hearing about the new Equestria Girls movie. I had to use YouTube to watch it and I love that movie. I'm going to buy it when it comes out on August 6. Well here we go, back to the Old Clockworks Mansion.

* * *

Ghost Studies look over his map trying to find the ghost that took the clock hands. Fluttershy told her friends about new look the Greenies took on.

"A Mummy? Guess they want their mommy!" Rainbow Dash laugh.

"So the Ghost you saw as a Poltergeist?" Apple Jack ask.

"I think it was, it was blue." Fluttershy answer thinking about it.

"It was indeed a Poltergeist you saw Fluttershy. An Ancient Poltergeist!" Ghost Studies said as he turn around.

"An Ancient Poltergeist?" Fluttershy ask.

"Yes an Ghost that been around for a long time. Guess he has has a lot of time on his hands.", Ghost Studies said then laugh, "Get it? Because he has the clock hands?"

The others look confuse and Fluttershy shook her head.

"You all have no humor.", He said before getting back to busies.

The Princesses shook their heads and turn to Fluttershy.

"Aare you ready, Lady Fluttershy?" Luna ask.

"No, but what choice do I have." Fluttershy answer and was teleport to the Clock Tower.

* * *

Fluttershy appear in the Tower and land on her hooves again. She wave her Flashlight around and sign in reviled.

She walk around the room flashing spiders and unrolling two roll up papers to get some bits.

Fluttershy then walk on an platform and a handle appear from behind a close door.

Using her Ghost Seeker 5000, Fluttershy rise to the next floor and walk over to where some sand and beams lay in front of a door. There was also a Ball Bomb next to it and Fluttershy Bright Flash it.

It blew up and clear the way. Fluttershy saw a tool box next to the door and walk up to it. She jump a bit when it started to move. She follow it until it reach to some boxes and stop.

Fluttershy up it and a Golden Greenie appear. Fluttershy stun and caught it, picking the bits after words. She remove the web holding up an green roll up paper and went back down to the ground level and unroll it to get a lot of Bits from it. She travel back up and with through the door and enter the Clockmakers Chambers.

Fluttershy look around and fond a Golden Bone in a closet and spotted a Gem and a Bucket. The sound of snoring fill the air. Fluttershy look at the clock over the bed and to the time on the wall. Fluttershy begin to think, Just like the first time she enter, she had to set the time to enter. Maybe she needs to set this time to get the gem? There was one way to find put.

Fluttershy notice the rug on the floor was out of place and remove it to find a gear under it. She spin the gear until the time said 9:00. A loud ring soon over took the Sleeping Greenie as he jump in surprise of the sudden ringing. He was so scare he try to fly out only to hit the door. Fluttershy couldn't help but to laugh a little as the Greenie notice he was still wearing the bucket over his head.

The Greenie remove the Bucket and saw Fluttershy. Fluttershy stun and caught the Greenie. The Gem landed on the bed and Fluttershy walk out the door and enter top floor of the Roundhouse. Fluttershy look around and saw the Ancient Poltergeist floated around and started playing with the hand he had. Then Fluttershy Ghost Looker Theme play and she answer it. "Hello?"

"There he is Fluttershy!" Ghost Studies said.

"Neat! Now all Fluttershy has to do is catch him and the hands are good as ours." Rainbow voice said.

"While that may be true he on the other side of the room and Fluttershy is on the floor above.", Ghost Studies said, "You can get there by crossing those beams. Hope you aren't afraid of heights." Then the view turn off before Fluttershy could answer.

Because she was a Pegasus, it would be silly for a pegasus to be scare of heights, but because her wing were useless at the monument and fear the my freeze up on her, she was scare. Still she took a deep breath and step on the beam. She cross slowly until she reach a part that block her way.

Fluttershy saw a beam to her right and time her jump to land on it. She lost her balance for a second before standing still. She walk slowly across that one and jump to the one she was on before. She walk off the end of the beam and sign in relived. Fluttershy flash some spiders to get bits and come to another beam.

Fluttershy gulp and step on the beam again. She walk across it until she reach another beam and jump on it and walk down that one until she reach the other side. She walk down the path and pick up bits along the way. She walk over to a tool box and open it to find a Gem.

Fluttershy grab the Gem and walk back across the beams. She walk up to an open door that slam shut when she near it. Fluttershy jump at the sudden closing before entering the door to the Transportation Hall. Fluttershy walk forward a little then jump at the sight of another Shadowbolt Ghost that was putting up and picture of a key. It turn to see Fluttershy on the other side of the hall. It laugh and flew through a door near it.

Fluttershy relax once the Shadowbolt left. She walk forward to get the key before noticing that she wasn't getting any closer. She look down at her hooves to see that the floor was moving as she walk. She saw bits come closer to her though. She step off the moving floor and enter the left door.

She step onto the Finishing Room and look around. A Bomb Ball roll down the stairs and stop at the bottom. Fluttershy look at it before hearing a sound of clanking. She turn to a face mask on the floor and started to shake. She look around again before shining her Dark-Light around. Soon she spot a Greenie wearing one of the mask and flew at her. Fluttershy move away and dodge it attack.

Fluttershy watch as the mask was lift up to show the Greenie face. Fluttershy stun then caught it. Two more Greenies join the fight and one put on the Mask the fell on the floor. Fluttershy caught the normal Greenie and waited until after the second Greenie attack to catch him.

The purple gates rise and Fluttershy look around the room once more, collected bits before leaving the room. She walk across the moving floor to the next door that she could walk to and enter the Container Room.

Fluttershy look around once more and then saw a Ball Bomb in a crate. She saw a bridge that rise up and turn to the machine that was near by and saw a ball-chain she seen in the past. Fluttershy suck it up and yank back. Another Ball Bomb drop out and Fluttershy yank again. Soon the bridge was down and Fluttershy notice a crate that was closer to her.

"How did that get here?" Fluttershy ask herself due to she sat the crate by the door when she came in. It shook before a Slammer broke out scaring her.

Fluttershy quickly ran to grain more room and Bright Flash the Slammer. Also on doing so the Ball Bombs came alive and try to reach Fluttershy. But were trap in the crate and blew up causing the bridge to rise. Fluttershy waited until the second bar full up and yank back. Another Slammer join the fight and Fluttershy caught him as well.

Fluttershy walk back to the ball-chain and yank on it three times. The lower again and Fluttershy walk across it. She saw another part of the floor was high up from her. Fluttershy turn back to the Ball Bombs and Bright Flash. After they blew up the floor lower to the ground and Fluttershy walk thought the door.

Fluttershy move across the moving floor and enter the near door to the Kiln Room. When Fluttershy step in she felt that she was in the steam room from the Spa in Ponyville. She try to vacuum the steam up but before all of it was gone more full the room.

Fluttershy then saw two pipes that blew steam out. They also had handles, well one did that other didn't. Fluttershy shine her Dark-Light and the Sprit Orbs appear. Fluttershy caught them and turn the handles to turn the steam off. Fluttershy then vacuum the rest of the steam and saw two Greenies behind a door. Fluttershy saw a Green bulb and Bright Flash it.

The doors open but the Greenies were no where to be seen. Fluttershy creep closer to the up doors and jump as the two Greenies appear and scare her. Fluttershy more out of the way and stun the first and caught it. She did the same the second one. Then the Shadowbolt from before.

"Shadowdonkulous is in the building! Man Name makes no sense." He said and disappear.

Fluttershy shine her Dark-Light and stun the Shadowbolt. She suck up his tail and waited until all three bars full up then yank back. The Shadowbolt boucle around the room and even boucle in the same place for a bit dropping a pile of bits. The Shadowbolt hit the floor and lay still. Fluttershy then suck it up and jump on the hose to get it in. Fluttershy smile as the light turn on.

Fluttershy look around and open a vent to make a Golden Ball Bomb appear. Fluttershy suck it up and shot it across the room and bright Flash it before running away. It blew and Fluttershy grab the bits that it drop and left the room. Fluttershy walk up to the two gears that was turning away from the picture. Fluttershy remove an blanket to see an gear that was in the ground as the other two was sticking out. She step on it and was fling to the other side.

Fluttershy landed on her hoofs and sign in reviled. She shine her Dark-Light and the Key pop out of the picture. Fluttershy grab it and walk down the moving floor and to the golden door and unlock it. She enter and fond herself in the lower part of the Roundhouse.

Fluttershy walk forward and Bright Flash some spiders for bits and after walking down some stairs she remove a fake paper wall and grab some bits. She walk down some more and fond a Gem behind a spider web. She remove the web and grab the Gem.

After all that she walk pass the stairs and near the Ancient Poltergeist. She jump as it turn to her. It pull out the Clock hand it had and laugh before making the track below it spin and enter in it. A tornado appear and threw a bomb at Fluttershy who dodge it. Then it pop out of the ground and disappear. Fluttershy was quick to use her Bright Flash and stun the ghost.

Fluttershy started to suck it up and it fought back just like it Yellow counter parts, only using bricks instead of books. During the fight a Sneaker appear and scare Fluttershy who lost her grip on the Ghost. She turn and charge her flashlight. She stun the Sneaker and caught him.

The Poltergeist went back under the tracks again and made another tornado. This time two crates open and some bombs were pull out and throw to Fluttershy. Fluttershy was able to dodge some of them but she got caught in a few explodes. It reappear and Fluttershy Bright Flash it again and suck it up.

Like before after fighting the Poltergeist for a bit and Sneaker appear and scare Fluttershy making her lose her grip again. She caught the Sneaker and the Poltergeist went under the tracks again. Once more a tornado was made and more bombs were throw at Fluttershy. Also like before Fluttershy got caught in some of the explodes.

Then two Sneakers appear out of the tornado and Fluttershy went for them first since the Poltergeist was able to stay hidden from her. She stun one and was sucking it up before the other appear and scare her. Fluttershy stun that one and caught it. Then went back for the first one and caught it as well.

Fluttershy then follow the sand trail and stun the Poltergeist and suck him up again. This time no more Sneakers appear and Fluttershy finally caught the Ancient Poltergeist. The Clock hand flew over Fluttershy and landed on the other side of the bridge.

Fluttershy pull a chain-ball and the bridge lower. Fluttershy walk over it an grab the hand. Fluttershy smile and she place it in her 'special bag' before her Ghost Looker theme play. "Hello?"

"Fluttershy you did it! You caught the Ancient Poltergeist!" Ghost Studies said happily.

"That why she the number 1 Ghost Pony Hunter in Equestria!" Apple Bloom voice chime up.

"Well it was stronger then the yellow one and I did get hit by a few bombs it threw at me." She said.

"I do hope you're alright Fluttershy, I'll the Princesses bright you back." Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

Fluttershy jump for joy as her Mission was complete. She open her Ghost Looker and saw her score. Then was brought back to Ghost Studies shack.

* * *

Fluttershy appear in the shack and landed on her flank. Her friends surround her and started looker over her body.

"Girls Please! Give her some space!" Ghost Studies said making the group back off for now.

"We're sorry darling, but after her about you getting hit with a few bombs we thought you were badly hit like the time Apple Jack took care of your last wounds." Rarity said remember the time Apple Jack told them that Fluttershy live after getting hit by lighting seven times.

Fluttershy didn't mind her friends worrying about her but she whated some space.

"Well let empty the Ghost Seeker and then have a looker at the Clock Hand, hum?" Ghost Studies said and the tube appear again.

Fluttershy place the hose on the tube and all the Gems, Ghosts, Bits, and Shadowbolt went to the vaunt. After that Fluttershy pull out the clock hand and Ghost Studies gasp in surprise.

"That the Hour hand! But where the minute hand?!" He said looking over the hand.

"Wait! You mean it had only one of the clock hands?" Rainbow ask surprise.

"Yes, I afraid so." Ghost Studies said as he took the hand.

"I had a feeling I'm was going back in even with both hands." Fluttershy said as she sat down.

"In the mean time, Me and Luna will care for Fluttershy wounds so Ghost Studies can search for the other hand." Celestia said as hers and Luna horn grow.

Fluttershy sat quietly and let the Princesses heal her.

* * *

Ghosts Caught: Ancient Poltergeist, Shadowbolt. 1288 Bits fond, 12,787 bits in all. Still needs 20,000 bits for the last upgrade. 9 out of 13 gems fond.

Sorry again for the long update. Also I made a mistake on the Gems in the last chapter. It was 6 Gems in all not 7. That been fix on this chapter. I had a few problems with YouTube this past few days and it annoy me to no end. It kept reloading ever few seconds! GUH! I don't like that. Well up next she the search for the Minute Hand and the return of a familiar ghost. Plus I was also enjoying the Fourth of July. We had a cook out on that day. Just me and my Step Family. I hope you all had a great day on it too! Please review.


	18. Old Clockworks part 4

Fluttershy's Mansion Dark Moon

**Phantom Fan 21: **Here Mission four. I watch the walkthrough and saw it was short. No Gems being fond, Just collecting money and chasing down the Dog Ghost. So this might be a short mission. So far I trying to get back into the story. Sometimes when a Story leaves my mind it may never come back. Well I going to started on this mission now.

* * *

Ghost Studies look over the map again and again trying to fond the Minute Hand. Fluttershy had remove the Ghost Seeker 5000 so her wings can flap for a bit. All the thoughts about trying to fly make her miss using her wings, After a little while later Ghost Studies finally turn to his friends.

"Well, I check over the map one last time and I can only fond three Ghosts and they are Greenies." He said.

"Hm, Just Greenies?" Fluttershy ask to make sure.

"Yes, But something tells me this must be a reason for them, So you might what to check it out while looking for the other hand." He said.

"If they're just Greenies, why should worry about them?" Rainbow ask.

"Maybe they might have the other clock hand." Rarity answer.

"Hm, that could be true but we won't know until Fluttershy goes there." Ghost Studies said.

Fluttershy put the Ghost Seeker 5000 back on and was send back to the Old Clockworks.

* * *

Fluttershy appear outside of the tower this time and land on her hooves. She swing her flashlight around look for any ghost that might attack her. When she saw none, she relax.

Fluttershy turn and saw three Greenies. They were play with the hand, two of them toss it back and forth over the third one laughing at their game. Then Fluttershy saw the Ghost Dog from the Haunted Towers appear and grab the key from mid-air.

Like with the boss key before, the Ghost Dog ate the hand and bark. It roll over before jumping inside the clock tower. The three Greenies were angry and chase after the Ghost Dog.

Fluttershy knew she had to get the hand first before the Greenies do and Bright Flash the green bulb and enter the tower. Fluttershy jump at the sight of the three Greenies. Two of them flew off as one stay behind to look for the Ghost Dog incase it was still there.

Fluttershy use her time to stun the Greenie and suck it up, but this Greenie was different then the rest. It had a blue shield around and Fluttershy did not hear the count down from before. She kept pulling back until she notice that her bars were also color.

The first bar was green, but Fluttershy didn't yank yet. The second was blue, the same color as the Greenie shield. Fluttershy yank back and the shield around the Greenie broke and Fluttershy caught it like a normal Greenie.

After that Fluttershy walk to the Workshop room. "Yipe!" she said as she saw another Greenie. It pay no mind to Fluttershy and flew out of the room. Fluttershy then remember about her Dark-Light and shine it. She saw some paw prints and follow them to a machine.

She open it and the Ghost Dog jump out and run around Fluttershy making her dizzy. After that it try to run off, but the Greenie from before reenter the room and almost caught the Ghost Dog. It jump up to the next room and the Greenie followed it.

Fluttershy stood up and sign. "Here we go again." She said sadly. She knew it was just a puppy and wanted to play, but it had something she needs. She remove a fake wall to find some bits before enter the Clock Tower Gate room.

Once in there Fluttershy look at the giant Clock and notices one of the lanterns were missing. Shining her Dark-Light, she fond Sprit Orbs and caught them. Then a Shadowbolt Ghost appear.

"Don't you dare call me Gumshoo! My name is Jamshoolaya!" It said and disappear. Fluttershy shine her Dark-Light again and stun the Shadowbolt. She suck up it tail and let all three bars full up before yanking back. Because it was a big room the Shadowbolt was able to stop itself and disappear again. Fluttershy shine her Dark-Light again and fond the Shadowbolt. She suck up it tail and yank back. The Shadowbolt lay still after boucling around for and few seconds and Fluttershy suck it up. She jump on the hose and caught it.

Fluttershy enter the Cargo Room and walk up the stairs. This time no Ghost appear to scare her and make her fall down. At the top, she remove the blanket and open the tool box to fond another Golden Bone. After that she enter the door and walk across the bridge at the top of Clock Gate Room.

Fluttershy then enter the Drafting Office and shine her Dark-Light again. She fond the paw prints and follow them to the drawers. She open it and the Ghost Dog jump her and lick her before running off. A Greenie come out of it hiding place and chase the Ghost Dog once more.

Fluttershy stood up and made the fan spin and walk pass the moving wall and enter the door to find herself back at Warehouse. Fluttershy walk on and spotted the Greenie looking over the crates for the Ghost Dog until it spotted her. Not wanting Fluttershy to get the hand first, it attack. Fluttershy dodge it and stun it. Like the one, it too had a shield only this one was blue. Fluttershy let the first bar full up and yank back, then caught the Greenie.

Fluttershy enter the Clockmakers Chambers and shine her Dark-Light again. She follow the paw prints to the closet and open it. Like before the Ghost Dog jump on Fluttershy and lick her before jumping though the window. Fluttershy stood up and enter into the Roundhouse.

She saw the Ghost Dog on the other side and walk up to the beams and cross slowly.

"Nice Doggy. Please stay there, I be right over." Fluttershy said talking to the dog. If it was any thing like the animals she care for, then it had to be the same with Ghost Dogs, right?

As Fluttershy jump back on the beam to reach the Ghost Dog, the third Greenie appear and chase the Ghost Dog away.

"Hey! Come back!" Fluttershy call out and step off the beam before giving chase as well.

She enter the Transportation Hall and shine her Dark-Light to figure out which door to take. She saw the paw prints lead to the left door and enter it to the Finishing Room. Once she step inside the Ghost Dog trip her as it ran from the Greenie. The Greenie try to caught it, but the Ghost Dog ran through the door and it spotted Fluttershy. It flew away showing it didn't want to deal with her.

"Well, Guess that make it easy for me to get the other hand." Fluttershy said and started to head for the door.

Oh, was she wrong. Purple gates slam shut and the Greenie appear with two Slammers. This one was going to let Fluttershy get the hand that easy. Fluttershy was caught off guard by one of the Slammers as it hit her and laugh. Fluttershy then Bright Flash it and caught it. She did the same to the other one before turning to the Greenie. She stun and suck that one up as well.

Like the two before it, it had a shield but this one was red. Fluttershy let her bars full up again. First blue, then Green, and finally red. Fluttershy yank back and the shield broke and caught it. The purple gate rise and Fluttershy walk through door. She saw the Ghost Dog ran to the next room and walk over to the door that lead to the Container Yard.

No soon then she enter, the Ghost Dog ran back out. Fluttershy follow it, but it ran back into the Container Yard and when Fluttershy enter the room again, it ran back out.

"Hm, I don't like this, but I guess I have to sneck behind it." Fluttershy said and walk over to the chain-ball and yank three time to make Ball Bombs drop in the crate. After cross the bridge, she Bright Flash them and they blew up and lower the other crate. She went through the door and saw she was now behind the Ghost Dog.

She creep up quietly and charge her flashlight. The Ghost Dog didn't notice Fluttershy coming from behind but heard a soft "I'm sorry." and was stun by the Bright Flash. Fluttershy once again started to sunk up the Ghost Dog and yank back went two bars were full. Finally she stuck it in and the Minute Hand was fling to the end of the Moving Floor. Fluttershy pick up the Bits and walk to the hand and grab it. Then her Ghost Looker theme play. "Hello?"

"Hohoho! Nice going Fluttershy! You got the other hand. That Ghost Dog did us a favor snatching the Minute hand from the Ghosts." Ghost Studies said.

"And you did catch it again, right?" Rainbow ask.

"Oh! I hope she did! If the thing wants to play, then I will play with it!", Pinkie voice pipe up, "We play games, eat snacks and I'm not quiet sure how it eat things but we'll have a party and then..."

Pinkie was stop by Apple Jack by cover Pinkie mouth with her hoof.

"Any way, you did catch that Ghost Dog right?" Apple Jack ask.

"Yes I did." Fluttershy said.

"Good now let hope this time it goes to the vaunt when you get back." Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

Fluttershy jump for joy as her Mission was complete. She open her Ghost Looker and saw her score. Then was brought to the Shack.

* * *

Fluttershy appear in the shack and land on her flank.

"You know Fluttershy, if you are started to land on her hooves in the Clock Tower, then try landed on them here." Rainbow said rolling her eyes.

"Oh...um...yes, sorry." Fluttershy said and stood up.

"Well let empty the Ghost Seeker and look at the other clock hand." Ghost Studies said and the tube appear.

Fluttershy place the hose on the tube and all the Ghosts, Bits, and Shadowbolt went to the vaunt.

Fluttershy remove the hose and once more hear a bark. Fluttershy look at the hose and the Ghost Dog appear out of it and once more lick Fluttershy. Then started to run off.

"Oh no you don't!" Rainbow said and try to catch it, only to hit the wall as the Ghost Dog jump through.

"Hm, guess I have some thing else to add to the Ghost Seeker 5000." Ghost Studies said thinking on how it got out again.

"Well, I'm sure you think of something, but what left to get?" Apple Jack said then ask.

Fluttershy pull out the hand and gave it to Ghost Studies.

"Let see, they remove both Hands and the rotor. The Rotor is left to get." Ghost Studies said.

"Started look for it so we can get this over with." Rainbow said trying to shake the dizzies she had.

* * *

Ghost Caught: Shadowbolt. 574 bits fond, 13,361 Bits in all. No Gems collected in this mission.

Here this mission. Phoenixmaster1 walkthrough this this mission didn't show any Gems being fond. So this chapter is just like it. While I may not show where Fluttershy get all the Bits, I have her get them off hand when I write, "She look around the room," or something similar. Now the last few chapters, I'm using the amount that Phenoixmaster1 finds. However I might go back to making my own amount in later chapters. Up next is the Rotor and saving another friend in need. Please review.


	19. Old Clockworks part 5

Fluttershy's Mansion Dark Moon

**Phantom Fan 21: **Mission Five. Yes! I'm almost done with this mansion. All is left is the Rotor, the Boss and the Bonus Mission chapters and we can get to the fourth mansion. Now another CMC is save in this mansion. Who is it? Read to find out. The last three Gems in here and the real last one will been show in the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Ghost Studies turn around in his chair cheering happily.

"Good News! I fond the Rotor!" He said.

Everypony quickly runs up to him to hear where it was.

"It turns out that it on the east of the Clock Tower. It be sealed off, but the Princesses should have no trouble of getting Fluttershy there!" He said.

"Awesome! Those Ghost won't know what hit them once Fluttershy appear there." Rainbow said happily.

"And with that Rotor thing. Fluttershy can fix the Clock Tower Gate!" Pinkie shouted really happy.

"Well Fluttershy this is the last piece. After that you just have to get the Dark Moon Piece." Apple Jack said.

"Yes, it still there but we have to hurry." Ghost Studies said.

"Do be careful Fluttershy. I sense some strong waited for you." Celestia said.

"Hey, She got this in the bag. No Ghost is going to stop my pal Fluttershy from getting that Rotor and Dark Moon." Rainbow said putted an hoof around Fluttershy.

"Um...Yes?" Fluttershy said a little confuse.

"We'll send you now, Good Luck Lady Fluttershy." Luna said and send her to the Old Clockworks again.

* * *

Inside Clock Tower and Sneaker floated around try to find a good hiding place for the Rotor it had. This Sneaker was different then the rest. It look like it was crystalize and look even stronger then a normal Sneaker.

The Sneaker look around and behind him Fluttershy appear and fell from mid-air. First hitting her flank and then boucle on her head before rolling to her Flank again.

The Sneaker look behind him and they stare at each other for a while before the Sneaker look at the Rotor it had and flew out of the room.

Fluttershy stood up and started to follow the Ghost. She spot a safe and Bright Flash it. It started to lower but stop after a inch of moving. Fluttershy look at it confuse and left the room and enter the Gear Chamber.

Fluttershy walk forward and step on a lift the lower because of the weight it grain. Fluttershy step off and turn to see the Rotor about to place in a box. Fluttershy couldn't help but to jump at the sight making the Sneaker notices she was already there. It then flew through forcing Fluttershy to halt on her chase. She sign and her Ghost Looker Theme play. "Hello?"

"Fluttershy! Was that a Sneaker? It look different then the others." Ghost Studies said.

"Yes, it look like it was crystalize." Celestia voice answer for Ghost Studies.

"Hm, he steams to hind the Rotor in the Storage Room...What this?" Ghost Studies said before notices something.

"What is it?" Fluttershy ask almost scare to find out.

"I'm picking up a pony's magical life force signature in the Synchronization Room not to far from you." Ghost Studies said.

"One of my friends?" Apple Bloom voice ask.

"Don't know, but who ever it is, they might help you, go look for them Fluttershy." Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

Fluttershy walk down the stairs and notices a sand field across form the door. She walk cross the sand and notices that two crate with a short gasp in between them. She shine her Dark-Light and made Sprit Orbs appear. She caught them and a small bridge appear.

Fluttershy walk up the crates and cross the bridge and walk up to a door. She open it and was suck inside. Fluttershy open her eyes to see herself a in maze with Red Bits and Gear pads. A map appear in front of her and saw she once again had 15 seconds to get the all.

She went to the closer one first and then ran to the Gear pad. She boucle over the gear in the way and ran as quickly as she can to pick up the Red and Normal Bits. She step on another gear pad and boucle over another gear and ran to the last two Red Bits. After collecting them a Box appear in the middle of the room. Fluttershy walk up and open it. Inside was a Gem. Fluttershy grab it and was pull upwards.

The Door open and Fluttershy step out. She left room and through the door and fond her below the Service Elevator room. She walk down the stairs and heard a loud scrape sound and the safe from the room above drop down and slam on the ground.

Fluttershy jump in surprise as she saw Bits fly in the air. She recover and suck them up before entering the Maintenance Hub room. Fluttershy saw a ball-chain and suck it up. She then ride it cross and saw a platform. She miss it and drop below the giant gear. Fluttershy pick herself up and started to look for a way back up. Her wings were still out of the question so she was still grounded.

As Fluttershy look around she notice some sand was lower then the rest and shine her Dark-Light. She caught the Sprit Orbs and open the box that appear. Inside was another Gem, She grab it and walk over to a gear pad. It boucle her back up to the giant gear and she saw a roll bridge.

She use her Ghost Seeker 5000 to unroll it and cross it to a door. But she fond it was lock. She walk back to the giant gear and look over the were the another bridge. She figure there was suppose a door and shine her Dark-Light. She caught the Sprit Orbs and enter the door to Crank Room.

Fluttershy saw two Slammers on the other side and some giant gears around her. Fluttershy walk over to the stairs to the two Giant Gears. Along the way picking up bits. She spotted an Golden Ball Bomb and suck it up. After moving it away from the gears she shot it away from her and Bright Flash it. After it blew Fluttershy pick up more bits and walk back to the gears

Fluttershy notices there was a gear missing and shine her Dark-Light once more. She caught the Sprit Orbs and the Gear appear. She step off the Gears and soon saw that the Gear cross from the door started to move. She walk over it and step on the Gear. She ride it to the next floor and step off before the hooker caught her.

She heard the familiar laugh and knew there was a Shadowbolt close by. Fluttershy notice a fake wall and remove to find a hidden room. It was small but Fluttershy look around the room. She then shine her Dark-Light and caught the Sprit Orbs. A box appear and a Shadowbolt appear.

"Boo! You fond me! Nobody hare but Shoony Ratboot. It said before disappearing.

Fluttershy shine her Dark-Light one more and stun the Shadowbolt. She suck up it tail and let all three bars full up. She yank back and the Shadowbolt boucle all over the small room. It lay still and Fluttershy suck it up. She jump on the hose to get it in fully.

She walk back out of the small room and in between the gasp in the gear in the wall and walk over to the two Slammers. Fluttershy ready her flashlight and stun one of the Slammers. She caught it and watch as the second Slammer try to attack her. She dodge it and stun him as well. After caught them, Fluttershy check the lockers that were there. Two were empty, one had a Golden Greenie (which she got some more bits from), and the last one had a key.

Fluttershy grab the Key and walk up to the other gear and rode it back down to ground level. She left the Crank Room and walk back to the lock door. She unlock it and enter the Synchro Gantry room. She pick up some bits and remove a web blocking more bits before walk up to the clock and pull the level. She step back as the time move to 12 and a coo-coo bird appear. It make it "coo-coo" sound before reaching down and grabbing Fluttershy by her fur coat. It when back in the clock and appear on the other side and threw her to the ground.

Fluttershy look back up at the coo-coo bird that squawk at her before going back to it coo-coo sound and retreat back in the clock. Fluttershy shook her head and stood up walk down the path. She remove the web and step into another room.

Now Fluttershy enters a dark room, seemed small with many gears in the background. There were two large gears that can be seen to be moved by turning the valves on the south. The hole to the right from what the pony could guess, leads back into the Synchro Gantry she just came from. After vastly searching the place, finding bits from spots, behind a vase, vacuum a wall cloth to uncover a hidden stash of more loot, & dealing with more red spiders that happened to appear. When Fluttershy turn to the distance of three large gears cutting off a path for her to walk across to another area, was...a picture. But from closer examination, the portrait was showing another filly inside, this one was a Unicorn, and could almost look like Rarity, kinda...? It was...

"Oh my goodness! Sweetie Belle? So you're the one that's here?" Fluttershy yelped in remembering this other missing CMC, so she's stuck in a portrait, like Apple Bloom was. "Oh my, I have to figure out how to reach you? My wings could help, but maybe there's a better way?" She needed a plan to get over there & help, but if flying wasn't gonna cut it, what else can?

Fluttershy looked around for options, & soon approached the valves in planning to, hopefully, turn the bigger gears to make a path. Just then, she noticed only two gears, yet one was missing on the far right, & she needed to turn three for the gears. So without delay, she shun her Dark Light, exposing Spirit Orbs, suck them up, and revealed the hidden gear valve. Next, the pony carefully observe the turning of the valve, & did the same for the other two, before making a path to walk across.

"Okay, now that that's done, time to help out another pony in need." Fluttershy stated in seeing a clear path, & walked across the gears to reach the portrait containing Sweetie Belle. She shun her Dark Light on the portrait, as it slowly was making the background colorful & helping to release the filly within. "Oh, is it working?" Fluttershy pondered the thought if she was freeing the filly, & then...

"Waugh-Ugh!" Suddenly, Sweetie Belle bumped against Fluttershy, knocking both them down.

"Ugh?" Fluttershy yelped from landing on her flank once more from another surprise, yet unexpected collision from freeing someone.

"Augh, oh my?" Sweetie Belle let off a moan to sit up from not knowing what happened?

"Wobububhaahh?" Fluttershy shook her head to get rid of the dizziness she was feeling at the moment.

"Aaahhhh...wait, are you...? Haaah!" Sweetie Belle suddenly snap out of her dizzy state to see, what made her begin to smile.

"Haha, yep, it's me." Fluttershy chuckled a little bit while standing up straight before the filly.

"Wah-hoo!" Sweetie Belle jumped up for joy, it was a pony friend she knows. "Fluttershy, it's you! The REAL you! It's a real honor to see you again Fluttershy, we in the Cutie Mark Crusaders see you as our number 1 Pony Ghost Hunter, we're big fans." The little unicorn filly spoke with much delight in her voice.

"That's...nice to hear, but right now, I'm here to rescue you." Fluttershy smiled to say in hearing such a nice statement.

"Really, gee...I was almost thinking ponies forgot about me." Sweetie Belle spoke from feeling a bit gloomy about being forgotten after so much time has pass.

"Oh, that's not true, why even Rarity was worried after we found out from Apple Bloom." Fluttershy spoke to try to cheer up the filly that no one forgotten her, not even her own sister & found friend.

"You found Apple Bloom! Really? Where is she?" Sweetie Belle perk up for joy in hearing a friend of hers was near, & wants to see her again.

"With Ghost Studies & our other friends." Fluttershy pointed out where Apple Bloom is currently. "But right now, I probably don't know if I should be doing this? But...could you help me find access into the Storage Room?" She was having some thought about if perhaps Sweetie Belle could help her in a little task she needs to complete to get her mission done.

"Sure, it's the least I can do. By the way, where are we?" Sweetie Belle nods in willing to help, & wants to know where they are?

"Um, in a Clock Tower that's a favorite haunting spot for lots of ghost?" Fluttershy slowly pondered off in answering that question, but...

"Eek! Say what?" Sweetie Belle jumped a bit frightened in hearing this suddenly?

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned the ghost parts after all?" Fluttershy apologized in thinking this was her mess?

"No, it's just...being here while in that portrait, I've...got something to tell you Fluttershy?" Sweetie Belle spoke a bit embarrassed by this feeling she has that she can't hid. "I think I've gotten...gulp...an irrational fear of clock?" She gulped in stating she's come across a fear of clocks now.

"Really, wow, I never knew ponies could be afraid of clocks?" Fluttershy spoke a bit bizarre to hear such a thing to be scared of?

"Please-please don't laugh about it, okay? Something here's made me get tense from the haunted clock straights, loud gear turns, ghost wailing, it's effected me?" Sweetie Belle issued a claim in what's been going on when she was trapped. "Maybe until I've gotten over it, could you help keep me away from large clocks & gears, pretty please? This place gives me the creeps?" She pleaded to have the mare help her out.

"Don't worry, I'll help out, I'm sure maybe when we get back, Princess Celestia & Luna can cure you of that fear?" Fluttershy smiles to nod in assuring her filly friend, that all will be well. "And maybe once we're done, we can get you out of here." She stated off another fact to help make Sweetie Belle have hope.

"Thanks Fluttershy for understanding." Sweetie Belle smiled in feeling a little more better now from having this chat.

Fluttershy smiled in being glad to help out when she can, now they'll just have to get out of here to return where they need to go, find the rotor, & bring Sweetie Belle in.

They started to walk out of the room when the gears started to move on their own.

"What going on?" Sweetie Belle ask.

"I'm not sure." Fluttershy said before the hear ghost laughing.

"Gh...ghost!?" Fluttershy nearly scream.

"You can handle them...right?" Sweetie Belle ask wanted to see Fluttershy ghost hunt.

"Um...Sure." Fluttershy said with the bravest voice she had.

Soon two Greenies appear and floated to Fluttershy, who charge her flashlight and Bright Flash them. She started to suck them up and fond the both had shields, one green and one red. Know that she has to let her yank power full up she fight back until she saw all three bars full. She yank back and both shields broke. Then she caught them like normal.

After that Fluttershy relax and Sweetie Belle hug her.

"That was amazing Fluttershy!", She said, "YOU are the number one Pony Ghost Hunter!"

"Um...Thank you?" Fluttershy said not really sure how to react to this sudden hug.

After Sweetie Belle let go, they walk back out to the Synchro Gantry room. Fluttershy walk through and step on a switch.

Fluttershy saw a gate lower and begin to think.

"What is it Fluttershy?" Sweetie Belle ask.

"Well it just that I can't use my wings to get over there. And you are the only one that can fit." Fluttershy said rubbing her chin with her hoof.

"Are...are you sure?" Sweetie Belle ask not wanting to be spit from Fluttershy.

"Yes, that clock over there will take me to the other side." Fluttershy said looking towards the coo-coo.

"Ok, but how I'm going to get up there?" Sweetie ask turning from the clock.

"That some I can handle, hold on." Fluttershy said before suck up Sweetie Belle and fire her up to the belt.

Sweetie rode the belt to the other side and Fluttershy once more use the coo-coo clock.

Once she was on the other side she heard Sweetie Belle scream, "Fluttershy! Help!"

Fluttershy look up and saw a Greenie on the belt scaring Sweetie Belle but not trying to catch her. Not wanted to take any chances, Fluttershy use her Bright Flash and stun the Greenie. She suck it up and another appear. Fluttershy caught that one and turn to Sweetie Belle who was sitting on the ground after being save.

"Thanks...Fluttershy." Sweetie Belle said short of breath.

After waiting for Sweetie Belle to catch her breath the walk through the door and back into the Maintenance Hub room. Sweetie Belle didn't move any more because she was still afraid of clock gears. Fluttershy suck her up and walk across the gear and shot her to the door in the other side.

"How are you going to cross?" Sweetie Belle ask knowing Fluttershy couldn't fly.

"I'll find a way." Fluttershy answer before walk back to the other door. Before she could step on the bridge, it roll up and Fluttershy jump in surprise before a Weapon and Shield Greenie appear. Fluttershy has not seen those Greenies since Gloomy Manor. Still, she remember how to beat it. She dodge the attack and use her Bright Flash to stun and catch it. Then two more weapon and shield Greenies appear and Fluttershy did the same thing and caught both of them.

After that the lights turn on and Fluttershy wipe her forehead before walk over to a ball-chain and rode it to the other side. Sweetie Belle jump happily as Fluttershy walk up to her.

"Wow Fluttershy! We're right that you are the greatest Pony to hunt ghosts!" She said.

"Um...thank you?" Fluttershy said shyly.

The walk thought the door and up the stairs (where Fluttershy flash some spiders to get some bits) and back into the Gear Chamber. Once the enter there, the Sneaker that hind the Rotor was waiting for them and scare both Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle.

"Wahaaaaaaa!/Aaahhhh!" They scream from the sudden scare.

The Sneak laugh and flew out to the sand area waving a finger to them the two to come closer. They both step in the Sand area before Fluttershy notices it was a trap. A purple gate slam shut behind them and three Greenies appear.

"Sweetie Belle! Get some where safe." Fluttershy told the unicorn filly.

"Ok! Aaahhhh!" Sweetie Belle said then scream to warn Fluttershy that a Greenie was about to attack her.

Fluttershy jump out of the way and charge her flashlight. She unleash her Bright Flash and stun the Greenie. She suck it up and two more Greenies appear. Fluttershy caught them with ease. Then three more Greenies appear each with a shovel. Fluttershy move away and get all three close together. One started to tease her and another try to attack. Fluttershy stun both of them and let herself get drag to dodge the third Greenie attack. After that, she caught the two Greenies and turn to the last one. She caught that one after it try to attack and saw three sand dunes moving to her.

Fluttershy jump as three more Greenies appear. She use the time to use the Bright Flash and stun all three of them. Then suck them up. She saw that they were shield Greenies. Two red and one green. Fluttershy let all three bars full up before yanking back to brake their shields and caught them like normal Greenies.

Fluttershy caught her breath but jump again as three mummies appear out of the sand. Fluttershy quickly ran from them and move closer to a wall and charge her flashlight again. Once the mummies were close, Fluttershy use her Bright Flash to made them cry out in pain before charging at her. She move out of their way and all three hit the wall and fell over. Fluttershy only had time to unwarp one mummy before the other two stood up. Fluttershy quickly caught the Greenie and blind the to mummies again.

Once more, Fluttershy only had time to unwrap one mummy before the last one stood up. She caught the and blind the last one again. She unwarp it and caught the last Greenie.

"Fluttershy! HELP!" Sweetie Belle shouted.

Fluttershy turn to see the Sneaker ghost holding Sweetie Belle in front of itself to block out the Bright Flash. Fluttershy knew she had to do something to save Sweetie Belle.

"Close your eyes Sweetie Belle!" Fluttershy told her and charge up her flashlight.

The Sneaker heard what she said and drop Sweetie Belle before disappearing. Fluttershy look at the sand to see were the heading and saw to pass right behind her. She turn and unleash the Bright Flash catch the Sneaker off guard. Then she suck it up. Fluttershy soon learn that this Sneaker was more powerful then the ones she's use it. This one started to fight back and Fluttershy can feel herself getting drag, but fought back with all her might. With two bars full and yanking back she finally caught the Sneaker.

Fluttershy sign in relive as the battle was over. Sweetie Belle ran over to her and jump in her hooves hugging her. Fluttershy couldn't stop herself from jump from the sudden action.

"Nice work Fluttershy! You are the Greatest!" Sweetie Belle said still hugging her.

"Thank you..." Fluttershy said before her Ghost Looker theme play.

Like with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle jump away and almost knock Fluttershy over.

"What was that?" She ask after being scare from the strange tune.

"It ok, if for me.", Fluttershy said before answering it, "Hello?"

"Nice going Fluttershy. You show that ghost what you can do." Ghost Studies said.

"Did you fond that pony that is in the Clock Tower?" Rainbow ask.

"Yes, I fond Sweetie Belle." She answer.

Both Rainbow Dash and Ghost Studies were push away as Rarity and Apple Bloom appear.

"Sweetie Belle! Thank the princesses you're ok." Rarity said happily.

"How do you get out?" Apple Bloom ask.

"I didn't. I was trap inside a portrait." Sweetie Belle answer.

"WHAT?! HOW DARE THEY!" Rarity yell full with rage.

"Um, I hope you don't mind Rarity but, uh I need Sweetie Belle help to get to the Storage Room." Fluttershy said unsure.

"WHAT?! But Fluttershy, you should being her back and then get the Rotor." Rarity said surprise.

"Rarity it ok, Fluttershy has all ready save me from ghosts. I want to help as a way for saving me from that portrait." Sweetie Belle said clamming her sister

"But...I...Oh...alright, just don't go wondering off. Stay close to Fluttershy at all times" Rarity said before Ghost Studies appear again.

"Well, Good luck Fluttershy. Can me when you get the Rotor." Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle walk up the stairs to the two lifts. They walk over to the lift that was in the air and they both nod. Fluttershy suck up Sweetie Belle and fire her to the lift. The lift lower and Sweetie Belle move the bar up and smile. She held put her hoof and Fluttershy give her a soft high hoof. Then they walk through door and into the Storage Room.

Fluttershy was able to spot the Rotor behind some blueprints and remove them with her Ghost Seeker. She also fond a small hole and turn to Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie Belle? Can you get that Rotor for me please?" Fluttershy ask kindly.

Sweetie look at the rotor and shook her head, her new fond fear showing.

"Don't worry it just that one Rotor. I don't need any other clock piece." Fluttershy said kneeing to her.

Sweetie took a breath and nods. Fluttershy smiles and stood back up. She suck Sweetie Belle up and fire her into the hole. Sweetie Belle grab the rotor and ran down to another hole and drop to the floor below. Fluttershy met her there and took the gear and place it in her 'special' bag.

"I can't believe I touch a clock piece. I think I'm going to be sick. Can we get out of here please? This place is started to give me the creeps." Sweetie Belle said started to grow tried of the place.

"Sure! Might as well return to the room I first come in to get out of here." Fluttershy answer and thought.

They climb the stairs and through the top door and reenter the Gear Chamber. The rode the belt to the other side and walk to the door leaning to the Service Elevator. Once in there Fluttershy notices a blanket that she miss earlier and remove to see a mirror with a Gem on it. She turn around and saw the Gem across from her. Sweetie Belle look as well and saw the Gem too.

"Wow! Rarity would love that!" Sweetie said knowing how much Rarity loves Gems.

"Well I be collect them since I started Ghost Hunting again." Fluttershy said.

"Well then lets get it." Sweetie Belle said and Fluttershy nods in agreement.

Once more, Fluttershy suck up Sweetie Belle and fire her over to the Gem. Sweetie grab the Gem a step on a gear pad to boucle back to the other side. She gave the Gem to Fluttershy and her Ghost Looker Theme play. "Hello?"

"Fluttershy there you are, did you get the Rotor?" Ghost Studies ask.

"Yes, Me and Sweetie are ready to come back now." Fluttershy said.

"Yes of course. I'll have the Princesses bring you both back." Ghost Studies said before the view turn off.

"Wait! Did he say the Princesses are going to bring use back?" Sweetie Belle ask.

"Yes, and don't worry. It is safe." Fluttershy smile.

Fluttershy jump for joy as her mission was complete. She open her Ghost Looker and saw her score. Then she and Sweetie Belle was bought back to the shack.

* * *

Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle both appear in the shack and landed on their flanks.

Rarity scoop up Sweetie and gave her a big hug.

"Thank goodness you safe.", Rarity said before turning to her shy friend, "Thank very much Fluttershy."

"You're welcome." Fluttershy smile and stood up.

"Well let empty the Ghost Seeker 5000 and look over what we got so far." Ghost Studies said before the tube appear.

Fluttershy place the hose on the tube and all the Ghosts, Bits, Gems, and Shadowbolt went to the vaunt.

Ghost Studies turn away for a few seconds and then turn back.

"I want look over this new Ghost real fast, there something about it that steams interesting about it." Ghost Studies said.

"Very well, but don't take to long." Celestia said and Ghost Studies nods.

"So Sweetie Belle, how you like the Clock Tower?" Apple Bloom ask.

The word clock made Sweetie Belle jump out of Rarity hooves and hind behind Fluttershy.

"What wrong Sweetie Belle?" Rarity ask.

"During her time in the portrait. Sweetie Belle as got a fear around clocks." Fluttershy answer.

"Oh my!" Rarity said.

"Ok? That weird." Rainbow said.

"And I was hoping Celestia and Luna will cure her from it." Fluttershy added.

"Of course, A fear of clock isn't too hard to remove." Celestia said and Sweetie Belle step forward.

* * *

Ghosts Caught: Strong Sneaker, Shadowbolt. 1535 Bits fond. 14,896 in all. 12 out of 13 Gems fond.

Alright! Up next is the boss chapter then the Bonus mission. Now you all saw Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash help Fluttershy now it somepony else turn, guess who. V.K. has all ready gave me scenes for the intro and boss fight. SO they will make the chapter a bit quicker to put up. And as I said many times before, Thank V.K. for your help. And masterart thanks for the idea for Fluttershy Mansion 3 that I may write.

I will say that the plot for that story keeps charging. The first plot was to have Nightmare Moon and King Boo team up and Luigi and Fluttershy work together to stop them, then another plot that Ghost Studies reunites with his old friends and a long emery of his returns and send Fluttershy to stop it. Plus have Ghost Studies relive his cutie mark and his back story. More plots come but those two are the ones that pop in my mind the most.

Anyway, please review and get ready for the Boss chapter.


	20. Old Clockworks Boss- Showtime

Fluttershy's Mansion Dark Moon

**Phantom Fan 21: **Here it is the Boss fight. For those who guess or try to guess, it Rarity that helping Fluttershy this time. And you know how it goes, Whoever helps Fluttershy do the Boss fight also does the Bonus Mission. How is Rarity going to help? Lets find out.

* * *

Ghost Studies has finish looking at the Strong Sneaker and turn his work to the Clock hands. Sweetie Belle's fear of clocks was now gone thank to Celestia and Luna. Fluttershy sat down and told Rarity what happen after she save Sweetie Belle. Finally Ghost Studies turn to his friends.

"Well, I was able to figure out what with the Clock Tower Gate. But, I'm not sure what awaits for Fluttershy pass it." He said.

"Um, maybe this will help?" Sweetie Belle said and pull an picture out of her mane.

Ghost Studies took the picture and turn to the Princesses and held it up. They nod and the picture grew. In the picture was a lot of gears and some Ghost as well as two Shadowbolts that carry the sack.

"Hmm...another Possessor? I wish I could say I'm surprise. Then again we seen him twice so far." Ghost Studies said.

"Well guess that answer the question me and Fluttershy had back at the Haunted Towers." Rainbow Dash said.

"Hey, look! It those Shadowbolts-carry-a-sack-again." Pinkie said pointing to them.

"Looks like the same ones and this time the portrait has been turn around." Apple Jack said.

They all look and thought they could make out mane with a horn, but the rest was just cover up, so they couldn't tell who it was.

"Hmm, I'll try looking into that more later, right now look at those ghosts. They planning some thing." Ghost Studies said.

Then he turn to Fluttershy and said, "It kind of strange, that they been holding on to the Dark Moon pieces as if they told to guard them. But by what...or who...?"

They all try to think on it but a answer never came up.

"Any woo, You still have that Rotor, Fluttershy?" Ghost Studies ask.

"Oh! Yes! I almost forgot." Fluttershy said and pull it out.

"Hahaha! Great! Just have to place that on the Clock Tower Gate and you can get up to the top of the Tower." Ghost Studies said and turn away for an second then turn back with the Clock Hands Fluttershy fond earlier.

"Here don't forget the imported Clock Hands." He said and threw them to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy was able to catch them as the raddle in her hooves. Then she put them away and Ghost Studies laugh.

"It a good thing you had a deep mane, Fluttershy." He said.

"Now that he mention it, how does Fluttershy kept all those stuff in her mane?" Apple Bloom whisper to Sweetie Belle, who shrugs.

"Okay, we're ready to go & help ya Fluttershy!" Both Rainbow Dash & Applejack spoke in union in wanting to go help out. "Hugh? What You Say?" Both the two ponies replied puzzled in catching attention from the others.

"It should totally be me! She'll need speed & flight with whatever is up in that clock-tower!" Rainbow Dash issued about her skills in what's about to happen.

"You went last time, so I should go, she'll need some strength to tussle them ghosties!" Applejack protest in stating that she should go again & help out in her own way.

"Girls, please...we can debate this in a more social manner of decision making." Rarity popped up between the two arguing ponies to make this argument cease the bickering time of who's accompanying Fluttershy for the next boss round. "And for who's going to help Fluttershy on this difficult case, is myself." She went off strength to say that she, & she alone, will take the job.

"YOU?!" Both Rainbow Dash & Applejack responded off surprise to hear Rarity say that.

"Wooh, Rarity is volunteering to go on a scary mission, didn't see that coming." Pinkie Pie responded totally off guard there in what her delicate friend just stated.

"Me neither, & I'm basically the very smart one." Ghost Studies spoke surprised in seeing Rarity was more a citizen then a fighter?

"My reason for going is simple. For too long, those ghost have toyed us from imprisoning us in portraits, but they've gone too far now!" Rarity issued with a stern expression in remembering how the last time, the ponies here were trapped in a haunted mansion by Nightmare Moon, & Fluttershy saved them, & now this act is almost a repeat of that adventure. "They even trap my dear sister, Sweetie Belle, & I refuse to let that action go unpunished!" She declared with a serious motion of not letting the ghost that tried to harm her sister get away with this.

"Wow Rarity, you do that for me?" Sweetie Belle spoke surprise in hearing her sister wants to avenge her.

"Of course, just as Applejack would do if it was Apple Bloom in trouble." Rarity calmly stated how she do it, just as Applejack would, if either their sisters were in harms way.

"Can't argue with dat logic right there." Applejack shrug off her hooves in not arguing with that fact right there.

"Yep, she got ya there sis." Apple Bloom nods to her sister in hearing Rarity make a solid case there.

"Alright, but what could you bring to the table?" Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes before asking what could Rarity do to help Fluttershy out in the next tough challenge here.

"Table? What table? We having a party?" Pinkie Pie asked off in completely not following what the gang are talking about.

"Well if you've forgotten, I've managed to handle myself finely well against Diamond Dogs, this will be...slight, like that? Plus, I 'to', have ways to help our Fluttershy. I'm not just a unicorn with a pretty face, after all." Rarity tap her chest in stating with a calm dexter about her quality to handle herself very nicely, she's not as defenseless as many think, she too, can even surprise those around here when she gets to it.

"She's right, maybe this time, unicorn magic maybe needed for some close callings?" Ghost Studies pondered off in thinking, this case, they can have unicorn magic in helping with ghost hunting.

"Well Rarity, if you don't mind the thought of doing this, what with the..." Fluttershy was about to state some concerns Rarity might feel about objecting, but was cut off here.

"Please darling, don't say another word, I won't hear of it. I'm going to help, & that's that!" Rarity held up her left hoof to clearly state her involvement, weather Fluttershy wants to accept it or not, she will go and teach those ghost some well deserve lesson & some manners maybe.

"Well okay." Fluttershy smiled in accepting the help of another pony accompanying her.

"Okay princesses, send these two on a trip!" Ghost Studies signal Celestia & Luna to begin sending these two ponies to the destination spot.

* * *

Suddenly, Fluttershy & Rarity are teleported, but are in mid-air, and they dropped to the floor which make them flinch from landing on their flanks. A bit soar, but the yellow pegasus shines her light around for any ghost enemies, sings to see none before the two ponies get up.

"My goodness, the princesses certainly need to fix the problem in where we land." Rarity responded from rubbing her bottom that felt somewhat soar now.

"Well yes, but...it's mostly, not so bad?" Fluttershy lightly spoke about the subject, the fall isn't bad after one tries to get use to it...at least, that's trying to look at a positive view.

Soon the two ponies approach the clock gate in question, the only place left that they need to enter.

"Hmmm...?" Fluttershy hummed to star at the clock face without it's hands to tell time? "Ahh...? This could work." Then she brought out the hands, study them, and started to place them on the clock. "Oh...hmm...oh..." Fluttershy put one hour hand up, thought before placing the minute hand up next. "Um..." She then pressed on the hands to set them tightly in place.

"Oh my, well done Fluttershy." Rarity spoke from observing her friend who's finished placing the hands on the clock.

"Oh...you're right Rarity." Fluttershy responded after pressing one hand down & then after stepping down from the small stair rack, as both ponies to a moment to look afar in seeing. "Hah...hmmm...I think we need the rotor next?" She muttered from noticing, they need to add in one more piece to the clock puzzle.

"Let me help you there darling." Rarity spoke from using her horn's magic to levitate the rotor out of Fluttershy's 'special' storage area to prepare to dock the gear in an open mechanism of where the rotor should go. "Uhm..Murragh...my, this rotor is no lightweight?" Rarity finally managed to push the rotor in the spot of where it needed to go.

"Hmm...oh my?" As Fluttershy obverse Rarity's work on the rotor, both ponies stared in surprise in seeing...the rotor was turning & moving the clock's hands? "Oh...time is turning back? Oh..." The pegasus gasped slightly in seeing the clock reversing itself until it reached & said 12 O'Clock. Also referring to the ghostly midnight hour, for spooky themes, etc.

"Well while we may have put the parts together, shouldn't we be entering?" Rarity question off why they aren't getting the door that will take them to the top of the clock tower?

"I think we have to set the time to open it?" Fluttershy spoke in seeing the clock read a different time after they return it's parts,

"Well do tell darling, what time combination code could unlock this?" Rarity asked her friend in what they could do to unlock this gate & enter it?

"Well last time, I set something similar, to 4:30?" Fluttershy spoke off a suggestion about how to enter from last time she came to this place & face a similar event.

"And do you think that could work here?" Rarity wondered off if perhaps what Fluttershy used before the first time, may help in opening this gate too?

"Well, we can find out?" Fluttershy spoke forth in thinking, it's worth a shot at least?

Now the ponies stared at the clock gate, as Fluttershy brought out her vacuum to start blocking of it's suction force to turn the rotor to turn the clock's hands to set the clock. It wasn't long before the clock soon read the set time, 4:30.

Noting happen expect the hands moving back to the 12 and a ghost laugh was heard. Fluttershy quickly wave her flashlight around not wanted to be attack by ghost. When none show up, she relax again.

"Guess that wasn't it." Rarity said looking at the Clock Tower Gate.

Fluttershy sign and then notice a hole by the gate and walk up to it.

"Fluttershy dear, what are you doing?" Rarity ask her.

Fluttershy peek though the hole and stood still for a few seconds before moving away and back to the Clock Tower Gate. She use the Ghost Seeker 5000 again to move the hands and kept going until the time read 7:30.

Suddenly, the clock gate made a gonging bell noise, steam escaped below, and the locking rams moved a bit to allow the opening. And from there, the whole thing was going up to allow a hidden door access for the ponies.

"Fluttershy, how did you know that was the right time to open the gate?" Rarity ask in surprise.

"Well, when I look though that hole, I saw the numbers 7,3,0 and notices they say 7:30 and thought I try it.' Fluttershy answer.

Soon the ponies entered through the door that was hidden behind the clock gate, and found themselves in the Movement area. Like the picture image they saw with Ghost Studies & their friends, this was a large room with a metal walkway on the ground & a huge wall covered with gears of many sizes. The door on the top (a bit to the left) leads into the area where they find the ghost boss with the Dark Moon piece.

"Ugh, it seems higher up then I imagined?" Fluttershy gasped a bit in seeing how high up that looks to her, she could fly, but the Ghost Seeker still weigh too much & carrying Rarity be another challenge. "Guess we better..." She was cut off before she could even say another word.

"Wait, hold on Fluttershy!" Rarity suddenly spoke off in cutting her friend off while her horn, glimmer with a rainbow color. "Yes, yes...oh, I knew it!" She spoke off with a prideful smile on her face.

"Knew what?" Fluttershy asked confused, what was happening now?

"My Gem Finding Spell is reacting, there must be a gem in the room! This way!" Rarity issued to have her friend follow where she was able to find something very interesting nearby. "It's out there, out the window, on the sand darling, quickly!?" Rarity lead them to the left window, where she issued about a gem outside, & truth enough, there appeared a gem gem stone?

After some vacuum works from Fluttershy, the ponies yelped as what came flying from outside a glassless window was...the gem in question. Soon Fluttershy picked it up, as she & Rarity marvel at their finding, who have guess it was hidden in this area while the pegasus only found so many except this last one.

"Oh, it's even more gloriest to see them after recovering them that gives...a certain sparkle of thrills for a gem-lover?" Rarity quoted off in just staring at the lovely piece.

"Thank you Rarity, I guess you helped me find this one where I couldn't? If you like, it could be yours, um...seeing you did find it & all?" Fluttershy spoke off a bit shyly if Rarity was interested in keeping this gem, since she was responsible for finding it where she couldn't.

"Much obliged Fluttershy, but...you keep it. After all, you've been collecting them while on the job, I just help make it easier with a spell." Rarity spoke with a smile in being happy for the offer, but turn it down much to any other pony's surprise.

"Well, this one shall be something special, as one we found together." Fluttershy smiled in stating how this little gem will share a nice memory for the two of them here.

"I'm sure everyone will just love to hear about it." Rarity waved off a hoof in thinking how the others will be surprise to hear this news of their latest finding.

Soon afterwards, Rarity suggested Fluttershy use her Ghost Seeker in forward reverse order, on the three separate valves, which helped to turn make where they stood, a metal plate-board walk, rise up by rope connectors (kinda like they were on the thing window cleaners rid on to clean tall building windows). Along the way, Rarity also develop a spell to track bits, she & Fluttershy found some on shelves, behind spider webs which they suck a few, even Bright Flash a red spider or two, even stop at a hidden access path within the gears to find a tool case. (Put down what you find, if you like) They reach the top while getting the last hidden bits, then before going to the door, red spiders, plus a gold one, almost caught them, but the ponies dealt with them & got some bits. Now both Fluttershy & Rarity went up to the door they saw from the picture of ghost entering through, & enter though the door.

Fluttershy & Rarity enter what was a two story room, the Belfry if you would. The first part of the room has many crates & a ladder. Ghost Studies said that the ghost they are after that has the Dark Moon piece, is at the top, meaning at the top of the Belfry is the Belfry Clock?

"Oh my Fluttershy, could the ghost be somewhere in this room? Quickly, try your Dark-Light, maybe it's hiding?" Rarity spoke with much activeness in looking around, expecting any sneaky ghost surprises to pop up and frighten the two while they hid?

Fluttershy was shining her Dark-Light, but throughout the entire room, no Spirit Orbs were hiding anything, no Shadowbolts were hiding neither, there was nothing around here that was remotely a ghost, not since they pass getting up to this point from the Movement area.

"No, nothing is hidden, there's only crates?" Fluttershy shook her head to stop shinning her Dark Light, there was nothing here to surprise them, how odd?

"Apparently empty crates, not much important things to find around or in if you ask me?" Rarity spoke from peeking in some of the crates & the timely moment, even behind them, found nothing at all, no gems or bits, nothing but collected dust if that even counts.

"Well, if the ghost came through here from that picture, then they must be above?" Fluttershy spoke with some thought, they saw the ghost enter where they came from, but if they aren't hiding around here, then maybe it's somewhere higher up in this clock tower?

"Then we best take that ladder? Hugh, it'll be slow work climbing up this high tower, but I suppose we don't have much a choice in the manner?" Rarity signed to state off about taking a ladder to climb up further in this tall tower, it'll be tiresome, but they have to push forward here if they wanna get to the bottom of things...or up in a way of speaking here?

Now with things settled, the two ponies were walking over to prepare to climb the ladder that take them to the top...or so that was the plan? Without any warning, a spring board was activated from the two's weight and launched them upwards. "WAugh!..." Fluttershy & Rarity yelped from this trigger action, as they were shot up so suddenly. "Wauuuugh-Hahaaa-Haaaughhh!" Both ponies, mostly Rarity, were screaming and waving their hooves around in being unable to stop themselves from their accelerated speed going up.

During the moment, the scene changes to where a lone crow is sitting in a spot, minding it's own business?

"WAaaahhhh-Haaauuhhhh..." But there were screams that were getting louder on closer contact before... Suddenly, the crow yelped in being shot off by the door beneath it that got shot opened, with something else that came out with it? "WOoooohhoooohhhh..." Turn out what came launching out were Fluttershy & Rarity, as they stopped in the mid-air i na spinning form before... " ..." Gravity took over, and soon brought the two ponies falling down from where they came? "GOOwww-hohoho..." And their impact on the ground was not to pleasant with Fluttershy first, then Rarity, both were soar.

"Ooow, that was possibly the...WORST...THING...EVER!" Rarity moans to complain, and ushered off that it was the worst thing to ever happen to them.

"Ohh, maybe we should have watch that first step to the ladder?" Fluttershy responded a bit soar from seeing what they experienced was not fun, not fun at all.

After a bit of dizzy eye & shaking the head to get rid of the dizziness, did the two ponies stand up a bit.

"Hughh...?" Fluttershy suddenly took in to notice where she & Rarity are, and got another shock. "Ooohhhoooohhhh?" Fluttershy yelped to the point where she pushed Rarity off of her, as they both stood up to see...where they are. It was the very tower top of the clock tower, the Belfry Clock was where the ponies stood on the face with it's hands on the 12 hour, & from all the gears, there was even a coo-coo-clock over the 12 part, like this entire place was setup like a field of a clock theme?

"Dear me...I almost thought we were on the face & would slip off, but...I didn't think there was such a structure place at the top?" Rarity ushered out surprised in almost thinking they fall if this was not the ground, but the side from the clock's actual face, but that doesn't seem to be the case here.

"Ohh my, this is strange?" Fluttershy hummed to herself in looking around, this area was just as strange as the last two areas she fought like the boss ghosts?

"Humm...?" Then Rarity tapped the open glass door they popped up from, back into it's place.  
Course if either pony notice that behind that clock frame door they closed, was the big white boss ghost that had the Dark Moon piece, as it lay in wait in stacking the prey and...

"GWAaaugh/Haahahhaaaaughhh!" The ghost popped from behind the ponies, giving them a crying scream response by the surprise scare treatment while this boss cackled at their suspense. "Hah-Hah-Hahahahaaaahhhh!" Then the ghost swirl around the two ponies that were yelping a bit, watching with spooked out eyes in where this ghost was going while confused.

"Hohohoho-dear?" Fluttershy nervously responded in pointing her flashlight up where the boss ghost hovered over the coo-coo-clock rooftop.

"Good heavens, what's it doing up there?" Rarity asked off stump in what's about to happen next here?

Both ponies watch this ghost hovered, but then it raised it's hands together, a glow escaped, and raised them glowing hands to try something. "BWaahah-huaghhaughhaugh" The boss ghost laughs while unleashing a blue/violet color mix of whirling swirl of ghostly magic, down to the ones below it.

"Oh...whatever could it be doing?" Fluttershy pondered off in not knowing what was, nothing so far, or was it...

"WAaugh! Pull back Fluttershy!" Rarity cried out, as she grabbed Fluttershy, pulled her away when suddenly...the clock's 12 glowed violet, & the minute hand moved backs to almost collide into the two ponies that were too close to the center & had to get farther to the edge part. "Wahahaahhhaahhh?" Rarity was gasping in terror to see what Fluttershy also saw as a gaping event, the clock's hands were turning back time, from 12 to the other numbers while showing a violet glow effect.

"Hugh-hugh-hugh-oh dear, time doesn't appear on our side?" Fluttershy was gasping in shock from that close call, to see what this boss ghost was trying to pull here.

"WHah-Hahah-Haaahhh!" Suddenly, the boss ghost laugh off again, as it dived to hover over the clock & an opened door in the coo-coo clock's room. Then afterwards, the ghost turned around, went into the open coo-coo-clock room where the doors shut & the clock's hands were reset on 12, strange as it seem, but that's how it seem to work?

Now that action left both ponies, a little lost for words.

"Fluttershy, does this usually happen when you fought the final area of a leader ghost?" Rarity raised an eyebrow to her friend in not knowing if this happens all the time or not when Fluttershy hunts ghost.

"Well there was a spider & staircase, but I'm not sure how a ghost using a clock tower could be dangerous?" Fluttershy shrug off to say in not knowing how this boss will do things from the last opens she fought, with some helpers.

"GONG!/ WAaugh!" Suddenly, both ponies yelped from the loud gong noise of the clock tower sounding off. Suddenly, the long minute hand was glowing red while ticking a bit left & right, before quickly going in it's clockwork movement. "Waaugh!" Both ponies yelped back, but got lightly injured, that glowing hand was burning hot? "DON!" Then it reached the hour, made it's ring sound, as the hour hand was one 1, which glowed violet strangely.

Then a Greenie appear out of the one number.

"My word, is that one of the ghost?" Rarity spoke surprised in seeing that action.

"It's a Greenie, & it pop out of that number label on the clock?" Fluttershy spoke off.

The Greenie laugh at them and disappear.

"I'll leave this to you, dear." Rarity said knowing the Pegasus won't need help for this ghost.

Fluttershy caught the Greenie ease.

Suddenly at the moment, the clock's minute hand glowed, ticked a bit before rushing off faster, making the ponies jump back in surprise while the number it was one seem to appear; the number 1. "DON!" Then as both hands reached their next designated hour, it now read: 2, which glowed violet like the last one. Now what came out from the next set time were three Greenies that surprised the ponies.

"Three more, and on 2 O'Clock hour, hardly seems fair?" Rarity spoke off to complain in seeing this little action seem a little unfair then the last one.

"Be-careful Rarity, it can be three times worst if we're not careful?" Fluttershy warn her friend in seeing they need to be extra careful.

"Hold on Fluttershy, I have an idea? Gehum, excuse me mister ghost?" Rarity spoke to get the Greenies attention. "Since there are three of you, which of you be the leader of this band of tricky trio, & is the handsome of the bunch?" Rarity spoke with a sly wink of her eye to them.

Then one Greenie tried to stand forth, but then the second & third tried to cut the other, then were arguing in wanting to be seen as the leader. Course, they never saw Fluttershy Bright Flash them, stun them before getting sucked into the Ghost Seeker.

"Wow, I never thought of trying to trick them like that?" Fluttershy responded surprise by her friend's tactic.

"It works with a certain decore, darling." Rarity declared how to handle that situation, vaguely well.

Suddenly at the moment, the clock's minute hand glowed, ticked a bit before rushing off faster, making the ponies jump back in surprise while the number it was one seem to appear; the number 2. "DON!" Then as both hands reached their next designated hour, it now read: 3, which glowed violet like the last one. Now what came out from the next set time were five Greenies this time.

"Uh-oh! Five times the trouble?" Fluttershy yelped in getting ready, this time it's five foes.

"Not if we outsmart them. Watch.", Rarity spoke while having a secret plot to use here, "Oh boys, try and catch us, we're standing right here." She issued off a challenge, much to anyone's confusion.

Before Fluttershy could ask why, the ghost were accepting to catch the ponies where they stood. Then at that instant, Rarity used all her might, to levitated them with her magic that made the ghost miss them. Then with a quick Bright Flash, the Greenies were stun, and Fluttershy tried to suck them up, which got easier when Rarity used her magic to keep the five ghost from forcibly pulling her friend all over, before they got sucked in.

"Thanks Rarity." Fluttershy said a little confuse of what happen earlier.

"Any time Dear, Now I see why you do this." Rarity said thinking about some that she could do later.

Suddenly at the moment, the clock's minute hand glowed, ticked a bit before rushing off faster, making the ponies jump back in surprise while the number it was one seem to appear, the number 4. "DON!" Then as both hands reached their next designated hour, it now read: 4, which glowed violet like the last one. Now what came out from the next set time were 2 Slammers this time.

"Oh no, bruisers!" Fluttershy yelped in seeing they got more tougher foes now? "Ow!" And then the two red ghost sucker punched the girl behind her when they went invisible.

Then the Slammers were laughing it up, finding that funny.

"Now see here!" Rarity spoke with rage to approach the laughing ghosties. "You brutes can't just go and hit a lady by such rudeness! Why, how'd you feel if one of you hit the other? Example?" From Rarity's magic use, made each of the Slammer sucker-punch the other.

Which in turn, cause them to either laugh from one hit, but made the other frown, this gone on until it got tiring.

"Now you see, neither of you liked hitting the other, & it made you angry. And did it felt good when you hit the other for no reason, only to feel that you'll get hit after enjoying a chuckle or two?" Rarity scolded the two who nods in agreement, very surprising. "Good, then why don't you say your sorry to the other."

Now both Slammers turn to speak in ghost, showed sign-language in telling they were sorry to the other, and shook on it.

"Excellent, now I also must say sorry to you, for this?" Rarity spoke with pride in seeing this, just before apologizing too.  
Soon Fluttershy Bright Flash the Slammers, and sucked them up right into the vacuum.

"Gee Rarity, that was...unexpected?" Fluttershy raised her eyebrow in seeing how her friend managed to...handle that situation.

"When it comes to brutes, you just need to know what button to push Fluttershy darling." Rarity declared off in how one must handle even brutes like that.

After the 2 Slammers were gone, the Possessor was knock out of the coo-coo house and started to attack the two ponies as the clock face started to spin.

"AHH!" Fluttershy yell as she dodge the Possessor charge attack.

Rarity was quick enough to dodge the second charge and frown at the ghost for try to hit her after getting the Slammers to learn their lesson.

After missing the third time Fluttershy stun it and started to suck it up. Like the two before it, Fluttershy was started to get drag. Rarity soon saw what happen and quickly ran over to help her friend.

"Hang on Fluttershy, I'll help!" Rarity spoke to grab the pegasus' vacuum to pull it up to help the girl suck more of this boss ghost in. But during the moment, the white shell was pilling off, and the golden form popped out while both ponies yelped back.

The ghost looked to them, laugh while going back to hid in the coo-coo clock spot, and soon the rotating field of the clock's face cease action.

Then one more,the clock's minute hand glowed, ticked a bit before rushing off faster, making the ponies jump back in surprise while the number it was one seem to appear; the number 5. "DON!" Then as both hands reached their next designated hour, it now read: 5, which glowed violet like the last one. Now sand blew across the clock and Rarity whine to herself before the Bugs from the underground appear.

"Eek! Why did it have to be creepy-crawlies? Shuu!" Rarity yelped before using her magic to make a perfectly mimic Bright Flash that got rid of the pest coming near her.

With Fluttershy help, al the bugs were gone in no time.

The clock's minute hand glowed, ticked a bit before rushing off faster, making the ponies jump back in surprise while the number it was one seem to appear, the number 6. "DON!" Then as both hands reached their next designated hour, it now read: 6, which glowed violet like the last one.

Suddenly, Sneakers appeared and surprise the ponies by scaring them before disappearing again.

"Oh, how dare they pull such a trick?" The unicorn growled at this, as one ghost was about to scare her behind, but...

"Hiiyyaah!" Rarity suddenly delivered a spinning back hoof-kick in the ghost's surprise face that knocked him back.  
Now Fluttershy used Bright Flash to stun this down foe, then suck it up.

"Wooh?" Fluttershy responded surprise by Rarity's ability to use such close combat moves.

"No time to admire my acts darling, be on the lookout for two more of those sneaky fiends?" Rarity issued that they best be on the lookout now.

One Sneaker appear behind Fluttershy and scare her. The second one appear and was about to push her before Rarity once more cast her mini Bright Flash spell that caught both Ghosts off guard. Fluttershy then act by sucking and yanking to catch the ghosts.

"Thanks Rarity." Fluttershy said after a close call from the fight.

"No problem Fluttershy and I got a feeling the hands are going to move again." Rarity said.

She was right, the clock's minute hand glowed, ticked a bit before rushing off faster, making the ponies jump back in surprise while the number it was one, seem to appear; the number 6. "DON!" Then as both hands reached their next designated hour, it now read: 7, which glowed violet like the ones before it.

Then three weapon and shield Greenies appear out of the number when sand blew once more over the area.

"How are we going to deal with this ones?" Rarity ask her Ghost Hunting friend.

"Well I like them try to attack and stun them after words." Fluttershy answer and quickly dodge a Greenie.

She stun and caught it. Rarity use her magic to pull away the weapon and shield from the last two Greenies. Fluttershy stun and caught them without problem.

The clock's minute hand glowed, ticked a bit before rushing off faster, making the ponies jump back in surprise while the number it was seven, seem to appear; the number 7. "DON!" Then as both hands reached their next designated hour, it now read: 8, which glowed violet like the ones before it.

Then more sand blew in and three Greenie appear before diving in the sand. Then three Mummies appear and both Ponies jump in surprise.

"Rarity be careful, we need to make them hit a wall or each other so I can unwarp them and caught the Greenies inside." Fluttershy said telling Rarity how to beat the Mummies.

Rarity didn't have time to say anything because a Mummy was right on top of them. Fluttershy scream and use the Bright Flash by pure instinct. The Mummy cry out in pain and charge at the two Ponies, were they jump out of the way and the Mummy hit the wall and fell over. Fluttershy unwarp it and caught the Greenie inside.

After Fluttershy managed to get one mummy/ghost, two more were approaching, but Rarity took the leftover bandage wrap...and smile.

"Fluttershy, I just had the most marvelous of ideas, keep them busy, won't you?" Rarity spoke off while leaving her friend for a moment.

"Ugh..." Fluttershy was about to protest, but was little use.

Now Fluttershy was about to be cornered by the mummies, if nothing was done, then...  
"Youhoo!" Spoke a female voice, everyone turn to look & be surprise was; a female glowing aura of magic mummy with eyelashes & a bow.

"Can you find mummy ghost help a lovey she-mummy ghost in her lost course?" Rarity was behind the thing, using a puppet show to fool the foes to taking the bait.

The Mummies got heart eyes to stumble clumsily towards the female figure, but the collision knock them over. Gave Fluttershy to suck up their loose bandage, expose the Greenies, Bright Flash & suck them up.

"Hehe, that one was actually kinda...fun, Rarity?" Fluttershy giggled in how silly her friend trick those ghost.

"Well, might not be the fun Pinkie Pie could cook up, but, it'll do?" Rarity issued how their pink friend could have done better.

The Number 8 appear and once more the Possessor appear out of the Coo-coo clock house and attack the two ponies. this time charging four times. They both dodge it and Fluttershy stun and started to suck it up. Rarity grab ahold of the hose and the two fought back. With another yank, the Gold layer was replace with a Red layer.

"How many layers does this thing have?!" Rarity ask as the Ghost retreat back in the Coo-coo Clock house again.

"That the last layer, once we catch that one the fight done." Fluttershy answer as the they the hands that move until it stop on the number 9. Once more the bugs appear and both Fluttershy and Rarity use their Bright Flashes to get rid of them. Then the number 9 was show and the hands more to the 10 spot and four puddles appear on the clock.

Fluttershy was about to warn Rarity that those were Creepers when at the moment, one of the Sneaker's body engulf Rarity, she panicked to struggle free, as Fluttershy tried to reach in to pull her out...which was a success. But when that ghost went back to being a puddle, the unicorn noticed her...icky situation.

"Ugh...that was disguising? How dare they ruin my mane and hoof manicure? GIVE ME THAT!" Rarity was furious, took Fluttershy's Ghost Seeker to man-handle the Bright Flash that got all foes. Soon without warning, she was sucking them up until the were gone.

With them ghost dealt with, Rarity was busy drying her mane.

"Ugh...you okay Rarity?" Fluttershy careful retook control of her vacuum, almost speechless by that furious reaction that spooked her more then ghost.

"In a moment Fluttershy...hugh...that act made me lose myself a bit, sorry you had to see it?" Rarity apologized for that act after she fix herself, maybe those ghost will learn not to mess with her.

The number 10 appear and the hands move to the 11 spot before Ball Bombs appear and Fluttershy look worry as a whole lot of them appear. Rarity got so spooked by the bombs, she used her magic to levitate them all up in the air, where they exploded. The 11 appear and the hand move to the finally hour, 12 O'Clock.

Two Greenies one plain and one weapon and shield appear follow by Sneaker, Slammer and a few Ball Bombs that appear. Rarity use her Magic to pick up the Ball Bombs and waited for the Ghost to come near them.

Things looked blink for the ponies, but then Rarity's stun with the bombs had them fall around the ghost, surprising them to get hurt, left them stun at the moment. Fluttershy quickly use the chance to catch all the ghosts and the number 12 appear and the Possessor appear for the last time. It charge four times again and they both dodge it. After that Fluttershy stun it and started to suck it up.

Finally, from help from Rarity, Fluttershy managed to trap the boss ghost completely in the Ghost Seeker.  
"Bravo Fluttershy, we've finally...wait, what's this development?" Rarity was speaking for joy, but then her notice eyes caught the purple sparks coming from the Ghost Seeker that was shaking unfriendly wise.

"Um, another backfire?" Fluttershy spoke in having the feeling, what happened the last two times, is about to happen again.  
Then without another warning, another implosion of clouds escape near the two ponies. But what came out of the vacuum, and then tapped against the coo-coo-clock doors, landed on the clock field face; another piece of the Dark Moon.

"Rarity looked, the other Dark Moon piece!" Fluttershy pointed out in seeing they've managed to get another gem from the boss ghost they've beaten.

"Cough-cough, dear me. I've heard that finding gems can be dirty, and I know they are underground, but that was just...uncalled for." Rarity coughed a bit while trying to wipe off any dusted clouds on her coat and mane. "Oh well, at least getting a little bit dirty was worth the effort...to marvel at this beauty? You do the honor Fluttershy." She smiled in seeing the gem they've recovered, truly loving it while she tilted her head for her pegasus friend to take it, it was her reward as much as the unicorn to see this priceless view on finding the Dark Moon piece.

"Ohh...okay." Fluttershy slowly spoke from coming up to approach the Dark Moon piece that hovered before the ponies.

"Oh..." She held the gem to stare at it with a curious face. "Yeah! We did it Rarity!" She jumped for joy, she and Rarity managed to retrieve another Dark Moon piece. "Oh, better put it away for safe keeping." She stated before putting the gem behind her mane where she keeps her stuff well hidden.

Then her Ghost Looker theme play and Fluttershy answer it, "Hello?"

"Nice work both of you, That Possessor didn't stand a chance against the two of you. I guess you really...clean his clock! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ghost Studies said then laugh.

This Fluttershy smile at the joke while Pinkie laughter was heard in the back ground as she got the joke. Rainbow laughter was heard as well.

"Finally! I got some thing to make you laugh." Ghost Studies smiling.

"We get that one, Fluttershy and Rarity caught all the Ghosts on the clock, so the clean it!" Rainbow said laughing once more.

"Well you two hang tight, I'll have the Princesses bring you back." Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

"Oh, lets have a sit darling, I say we're a little tuckered out." Rarity insisted, as both ponies sat on the sat on the hour hand while leaning their backs against the hour hand.

"Hooh, you're right Rarity, each of these ghost seem to get more & more tougher, & tiring me out each time?" Fluttershy spoke off to say, as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

Just then without warning, the coo-coo-clock's doors busted open, and a coo-coo-clock bird came out near the ponies spot.

"COO-COO! COO-COO-COO-COO!" And then was making a bunch of 'coo-coo' noises of a bird sounding off.

"EEEeekkkk!/WAAAAughh!" Both Fluttershy & Rarity screamed to jump up with a wave of their hooves, and clamp their front hooves to their heads.

"AAahhh.../UUuughh..." Both ponies moan from looking around, as they were too close that the noise was so loud & annoyingly scary that it took them by surprise.

Then afterwards, the noise stopped, the coo-coo-bird retreated back into it's spot after it finished it's setting.

"Wuagh...is it done?" Fluttershy signed with a short breath of relief, that surprise really surprised her as much as a ghost popping out.

"Yes, and it nearly gave us a heart attack after surviving this ordeal. Now I'm rather furious!" Rarity sternly issued with a mad expression, if it's not about getting by with ghost hunting, it's the next thing when unexpected surprises nearly scare them to death.

"Wooough, I think I may need another rest after this." Fluttershy then made a heavy sign in feeling that, she'll need to recover after everything here.

"Yes, and I may have to ask Ghost Studies to maybe help fix this clock tower's coo-coo-clock." Rarity spoke with a bit of a serious expression in what to do when she gets back.

Fluttershy open her Ghost Looker and saw her score, then she and Rarity was brought back to the shack.

* * *

Fluttershy and Rarity land on their flanks once more.

"Ohh, just went you thought they got it." Rarity whine quietly.

"Welcome back, I trust you got the Dark Moon Piece?" Ghost Studies ask.

Fluttershy nods and pull the Dark Moon Piece out of her mane and waited for the Turn Table to appear. Once it did, Fluttershy place it on and the four brushes appear and clean the Dark Moon Piece. Once it normal purple glow was show, some of the mist outside fade away, showing a mine house in a wintering season.

Buck inside Ghost Studies smile as her place the Dark Moon piece with the others.

"Four down and two to go." He said.

Fluttershy then fell over and her friends rush to her side.

"Fluttershy! Are you ok?" Rainbow Dash ask.

"Yes, I'm just tried. And hungry." Fluttershy answer. Ghost Hunting was tiring work for her.

"Not to worry my Dear.", Ghost Studies said, "I have something whip up for you. What to try a Daisy sandwich again?"

Fluttershy nods as she took off the Ghost Seeker and walk to the table that her friends set up. Rarity told them about the boss battle while they wait.

* * *

Outside, the Dark figure was started to grow worry as the purple mist fade away again.

"She getting closer.", It said, "I need more time to ready my plan."

It turn away and being to think.

"It look likes I may have to step in this time." It said and flew into the night.

"It almost time my dear pegasus." The voice was heard as the scene fade.

* * *

Ghost Caught: Overset Possessor. 745 bits fond. 16,631 bits in all. All 13 Gems fond.

Ok, that the boss chapter. The longest chapter in this story! Over 7,000 words long! Awe, awe, awe! That a lot. Plus I couldn't got this done without V.K. help. If I did get the scenes from him, It might take me maybe two days to get this done. Well up next is the Bonus Mission. Please review.


	21. BONUS MISSION PART 3

Fluttershy's Mansion Dark Moon

**Phantom Fan 21: **Hey everyone, What time is it? BONUS MISSION! Yeah anther Bonus Mission is under way. This time Rarity is doing it. You seen a Earth Pony doing, two Pegasi do, now it time for a Unicorn to Ghost Hunt. After this mission, the next mansion is next. So who ready to see Rarity go Ghost Hunting?

* * *

Rarity had just finishing tell her friends about the beauty of the Dark Moon piece and turn to see Fluttershy sleeping after eating some food to recover from her last hunt.

"Poor Fluttershy, She been though a whole lot in almost one night." Pinkie said patted her friend head softy.

"Well, Fluttershy does need some rest, getting three Dark Moon pieces does tire a pony out." Ghost Studies said look for the next Dark Moon piece.

"Well while Fluttershy resting, why do I go back inside the Clock Tower and do some Ghost Hunting to break my old record." Rainbow said whating to beat Apple Jack.

"Oh no you don't.", Apple Jack said getting in front of her, "You went last time, it some pony else turn." Apple Jack said.

The two started argue again before Rarity use her magic to bring the Ghost Seeker 5000 over to her and put it on.

"Now, girls you both had your chance after helping Fluttershy, so it my turn now." Rarity said standing on her two back hooves.

"How does Fluttershy do this?" She whisper as Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash turn to their friend in surprise like the time she said she was going to help Fluttershy.

"Hmm...well I suppose this could be chance to study for how Unicorns can use Ghost Seeker to hunt ghost when they have magic on their side." Ghost Studies responded in thinking over, like with Applejack & Rainbow Dash, he got good studies for Earth & Pegasus ponies to use this equipment, and now with a Unicorn added, it could bring up some good results.

"Ahhh.", Pinkie whine, "I want to go ghost hunting."

"Don't worry Miss Pie, You have the next try." Ghost Studies assure her.

Pinkie smile and Ghost Studies hand the Ghost Looker to Rarity.

"Like with your friends, I down grade the Ghost Seeker so you can get the feeling of what it like." He said.

"I'll do my best and teach those ghost a lesson that they won't forget." Rarity said and was send to the Old Clockworks.

* * *

Rarity appear outside of the Clock Tower, but was in mid-air. Rarity fell and land on her flank with sand dust around her. Like when Fluttershy enter the area for the first time...

"AH...Ah...Ahcoo!" She sneeze and shook her head.

"I know this place has sand everywhere, but it could use a dusting." Rarity said rubbing her snout.

Rarity pick herself up and shine Fluttershy's flashlight around and saw the Clock Tower and gasp in awe. She been there before but that was inside not outside. Then Ghost Studies voice was heard.

"Ok, now where are they? Ah! There they are! Go get them Rarity!' He said.

Rarity pull out the Ghost Looker and check the map, She saw the Clockmakers Chambers had ghost in it. She walk inside and remember from Fluttershy telling her about the lift near the door and walk over to it. Using the Ghost Seeker she rise the lift and walk to the door that lead to the room she need to be in.

Once inside, Rarity saw two Greenies and a Hider. They started to fly away, But Rarity wasn't in the mood for hide and seek and use the Bright Flash to stun and catch all three of them. Then a Weapon and Shield Greenie along with a Glasses Greenie took their place.

Rarity remember that the Glasses Greenie can't be stun when wearing glasses and the other can only be stun after it attacks. Then an idea pop in Rarity mind.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ghosts?", Rarity ask making both ghosts stop, "I have to say those glasses on her make you quiet handsome."

The Greenie wearing the Glasses stood proud and tip the side of his glasses and took them off.

"And you, sir!", Rarity said changing her voice, "Should know better then to try to hit a lady that can't defend herself! You should be a shame of yourself."

The Weapon and Shield Greenie drop the stuff he had and Rarity smile.

"Thank you." She said and stun them. She caught them and smile. Then Ghost Studies voice spoke up.

"Just like with the last Mansion, look lively Dear." Ghost Studies said.

Rarity took out the Ghost Looker and saw the Warehouse and the Roundhouse was full with ghosts. She decide to head to the Warehouse first and saw two Greenies on the ground level. She lower her self there and Stun both of them. before she could suck them in a Sneaker appear and scare her.

Rarity caught her breath and stood up.

"HOW RUDE!" She shouted and waited until the Sneaker show itself.

When to did, Rarity gave it an strong hoof punch to it face, stunning it. Rarity was quick to stun the two Greenies that close in and caught all three of them.

"The next time I met those Sneakers ghost I won't let them even scare Fluttershy anymore!" Rarity said before seeing two more Greenies, one plan and the other another weapon and shield Greenie. Still angry about the Sneaker, Rarity kick both the hammer and the shield from the Greenie's hands and stun and caught both of them.

Rarity then walk to the door that took her to the Roundhouse. She walk to the tracks and saw a Greenie appear. Using the Bright Flash she stun the Greenie and a Poltergeist. Rarity being to suck them up and the Poltergeist started to throw bricks at her.

"How very rude, First you throw books, now bricks? You sir have no manners." Rarity said using the yank to caught the Greenie and weaken the Poltergeist and dodge the bricks that came at her. After a few more dodging and yanks, Rarity caught the ghost a relax a bit.

"They still coming, Rarity. You have three rooms this time." Ghost Studies voice said.

"Hm, better get a move on then." Rarity said feeling calmer then before.

She check her Map and walk back to the Warehouse. She rode the lift back to the upper floor and walk across the floor and enter the to the Drafting Office.

One there, two more Greenies and a Hider appear. The Hider was able to hide before Rarity stun both Greenies and caught them. Two more Greenies appear both wearing goofy glasses that Pinkie's sometimes wear. Rarity remove the glasses and caught the Greenies. Rarity notices that the Hider still hasn't come out of it hiding place. Another idea pop in her mind and Rarity face turn into a really sad pony who looks like they wanted something.

"Oh this is taking for ever! Why is he has to take so long? My hooves are still to hurt from standing and this Ghost Seeker is started to get too heavy..."

It didn't take long before the Hider had enough and appear out of his hiding place coving his ears, if he had any, to block out Rarity secret weapon, 'WHINING!'.

Rarity stop whining and stun the caught the Hider.

"Hehe, works every time." Rarity said smiling before leaving the room and head down to the Workshop. Along the way, Rarity pick up some of the fabric thinking they could a great dress when she goes home.

Rarity enter the work shop and saw a Greenie, Slammer and a Sneaker in the room. Another idea appear in her head and turn to the Slammer and flutter her eyes.

"My aren't you a strong and handsome ghost?" Rarity said lovey.

The Slammer, beside already being red, blush and rub the back of his head.

"Would you mind showing me how strong you are?" She ask it and it started to show off it muscles.

When it threw up both of it hands, both the Greenie that drop it shovel and the Sneaker the was heading over to her, appear and Rarity use her horn to mimic the Bright Flash and stun all three ghost and caught them. Rarity leave the room and enter the Clock Tower Gate.

There was a Greenie and a Mummy that pull itself out of the sand. Rarity was started to get tried of seeing the Greenies because they were so easy to caught. She use the fabric she fond to warp up the Greenie and caught it. She took that fabric back and turn to the mummy that was really close to her.

"You know, You're bandage is not the fashion for next year mummy warp." Rarity said blindly.

That made the Mummy confuse and Rarity quickly relies what she said and saw the lose bandage. She unwarp the Mummy and caught the Greenie. Then the Ghost Looker Theme play and Rarity answer it. "Yes?"

"Nice going Rarity. that was the last one."

"I must say, All this ghost hunting is not doing good for my mane." Rarity said.

"Huh?" Ghost Studies ask confuse.

"Just Kidding! I like the hunting but too much sand around here." Rarity said.

"Well, I have the Princesses bring you back and Fluttershy woke up after you left." Ghost Studies said.

"Ok, see you in a bit." Rarity said as the view turn off.

Rarity flip her mane as her mission was complete. She open the Ghost Looker and saw her time was 5:44.

Rarity has beating Rainbow Dash time but was shy of beating Apple Jack time.

"Well, you win some and you lose some." Rarity said before she was brought back to the shack.

* * *

Rarity appear in the Shack and landed on her flank.

"I'm not going to complain, how does Fluttershy do this?" Rarity ask out loud.

"Well, I more use to it." Fluttershy said meekly.

"You did a fine job Rarity. Thanks to you I learn a little about what a Unicorn could do with the Ghost Seeker 5000." Ghost Studies said.

"What your time?" Rainbow ask knowing there was no way Rarity could beat her.

"5:44, just a few minutes shy of beating Apple Jack's" Rarity answer.

Rainbow jaw drop in surprise as Rarity beat her time.

"Next time, I'm going in to beat my record after Pinkie get her chance." Rainbow said turning away.

"Well let's empty the Ghost Seeker and get Fluttershy ready to go to the next mansion." Ghost Studies said as Apple Jack held back a laugh.

The Tube appear and Rarity place the hose on it. All the Ghost and Bits went down to the vaunt. Then Rarity took off the Ghost Seeker and land back on all four hooves.

"Glad that over." She said as Ghost Studies upgrade the Ghost Seeker back to the way it was for Fluttershy.

* * *

Old Clockworks 100% clear! 612 bits fond. 17,243 bits in all.

Well that Rarity ghost hunting. Up next is the Secret Mines and another CMC to be save. V.K has once again help me on this chapter by giving me ideas on what Rarity would do. Yes, I do think Rainbow may have the longest time in Ghost hunting but who know what could happen in the future. I hope you're dress warm for the next Mansion. Please review.


	22. Secret Mines part 1

Fluttershy's Mansion Dark Moon

**Phantom Fan 21: **Here's fourth mansion, Secret Mines. This is the shortest Mansion in the game. There four Mission plus the Bonus Mission. So this might be the shortest part of the story. Well let enjoy Fluttershy going though a cold weather. I have an idea on what Rarity will use the fabric for, but that will be use in the next chapter because she needs time to make them. Here we going and hope you dress warm for this mission.

* * *

Ghost Studies upgrade the Ghost Seeker back to the way it was for Fluttershy and hand it to her.

"Your friends has giving me ideas on the next upgrade for the Ghost Seeker 5000, but that will come after you get enough Bits." Ghost Studies said.

"So where the next mansion?" Rainbow ask knew from the other times Fluttershy got a Dark Moon Piece that another mansion appears.

"Hm, why to the Secret Mines!", He said turning to the map, "I have a friend there who was suppose to be here by now..."

"What do you know about the Secret Mines?" Celestia ask.

"The Secret Mine is a place that was mine for crystals and a blizzard like weather has cover the place and you're worry that your friend might be trap inside and what to send Fluttershy to check it out." Pinkie said in one breath that left Ghost Studies speechless.

"How do you know that?" He ask her.

"Just a hutch." Pinkie shrug.

"Hutch or not, she right." Ghost Studies said and turn to Fluttershy.

"There shack that my friend, the Fisherman, live in. I bet he's warming himself by the fire." He said turn to Fluttershy.

"Ok, Um...should I get some thing warm on first?" Fluttershy ask.

"I got just the thing Darling, but I need a sewing machine to turn theses fabric I fond into wonderful clothes for you to wear." Rarity said hearing Fluttershy question.

"Not to worry my dear, There one over there. I had a feeling you were going to what to make something." Ghost Studies pointed over to the Sewing Machine.

"We'll send Lady Fluttershy in, we have a feeling Lady Rarity is going to some time." Luna said.

"Hope you can stay warm until then." Ghost Studies said and Fluttershy was send to the Secret Mine.

* * *

Fluttershy appear in mid-air once again but this time notices she was upside down.

"Waa!" Fluttershy shouted as she fell to the ground and landed head first in some snow.

Fluttershy wave her back hooves a little before using all four hooves to pull herself out. Her mane cover her face completely and she look around confuse before moving her mane out of her face with her hoof and stood up. She took out her flashlight and look around.

"Hello?" She said before seeing the shack that the Fisherman was suppose to live in.

Fluttershy started to walk up to the shack and notices a chest cover in snow. Fluttershy vacuums up the snow and opens the chest to find bits. After collect them she continue to the shack and vacuums up more snow that block her path. She walk up to the shack and vacuums up more snow a collect more bits before entering inside the Chalet.

Fluttershy didn't see the Fisherman, but spotted a Hider in a rocking chair. Wasting no time she stun and caught the Hider before it could run off and hide. Another Hider appear along with a Sneaker. Fluttershy turn to the where the Sneaker was and charge her flashlight. She saw the Rocking chair move and release her Bright Flash and stun it. Then using the yanks, she caught it before turning to the Hider's hiding place.

She open the draws and the Hider jump in surprise as it was fond. Fluttershy stun and caught it as well. The lights turn on and Fluttershy walk to the door and enter into the Smokehouse. Then her Ghost Looker theme play. "Hello?"

"No sign of him huh?" Ghost Studies ask.

"Yes I'm afraid so." Fluttershy answer.

"He might be out at the Fishing Hut, you should look there." Ghost Studies said.

"Ok, but What if the ghosts got him?" Fluttershy then ask scare.

"HA! Come on Fluttershy you the best Ghost Pony Hunter in all of Ponyville, even though you are the only one." Rainbow Dash said before added the last part.

"What Rainbow means, you can handle the ghost like you always do." Sweetie Belle said helping her out.

"O...ok." Fluttershy said and the view turn off.

Fluttershy walk over to the door but fond it was block by a block of ice.

"How do I move this?" Fluttershy ask before a stove lint on it own.

Fluttershy turn and walk up to it and jump in surprise as a Greenie appear out it. It laugh as Fluttershy stood up and look around for it. Then she use her Bright Flash and caught the Greenie. Another one appear, this time hold a large piece of coal. Fluttershy remember about the last ones she fought and waited until it lift the coal out of his face and Bright Flash. Fluttershy caught it and Fluttershy turn to the door and back at the coal.

"I got it!" Fluttershy cheer and suck up the coal. She carry to over the stove and lint it before taking it back to the ice cube a melt it.

She notices the door was still frozen shut and look around the room for a bit. She shine her Dark-Light and soon saw a towel appear along with some Sprit Orbs. Fluttershy caught them and remove the towel to show a hidden place with a Gem inside. She grab it and suck another piece of coal that was lint and melt the rest of the ice away and enter thought the door.

Fluttershy walk though the Ice Lake before spotted something in the counter of her eye. The blizzard mad it hard to see but Fluttershy could make out a Alicorn flying away.

"Who that?" Fluttershy ask herself before shacking her head to get back on track.

Fluttershy walk up to what look like to be a hut but a door was missing. Fluttershy then saw some else in the snow and remove it to relive a Hockey puck. Fluttershy suck it up and turn to see a net. It didn't take long before she connect the dots and shot the Puck into the net and two Golden Greenies appear. Unlike the last ones, they try to attack Fluttershy.

One was a Weapon and Shield Greenie and the other was a bucket/helmet Greenie. Fluttershy waited until after the First Golden Greenie attack and then stun and caught it. She grab the bits it drop and turn to the other one. Once it lift it helmet to see where Fluttershy was, she stun and caught it. Fluttershy was over to the Hut and turn on her Dark-Light.

Sprit Orbs appear and Fluttershy could make out a door and started to suck them up. Soon after Fluttershy sucked up them Spirit Balls, a hidden door appeared on the wooden hut?. Once Fluttershy entered it, she saw it was a small wooden hut on the inside, three fishing lines with fish over the center covered with snow, which puzzled her how that came in, even if this hut was build over the snow. And the only other things around were a bucket of fish, a large fish on a decorative wall on the left side, nothing else...or was there? Fluttershy yelped from when she saw a Shadowbolt appear with it's laugher, before diving into the snow ground.

"Oh my, if it's hiding, I better take care of this." Fluttershy spoke in sensing she best clean this up if she has to capture that other ghost that slip away.

While vacuuming near the left side, she uncovered a gem hidden under the hut, and so she pocketed it. Then without delay, she focus her vacuum to suck up the snow in the center, making it easier for her to move about without much to step over it, and possibly unveil the hidden Shadow Bolt that maybe hiding beneath it? After finishing, she nearly yelp that without the snow, she learn she was skating on ice, literally.

"Wooh-wooh!" Fluttershy yelped from being unprepared for this, and started to slip on the ice on her two hooves.

So in a funny sense, she slip across the icy floor, sucking with her Ghost Seeker on, and ended up pulling a fish from it's liner off from tugging it so. And she ended up doing the same near the last two fish on fishing lines while slipping across the icy floor while tugging by instinct. Course when she slip slowly near the doorway, hidden Bits came out from the fish bucket, and she slowly got up to suck in those Bits. When she was done, and slowly stood up with more control of the icy floor, she did catch something...weird? The ice surface seem to reflect the hut, but she saw what was not over the front wooden wall...a portrait frame.

"Hugh? I wonder?" Fluttershy muttered under her breath, it was hard to see, but the reflected frame looked characteristic to a filly, she wonders.

So without another moment to lose, she used her Dark-Light on the spot on the wooden wall, more Spirit Balls appeared, and so the pony was aiming to suck up as much as she could without slipping on the ice. Once all were captured, what she made visible before her was indeed a portrait frame with a filly pony, this one seem like a Pegasus, like Fluttershy, only more light brilliant gamboge coat color, grayish purple eyes, and moderate cerise mane & tail that was in a rough style that made the mare remember how Rainbow Dash looked as a filly? It was...

"Oh my goodness! Scootaloo? You're here, but I thought...wait, what's this?" During her shock of seeing her next friend trapped, she finds a note on the wooden board, picks it up to read it. "Dear Ghost Studies. If you were expecting some info on the ghost behavior here, I'm afraid I've gone fishing somewhere & won't be back till next week. I've already left this note for one of the resident ghost to give you to let you know? Sign; the Fisherman of the Secret Mine." Now it all makes sense, Fluttershy was told to meet a Fisherman that helped Ghost Studies, but he left, & the note was dropped when the ghost went crazy, so it was never delivered to tell the professor the news. "Hugh, Ghost Studies was wondering why he didn't show up to speak to me, guess this explains it. But...first I better help free Scootaloo." She turns her focus on the filly in the picture, and begins to act.

Now Fluttershy shines her Dark Light on the picture frame, making it glow like the other times. Soon after a few moments, the filly's body was coming out, good news, she was free, bad news...how she would land?

"Agh-Ouch!" Yep, Scootaloo yelped from a cry when she smacked ** the ice and then the force made her flip backwards to land on her back? "Ahhh...my aching snot?" Scootaloo moans in a lie down state, that was not a very good moment of being free even if she was a tough little filly from the Cutie Mark Crusaders group.

"Oh no, are you hurt?" Fluttershy yelped in seeing this, but she also took notice that the impact, crack the icy floor?

"Huugh?" Now Scootaloo stood up, shook her head before gazing up at...her savior with a happy smile. "Ah Thanks, Rainbow...Fluttershy! Is that you?" The filly almost thought the pegasus in question was her role modal, but she misjudge too quickly.

"Yes, sorry I'm not who you were expecting." Fluttershy apologized in seeing Scootaloo expect a more worth wild hero then a shy one like herself.

"Wah-hoo!" Suddenly, Scootaloo jumped for joy during the moment, but crack the icy floor while she skid on it a bit. "It's alright Fluttershy, you don't have to apologize. I'm just happy to see you!" She proudly stated with open hoof arms in being saved. "Hahahaha, I'm free! I'm free from my icy prison!" Now the Pegasus filly was happily stomping her hooves around the icy floor, but...

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, please don't be doing that." Fluttershy yelped with worrying concerns to hold her left hoof up, trying to stop any pressure to break the icy floor they stood on.

"Yeehaw!" Scootaloo cheered with one more jump in the air.

"Oh-no!?" Fluttershy yelped off to warn her friend, but... The ice cracked from Scootaloo's landing again. "Ohh?" She saw the ice crack like a cracker about to snap under them?

"Yaaahhh! Freedom!" Scootaloo jumped up to spin around with a boost from her little wings. "Woohoo!" On her landing she cheered while breaking the ice more then before.

"Uh-oh?" Fluttershy gasped with worry in seeing this situation's development.

"What's wrong, aren't you happy to...Uh-oh?" Scootaloo slowly looked below to get the message, she cracked the floor of ice?

"Hmph?" Fluttershy looked to Scootaloo if this will hold with concerns?

"Eh?" Scootaloo looked to Fluttershy if this was gonna crack soon with worry?

Suddenly, the ice gave in from the pressure & cracked entirely. "Waahahaha!/AAaahhhh!" Fluttershy & Scootaloo screamed from now falling downwards in the newly made ice hole. Plus, neither can fly from holding heavy equipment & being too young.

Then scene changed to some icy bottom, some fallen ice was seen before...

"WAaahhhhahhh!/WAAaahhh!" The voices of Fluttershy & Scootaloo were heard screaming before..."Guuagh..." Fluttershy yelped from landing hardly on her behind, by little bits of snow to cushion her impact, while Scootaloo smack her half-top in a snow pile. "Uugh-wwuagh, what happen?" Fluttershy moans from what just happened, until...

"WAaahhhelp!" Scootaloo's voice cried out from being stuck in snow?

"Ah! Oh my, hang on!" Fluttershy snap herself up straight in seeing the filly stuck & need help.

"Help! Help get me out! I'm stuck!" Scootaloo's voice cried out while her back legs kicked from being unable to get out herself.

"Hold on, I'll do it." Fluttershy insisted, as she grab the filly's back legs.

"Waaugh!" Scootaloo yelp when Fluttershy pulled her free, she landed on the snowy floor, a bit daze.

"Hmm, you okay?" Fluttershy asked while waving a left hoof to help Scootaloo snap out of her state of being stuck.

"Waahh, am I free again?" Scootaloo asked from almost feeling trapped again from a frame to snow.

"Yah, you're now." Fluttershy smiled to assure the filly, she's fine now.

"Hehe, thanks for the save Fluttershy." Scootaloo smile in thanking this pony for the help.

"Oh, you're welcome." Fluttershy replied from the kind compliment.

"Yah-hoo!" Scootaloo jumped up happy to be fine & with a friend.

Now both ponies looked around their surroundings, this place must've been under the Fishing Hut, Under The Ice, which it can be label as. Question was, how to get out of here?

Then Fluttershy Ghost Looker Play again and Scootaloo like her friend before jump and the sudden noise.

"What was that?!" She said looking around.

"Don't worry it me." Fluttershy said and took out the Ghost Looker. "Hello?"

"F_utter_hy! A_e you _ _ight?" Ghost Studies voice try to say but was broken up because she was under ground once more.

"Um, sorry what?" Fluttershy ask.

"B_ast you m_st b_ u_der_ _ound ag_in.", He try to say, "The Pri_cesses can't _ring you b_ck u_til you r_ac_ hig_er gr_und. Fo_d an _ay th_re!"

Fluttershy still couldn't make out what he was saying but had a good feeling that she and Scootaloo has to get out of there. The view turn off and Fluttershy turn to Scootaloo.

"Scootaloo, I need you to stay close to me and please note that earlier that I couldn't fly so we have to walk." Fluttershy told her.

"Huh? You can't fly? Why is that?" Scootaloo ask before Fluttershy pointed to the Ghost Seeker 5000 on her back.

"Hey is that the Ghost Seeker 3000 you use in the Mansion at the Everfree Forest?" She ask.

"No, this is the Ghost Seeker 5000, it's like the Ghost Seeker 3000 but has a few different things to it." Fluttershy explain before looking around.

She spotted a chest and open it to collect the bits inside as Scootaloo gasp in awe. Then Scootaloo notice a hole blowing visible wind upwards.

"Come on Fluttershy the soon we get out of here the...What are you do?" She started to say before noticing Fluttershy was looking though a hole in the wall. After a while she turn from it and walk next to Scootaloo in deep thought.

"What is it?" Scootaloo ask.

"I'm just trying to think on how to get that Gem." She answer.

"Gem?" Scootaloo ask.

"Yes, I been collecting Gems for Rarity while on the job." Fluttershy said then suck Scootaloo on the hose before using the wind to blow themselves to the top floor.

Fluttershy look down a broken elevator to see a small hole that lean to the Gem. Scootaloo look as well and saw the small hole and said, "I'll get it." then jump in before Fluttershy could stop her. Scootaloo appear at the bottom with the Gem in her hooves.

"Now I be right back up." She call out and use the high wind from the hole to reach Fluttershy and gave her the Gem. Fluttershy place it with the rest and walk thought the door and enter into the Thermal room. They saw a few barrels and a giant ice mirror. They look around the room and fond some bits hiding in some ice and flashing some mice's and finding a Golden Bone in a barrel. They walk up to the top door and enter outside to the High Wires.

Fluttershy saw that only she can cross and was able to make out a Gem across from them.

"Ok Scootaloo, I going to leave you for a second and I want you to stay here while I go get that Gem." Fluttershy told her.

Scootaloo nods, even though she whated to earn her cutie mark, she didn't what to do it without Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle.

Fluttershy walk over and suck up the nearest wire and was carry over to a gondola and drop on it. After flashing some crows and grabbing the bits they drop, Fluttershy grab the Gem and rode the wire back to Scootaloo. Then they walk back inside and enter the door to their left and saw they were now in the Airway.

"Great! There a Zip Line but it on the other side. Guess we have to find another way around." Scootaloo said.

"Hey is that a Elevator?" Fluttershy said pointing over to it.

"Who wonder thought it be here?" Scootaloo said.

Fluttershy walk over to a pair of binoculars and look in them. She saw a Gem and bat carry to and drop the Gem in a barrel near the elevator. Fluttershy turn away and notices a grow before the area they were in and a lift. Scootaloo saw it as well and nods to Fluttershy, who sucks her up and fire her onto the lift and it lower, bringing up a key cover in snow.

Fluttershy remove the snow and grab the Key. Then both of them walk back out to the Thermal room. As they walk to the door they didn't try, Fluttershy notices her refection was gone from the ice mirror. She walk up to it and saw it move when she touch it. She suck it off and saw the Barrel, that she fond the Golden Bone in, was gone. She shine her Dark-Light and caught the Sprit Orbs. Then jump as a Shadowbolt appear.

"Hey! Who turn out the lights? I'm Shadowfoon." He said before disappear.

"What now?" Scootaloo ask.

"Just leave...leave it to...to me." Fluttershy said scare but try to be brave.

She shine her Dark-Light and soon the Shadowbolt was fond and stun. Fluttershy suck up it tail and let all three bars full up and yank back. Scootaloo laugh as the Shadowbolt boucle around the room until it stop itself and disappear. Fluttershy repeat what she did last time and after boucling around once more and lay still, Fluttershy suck it up and jump on the hose to get it in. The light turn on and Fluttershy smile.

"Wow Fluttershy! You're just as cool as Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo said in awe.

"Um, Thanks?" Fluttershy said meekly.

They walk over to the door and Fluttershy unlock it. Then they step into the Prospector's crossing. Fluttershy a small river of ice and step on it. It crack and she back off. The crack disappear and Fluttershy turn to Scootaloo.

"Scootaloo, This ice will bring if I carry you over it, so I'm going to shot you across and be right behind you Ok?" Fluttershy told the filly.

She nods and was suck in the hose and fire across the ice with Fluttershy running across it. They both made it to other side and the both smile. Scootaloo held out a hoof and Fluttershy gave her an high hoof. Then walk thought the door into the Drift Room.

Fluttershy saw a chest cover in snow to her right and walk over some ice slipping along the way. She reach it and remove the snow and open it to find another key. She walk back to Scootaloo, who didn't what to step on ice, and both walk down the stairs and a door that Fluttershy unlock. They enter into the Basin room.

Fluttershy look on the ice floor and saw two Sneakers. she turn and whisper to Scootaloo, "We are not alone in here. I spot two ghost call Sneakers in here. I need you to get some where safe until I caught them."

Scootaloo look confuse on how Fluttershy knew there were ghost in the room but didn't question it. Fluttershy Bright Flash both of them and started to suck them up. She fail to notices a third Sneaker that appear and scare her, losing her grab on the two Sneakers. After that, the Sneakers fell around the room, One grab Scootaloo as Fluttershy was trying to caught one of the Sneakers. It drop Scootaloo after Fluttershy caught the Sneaker she had and went after the other one.

The last one did the same as the one before it and after Fluttershy caught the Sneaker, she caught the last one. Scootaloo walk up to her as Fluttershy try to caught her breath.

"WOW! WOW! WOW! WOW!", Scootaloo shouted, " Now I see what Sweetie Belle name you the number one Ghost Pony Hunter! You can caught any type of ghosts no many what!"

Fluttershy didn't say anything because she was still try from catching and sliding. After getting her breath back they walk thought the door and fond themselves back in the Airway. They walk over to what look like a bridge.

"Ah great!", Scootaloo said pouting, "How are we going to cross now?"

Fluttershy look on one of the pole and saw a knot. She suck it up and yank it to make part of the bridge fix.

"Well I guess I need to do the other side, stay here." Fluttershy told her and started to walk across the robe.

Scootaloo couldn't help but to worry and cover her eyes as Fluttershy got close to falling off. Fluttershy took it slow and soon made it to the other side. She walk over to the barrel and grab the Gem inside. Then walk over to the other knot and yank it back to fix the bridge. Scootaloo ran across the bridge and hug Fluttershy after knocking her over.

"I knew you could do Fluttershy! I didn't doubt you for a second." She said before letting her up.

"Um, thanks?" Fluttershy said a little confuse.

They stood up and walk into the elevator. Fluttershy close the bar and the rode it back up to the Chalet. Fluttershy sign glad to be out of that. They step out of the elevator and look around. Then Fluttershy Ghost Looker Theme play. "Hello?"

"Fluttershy! You had us worry. For a second we thought we will have to come looking for you. So how was my friend?" Ghost Studies said then ask.

"Um, he kind of went on a fishing trip." Fluttershy answer meekly.

"Oh that Fisherman, always goes on a fishing trip." Ghost Studies said.

"So if you didn't met the Fisherman, then who are you with?" Apple Bloom ask.

"Apple Bloom?!" Scootaloo said hearing her friend voice.

"No way, Scoots? Is that you?" Rainbow said appear on screen.

"Rainbow Dash! I'm glad to see the fastest pegasus again." Scootaloo said happily on seeing her idol.

"Well, I have the Princesses bring you both back and you two can warm yourself up." Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

"Wait! Did he just say the Princesses are bring us back?" Scootaloo ask.

"Yes and be ready for a rough landing." Fluttershy said.

Fluttershy jump for joy as her mission was complete. She open the Ghost Looker and saw her score. Then she and Scootaloo was brought back to the Shack.

* * *

Both Fluttershy and Scootaloo appear in the shack and land on their flanks.

"Ow." Scootaloo said before her friends jump on her.

"Good to see you Scootaloo." Both of them said.

"Hey, get off!" Scootaloo said not liking hugs a whole lot. But her friends stay on and Scootaloo sign and hug them both back.

"Well Let's empty the Ghost Seeker 5000, it has to be full of Ghosts and Bits." Ghost Studies said and the tube appear.

Fluttershy place the hose on the tube and all the Ghosts, Bits, Gems, and Shadowbolt went to the vaunt. Then Fluttershy shiver.

"Wow! I never knew how cold I was until now." She said try to warm herself up.

"We can take care of that for you and Scootaloo, Lady Fluttershy." Luna said.

"And I just finish your cloths for the weather when you go back." Rarity said holding up a scarf and a jacket the goes around her body. The jacket was yellow with three butterfly's on the right side of the jacket and the scarf that was mix with yellow, pink and red.

"When you warm up, you can try them on darling." Rarity said as she set them down.

* * *

Ghost Caught: Shadowbolt. 1089 bits fond. 18,332 bits in all. 5 out of 13 Gems fond.

Getting closer to the last upgrade just over 2,000 more bits to collect. Might take the next to chapters to get it. Unless I make the amount really high. And all three Cutie Mark Crusades has been save. There is still two more roles for the last two Toads, but that will be once I get to the last mansion. So warm up and get ready, we are going back in, next chapter.


	23. Secret Mines part 2

Fluttershy's Mansion Dark Moon

**Phantom Fan 21: **Here we are the second Mission. Now I now you all dress warm because we be sticking around in a cold weather for a while. Now Fluttershy will dress warm and continue thought the Secret Mines. Now it time for Fluttershy to discover one of the many secrets of the Mine. Dress warmer because we are going deeper unground.

* * *

Fluttershy has warm up and was trying on Rarity new cloths that was made for her. She like them a lot.

"Thank you Rarity, now I won't be so cold." Fluttershy said.

"Your welcome dear." Rarity said smiling.

"Yeah you look cool, no wait, _cooler_ then cool. Just like the weather outside." Rainbow laugh at her own joke.

"Well, do you know where to head to next?" Scootaloo ask after getting full up on what been happen.

"Not really, Ghost Studies?" Fluttershy admitted and turn to Ghost Studies in question.

"I don't have a clue really." He answer.

Then how about this?" Scootaloo ask and pull out a picture.

"Where did that come from?" Rainbow ask.

"Unlike Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, I was able to get away from those Shadowbolts ghosts and fond a note say that a fisherman when somewhere and fond this picture next to it. I was able to hide it before I got caught." Scootaloo answer.

"Well, let's have a look." Ghost Studies said and nods toward the princesses.

The Picture grew and inside was a few Shadowbolts and a Sneaker, Slammer and a Greenie trap in red crystals. The two Shadowbolts carrying the sack was seen as well.

"What is this? Those Shadowbolts have trap those Ghosts inside the crystals. Who wonder order a thing like that." Ghost Studies said looking at the picture.

"Hey it those two sack-carry-picture-Shadowbolts again." Rainbow said pointed out the same two Shadowbolts that had the sack.

"They been dragging that picture all over Dark Moon Valley. Whoever behind this, really cares about that picture." Ghost Studies said in agreement.

Then he turn to Fluttershy.

"There only one way to find out and that is for you to go to the Crystal Quarry that underground." He said.

"Not more undergrounds." Fluttershy moan.

"Fluttershy you been underground, like three times already." Rainbow remind her.

"Yes, if you handle those, you can handle this as well." Rarity added.

"Ok." Fluttershy sign.

"Alright Princesses! Send her in!" Ghost Studies said and Fluttershy was send back to the Secret Mines.

* * *

Fluttershy appear in the Chalet and land on her flank. She shook her head and wave her flashlight around. Once she saw no ghost around, she relax and stood up. She look around the room and notices that the rocking chair was missing. She shine her Dark-Light and Sprit Orbs appear. Fluttershy caught them and jump when a Shadowbolt appear.

"I'm Shadower. Why must you always pick on me?" He said and disappear.

"I don't pick on other ponies." Fluttershy call out to it before shining her Dark-Light again.

She find the Shadowbolt and stun it. She suck up the tail and once all three bars were full up, she yank back and the Shadowbolt was boucle across the room, then it lay still. Fluttershy suck it up and jump on the hose to get it in. Fluttershy smile and notices she was now closer to the door. She walk out and spotted an frozen picture not to far from her.

She knew it was cover in ice and started to look around. She fond a log and a grill next to it. She Bright Flash the grill and lint the log on fire. Then she carry the log to the frozen picture and melt the ice away. She saw it was a picture Gem. She shine her Dark-Light until the Gem was free. She grab it and walk back inside. She walk to the elevator and rode back down to the Airway.

Once there Fluttershy saw a green bulb to her left and Bright Flash it. Thinking that the Zip line can take her back to the rooms she been in before, she suck up one and rode it back to the upper part of the Airway and walk though the door and back into the Terminal room. After collecting a few more Bits, Fluttershy enter the Prospector's Crossing. Turn out this little side trip was good after all, Fluttershy spotted a Gem in the ice.

She walk across it but, discover even with the Ghost Seeker on, she was too light to break it. She walk cross the rest of the why and had a thought something was missing on the wall. She shine her Dark-Light and Sprit Orbs appear. Fluttershy caught them and a Pix Ax appear. Fluttershy made it spin until the wall come out and two logs pop out. Fluttershy place one of the logs on the ice and watch it crack.

She shine and set the other log on it, it broke and the Gem was fling to the door she enter a few seconds ago. She walk across the refrozen ice and grab the Gem. She walk back to the Airway and rode the Zip line back over to the elevator. She walk across the bridge and over some ice and enter the Crossroads room.

Fluttershy turn and saw a strange circle with a green bulb on it. Fluttershy Bright Flash it and the circle spit and a green glow appear in it. Fluttershy walk up to it and point her hoof inside. She pull it out and look a bit worry before sticking her whole hoof inside. When she didn't feel any pain coming from her, she smile and saw her hoof appear from another portal. Fluttershy move it around before waving at herself.

"Hello." Fluttershy said and wave her other hoof, then lean closer to the portal and wave her hoof saying, "Hello."

Fluttershy did this for a while and laugh. Then pull her hoof out, she look at her hoof for a second then smile brightly. She step thought the patrol completely and appear on the other side. There was a mine cart that had a key that was frozen. Fluttershy remove the snow covering it and suck up the frozen key. She remember a lantern that had flames around it on the other side of the crossroads. She step though and walk up to it and melt the ice away.

Then grab it and step back though and walk up to the door and unlock it. She walk into the Skip Slope and saw she had to go down another slide just like with the Underground in Old Clockworks. She remove a old paper on the wall and grab some bits and walk up to the slide. She sign and ready herself.

She slide down and saw a key to her right, she move herself over to it and was fling towards the key. After landing she notice that she pass though a giant gear and was heading to another Gem. She grab it and rode down to the end. It wasn't as long as the Old Clockworks so Fluttershy felt more calm then before. She turn to her right and saw some lockers.

"Strange," She said, "No pony here anymore so why are these still here?"

Fluttershy check the barrel close by and saw a small windmill appear out of it. Remembering all the stuff she blew before, she did the same to this one. Soon Fluttershy heard a noise and the lockers rise up to show a hidden door behind it. Once the lockers were lock in place above the door, Fluttershy unlock it and enter the Smuggler's Hideout. She notice a fire and a few thing that was frozen. She suck up one a log that was on fire and melt the ice around the room finding some bits.

She then carry the fire log to the huge ice and started to melt it. She was half way before a wind bust open and a Sneaker appear and scare her. Fluttershy drop the log in the snow that put the fire and two Greenies enter the room. Thanks to Rarity's jacket and scarf, Fluttershy didn't feel any coldness from the window as she ran from the ice wall and ready herself light.

She saw the Sneaker appear and ready itself to attack her. Fluttershy stun and caught it. She turn to see one of the Greenies pick up the log and fly right for her. The other Greenie was getting ready to attack her and she Bright Flash it. That when she notices it was a green shield Greenie. She let two bars full up and broke the shield, then caught it. She stun and caught the other and smile.

"Rarity clothes really help me there, if I didn't wear these when that window open, I be a lot colder during the fight." Fluttershy said before closing the window and sucking up the log and relit it and finish melting the ice. She walk though the door and enter the Shaft elevator. She use the Ghost Seeker to lower the elevator and soon saw Greenie carry a red crystal along with two Slammers behind it. They had a little trouble and almost drop it, but regain their hold and flew off.

Fluttershy lower the shaft elevator again and soon spot a Golden Greenie. She stun and caught it, picking up more bits after words. Fluttershy was wondering what the last up grade would be and knew to find as many bits as she can. She lower the elevator to the bottom and notices a ball-chain and yank on it. She heard something open above her and move the elevator back up to find a Gem.

She lower it back to the ground an step off and came to a wall with a handle on it. She remove the snow and turn the handle three times, then stop and look at it.

"Why does this feel like something going to happenahhhhhhhhhh!" She said and was spin around to a new room call Coward's Chasm.

Fluttershy stood up and brush her self off before looking over the rope to see a really deep pit. She gulp and look around, but didn't see a beam any where. Fluttershy shine her Dark-Light but noting was hidden. Fluttershy wave her flashlight around a notice her light not shining on one part of the wall. She walk over to it and saw a gasp behind the wall. She walk though it a appear in the other side of the pit.

"I better remember about that when one of my friends come here." Fluttershy said to herself and walk though the door and enter into the Deep Hall. Then her Ghost Looker theme play. "Hello?"

"F_utt_rshy! A_e y_ _ th_r_?" Ghost Studies voice try to say.

"Um, if you ask if I'm almost to Crystal Quarry, then yes." Fluttershy guess.

"I can b_ _ely hear you! You a_e Prob _ bly at the v_ry bo_ _om of the m_ne." Ghost Studies voice try again.

Fluttershy thought about it. She had travel deep unground, so she had to be near the bottom of the mine.

"T_e Crystal Q_arr_ is c_ose by, _ind a way _n in_ide." Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

Fluttershy put the Ghost Looker away and notices a Ball-Chain. She suck it up and yank it, making one of the metal bars rise. Fluttershy turn and saw another one, but this one was frozen. She walk pass and saw a fire but no logs. She move on and enter into the Pit Mine.

She made the elevator lower to the ground and walk up to a machine that looks like it was suppose to dig in the wall. She made the wheel spin and three coals were dig out of the wall and onto the belt that was close by. Fluttershy walk over to another machine with a rope knot on it. She yank it and the belt move the coals to the portal she saw earlier.

After they went though it, she rode the elevator back to the Deep Hall and saw all three coals appearing out of the portal. She grab one and lit it. Before head over to the frozen Ball-Chain she spotted a Gem frozen in ice. She aim at the Gem and fire the coal and the ice melt away. Fluttershy grab the Gem and suck up another coal.

She lit that one and walk over to the Ball-Chain and shot it with the fire coal. After the ice melt, Fluttershy yank it and the second bar lift. Then she spotted a hole close to the door and peek inside. She saw the room behind the door as well as a another frozen key and a Golden Greenie that steams to be teasing her. Fluttershy back away but did not see a Sneaker behind her and trip over him.

The Golden Greenie enter the room and the fight started. The Golden Greenie started to fly around, but Fluttershy was able to Bright Flash it and catch it and grabbing the bits before the Sneaker appear and scare her. Fluttershy Bright Flash it and caught it as well. The light turn on and Fluttershy walk though the door into the Cinder Mine.

There were a few mice's and a log and the key she spot earlier. Knowing she needs fire to get the key, she use the Ghost Seeker to blow the handle and soon fire appear out of one of the pipes. She grab the log and lit it on fire. But she couldn't reach the key. She look over to a ice wall and melt it. Behind the wall was some sacks of coal. Fluttershy took out a piece and carry it to the log that was still burning.

She lit it and fire at the frozen Key. The ice melt and the key drop to the ground. Fluttershy grab it and left the room. Before using the key, Fluttershy spotted a red hole in the wall and peek in it. She saw the Crystal Quarry though it as well as three imprison ghost. Three Shadowbolts flew around the room for a bit laughing at their work. Fluttershy back away and unlock the door.

Finally, Fluttershy was seen entering the room which was known as the Crystal Quarry, that was the good news. The bad news was, she entered the area where she was almost astounded to see three Shadow Bolts observing three ghost in the red crystals, a Sneaker, a Slammer, and even a Greenie? The Slammer looked around his area while pounding on his surface area, the Sneaker was hanging back, the Greenie was seen pounding to wanna get out of the crystal prison. Fluttershy was carefully sneaking in from watching the Shadowbolts doing something strange with these ghost? But too bad, from one to all three Shadow Bolts noticed Fluttershy standing near.

"Hey you!" One Shadowbolt approached and spooked the pony out.

"Waahh!" Fluttershy yelped to hold up her hoof to protect herself from any surprise actions here. "Hooh?" Then she lower her hoof down when the Shadow Bolt didn't do anything, but instead...

The Shadowbolt laughed at the pony, like it wasn't afraid. "Hahahah, you're too late pony, enjoy the show. Lets fly Shadowbolts!" Soon afterwards, the middle lead the other Shadowbolts to leave upwards to phase out of the area.

"Ahhh...I don't like the way they spoke to me, Ahhaahhaahhh!" Fluttershy was a bit nervous now, Shadowbolts usual disappear & hid to attack her or leave the area to do later, but something in the air told her...this was different in her case. "HAaaugh!?" She looked forward, only to gasp in fright in seeing...something happening.

"GRaguh-ARrrughhhh!" One Slammer was wailing off inside his crystal prison before "Grrr...RUURRAaughhh! RUURRrauaghhh!" He suddenly yelled out while his body flash and was now all...energized with white crack outlines in it's body. And it wasn't him ether, suddenly the Sneaker Ghost held itself and exploded off with a wave of energy to have white crack outlines in it's body too. And lastly was the Greenie that grip itself before energy exploded from him to appear with white crack outlines in it's body also.

"Wooh! What happened to you?" Fluttershy yelped off a bit nervous & spooked out from seeing this, not liking it.

"Ah-hahahaaahhh-haaahhh!" The Greenie cackled in gazing at Fluttershy with a seriously new tougher stare in feeling...superior suddenly.

"Ah-hhahahaa..." Fluttershy was seen gripping the Ghost Seeker, and shaking like a leaf in seeing the ghost here suddenly got a strong boost. "Gulp...something tells me this could be tough." She gulped before holding her vacuum, sensing these ghost that were average, are now powered up somehow.

From being cautiously careful, Fluttershy walked over to some steps leading down to where the red crystals lie, as the Slammer & Greenie seem to show more aggressiveness to break out while the Sneaker lie in wait strangely? But from getting closer, the ghost vanished, did they escape, or was it a trick? There was some noises of ghost wail & grudgy sounds, but the pony played it safe, and check their holding prisons.

Fluttershy started with the Sneaker's prison, it sounded like a bulging pulse from within, it sounded so freaky like the thing was alive? Just then, the newly Strong Sneaker appeared, and put on a scare of it's peeking viewer.

"Eeek! I'm so sorry." Fluttershy yelped backwards across the floor, seeing the ghost reappear. "WAAaaughhh!" But then she nearly jumped in fright, as the Strong Sneaker...was burning through it's crystal that dropped like an open hatch, to be outside now.

The other two ghost trapped laugh at this humorist scene. Fluttershy watch as the Sneaker disappear and she look all over for it. It then appear behind her an push her to the ground, hard. Fluttershy stood up and use the Bright Flash it stun the Sneaker and started to suck it up. However this one was a lot stronger then the one she caught at the Clockworks Tower. Fluttershy lost her footing and was drab around the room, but she fought back. Finally she suck it in and climb to her hooves.

"Few, finally got..." Fluttershy was almost about to sign with relief, but it was cut short. "WAaughh!" Fluttershy yelped from looking over to her right, the now newly Strong Greenie, busted through it's red crystal prison's top that scattered around, almost cutting the pony.

"This is bad." She muttered to herself, but the situation wasn't done yet.

"WAaughh!" She shrieked again, as now the newly Strong Slammer also busted out of it's red crystal prison be stretching it's reflex arms like it was pumped for action with it's freedom.

"This is VERY bad indeed!" Fluttershy squealed to herself in seeing two strong ghost are now out, and that's twice the difficulty she has here then just facing one strong energized ghost from before.

The Strong Slammer flew up to Fluttershy a punch her, hard. Fluttershy drop her flashlight, fell to her knees and grab her sides. She felt like she was going to throw up but, held it back. She look up to see the Strong Slammer laugh at her before the Strong Greenie appear next to her and punch the side of her face. Fluttershy fell to her side and lay there try to get over the pain she just receive.

Fluttershy was able to look up and see the two Strong Ghosts head right for her. She was really, really, hurt from the two attacks alone. Still she pick up her flashlight and Bright Flash both Ghosts. She started to suck up them, but the pain was getting in her way and she barely hold on. She kept going. All three bars full up and Fluttershy yank back catching the Strong Greenie and weaken the Strong Slammer. Fluttershy kept fighting and soon the ghost was caught.

Fluttershy smile and fell to the ground. The two attack did more then she thought. She hear the Ghost Looker theme play and slowly took it out of her saddlebags. "He...Hello?"

"F_tterhsy! Whats _oing on in _here..." Ghost Studies started to say but stop as he notices had badly she was hurt.

"Oh m_ G_ _dness! Pricne_ses br_ng her ba_k ri_ht now! She ba_ly h_rt." Ghost Studies shouted off screen.

Fluttershy groan as she try to stand up.

"D_n't w_orry F_u_ter_hy! We'll hav_ you fix up in no t_me!" he said before the view turn off.

Fluttershy stood up painfully as her Mission was complete. She look at the Ghost Looker and saw her score. Then was brought back to the shack.

* * *

Fluttershy appear in the shack, but instead of landing on her flank, she landed on her front. Celestia act by using her magic to remove the Clothes, saddlebags, and the Ghost Seeker and place her on bed that Ghost Studies ready for her.

Rarity ran up to Fluttershy with a bowl and small towel and started to for any cuts she had gotten. Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack help getting Fluttershy comfily as possible. Pinkie work on the 'Get well' cards and Ghost Studies took the time to empty the Ghost Seeker for Fluttershy.

Celestia and Luna both started to talk about what spells will help Fluttershy as she lay in the bed asleep.

* * *

Ghosts Caught: Stronger Greenie, Strong Slammer, Shadowbolt. 973 bits fond. 19,305 bits in all. 10 out of 13 Gems fond.

Uh oh! Looks like Fluttershy had a harder time then she thought. Because they are stronger then normal ghosts, they do hit a lot harder. Fluttershy will recover and continue but first, she needs to rest. Send your wishes to Fluttershy here, and please review.


	24. Serect Mines part 3

Fluttershy's Mansion Dark Moon

**Phantom Fan 21: **Here the third Mission. Fluttershy has recover and ready to get back in action. I will have the last upgrade added before the boss which is the next chapter. So everyone ready to see Fluttershy back in action? Here we go!

* * *

Fluttershy was still sleeping peacefully and Ghost Studies look over the map. Rainbow Dash was hoof-wrestling Apple Jack to get her mine off of Fluttershy. Rarity just stood by also trying not to worry to much about Fluttershy as well. Celestia and Luna were using a spell to heal Fluttershy and the CMC's walk around hoping for the best. Pinkie was looking over the get well cards she receive. Finally Rainbow couldn't take it any more.

"AGH! NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY, I KEEP THINKING WE LOSING FLUTTERSHY!" Rainbow shouted grabbing her head.

"Rainbow Dash! How dare you!" Rarity said angrily, "Giving up on poor Fluttershy, who done all she can to help Dark Moon Valley."

"Hey! I said 'think we losing her' not 'we are losing her'." Rainbow explain.

"Well Fluttershy has recover thanks to the spell me and Luna use." Celestia said as she walk up.

"That good to hear, because thanks to the Strong Ghosts that I fond the Dark Moon piece." Ghost Studies said.

"Alright! Send me in! I'll find the piece for Fluttershy." Rainbow knowing Fluttershy still need to rest.

"No, I going back in." said a soft voice.

Everypony turn and saw Fluttershy putting back on her Jacket and Scarf before putting the Ghost Seeker on her back and the Ghost Looker in her saddlebags.

"Fluttershy? You're wake?" Rarity ask.

"You had us worry then a needle in a haystack. Glad to see you on your hooves again." Apple Jack said sign in relief.

"Yeah and check out all this get well cards! I got one for you that you must hear!" Pinkie and pull out a card with a Knight on it.

"Dear Fluttershy

When you feeling blue, don't be feeling bruise. Let today be a reminder, don't ever let it cider. When beaten & down, try standing up & proud. Get better, get quick, we hope to see you in action...quick!

Sign, VK, a fan with a vision as sharp as a king's sight would be."

Everypony look at the pink pony confuse. How did she get a card from somepony name VK? Then again they still haven't figure out Pinkie Pie.

"Well, Thank you for your kind words VK." Fluttershy said smile.

"Well Fluttershy since you are ready to go back in, here where the Dark Moon piece is. It in the workshop but it on the other side of the canyon. Luckily there a gondola that will a loud you to cross. Easy as Pie, right?" Ghost Studies said back to his normal self.

"Good luck Fluttershy, A please be careful, I have a feeling more Strong Ghosts are waiting for you." Celestia said and Fluttershy was send once more to the Secret Mines.

* * *

Fluttershy appear in the Chalet and saw snow and ice everywhere. Even with her warm clothes she couldn't stop herself from shriving. She turn to the fireplace that was now out and walk up to it. Fluttershy check it before stepping in it and was lift to the top and fling out on the top floor.

Fluttershy saw the window open and blew it shut. It started to feel a bit warmer and Fluttershy check around the floor and fond a safe behind a fake picture. She open it and grab the bits inside. Then she use the Ghost Seeker to rise the lower part to the top part and made the candles lit up. Then lower it back to the elevator that melt the ice. She use the fire place to get back on lower ground and remove some snow before entering the elevator to go back to the Airway.

Once Fluttershy reach the Airway she step off and check her map just to make sure she was going the right way. After looking, she Bright Flash the green bulb again and rode the Zip line back over to the door and enter the Thermal room. Fluttershy walk up to the ice mirror and saw it was now crack and a Ball bomb frozen to it. She Bright Flash it an a piece broke away showing another frozen Ball Bomb. She flash it again and did it four more times.

Now after exploding the ice wall mirror that camouflage the gondola entrance, Fluttershy prepared to enter it.

"Hugh, this must be it? Just open it, and..." Fluttershy hummed to approach, touch the knob to about to open it.

"GRUUARRguhh!" Suddenly what came from the door was what appeared to be a Gobber, only instead was appearing with white crack outlines in it's body, plus had some kinda ghostly-chain attach to it?

"Waaughh!" Fluttershy yelped backwards with a scream, fall on her behind to look up at who surprised her. "Ohh, hugh?" She shook her head before taking full awareness, it was a Gobber, only stronger, a Strong Gobber that held it's tongue out while it sat in front of the gondola area.

"Yaaugh!" Then suddenly, a Strong Greenie the pony fought before was coming from behind the Strong Gobber, but this one also had a ghostly chain on. "Eeeh?" It hummed to gaze at the pony in seeing who was trespassing here.

"Oh my, this seems familiar?" Fluttershy yelped in seeing she had two Strong Ghost to tend to here.

"MRruuaaghhh!" Then what else should pop out of the wall to the room Fluttershy wanted to go to, then a Strong Slammer with a ghostly chain on too.

"Hahahahha!" The Strong Greenie laughed off while the pony got up to stand her ground, she was surrounded by three strong ghost now, talk about deja vu all over again.

Suddenly, the Strong Gobber turn around, and waved it's arm across the door which turned into...a yellow ghostly chain. "Bruuaughhh!" Then the ghost turned around to wail off before bouncing over the pony.

"Eek!" Fluttershy duck down to avoid the ghost goops body from touching her or squashing her, whichever was worst in thought.

"Aahhh-Hahahahaahh!" Then the Strong Greenie held it's belly to laugh at this humorist scene.

"Hrughmmm..." The Strong Slammer snarled before the Strong Greenie and the red ghost cross their arms over the door to create two other ghostly chains, one green, one red.

"Uh oh?" Fluttershy yelped in seeing the ghost chain up the entrance to where she was going.

"Mrruaahhhh..." The Strong Slammer snarled again, as it was going down the left hall to disappear, same as the other two ghost.

"Oh no. They chain the door, now what?" Fluttershy yelped to look back at the door she was gonna use, that chain looked strong, and ghostly made, how could she get it off? Then her Ghost Looker theme play. "Hello?"

"F_utters_y! Th_se are not na_mal ch_ins. The_ will o_ly go aw_y on_e you ca_ght the _host." Ghost Studies voice try to say.

"Um, I can barely make out what your saying, but I'll look for them." Fluttershy said.

"The w_ather reall_ bad th_re! Stay _arm." He said again and the view turn off.

Fluttershy walk though the Prospector's Crossing and back into the Drift Hall. She look around and fond a chest with more bits inside after using her Dark-Light. and walk down the stairs and enter the Basin.

There she saw the Strong Gobber off the ice and also saw a Ball Bomb, but when she look up she didn't see ether of them. Shining her Dark-Light, Fluttershy soon find Sprit Orbs and caught them, making the Ball Bomb appear. She Bright Flash it and the Strong Goober was hit by it and flew off Leaving three Hiders in it place.

Fluttershy Bright Flash two of them and caught them, while the last Hider hind away. After waiting for it to come out of it hiding place, Fluttershy stun and caught it. Then the Strong Gobber appear and attack Fluttershy. Fluttershy stun it and suck it up. She then learn this was the Strongest Ghost she ever encounter. It had a lot of heath and Fluttershy was having trouble sucking it in.

Fluttershy stay away from it and let all three bars full up before yanking back. The Ghost may lost 50 HP, but it was still strong. Fluttershy slip on the goop it shot and lost her hold. She stood up and repeat her attack. After using the full bars-yank attack four to five time Fluttershy caught the Strong Goober and then her Ghost Seeker shook of a second before yellow chains were seen breaking.

Fluttershy shook her head and smile. One down, two to go. She walk back into the Airway and over to the door leaning to the Crossroads. She step though the portal and appear on the other side. Fluttershy notices that the mine cart was gone and shine her Dark-Light. The Sprit Orbs floated over to the other side and Fluttershy follow them. She caught them and went back to the mine cart and saw a Gem that was cover in snow. She remove the snow and pocket the Gem.

She enter the Skip Slope and remove the paper blocking more bits and rode down the slide once more. At the end she saw the door was missing and shine her Dark-Light and more Sprit Orbs appear. She caught them and enter the Smuggler's Hideout. She notice one of the arms were gone and the other was shaking. Once again Fluttershy shine her Dark-Light and caught the Sprit Orbs.

"They are started to be every where." Fluttershy said as the first armor remove the second one helmet.

A Strong Greenie appear and open the window and flew off as three Sneakers enter the room. Fluttershy was able to stun two of them as the third was able to hide from her sight. By letting all three bars full up and yank back, Fluttershy caught them with ease before looking for the last one that appear behind her and was getting ready to push her to the ground. Fluttershy Bright Flash it before it had the chance and suck it in.

After catching the last Sneaker, the Strong Greenie appear from the fire and started to attack Fluttershy. Remembering her last fight, she waste no time in stunning and caught the Strong Greenie. After a little help from yanking, it was suck in and the Ghost Seeker shook and a green chain appear, breaking.

Two down and one to go. Fluttershy stood up and close the window and walk into the Shaft room. She rode the elevator all the way down and walk up to the wall with the turn handle. She turn it three times and was fling to the other side. She stood up and walk thought the hidden path behind the wall and step into Deep Hall.

She decide to use her Dark-Light again and walk round the room. It started to over heat when it made a tea pot appear. Fluttershy caught the Sprit Orbs and blew the tea pot to the fire. She was think a nice cup of tea will help her relax and it started to blow out steam when a Shadowbolt appear out it.

"I'm Parashadow. A Pegasus curve formed by intersection with it feathers when it tilt to the side! I mean...BOO!" It said before disappearing.

Fluttershy look a little confuse when it said that but still shine her Dark-Light and stun it. She suck up the tail and let all three bars full up and yank back. It boucle all over the room and lay still. Fluttershy stuck it up and jump on the hose and caught it.

Smiling, Fluttershy reenter the Crystal Quarry and saw the broking red crystals. The battle from last time entering the room play in her mine and she shook it off. She saw another portal that was off and Bright Flash it. Then she step though and appear in the Chalet.

AHHHHH!" Fluttershy scream as she fell and landed on a soft pillow that she boucle off of. A Gem was also boucle out and landed next to her.

"Well, that was new." Fluttershy said and pick up the Gem.

Then notices a drawer shaking. She open it and the Strong Slammer appear. It flew to the fire place and disappear. Fluttershy started to follow it, when purple gates slam down and three Greenies appear. Fluttershy move from her spot and Bright Flash all three Greenies. She saw one of them was a bubble Greenie with a red shield. She let her bars full up and two of the Greenies were already caught by the time she yank back. After the shield broke, Fluttershy caught it like normal.

Then the Strong Slammer appear. It started to fly up to her, but Fluttershy was ready. She was hurt once by them and didn't want that to happen again. She release her Bright Flash and started to suck up the ghost. Like with the Strong Goober, Fluttershy use the yank at full power four to five times before she caught it and the Ghost Seeker shook and red chains appear, broken. Fluttershy smile as she remove the last chain then hear her Ghost Looker theme play. "Hello?"

"Nice w_rk, my d_ar! That was th_ last of _he c_ains." Ghost Studies said his voice a bit clearer.

"Thank you Ghost Studies, I ran into more Strong Ghost but I caught them." Fluttershy said.

"Now, _et to t_e g_n_ola and fin_ the Da_k Moon Pi_ce." He said and the view turn off.

Fluttershy rode the elevator back down to the Airway and use the Zip line to reach the Thermal room again. She reach the gondola and saw the chains were indeed gone. She enter and saw machine with hot coal in it. She look around but did find anything to started it up. So Fluttershy walk up to the machine and started to use it. That when Fluttershy knew she could use the hot coal to melt the ice on the wires.

After melting all the ice she could aim at, Fluttershy left the gondola and started to head for the door that lean to the High wires when her Ghost Looker theme play again "Hello?"

"Flut_ers_y! Are you _cro_s yet?" Ghost Studies voice to said.

"No, but I fond another away across." She answer.

"W_at! The _on_ol_ not w_rki_g? Well if y_u fon_ aw_y t_en take it _o the work_hop." Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

Fluttershy walk into the High Wires and rode one of the wires to where the tree was knock over after Fluttershy melt the ice on it earlier. She cross it and soon saw a small cabin on the other side. She open it and was suck inside.

Fluttershy open her eyes to see a wall in front of her and a snowball hit her hoof. Fluttershy look up and saw three Hiders each with their own snowball. Then a timer all and Fluttershy saw she had 60 second to beat all three of them. She suck up the Snowball next to her and aim at one of the Hiders. She was having trouble aiming at them because of little room, but she hit one and bits came out of the chest. Fluttershy ready another Snowball and aim at one of the two Hiders. She hit that one and more Bits came out. The last one was quick to dodge Fluttershy snowball as the second one hit the wall. Right when it said she had four seconds left, she hit it. The last Gem appear and Fluttershy grab it. Then was pull up in the air.

Fluttershy appear back in the High Wires and cross the tree. She suck up a wire and was carry over to the end and spotted a glow in the mist and could make out a Alicorn but couldn't be sure. She drop on the deck and open the chest for more Bits and enter the door to see the Workshop across the two beams. Fluttershy cross the beams and at the same time she could hear explodes inside the Workshop.

She then notices that one of Ghost Studies green bulbs was cover and look like it lose power. Fluttershy saw a wire and follow it though a door and enter the Maintenance Room. Once inside, her Ghost Looker theme play again. "Hello?"

"Fl_tt_rshy! I s_e you ma_e it to th_ Work_hop!" Ghost Studies try to say.

"Well actually, I can't get in it, the green bulb is cover." Fluttershy said.

"Oh! Y_ur in the Main_enan_e Ro_m! That g_od. If yo_ get th_ power r_nning then y_u can e_ter the Works_op." Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

Fluttershy notices three power cells behind a glass wall and three ice blocks. She notices a Ball Bomb and suck it up and fire in the first hole. She Bright Flash it and it blew moving the arrows to the other side. Fluttershy suck up another Ball Bomb and aim it at the second hole. It fell in and she Bright Flash it. It remove the ice and push the arrows back. Fluttershy fire another Ball Bomb to push it back. Then aim another Ball Bomb in the third hole and fire it. It blew, remove the ice and restore the part of the power. Fluttershy fire one more into the third hole and the blow move the arrows in place. Fluttershy fire one last Ball Bomb and all three power cells were activated.

Fluttershy smile and started to walk out of the room when it started to shake.

"Huh? AHHH!" Fluttershy said then cry out.

She ran to the door and a loud slam knock her off her hooves. She stood up and open the door and snow came in.

"What? No!" Fluttershy said as she ran to the door and try to see if there was a way out, but there was none. She was trap. then her Ghost Looker theme play once more. "Hello?"

"Fl_tters_y! Ar_ you Ok? That _oud nois_ was he_rd fr_m the shac_!" Ghost Studies voice said.

"I'm snow in! And there no way I can dig all out." Fluttershy said panicking.

"Go_d th_ng th_t we c_n sti_l rea_h you. Hang o_! Th_ Pric_ssees w_ll bri_g you ba_k." Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

Fluttershy jump for joy as her mission was complete. She open her Ghost Looker and saw her score. Then was brought back to the shack.

* * *

Fluttershy appear in the shack and landed on her flank. She stood up and turn to her friends that smile.

"Wow wee, wow!", Pinkie said, "You deal with three Strong Ghosts again and this time didn't get hurt!"

"Well, there was a Strong Goober and he was pretty strong." Fluttershy said, stating that she didn't come out unscratch.

"Well let send him and his friends to the vaunt, right Ghost Studies?" Rainbow ask the former ghost pony hunter.

"Yes, of course." Ghost Studies said and the tube appear.

Fluttershy place the hose on the tube and all the Ghosts, Bits, Gems, and Shadowbolt was send to the vaunt.

After Fluttershy remove the hoses, streamers appear and Ghost Studies cheer.

"YES! That it! The last upgrade. Thanks to Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity, as well as the Strong Ghosts, I can now use my ideas on the Ghost Seeker 5000. You will all be surprise on what I have." Ghost Studies said.

Fluttershy remove the Ghost Seeker and gave it to Ghost Studies.

"Why do you warm up a little. This may take a lot of time but I'll be as quick as possible." He said before turning to his table

"So Fluttershy want to read you Get Well cards from the readers?" Pinkie ask leaving the Yellow shy Pegasus some what confuse.

* * *

Ghosts Caught: Strong Goober, Shadowbolt. 1,245 bits fond. 20,550 bits in all. All upgrades got! All 13 Gems collected.

Yes, here it is the last upgrade. Like with the game, it was drain ghosts heath faster and the bars well full up quicker. Also Ghost Studies will make it lighter and give room for Fluttershy wings. If there any thing you like to add on please tell me and I'll see what I can do. I will still show the bits, but with out the amount needed for anything. Hope you like Pinkie breaking the fourth wall. Plus I have a simple Poll question on my homepage. Please check it out. Until then Please review.


	25. Serect Mine Boss-Chilly Ride

Fluttershy's Mansion Dark Moon

**Phantom Fan 21: **Here it is the boss mission. This is the shortest Mansion but once the Bonus Mission is done we head for the final Mansion. Until then, here the boss fight and the new upgraded Ghost Seeker 5000! And get ready to party as well, because your favorite party pony is going to help this time.

* * *

Ghost Studies spin in his chair cheering happily. He was waiting for chance to use the thing he been waited for. He turn to Fluttershy and hand back the Ghost Seeker 5000.

"This upgrade has different features added to it. It now drain Ghosts Heath faster and the bars on the hose fill up quicker as well. Plus it even lighter before and if you ever make a mistake the Ghost Seeker will fix it so it does happen again." Ghost Studies said.

Fluttershy notices two rods off the back of the Ghost Seeker to remind her that it upgrade one last time. She put it on and fond it was in deed lighter.

"Hey, Fluttershy!" Rainbow said, "I can see your wings."

Fluttershy look down to her side and saw her wing now had a lot of room and she could move it. She turn to the other side and saw the same thing. She then try to flip them and notice she could fly with the Ghost Seeker on her back.

All her friends were surprise at the feature.

"Fluttershy can fly now!?" Pinkie ask.

"Yes, the lighter weight came from Apple Jack research, the flying came from Rainbow Dash research, and The fix mistakes came from Rarity research." Ghost Studies explain.

Then he turn to the screen and bring to think again.

"What is it?" Luna ask.

"Well, I find it strange every time Fluttershy goes after the Dark Moon piece, there a Possessor waiting for her and it odd they show up after the Dark Moon was broken." He answer.

"Yes, Is as if they are place to guard as somepony order them to." Celestia agree.

"Yeah, and I know the Shadowbolts are ghosts as well but, it strange to see them around too." Rainbow added.

"Okay doc., if these ghost sound as bad as what we've face, then you can count on me to back Fluttershy with some cool flier moves of speedy maneuver." Rainbow Dash spoke up in feeling determine now to get ready to go into where the action is now.

"Yeah, show them Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo cheered to jump in wishing her idol hero the best of luck to be wickedly fast when she's out there.

"Now hold up a minute, maybe I should help Fluttershy out this time now." Applejack stopped the dare-devil pegasus rival of hers in insisting that she should be going.

"My big sis is right, who knows what could happen." Apple Bloom spoke in agreeing that maybe Applejack should go, being a tough Earth pony & all.

"Then maybe Rarity should help, like she did at the clock tower mission." Sweetie Belle suggested that maybe her own sister should go out and help the pony hunting ghost, like from the last mission they handled.

"Well yes, I do admit I was...quite spectacular, from my own pasting?" Rarity spoke in feeling somewhat embarrass while trying to not brag 'too much' about her great hand in handling the situation.

"Um, girls, you don't need to fight over..." Fluttershy was about to speak, but the other three ponies were about to bicker among themselves.

"I say I should go!" Applejack spoke in a stern voice tone to tell the others, she outta go out now.

"No way, me!" Rainbow Dash shook her head to deject while stating she should go instead.

"I should volunteer!" Rarity spoke nobly that she herself, should offer to help out in this mission.

"Um please, you don't have to fight to..." Fluttershy was trying to get them ponies to listen, but that wasn't going to be so easy here?

Since Fluttershy's voice was not heard, and the three ponies here continued to argue among themselves while the others watched. This debate of who should help Fluttershy take down the next tough boss ghost was really getting them nowhere?

"Oh-oh! I know how to solve this! Everypony try to think of a number, and whoever guess right, gets to help Fluttershy." Pinkie Pie suddenly waved up her hoof to suggest with a happy smile that they can settle this with a game, and whoever wins, goes with Fluttershy.

"Hugh?" The CMC responded to hearing the pink pony's strangely crazy idea in how to settle this?

"Alright then, sounds reasonable?" Applejack smiled in hearing that, that should solve everything here.

"Yes, I could probably keep you guessing what I am thinking?" Rarity smiled also in agreement while issuing that guessing her number won't be easy.

"Bet no pony can think what I am thinking that's awesome!" Rainbow Dash bragged off in seeing that she could think of something no one could know easily.

"Okay, me first, me first!" Pinkie Pie waved up and down, as the others rolled their eyes before nodding that the pink pony can go first. "Rainbow Dash is thinking up Number 1, cause it's the top best number." Rainbow was left stun when her number in her brain was exposed. "Applejack is thinking Number 4, for square dancing." Next Applejack looked strangely at the pony in how she did that to expose what number was on her mind. "And Rarity is thinking of Number 14, for a 14 Carrot Gold jewelry." Lastly was Rarity in being shock to see her number in thought was exposed as well. "So, did I guess right?" The pink pony smiled to await an answer from the others here.

Now the three ponies were left in utter silence, Pinkie Pie guess their numbers they were thinking differently, how'd she do that? Or was it because Pinkie Pie was so...so, Pinkie Pie, that she was a pony no pony can figure out?

"Wow, I guess if I got them right from the silence, then that means, I'm helping out Fluttershy this time? Yah me!" Pinkie Pie responded off in suddenly seeing what this could mean and brighten her smile even more, she gets a chance to help out her pal.

"Pinkie Pie's going?" Apple Bloom spoke off in disbelief in what happened here.

"Didn't see that coming?" Scootaloo shook her head in almost not believing that happened.

"Me neither, nor that she was right on the first try?" Sweetie Belle stated how their friend got that guess on all three ponies in one go, it's amazing.

"Pinkie Pie, are you sure you wanna...?" Fluttershy was about to ask if her friend was sure about doing this or not, she didn't have to come, but...

"Of course silly! You already had help from everypony else." Pinkie Pie interrupted to say she was next to help her pal in need. "Except for maybe Twilight...and seeing the princesses are transporting you in and out, they can't go in? And also seeing Ghost Studies stay in his bunker where it's safe to do research on what's going on, guess that leaves me as the alternative?" She suddenly thought over that since Twilight hasn't return, she was the next candidate to join the fun now in fighting a boss ghost.

"Well then, I'll be happy to send you both out there to deal with this unnatural weather & foe." Ghost Studies responded off to being okay to send in the go-getter & spunky jolly pink pony to help out Fluttershy in her job of ghost hunting.

"Believe us pal, when it comes to surprises, Pinkie Pie is the best." Applejack spoke off blindly stating a fact about Pinkie Pie here having a habit in surprising folks.

"Yeah, I have to agree, the enemy boss ghost will be surprise when a certain pink pony gets into the action." Rainbow Dash nods with a cocky smile in imagining how the enemy won't know what hit them when Pinkie Pie gets in on such an action.

"I quite agree, after all, doing some unnatural things, is a thing for Pinkie Pie." Rarity nods in a smiling agreement, their pink friend has a talent for the...unknowing natural stuff that can't be explained so well.

"Ah thanks girls, that's nice of you to say." Pinkie Pie smiled to being happy to hear those nice things. "Now lets get this party under way! I ain't afraid of no ghost!" She jumped for joy, and felt raring to go and show those ghost, she's not afraid of them. "Oh, that should be a song, maybe I'll sing it?" Pinkie Pie stopped in thought in realizing what she said, and thought it can be a catchy tune.

"Okay princesses, time to send them in. Off they go!" Ghost Studies suddenly spoke to address the princesses to prepare to send these two ponies to the area to find the next Dark Moon piece, defeat the ghost boss enemy, etc.

"Oh, I ain't afraid of no ghost!" As Pinkie Pie started to sing, she and Fluttershy were being magically teleported by the princesses out of the hut lab at the moment.

* * *

Suddenly at this moment, Fluttershy & Pinkie Pie are teleported in mid-air during the moment before...

"Gaugh!" Both ponies yelped from falling flat on their fronts on the wooden deck floor?

"Ugh, the landings are still a bit rough to get around." Fluttershy moans a bit before getting herself up right.

"Oh, I don't know? Any landing you can walk away from, is a good one." Pinkie Pie spoke off to happily say from getting up to take a gander around their area. "Hmm, so this is how you start things off, hugh?" Pinkie Pie spoke from studying what happened, and mostly focusing on the sealed steel door with a flash device setter on it.

The two ponies have landed by the Workshop Landing area, where the snow was still falling on them. From where Fluttershy turned to the right spot from where she was last time, the entrance to the Maintenance Room was completely blockaded by a large amount of snow that have to take a lot of work to dig out, or vacuum it up. Also, the High Wire across was now completely iced over, and with no fire around to melt it, they were stuck there.

"Okay Pinkie Pie, this is it, stay...um...Pinkie?" Fluttershy was about to Bright Flash the door, but noticed her friend was...busy?

"Whoopie!" Pinkie Pie popped out from the large fallen snow, and was...lying down to wave her hooves up & down? "Looky Fluttershy, Snow-Pony!" She came out, and showed her friend, a snow-image of the pinky pony in the snow that looks like an angel?

"Um, I'm sure that's very nice, but...we need to hurry?" Fluttershy interrupts her friend's time of fun, with other work matters here.

"Ah what's the hurry Fluttershy, you gotta lighten up and just find the moment to have fun while you work." Pinkie Pie bounced around her friend to issue this off with her usual perkiness attitude of having lots of laughs at the moment.

"Having fun...while working? But, isn't work, well, work?" Fluttershy raised her eyes a bit lost & confused by such a statement by her friend.

"Duh, that's why ponies get too tense.", Pinkie Pie rolled her eyes in hearing this while contemplating the facts here, "But through a little fun in the play, and you can make it into something to get your mind off stressful thoughts." The pink pony address the manner to not think of work, as hard, boring or stressful work, but make it a game where it brightens the moment.

"Well, okay...I'll try?" Fluttershy lightly nods in hearing her friend make the statement, if Pinkie Pie can stay so cheerful in this scary situation, then maybe she can be extra brave too.

Finally, Fluttershy used her Bright Flash on the flash device, there was a 'humming' sound. The two metal locks on the door finally encloses themselves to the other side, finally making this door be unlocked.

"Okay, here we go...um...Pinkie?" Fluttershy was about to open the door, but noticed Pinkie...busy with something else?

"Um Fluttershy, you said there's a major-spooky-ooky meany bossy ghost here, right?" Pinkie Pie spoke from looking through a window to the Workshop in trying to find their ghost.

"Right?" Fluttershy nods here head, that's what they are doing.

"Then where is he?" Pinkie Pie scratched her head puzzled, cause she's not seeing it.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy raised an eyebrow in hearing this suddenly.

"Through this window, I don't see him." Pinkie Pie pointed in seeing the only view into the Workshop, and states there was no ghost inside.

Curious, Fluttershy came over for both ponies to look through the window. Nothing was there, the room was empty...until the boss ghost himself popped in to see he was watched, and scared the ponies.

"Eek!" Fluttershy squealed off backwards to land on her backside while Pinkie Pie slipped on the ice onto her flank when both ponies got such a surprise.

"No wait, there he is!" Pinkie Pie spoke off to say while still keeping her smile even after being scared? "So what are we waiting for, let's go bag a ghost & find that Dark Moon piece!" Pinkie Pie hopped up to stand on her legs in issuing to her friend, they better get going.

After calming herself a bit, Fluttershy stood up to follow Pinkie Pie to the now open door.

Finally, the scene changed to where the steel door was being opened, but made a loud metal squawking noise that was eerie to hear. Pinkie Pie bounced in while a cautious Fluttershy slowly grip the edge of the door.

"Ohohoho, this place is spookier inside then when we saw it from the window?" Fluttershy nervously responded from stepping in, as she turned around to slowly close the steel door into place, though it made a loud noise still until it was locked in place. "Ohohoho? Somepony must have heard us come in this way?" The Pegasus quivered a bit from feeling nervous if anyone, pony or ghost, noticed something came in through the door.

"Relax Fluttershy, the ghostly seems to not be in again, Must gone for a ghost meal?" Pinkie Pie looked around, the area was indeed a workshop with a tool bench, a radio on the table, some knocked of beds, a slid with a weird cannon with bombs, & most of all, a frozen ice center floor in the middle from the wooden boards for walking. But no ghost?

"Ohh, really?" Fluttershy responded from taking a moment to listen, neither her or Pinkie Pie heard any noise, so maybe the ghost didn't know they entered? "Hmmm...maybe he did go out for a...?" She was slowly turning around from the door, as Pinkie Pie looked to her, and they were about to move along together until...

"AHHHHHHHhhh!/Woooohhhh!" Fluttershy & Pinkie Pie stood up straight to scream in having the target in question appear in front of their faces.

"AHhh-Hahahah-Heheeh-Hahahhah!" The new boss ghost had it's arms up while getting a good spooky laugh out of scaring the two ponies.

"Ughh..." Both ponies landed on their behinds to stare up at the ghost, this one was thin, white, and has four horns: two horns curve outward & a horn on each of those horns that protrude sideways. Didn't take a genius to see this was the ghost leading the others around here, just like the other Mansions, & each one were different each time except for the purple glow coming from their tummies.

"Hay buddy, what kinda surprise was that? That was too much on spooky & not enough of funny for all!" Pinkie Pie narrow her eyes at the creep that did that to them.

"WHa-hhahahah!" However, the boss ghost took off away from the ponies.

"Ohhh, I don't like what he might try to do now." Fluttershy spoke with some new concerns in having deja vu from her other previous boss fights.

Suddenly, the boss ghost smiled off to dive into the ice floor ground within the room. The entire area glowed with magical spark before it all faded away. But then something was going on, as cracks were starting to happen on the icy surface?

"Wow, & I thought my cannonball dive in the lake was something, he dived in the ice & crack it a bit? Do these boss ghost do crazy stuff like this all the time Fluttershy?" Pinkie Pie responded stump to see that move, turned to ask her friend if those boss ghost do crazy stuff like that from the last few times Fluttershy hunted them.

"Ugh-Ugh, in some way...they do weird stuff, which makes it very bad afterwards." Fluttershy cautiously spoke off from when she was slowly approaching the cracked floor of ice?

At the moment, the ice floor changed, it looked like an icy face. "BWARRUUuurrrughhhh!" Just then, the thing opened with it's big jaws & two gray eyes to let out a roaring wail that shook the room & let out a breath of icy mist. Clearly the ghost has possessed the ice to make it be this way.

"Wow, talk about a mighty wail call!" Pinkie Pie responded in seeing this weird action display?

"Woh-ooh?" Fluttershy yelped backwards while pulling the pink pony away from the created enemy.

The ice face beast shut itself of it's eyes & mouth, started to spin like in a circle to...dig? Course the motion was shaking the room, causing barrels to fall off, one rolled towards a board, knocked it off that held up postion the sled ride with a cannon? And that said sled, began to slide a bit forward.

"Naaugh-Aaahhh, I don't see how we can face that enemy now." Fluttershy was enar the edge to gaze down in seeing the ice beast face going down while unaware, of something coming behind the two ponies.

"Ah Fluttershy, maybe we do?" Pinkie Pie spoke from looking behind, and Fluttershy heard a noise, and before she looked around...

Time seem to slow down, as the sled bumped against the ponies, sent them up in the air while making yelp or giggly cries in 'Slow Motion', as time began to pick up while the icy face was spinning deeper down. "Woooh!" Both ponies yelped from feeling time go by, as they landed on the sled, which went into the newly made pit.

"Whoo-hoo! Ack-Oh!" Pinkie Pie cheered from when they rode the sled, but yelped from a few bumps along the way.

Now the ponies were riding a sled down in an area Pinkie thinks is gonna be acknowledged as the Frozen Pits, but from seeing the ice face spiral down clockwise, it was shielding itself with ice sheets.

"Hang on Fluttershy, I'll help pilot this craft!" Pinkie Pie spoke from taking over the steering of the sled here.

"Do you know how to?" Fluttershy sat herself up to wonder if Pinkie Pie can drive a sled while avoiding a icy face demon beast they could ram into.

Before a reply, both ponies yelped from un-expectingly smashing the front of the sled against the ice protection wall. That impacted on the icy wall sent the bombing turret from the sled off and to be lost.

"Um, not too much when watching out for a frozen ghosty face." Pinkie Pie sheepishly responded in seeing she wasn't careful in that department.

"I'll pilot, but how do we get through to get the ghost out of that ice?" Fluttershy took over to drive the sled now, but they needed a way to weaken the ghost possessing it, but how?

"Oh! I know! Since it's protecting itself, we should blast it with a few bombs to blow it's defense away, then when it's weaken, we suck it up!" Pinkie Pie explained out with a cheery side of her face in how they can get ride of the ice defense blocks and weaken the face to get to the ghost.

"Um, okay, guess that could work, but...we lost the device to fire bombs?" Fluttershy at first responded to thinking that idea could indeed help them, but their earlier impact cost them the only weapon to fight back to destroy the ice?

"Good thing I got this! My Party Cannon!" Pinkie Pie issued off to say before reaching behind her, and amazingly pulling out a small blue cannon to be hooked to the sled while she carefully sets up her aim.

"Where did that come from?" Fluttershy asked off a bit confused, where did Pinkie even had such a huge cannon this whole time?

"You have your secret hiding places, and I have mine. Now you steer, and I'll shoot!" Pinkie Pie smiled off to say about the two ponies having ways to store lots of things, before they have to focus on the target ahead of them now.

So with things settled, they both got a little serious while piloting the sled down while the pink pony man her cannon.

"Fire!" Pinkie Pie shouted before taking aim, and fired...a streamer sphere ball that exploded on the center ice wall, which destroyed it?

"GRruuuaagh..." The icy monster awaken from it's slumber, as it peeks out from the center to snarl at who dare penetrate it's icy defense shell.

"Um, what was that?" Fluttershy asked a bit weirded out by that move from her friend?

"Silly, I made it so my cannon can fire streamer spheres, and when they make contact...BOOM!" Pinkie Pie smiled at Fluttershy to state that all she did was fire something she made to be possible to destroy the enemy's defense.

"Ah, okay? Keep up the good work then?" Fluttershy slowly responded before getting their heads back in the game.

As the Icy Monster was now spiraling quicker to get away.

"Oh no you don't! Fire!" Pinkie Pie snapped off before taking aim, fired another streamer sphere, made contact on the outer sheet ring that exploded to destroy it.

"GRUuaaughh!" The Icy Monster wailed off in pain to open it's mouth & eyes to see who did that.

"Keep going Pinkie Pie!" Fluttershy issued from driving the sled down before the pink pony fired again, and again, that attack exploded to take out another ice sheet defense.

"GRUuaaughh!" The Icy Monster groaned from feeling that one, as it just continued to spiral more down the pit to get out of range.

"Easy, easy, now!" Pinkie Pie was aiming carefully, then fired another shot, as the streamer sphere traveled far, and exploded to destroy another ice shell.

"GRUuaaughh!" The Icy Monster wailed in agony, as it lost another defense while having four more to protect it.

"Four more!" Fluttershy issued while Pinkie Pie fired another shot, watched it travel a distance, and exploded to take out another ice shell defense.

"GRUuaaughh!" The Icy Monster groaned from sensing this infliction upon him, he has less then three ice sheets to protect him while picking up his speed paste to dig deeper.

"Oh my, the more we destroy, the faster he gets to make it harder to aim?" Fluttershy spoke worried from piloting the sled, they can't keep up the speed as the enemy was getting further away without so much weight.

"Not for me! Fire!" Pinkie Pie assured her friend while concentrating her aim, fired another shot, watched it travel the distance, this looked like it be close and...It exploded to take out another ice defense.

"GRUuaaughh!" The Icy Monster snarled from that lucky shot, so it quickened it's spiraling paste to go further back.

"Here's another!" Pinkie Pie issued from firing another shot, but the distance was too wide, and the shot didn't explode near the ice sheets, but the possessed face.

"Wah-hahaaa..." The icy face monster laughed when that shot miss it's defense, perfect for him.

"Oh, think it's funny when I do...THIS!" Pinkie Pie got a bit serious, and fired another shot with a little aim, but the explosion missed the target.

"Wah-hahaaa..." And the Ice Monster laughed at being saved by such bad marksmanship.

"Pinkie, you have to aim carefully.!" Fluttershy spoke to help instruct her friend in how to aim carefully.

"I'll try Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie issued to her friend before firing where she saw the rotation of the next ice sheet, and...bingo, direct explosive hit.

"GRUuaaughh!" The Ice Monster groaned from suddenly feeling that one, now it has one ice sheet defense left?

"One to go!" Pinkie Pie spoke from carefully aiming, and then took the next shot, but the distance was greater now, as it became a miss.

"Wah-ha-haa..." The Icy Monster laughed when t he pink pony missed it.

"Laugh at THIS!" Pinkie Pie snapped off to say, as she took precise aim, fired, and then in that moment...her exploding streamer sphere destroyed the final sheet of ice.

"GRUuaaughh!" The Icy Monster groaned from that, now it had no more to defend with.

"Yes, we did it Fluttershy, it lost all it's defense." Pinkie Pie pump up her hoof to seeing they did it there.

"Yes, but...what's it doing now?" Fluttershy nods for that success, but she seem to notice the enemy...doing something else?

At that moment, the Icy Monster spin deep, but then reopened it's eyes for...a countermeasure.

"WRUUAArrughhaaah..." The Icy Monster opened it's jaws along with it's eyes, as it position it's self up right to stop, let off it's icy mist breath to...swallow the oncoming ponies in a fit of rage.

"Uuuuh, I think it wants to eat us?" Fluttershy spoke with feelings of concern worry in seeing this thing coming up to eat them?

"Wooh, do possessed ice ghost eat ponies?" Pinkie Pie asked off curious if such ghost can eat ponies.

"I don't think we should find out!" Fluttershy issued off to her friend about not wanting to know...from within the enemy's mouth.

"Wait, I know what to do!" Pinkie Pie spoke from re-controlling her Party Cannon to take careful aim. "Chew on this, big-meany face!" She spatted off when the enemy was coming in close, really, REALLY close!

"URRARrughhh..." The Icy Monster was coming up close to eat the two ponies until...it ate something else. "HMph-Hmmm...?" Suddenly, the foe shut it's mouth to let off a weird noise sounding like 'Uh-oh?' to spiral downwards while it's eyes were bright red. Then without another moment, it exploded in a bright flash of redness, it swallowed an explosive bomb from Pinkie Pie's last shot.

Suddenly, the scenery changed to where the explosion was fading away, and now the scene showed us the Possessor groaning from what happened. He lied down from that beating in the newly made area, as the ponies sled themselves down, just one problem, "WAAaughhhh...Gulphm..." The lost of control threw them up, screamed in the air, as they crashed their fronts on the ground, near the weaken boss ghost & the sled crashed a bit against the snowy rubble.

"Wooh, can we do that again?" Pinkie Pie set herself up from being dazed at the moment.

"Hahahahaaaahh!" The boss ghost floated up to laugh at this clumsy act before dashing off.

"Hugh, where did it go?" Fluttershy got herself & Pinkie Pie up to flash her flashlight in where the enemy disappeared to?

"There it is!" Pinkie Pie pointed from a hole in the wall, the Possessor stood...while charging a sphere around it's body.

"Duck!" Fluttershy pulled her friend away, but when the enemy attacked, it went through what was a portal. "Wait, that's new." She never recall the other boss ghosts traveling through portals.

"Before I ask about the duck thing, look out!" Pinkie Pie spoke, as she suddenly sensed something to pull her friend away from a portal that opened, and out came the ramming ghost that miss them. "Good thing my Pinkie Sense warn me it was gonna attack from that direction." Pinkie Pie smiled in seeing that her 'special' sense of prediction, warn her of that danger.

The ghost was stun for a moment, so Fluttershy Bright Flash it, and began to suck it, but it was putting up a big fight to drag the pony around.

"I got'cha Fluttershy, pull now!" Pinkie Pie responded off, as she was helping with all her might, grab the vacuum to give more pulling effort.

Finally, Fluttershy managed to fill the gag to pull her hardest, but like the other times, the white Possessor was shedding off it's white layer skin to come out as a golden type before it's other self got sucked in.

"Wooh, it can shed it's skin?" Pinkie Pie responded stump at seeing that display.

"Yes, & it'll do it two more times?" Fluttershy responded in knowing how this works.

"Hahahaha-Hahahaaa..." Now the Possessor turned to dive in to the other wall of ice, were sparks of ghostly magic happened.

"Have, does that look familiar to us Fluttershy?" Pinkie Pie asked from noticing this familiar act done by the ghost.

Suddenly at the moment, the ice wall was shaping into a familiar icy face?

"Wooh, I think it does?" Fluttershy yelped from seeing what was going on here?

"BWARRUUuurrrughhhh!" Now the newly created Icy Monster opened it's eyes & mouth to unleash another icy mist breath from it's new awakening moment.

"Wooh, it really does?" Fluttershy responded from the strong mist breath action she & Pinkie were getting blown over with.

Then afterwards, the Icy Monster shut it's mouth & eyes, started to spiral down further in the pit, clockwise, as this motion was shaking up the place.

"Oh dear! We have to go after it or be buried alive?" Fluttershy yelped in seeing the enemy is trying to go deeper now to get away, & this much shaking could cause everything to collapse?

"Hay Fluttershy, look behind us!" Pinkie Pie issued from when the two ponies looked behind.

The path they came from was dropping snow bits, but the shaking was making the sled with the Party Cannon slide a bit towards their direction.

"Oh, this looks like we either stay or go?" Fluttershy spoke with worry, they need to board that sled or risk losing the enemy & being trapped, but can they get on patiently or just jump for it?

"And we are?" Pinkie Pie asked out which they might be in this moment in awaiting an answer?

"Going! Heeph!" Fluttershy responded before she quickly jumped on the sled that came to her.

"All aboard!" Pinkie Pie cried out before bouncing up to join Fluttershy in their little ride. "Whoo-hoo!" Pinkie Pie cheered from the sled moving along them over towards the new pit cavern entrance.

"Wooh!" Fluttershy of course yelped from when they leaped off an edge before they landed on more ice to sled down on.

Now the ponies were in their places, Fluttershy steers the sled, Pinkie Pie man's her Party Cannon, as they see the Icy Monster spiraling to go deeper in it's made pit tunnel. The sounds of ice hardening was heard, as the ponies saw the sleeping enemy create another ice sheet defense around it once again?

"Okay Pinkie Pie, do just like last time." Fluttershy instructed while she was carefully piloting the sled.

"Right! Fire!" Pinkie Pie shouted off before taking aim, and firing from her cannon on the center ice wall, which destroyed it?

"GRruuuaagh..." The icy monster awaken from it's slumber, as it peeks out from the left eye hole to snarl at who once again, dare penetrate it's icy defense shell.

"Keep it up!" Fluttershy told her friend what to do

"Double or nothing!" Pinkie Pie shouted off from aiming for a two spot, and fired away for another explosive work.

"GRruuuaagh..." The icy monster groaned from seeing it's center protection was gone now, and decided to quicken it's spinning to go deeper.

Pinkie aim again and fire her shot, it was a hit!

"GRruuuaagh..." The icy monster moaned from feeling that shot impacted him hard while going further down.

Pinkie fire again and made the hit to it ice defense again

"GRruuuaagh..." The icy monster let off another cry from getting another hit, but continued to speed itself to go down.

Pinkie was on a role, she aim her next shot carefully and fire once more.

"GRruuuaagh..." The icy monster cried off another painful infliction from that shot that exploded on him by the pink pony & tried to go further deeper with speed.

Pinkie was feeling please with herself as Fluttershy move the shed to dodge some falling ice before Pinkie made another hit.

"GRruuuaagh..." The icy monster roared in agony from again, lost another ice sheet to be down to three now while quickening his downward path.  
Pinkie aim again and smile. "Here a gift for you!" She said and fire.

"GRruuuaagh..." The icy monster moaned from agony, it thought it was clear from being further away, but that pink pony still nailed him to destroy another ice sheet, leaving two remaining.

"Whooho! This is really fun! Told ya you should try having fun while working." Pinkie said to Fluttershy before make a shot again.

"GRruuuaagh..." The icy monster once again, yelped off in pain from being unable to get furthest away, the pink pony's aim was so sharp, one more explosive hit, and it's last defense will be gone.

Pinkie aim again thinking not won't stop her next shot, but sadly she miss.

"Wah-ha-haa..." The Icy Monster laughed when the pink pony missed it, he was finally too far away to be hit so easily.

"Oh, think you're safe hugh, well here's streamers in your eye!" Pinkie Pie snapped off to say in seeing her foe taunt her, so from careful aim in watching where that ice sheet went, she fired from her cannon, watch the streamer sphere go down, and...exploded right on target.

"GRruuuaagh..." The icy monster yelped off in agony again, now it lost all of it's defenses to the ponies chasing it.

"Yes! All gone!" Pinkie Pie cheered, she finally gotten rid of the foe's entire defense.

"Which means...uh oh!" Fluttershy suddenly remembered what happened before when this boss' ice defense is removed.

"WRUUAArrughhaaah..." The Icy Monster opened it's jaws along with it's eyes, as it position it's self up right to stop, let off it's icy mist breath to once again, prepare swallow the oncoming ponies in a fit of rage.

"He's gonna try to eat us?" Fluttershy yelped in seeing the foe approaching angrily fast with the thought of eating them.

"Don't worry, the only thing he'll eat is...PARTY STEAMERS!" Pinkie Pie issued from carefully aiming her cannon, and when the enemy got close, she let her cannon rip, in other words, she fired another surprise coming at the bogey.

"URRARrughhh..." The Icy Monster was coming up close to eat the two ponies until it instead, swallowed something Pinkie Pie fired in it's jaws. "HMph-Hmmm...?" The foe shut it's mouth to let off a weird noise sounding once more, as 'Uh-oh?' sound while it spiral downwards with it's eyes bright red. Then without another moment, it exploded in a bright flash of redness, from swallowing an explosive bomb from Pinkie Pie's quick action shot that made it inside.

Suddenly, the scenery changed to where the explosion was fading away, and now the scene showed us the golden Possessor groaning from what happened, again. He lied down from that beating in the next newly made area, as the ponies sled themselves down, which meant the same thing, "WAAaughhhh...Gulphm..." The lost of control threw them up, screamed in the air, as they crashed their fronts on the ground, near the weaken boss ghost & the sled crashed a bit against the snowy rubble, again.

"Wooh, talk about deja vu?" Pinkie Pie set herself up from being dazed at the moment in seeing they did a repeat just now.

"Hahahahaaaahh!" The boss ghost floated up to laugh at this clumsy act before dashing off.

"Hugh, which means it's another fight again?" Fluttershy got herself & Pinkie Pie up to flash her flashlight in where the enemy disappeared to this time around for the second match.

Pinkie felt her 'Pinkie Sense' kick in and grab Fluttershy before the Ghost appear out of a portal and disappear into another. they look around before Fluttershy spotted another patrol and pull Pinkie away as the Ghost came out of it. It was stun and Fluttershy Bright Flash it. Then with Pinkie, they started to suck it in.

Finally, as the ponies were pulling with all their might, the Possessor was once again, shedding off it's shell layer, going from gold to red while those that had him, fell backwards.

"Wow, now it must be angry." Pinkie Pie spoke off in seeing the next display of their foe's color from what was inside him?

"Why would you say that?" Fluttershy raised an eyebrow when her friend said such a pondering thought?

"Cause he's all red silly, everypony knows when you get angry, you turn red?" Pinkie Pie pointed off with a random reason of this case of being, of course she would say something so out of line during this critical moment.

"Hahahaha-Hahahaaa..." Now the Possessor turned to dive in to the other wall of ice, were sparks of ghostly magic happened.

"I have a feeling if he's angry, he's about to show it to us now?" Fluttershy spoke with some concerns from recognizing this stunt.

Suddenly at the moment, the ice wall was shaping into a familiar icy face.

"Wooh! I know this one!" Fluttershy yelped from seeing what was going on here now.

"BWARRUUuurrrughhhh!" Now the newly created Icy Monster opened it's eyes & mouth to unleash another icy mist breath from it's new awakening moment.

"Yikes! He sounds really mad now!" Fluttershy responded from the strong mist breath action she & Pinkie were getting blown over with.

Then afterwards, the Icy Monster shut it's mouth & eyes, started to spiral down further in the pit, clockwise, as this motion was shaking up the place.

"Oh dear! Here we go again!" Fluttershy yelped in seeing the enemy is trying escape deeper while causing the roof to collapse.

"And here comes another event!" Pinkie Pie issued from when the two ponies looked behind.

The path they came from was dropping snow bits, but the shaking was making the sled with the Party Cannon slide a bit towards their direction.

"Oh, it's another deja vu moment here?" Fluttershy spoke with caution, they need to board the sled or risk not seeing the surface again.

"And our action is the same?" Pinkie Pie asked off another question of a thought now.

"The same! Heeph!" Fluttershy responded before she quickly jumped on the sled that came to her.

"Coming aboard!" Pinkie Pie cried out before bouncing up to join Fluttershy in their little ride. "Whoo-hoo!" Pinkie Pie cheered from the sled moving along them over towards the new pit cavern entrance.

"Wooh-hoho!" Fluttershy of course yelped from when they leaped off an edge from a bit more rough work before they landed on more ice to sled down on.

Now the ponies were in their places, again, Fluttershy steers the sled, Pinkie Pie man's her Party Cannon, as they see the Icy Monster spiraling to go deeper in it's made pit tunnel. The sounds of ice hardening was heard, as the ponies saw the sleeping enemy create another ice sheet defense around it once again?

"Time to let it fly!" Pinkie Pie issued off from arming her cannon, then firing from the first close explosive shot.

"GRruuuaagh..." The icy monster awakens from it's slumber, as it peeks out from the right eye hole to snarl at who again now, dares penetrate it's icy defense shell. "Hit him again Pinkie!" Fluttershy call out.

Pinkie aim at the Ice face, but some how miss the shot.

"Wah-ha-haa..." The Icy Monster laughed when the pink pony missed it, and he was so close, pathetic.

"Drat, missed? Here's another!" As Pinkie Pie curse from missing, she fired another with a better impact explosion work.

"GRruuuaagh..." The icy monster groaned when that shot destroyed a piece to reveal his jaw moaning.

"Alright! Now that how you do it, Pinkie Pie style!" Pinkie said and fire another shot.

"GRruuuaagh..." The icy monster groaned from feeling that impacted really did a number on his protection.

Pinkie smile happily and sang, "I ain't afraid of no Ghost!" and fire another shot.

"GRruuuaagh..." The icy monster let off another moanful cry from feeling another ice sheet destroyed by the pink sniper before quickening himself.

Pinkie knew if she keeps this up, she'll remove the defense in no time. She fire and made another hit.

"GRruuuaagh..." The icy monster groaned off from another explosive impact that broke his breach before spinning fast downwards.

Pinkie smile more brightly. "Keep the good work Fluttershy! I can tell he almost lost all his defense!" She said and fire another shot.

"GRruuuaagh..." The icy monster cried out again, as that shot destroyed an ice sheet over his jaw, now he really spiral faster to dig deeper.

Pinkie ready her cannon again and fire, but miss...at close range!

"Wah-ha-haa..." The Icy Monster laughed when the pink pony missed it, and he was so close, pathetic.

"Laugh after this!" Pinkie Pie snapped before taking careful aim, as the shot traveled far before...exploding on the defense.

"GRruuuaagh..." The icy monster cried out from another impact, now only three ice sheets remain while it fasten it's spinning.

"HAHA! Pinkie strikes again!" Pinkie shouted and fire another shot.

"GRruuuaagh..." The icy monster groaned from that exploded shot, now only two of it's defenses are left, so it picks up it's paste now.

Pinkie notices her cannon was started to over heat, but still made a shot

"GRruuuaagh..." The icy monster cried of from that impact, now only one defense remains, but now it gets harder to hit from it's quicker paste-work of spiraling at it's furthest point.

Sadly the over heating took it toil as the next shot miss.

"Wah-ha-haa..." The Icy Monster laughed when the pink pony missed it, and he was so close, pathetic.

"Two words for you! You're Out!" Pinkie Pie declared off before carefully aiming, then firing the shot with precise momentum, & watched as it...landed to explode & destroy the final protection piece.

"GRruuuaagh..." The icy monster groaned with agony, it's last ice sheet was destroyed, it's defenses were completely wiped out.

"Yes, it's gone, now he'll...he'll..." Pinkie Pie's cheering stopped in recalling how this works out.

"Come straight for us, maybe more angrily then last time?" Fluttershy shuttered off the possibility of that happening.

"WRUUAArrughhaaah..." The Icy Monster opened it's jaws along with it's eyes, as it position it's self up right to stop, let off it's icy mist breath to again, prepare to swallow the oncoming ponies in a fit of MORE rage.

"Um, Pinkie, help...!" Fluttershy muttered in seeing they really made it mad now.

"Way ahead of you! Just give my cannon time to cool off or it won't work!" Pinkie Pie spoke off, but her cannon has done so much, it's overheating, it needs time to cool off before they can go to work now.

"I hope soon, cause...EEeekkk!" Fluttershy never finished cause of her shriek in seeing...the jaws of the enemy about to eat their sled whole.

"Done! BOMBS AWAY!" Pinkie Pie responded off before aiming careful to fire one more shot at the coming foe about to eat them.

"URRARrughhh..." The Icy Monster was up close to eating the two ponies until it instantly again, swallowed something Pinkie Pie fired in it's jaws. "HMph-Hmmm...?" The foe shut it's mouth to soon & let off a weird noise sounding like before, an 'Uh-oh?' sound while it spiral downwards with it's eyes bright red. Then without another moment, it exploded in a bright flash of redness, from swallowing an explosive bomb from Pinkie Pie's again, nice timing.

Suddenly, the scenery changed to where the explosion was fading away, and now the scene showed us the red Possessor groaning from what happened, once more. He lied down from that beating in the next newly made area, as the ponies sled themselves down, which meant the same thing. "WAAaughhhh...Gulphm..." The lost of control threw them up, screamed in the air, as they crashed their fronts on the ground, near the weaken boss ghost & the sled crashed a bit against the snowy rubble, again.

"Wooh, wonder if that's the last time?" Pinkie Pie set herself up from being dazed at the moment in seeing they did a repeat just now.

"Hahahahaaaahh!" The boss ghost floated up to laugh at this clumsy act before dashing off.

"Hugh, I think so, cause we're about to fight now?" Fluttershy got herself & Pinkie Pie up to flash her flashlight in where the enemy disappeared to this time around for the second match.

They both look out for portals that the Possessor come out of and Fluttershy was almost hit until Pinkie push her away. They Possessor enter another portal and the to ponies look around again but saw it was coming faster then normal. After a few close calls, it was stun and Fluttershy Bright Flash it. Then both her and Pinkie suck up the ghost.

Finally, from good help from Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy managed to trap the other Possessor in her Ghost Seeker.

"Few, glad to see that's...eeg-ack-oh-wah-howh, baaahh!" Pinkie Pie almost said, but then her body was weirding out on her, doing & making silly sounds until she stopped suddenly.

"Was that another Pinkie Sense?" Fluttershy asked off in noticing what her friend did was from her senses alerting her of another event to happen?

"Yep, that one usually means...you're vacuum's about to do something weird?" Pinkie Pie pointed out with her still ever smiling face, as her eyes caught the purple sparks coming from the Ghost Seeker that was shaking unfriendly wise?

"Oh boy, I should have guess that." Fluttershy signs in having the feeling, what happened the last three times before, will happen now too.

Then without another warning, another implosion of clouds escape near the two ponies. But what came out of the vacuum, and then tapped against the icy ceiling before landing on the slippery floor, was another piece of the Dark Moon.

"Wow! First time I've seen a vacuum implode like that before!" Pinkie Pie stood up to bounce a bit in excitement from what happened here.

"Well, it might be from the retrieval of the Dark Moon piece." Fluttershy stated from getting up from explaining how every time she does something like this, this event happens from time to time.

"Yep, we did it together Fluttershy, and since this was your party to surprise the ghostly, you should take the prize." Pinkie Pie smiles to nod before issuing that this was a surprise gift for Fluttershy to take from the party throw-down they did to the mean ghostly.

"Well, okay." Fluttershy slowly nods in hearing what her friend told her.

As the Dark Moon piece was just hovering and shimmer there, it was soon given new company by the brave pegasus pony.

"Oh my, there it is?" Fluttershy responded to how having another Dark Moon piece recovered from another fierce fight.

"Hmmm, it just stands around glimmering & humming, sounds like a gem Rarity could find a nice music to listen too." Pinkie Pie hummed to herself to stare at the gem from behind Fluttershy, who she popped up at random to do.

"Oh, they all seem so amazing every time I retrieve one?" Fluttershy spoke in 'awe' from picking up the Dark Moon piece to study it, it maybe black, but it's still a fantasy thing to look at. "Hooray! We got the fifth piece!" Fluttershy waved up the gem to cheer for the success on getting the firth Dark Moon back.

"Hooray indeed! When this is over, I'll throw a party of getting the sixth and final Dark Moon piece!" Pinkie Pie hopped in the air to cheer for this victory, one more gem & all will be normal again.

Afterwards, Fluttershy put away the gem in her 'special' place while signing in relief. Then her Ghost Looker Theme play. "Hello?"

"F_tt_r_hy! P_n_ie! Di_ y_o g_t th_ D_ _ k Mo_ _ Pi_c_?" Ghost Studies turn to say but the were so deep underground that it was impossible to tell what he was trying to say.

"What?" Fluttershy ask.

"He said, 'Fluttershy! Pinkie! Did you get the Dark Moon Piece?'." Pinkie said confusing Fluttershy. How Pinkie knew what he said was strange to her, but let it go.

"Yes. We got the Dark Moon Piece." She said.

Ghost Studies spoke once more and Pinkie repeat what he said.

"He said, 'That great! The Princesses will bring you back shortly. Hold on to you manes!'." Pinkie smile before the view turn off.

"Haha! We did it, how'd you feel Fluttershy?" Pinkie Pie cheered from seeing they gotten another Dark Moon piece, it's another victory for the ponies.

"Well I...woh-oh!" Fluttershy was about to respond, but yelped from where she stood, her hooves were stretching far from the slippery ice. "Wahahahaaahh!" Now Fluttershy was really having a hard time trying to skate on the ice?

"Hehe, that looks like fun, let me try! Weeee!" Pinkie Pie smiled before happily sliding her hooves on the ice, enjoying her skating time.

"Pinkie Pie...I'm not doing this on per-er-er-errrr-pose, Wooh!" Fluttershy was trying to regain control of herself before slipping out of control back towards the sled where she bumped into it.

"BAM!" A Suddenly noise made the pony yelp, as from her touch position, she sent off the Party Cannon. "BOOM!" Which the shot went up, blasted through a hole, and looked to be cracking through in a bright flash that faded when it went further up.

"Oh dear? Will that cause a cave-in before we get magically transported out of here?" Fluttershy yelped to begin worrying if she did something that'll be a real mess for her & Pinkie Pie now.

"Nah, don't worry, you just fired off the last thing I left unused. My Firework Making Cannonball!" Pinkie Pie skated over to check her Party Cannon with a smile while stating what might have happened.

"Um, what does it do?" Fluttershy raised an eyebrow in hearing this with confusion?

"Silly, it makes a ton of lots, and LOTS of fireworks to be displayed in the sky." Pinkie Pie smirked proudly to explain what was shot off will make fireworks appear.

"But, we're very deep underground, aren't we?" Fluttershy looked up at the hole in thinking, they are far deep in the made pit, & won't what was fired implode soon before reaching top side.

"Yep, but I made that one so that it'll pierce through all barriers to reach the skies & light them up with a neat firework show." Pinkie Pie nods while explaining her little made shot will continue until it reaches sky space before setting off with pretty colors.

"Pop-pop, pop-pop!" Suddenly from the hole above the ponies, they heard lots of 'popping' noises with flashy colors reflecting off the ice surface to reach their area.

"Oooohhh, I can see that it's started, And what luck! The light show is so bright, it's even beaming down to reflect off the ice surface!" Pinkie Pie smiled proudly in seeing that her work has happened, & they can see it now too.

"Wow, it's very nice Pinkie Pie!" Fluttershy awed at the light show, even if they can't see the fireworks above, the pretty light show reflected down to them is still making this cavern space very pretty and lovely to enjoy the view.

"Yepper-roo-nee! I made this to help in celebrating another party for when you were done helping to fix the Dark Moon and stop all the ghost from being meanies." Pinkie Pie stated off what she was gonna plan to do with that firework cannonball before it shot off too earlier. "Oh well, I can always make more later. I'll bet not to many ghost see fireworks in a place that's always dark without sun light?" She smiled to look on a brighter side of things & to make another afterwards.

"I'm sure everypony will wanna see them, I bet even the ghost will love them too...um, when they're good, not that they wouldn't enjoy it while being mischievous, um..." Fluttershy was responding before second guessing if she was saying it correctly or not, but...

"Heheeh, don't worry, I'm sure they'll love it!" Pinkie Pie interrupt her worried friend to not worry about it, and to just enjoy the moment. Especially after the pink pony got her Party Cannon off the sled to keep it near her for when they go back now.

Fluttershy slip a little more before she stood up and open her Ghost Looker to see her score. The she and Pinkie was brought back to the shack.

* * *

Both Fluttershy and Pinkie appear in the shack and landed on their flanks.

"This is the only thing not fun, besides that ghost scaring us with no fun at all." Pinkie said rubbing her flank.

Fluttershy stood up and brought out the fifth Dark Moon piece. The other smile and cheer. Celestia and Luna walk up to her and said, "Well done Fluttershy. Now there only one piece left."

"Yes, but first let's clean it up and empty the Super Ghost Seeker." Ghost Studies said.

"Super Ghost Seeker?" Rainbow ask.

"Yes, because it more powerful then the Ghost Seeker 5000, I change the name." Ghost Studies explain as the turn table appear.

Fluttershy place the Dark Moon Piece on the turn Table and four brushes appear and clean it. Soon it normal purple glow was seen. Outside, the last of the purple fog was lifted and a New Mansion was seen.

Then Turn Table was replace with the tube. Fluttershy place the hose on the tube and the Ghost and Bits went to the vaunt. Fluttershy remove the hose and turn to the map. She can see an new mansion. And it was the last Mansion she would how to go though before this was all over. Fluttershy remove her clothes and hand them back to Rarity.

"Here Rarity, I don't think I'll be needing these any more." Fluttershy said.

"Thank you dear, but keep them. That way you have something to wear at winter." Rarity said giving them back.

Fluttershy smile and put them away.

* * *

Outside and above Dark Moon Valley, the Dark figure watch as the last of the fog vanished. The firework show from Pinkie's Party Cannon was seen though out the Dark Moon Valley and one of them even got near it. But she was too shock to notice.

"She fond the fifth one! That means..." it said worry before it smile.

"I made the right choice by watching you Fluttershy! Now it time for one last test before we fight again." The Shadow said and flew to her new Mansion. Her plan was already near it completion and noting was going to stand in her way, not ever Fluttershy.

It land and enter the doors to her mansion but not before turning to the readers and show that she was indeed a Alicorn, that was black, had a starry mane and tail, wearing parts of armor and a Cutie Mark just like Luna's. It was none other then the Ghost of Nightmare Moon.

She laugh as the doors close, showing a dark glow coming from her head.

* * *

That it! Nightmare Moon as revile herself to the readers, but not to Fluttershy. V.K. has wrote most of this chapter for me and made me write over 9000 words! So thanks for the scenes V.K., but Wow! that a lot. If I had did it from the YouTube video, which by the way wasn't use at all during this chapter, I might had make it shorter. Well before heading off to the last Mansion we have one last thing to do. Pease review!


	26. BONUS MISSION PART 4

Fluttershy's Mansion Dark Moon

**Phantom Fan 21: **Hey everyone! What time is it? Party time!...Opps! Wrong one...BONUS MISSION! Yeah time for another Bonus Mission. This time you favorite Pink pony goes Ghost Hunting on her own. Get ready for some fun, action, music, and parties! Well that what Pinkie would say, anyway here Pinkie's mission.

* * *

Pinkie just went over on the Boss fight with Fluttershy and told them about the fireworks show she was saving for Fluttershy after all the Dark Moon Pieces were recover and the Ghosts were back to normal when Ghost Studies shouted.

"AGH! The Ghost have return to the Secret Mines!" He said.

"What?!", Rarity ask, "Didn't Fluttershy all ready took care of the place?"

"Well, whoever is the mastermind behind all this must be trying to reclaim the Mansions that Fluttershy clear." Ghost Studies said look over the map.

"So now what?" Fluttershy ask as if she had to go back in.

"The Ghost here steams stronger then the ones before, There a couple of Strong ghost there, so it going to be harder then the others." He said.

"Okay doc, if those ghost are as powerful as you say, let me in!" Applejack spoke determine in seeing the matters have become more serious then ever.

"Forget it, my speed, plus flight with skill, can help stop those ghost from taking over the area." Rainbow Dash push through to issue that she be the one to handle what could be a seriously tough mission ahead.

"Wait a moment darlings, I think we're being unfair." Rarity stopped her two friends in making a claim. "We promise one pony that she go next, and so it's Pinkie Pie's turn." She reminded that they said they let the pink pony have a turn when Pinkie Pie gets the next task afterwards.

"Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow Dash & Applejack raised their eyebrows in hearing this, the most serious moment of powerful ghost are invading the Secret Mines, & they wanna trust the task...to Pinkie Pie?

"But will she be alright?" Apple Bloom questioned off if the pink pony will be fine?

"Yah, with more ghost then maybe those other places?" Scootaloo nods in hearing all about the last three mansions, this one might be tougher?

"Those ghost might be too tough alone?" Sweetie Belle spoke in concern about what could happen if Pinkie Pie has to face such dangerous enemies?

"Ah don't worry, silly-fillies, I can handle it." Pinkie Pie smiled to pat the CMC on their heads to not worry so much. "If worst comes to worse, I can magically get by with a little happy-time fun-time, song & dance number." She smiled brightly in making this very weird claim out of nowhere.

"Song...and...dance...and fun while ghost hunting?" Ghost Studies heard all those things, he was lost in thought before speaking.

"Hugh, that is by far the one thing that's so unreasonable to think about if that can be something to help fight & capture evil ghost." He scratched his head in never imagining such a thing to ever happen, to have fun while hunting ghost, & make it into a game.

"Oh, by the way Ghost Studies, does this little doodad that plays an interesting theme music can play other stuff." Pinkie Pie spoke from holding up the device Fluttershy usual uses to contact or be contacted by the others here.

"Pinkie Pie, I doubt he even thought about adding music when fighting ghost." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes that the professor here even added such features.

"Actually, I did." Ghost Studies suddenly pointed out to admit here.

"What in tarnation made you think that?" Applejack raised an eyebrow to hearing this admitted statement.

"Cause when it gets boring, a little music helps distract & ease the mind." Ghost Studies shrug off his hooves to state he wanted something to keep him busy.

"Well something tells us, that when Pinkie Pie goes in, this may turn into something of a more...Pinkie Pie style of ghost hunting?" Rarity issued off that in knowing the pink pony, she'll be doing something very random, off-notice, and a bunch of stuff that might not even make sense?

Soon Pinkie Pie was geared up with the Ghost Seeker while standing on two hooves instead of four. In some amazing moment, she seemed pretty much able to handle it while giggling at how she looks, holding up the vacuum with the Dark Light, flashed herself, but giggled more before the dizzy light effects wore of.

"Okay Pinkie Pie, Ghost Seeker set to normal, like the other times from your friends, so you get feeling how it is." Ghost Studies explained to the pink pony that the Ghost Seeker is set to low standards without any upgrades that Fluttershy has been using, so Pinkie Pie can firstly get a feeling of understanding how a beginner does things.

"Okay if I bring my Party Cannon along?" Pinkie Pie looked to the doc with a perky smile in wanting to bring something with her.

"Well now, I...don't see what help it do with ghost hunting, but okay, you can bring it too." Ghost Studies was a bit flabbergasted that such an odd question was asked, while he saw no harm, he didn't understand what other use besides the Ghost Seeker can do on the mission?

"Whoopee! Beam Me Away, Scotty!" Pinkie Pie beamed for joy before turning to address the princesses to send her out.

"Now hold on, that my line." Ghost Studies stopped to state this before noticing what he said about Celestia & Luna along with the whole, Scotty name thing of confusion? "Gerhum, I mean, teleport the party pony in, princesses." He cleared his throat before waving in a gentleman tone to have the princesses send this pony off now.

With that, the princesses use their magic to magically teleport Pinkie Pie out from the bunker to her first solo mission. Many had the same thought, will Pinkie Pie be alright, or will she surprise them all...some were leaning towards the latter part?

* * *

At this moment, Pinkie Pie has been teleported directly into the Chalet, where she lands on her back hooves, balances herself from her front hooves waving out a bit while wearing over her back, the Ghost Seeker. From signing that she made it, she brought out the vacuum to be ready. At this moment, Ghost Studies' voice was heard from the device Pinkie Pie was carrying.

"First bunch of ghost detected! Give them what for!" Ghost Studies responded off to say in where the ghost can be found by the device.

"Okay...time to get this party started! Music Time!" Pinkie Pie responded off to say, as she suddenly did something to press the device she had to play...music?

At this moment, the pink pony moves towards the hidden elevator shaft under the polar bear rug while a strange mystical, yet spooky tune is heard in the background, as she goes...down.

Now as Pinkie Pie reached the Airway, the background music picked up a bit when she came to a stop. Pinkie Pie exited the ride, got into a positon to scout the area with a stern focus face that said 'GAME ON' all over it.

"Lets ride!" Pinkie Pie shouted, as she brought out her Party Cannon, aim underneath the ground before sitting on it, tilted enough to...fire herself off towards the edge where the door leading to the Terminal was. As she was preparing to enter it, as weird as it sounds, singers began to be heard in the background too.

Chorus: **_Ghostbusters..._**

The scene warped a bit to show Pinkie Pie opened to gaze around the Terminal area...

Solo Singer: **_If there's somethin' strange in your neighborhood_**  
**_Who ya gonna call (Ghostbusters)_**

As Pinkie Pie came in, her senses made her jump away from a Strong Sneaker that tried to surprise her from the door. Then in front of her still, was a Greenie & Slammer that almost got her, if she didn't slid underneath them?

Solo Singer:**_ If it's somethin' weird an it won't look good_**  
**_Who ya gonna call (Ghostbusters)_**

Pinkie Pie saw them ghost trying to come up to scare, frighten, &/or clobber her...but she showed a perky grin while getting out her flash light to Bright Flash them, which she moved quick enough to stun them all.

"Clean up time!" Pinkie Pie spoke, and as if acting from when the theme was playing a cool jammy beat, she started to suck up the ghost? And they were putting up a fight to drag her around, but she treated it like...skiing?

Solo Singer: **_I ain't afraid a no ghost_**

At the moment, she sucked up the two not so strong types, leaving the Strong Sneaker to fight, but the pink pony pulled her vacuum up to the max. Until finally...the Strong Sneaker got sucked in too.

Solo Singer: _**I ain't afraid a no ghost**_

As the pink pony cheered while vacuuming the bits around, even from above that were hidden. Then Ghost Studies voice was calling in.

"They're not done yet! Look lively! And...is that music I hear?" Ghost Studies reported to tell, but was also hearing music, weird?

"Yep, sit tight, I'm on it!" Pinkie Pie responded off while saying goodbye, picked herself up to continue her task.

Then a sudden flip sequence happened over the screen that could not be explained. And the singing also return at the moment.

Solo Singer:_** If you're seein' things runnin' thru your head**_  
_**Who can you call (Ghostbusters)**_

The scenery showed the Ice Lake, where three Greenies, a normal type, the other two had either goalkeeper wrist guard gauntlet & hockey puck stick while another had the headgear. They were playing hockey while laughing it up, unaware that their attention was focus on the arrival of...a lone pink pony.

Solo Singer: _**An' invisible man sleepin' in your bed**_  
_**Oh who ya gonna call (Ghostbusters)**_

The Greenies laugh while approaching the unmoving pony in invisibility. They reveal themselves to scare the pony who had her head looking down, and when she looked up...she opened her mouth to reveal a lightbulb that performed a Bright Flash that took the ghost by surprise to stun them.

The same jammy beat sound was heard, as Pinkie Pie was sucking up these three that moved her around the ice lake. They tried to fight, but could not escape her...

Solo Singer:_** I ain't afraid a no ghost**_

The Greenies all got sucked in from the mighty pulling work of the pink pony. Pinkie Pie was skiing still until she was heading for the...goal?

Solo Singer: _**I ain't afraid a no ghost**_

Pinkie Pie went in, and then spin herself out with laughter. "Heheheh, goal!" She giggled out to respond, like she still having fun in spin motion.

Then the picture was spinning around to again, changed the scene to another location.

Solo Singer: _**Who ya gonna call (Ghostbusters)**_

Pinkie was seen busting down the door to the Fishing Hut, finding two Greenies with one holding a red crystal & one Strong Greenie.

Solo Singer:_** If you're all alone pick up the phone**_  
_**And call (Ghostbusters)**_

Pinkie Pie slide underneath the Greenie with the gem to Bright Flash it. Then as the pink pony sucked that one, another normal Greenie appeared to help the Strong Greenie. But she smiled to spin around, much to their confusion before Bright Flashing them. Then in that instant, she sucked those two that fought, but she fought more by...spinning with more twisty turning force pulling, that got them?

Solo Singer:_** I ain't afraid a no ghost**_

Then as Pinkie Pie cheered from the success, Ghost Studies was calling her.

"Hoo, look at all of 'em! Be careful, Pinkie Pie." Ghost Studies addressed that he's found more ghost to still deal with.

Solo Singer: _**I hear it likes the girls**_

"Hear yah, & me & my music are on it!" Pinkie Pie responded off with her cheery go-getter atitude on the ready.

"Yes, but wait..." Ghost Studies tried to say, but was cut off when he was hung up.

Solo Singer: _**I ain't afraid a no ghost**_

Now the screen spins to warp in showing Pinkie Pie sneaking on some orange screen background while she was leading...a line of Greenies intimidating her movement?

Chorus: _**Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!**_

Soon the screen was full of Greenies, and they turn to...dance? But then Pinkie Pie popped from underneath, Bright Flash to suck the surprised ghost which...pulled the image like a shade to show the next area.

Solo Singer: **_Who you gonna call (Ghostbusters)_**

Now the scenery changed to the Basin room where Pinkie Pie was on thin ice, literally by Greenies; one normal, one with a helmet, two with Goalkeeper gear, and there was also a Slammer to boot.

Solo Singer:**_ Mm... if you've had a dose_**  
**_Of a freaky ghost baby_**  
**_You better call Ghostbusters_**

"ROORUUAArrughhh..." A Slammer approached the pink pony, made a scary roar to scare her, however...

"BOoooo!" Pinkie Pie flashed her Bright Flash under her chin, made a loud 'Deep' scary sound to show a freaky & spookier face then any ghost could do.

"Eeekk!" The Slammer squealed like a little girl, and tried to rush away, but collided against the other Greenies like a bowling ball to pins (even made the sound) to knock them off.

Now the pony Bright Flash them, & suck them with ease while giggling at that 'fun' moment.

"Heheeh, wonder how much are left now?" Pinkie Pie giggled to say before the screen once again spin motion before we even knew what happen next?

Solo Singer:_** Lemme tell you something**_  
_** Bustin' makes me feel good**_

Now the scene shows a blue background with Pinkie Pie runs before skidding to stop, and glared back at what's...behind her. And the jamming mode for the theme had to pick up around this moment. A whole LOT of many ghost, even the Strong types piling up like a mountain of foes.

"Have I got a surprise for you all." Pinkie Pie issued off to say, as she brought out her Party Cannon suddenly?

Solo Singer: **_I ain't afraid a no ghosts_**

Then the pink pony connected a long nozzle from the vacuum part to...the back of her cannon? Then kicked it to be right...underneath of the ghost numbering odds.

Solo Singer: _**I ain't afraid a no ghosts**_

Then Pinkie Pie started to suck from the vacuum controls, but in reality...her cannon reacted to unleash a Bright Flash while performing a suction maneuver.

Singer & Chorus: _**Don't get caught alone oh no... Ghostbusters**_

Now a large number of ghost stood no chance before getting completely sucked through the Party Cannon..to the Ghost Seeker itself, How weirdly awesome was that?! During the moment, the screen spin around to change what we were seeing.

Solo Singer: **_When he comes through your door_**  
**_ Unless you've just got some more_**  
**_ I think you better call...Ghostbusters_**

Now the area was back at the Terminal again, were the same ghost from before are there; a Greenie, a Slammer, and a Strong Sneaker. But Pinkie Pie suddenly was slowly coming up from behind the ghost, even better then the Sneaker to not notice.

Solo Singer: **_Ooh... who you gonna call (Ghostbusters)_**

Then Pinkie Pie Bright Flash the ghost that stun them, and started to let them pull her while she pulls them.

Solo Singer: **_Who you gonna call (Ghostbusters)_**

Then from a successive yank, she caught the them before the strong one also joined in.

Solo Singer: _**Ah, I think you better call (Ghostbusters)**_

Then the scene changed to where Pinkie Pie bust the door leading to the High Wire area, where she rolled out, pointed to aim her Ghost Seeker.

Solo Singer: **_Haha...Who you gonna call (Ghostbusters)_**

There the pink pony saw a normal Greene & a Strong Greenie, and lastly a Strong Slammer.

Solo Singer: _**I can't hear you... (Ghostbusters)**_  
_** Who you gonna call (Ghostbusters)**_

Now the Greenies & Strong Slammer charged to attack the pink pony while she was down...or was it so? Then Pinkie Pink raised her flashlight, performed a Bright Flash with a cocky cheery smile in suckering these ghost with her as bait.

Solo Singer: **_Louder (Ghostbusters)_**

The ghost struggled when being sucked in the vacuum, but the pony was holding on real tight like this was fishing.

Solo Singer: **_Who you gonna call (Ghostbusters)_**

The weak Greenie went, then the Strong Greenie, before the Strong Slammer was pulling to get away.

Solo Singer: _**Who you can call (Ghostbusters)**_

Now the Strong Slammer screamed out from the last time when Pinkie Pie gave one more 'tug of war' game with the Ghost Seeker and won the game.

Solo Singer: **_You can call Ghostbusters... (till fade)_**

Now Pinkie Pie stood alone, as she made a move of cheering in finally getting all her ghost. And it was just around the time the background music that was playing was ending too? Oh well, it was good while it lasted?

"Ha, ha, that was so super-duper-whooper-doper fun! I can make that into a nice game when we're back in Ponyville." Pinkie Pie giggled in feeling all giggly inside from being so happy and laughing how that was so exciting how she made this work into fun. And the way she pulled off that stunt of changing the background & appearing at the scenes in question were so illogical...so unorthadox...so randomly performed by both parties actions...so...so...Pinkie Pie?

But it was during the moment outside in feeling the windy snow, that the pink pony heard a familiar theme from Fluttershy's device.

"Hello, you reached Pinkie Pie, the Party Pony that makes everyday life a Party of fun, fun, FUN! Who's calling?" Pinkie Pie picked up to answer the device by a strange way of speaking from she should have known who was calling her, Ghost Studies & the others from the bunker.

"Un..." Ghost Studies was lost for words at first but snap out of it, "That all of them Pinkie. Nice work."

"Yeah! I never knew what Fluttershy been doing this whole time would be so fun!" Pinkie said.

"Well, I can caught Ghosts quickly too, but I'm too old for this ghost-catching tomfoolery." He said.

"You did have fun at the time right?" Pinkie ask still with her smile.

"Yes I did.", Ghost Studies smiles remembering his younger days, "Anywhoo, I have the Princesses bright you back."

The view turn off and Pinkie look around.

"Well, this place was fun but way to cold for Parties, Woo! Maybe once it warms up here, I'll throw the Ghosts a Ghostly Party for them, They'll love it!" Pinkie said before cheering happily.

Pinkie grab the Hose and jump in the air and spin around. At the Same time streamers appear out of the hose as Pinkie land on her hooves. She open the Ghost Looker and saw her score. She smiles and waves to the readers before being send back to the shack.

* * *

Pinkie appear in the Shack and land on her flank. She smile and stood up.

"Woohoo! That was fun! Fluttershy, that was the funniest job you ever took!" Pinkie said to the Yellow Pegasus.

"Um...Thanks?" Fluttershy said a little confuse.

"Well had well did you do?" Rainbow ask.

"I was have so much fun that I forgot to count." Pinkie stated as she was having too much fun to notices how long it took her to catch all the ghosts.

"Well, I don't what to make you feel sad Pinkie, but it took you 6:06 to catch them."

"Oh come on!" Rainbow Dash yell. She was still the only one with the longest time and now Pinkie was the second longest. Making Apple Jack and Rarity the two with the shortest time.

"Well, should we empty the Ghost Seeker?" Fluttershy ask.

"Yes of course." Ghost Studies said and the tube appear.

Pinkie place the hose on the tube and all the Ghosts, and Bits were send to the vaunt.

"Hey there is extra ghost in it!" Ghost Studies said looking over the Ghost Pinkie caught.

"Oh those were just extras that were seen during the Music Performance with Singing & Dancing. I only caught the ones seen in the rooms." Pinkie Pie smiled off to say while brighten her teethy grin of innocence.

"Pinkie Pie, you are so..." Rainbow Dash was about to say, but got cut.

"Me?" Pinkie Pie spoke off with a smile in thinking what her friend would say?

"Well, I was thinking random, but yah, you are totally you!" Rainbow Dash thought it over about the question, and shrug it off with a smile that for Pinkie Pie, she is who she is...herself.

"And don't ever change a thing, darlin'." Applejack issued off with a happy response that thanks to Pinkie Pie, she helped bag more ghost.

"Thanks girls!" Pinkie said as she took off the Ghost Seeker.

Well once I reupgrade the Ghost Seeker, Fluttershy will head for the finally Mansion that appear on the map." Ghost Studies said and got to work.

* * *

Here Pinkie's Mission! Thanks to V.K. for giving me the scenes and once more took over this chapter as well. However! The Ghostbusters Theme song is my idea! So thank to the crater for making this song. Up next is the last Mansion. Can Fluttershy finally place a end to this nightmare? Or will she fail and Dark Moon Valley will be hunted forever. Please review. Oh and since there going to be no more upgrades, I won't be placing the Bits total any more, but the Gems will still show and there maybe a new ghost or two, but Mostly the Shadowbolts.


	27. Treacherous Mansion part 1

Fluttershy's Mansion Dark Moon

**Phantom Fan 21: **The start of the last Mansion. One again return of the Ghost Dog and the key for something Fluttershy needs. Now like I said in the last chapter, Because Fluttershy has all the upgrades I won't show the bits at the end but will have her collect them still. And there one or two new ghosts but mostly Shadowbolts and the Gems will still be show. And this Mansion has 6 missions again, but I think this are going to be the longest missions in the story, Wish me luck and enjoy.

* * *

Ghost Studies look over the map and then turn to his friends.

"Well I got good news and bad news." He said.

"What the good news?" Rainbow decide ask thinking good news was better.

"I fond that the last piece of Dark Moon is in that mansion." Ghost Studies said pointing to the map.

"Cool! So where is there bad news?" Rainbow then ask.

"There bad news because that the Treacherous Mansion, the most hunted Mansion of Dark Moon Valley because every Ghost Fluttershy has encounter is there." He said.

Fluttershy shook like a leaf. She didn't what to know what was inside, but Ghost Studies went on, "No scientist with the most sense would enter it. Yes it very dangerous to enter it."

Fluttershy relax, thinking she did have to go in, but shook again when he added.

"For me that is, but you can handle it Fluttershy. The last Dark Moon piece is in there."

"No! no !no! no!" Fluttershy said shaking her head, she didn't what to go though this mansion. She had enough mansions for one night and didn't what to go though any more.

"Fluttershy! What are you talking about?!" Rarity ask in surprise.

"Ya! You always go though a Mansion and catch ghost." Rainbow agree.

"Are you sayin' that you do want to go thought that one?" Apple Jack ask.

Fluttershy nods and Pinkie gasp.

Celestia and Luna was just as surprise. Ghost Studies turn to Fluttershy and spoke up

"You are not the only one scare Fluttershy.", he said, "I'm afraid that this Mansion will be too much for you and you may not come back."

Fluttershy turn to him in surprise.

"The reason why I sending you is because I'm to old to go in. If I was a bit younger Then yes I'll take over but I'm not. So, please will you do this?" He explain.

Fluttershy sign and said, "Ok I'll...do it."

"Now that to words I want to hear!" Rainbow said.

"Lady Fluttershy, don't forget you are not alone. Your friends had help you though out Dark Moon Valley." Luna said.

"Yes, No matter where you are, you friends are all was behind you." Celestia added.

"Thank you." Fluttershy said as she put on the Ghost Seeker.

"Here Fluttershy, this key will aloud you to enter the Front Door. Once inside I'll contact you. Happy trails." Ghost Studies said.

Fluttershy took the key and was send to the Treacherous Mansion.

* * *

Fluttershy appear in mid-air and landed on her hooves. She look at her spot then stand up smiling. She turn to the gate and jump. She took a breath and push the Gate open. She step thought and saw the Treacherous Mansion. Fluttershy didn't no why, but The feeling she had back at her very first Mansion return here. Still she had to get over there.

Fluttershy look over the edge and saw waterfalls all over the place. When she look down, she back away as she could see noting but mist and blackness every where.

"Ohhh D...d...dear!" Fluttershy said shaking.

She stood up and started to walk to the Mansion. Fluttershy saw a narrow ledge and knew she had to cross it.

"Well, if I need to get there might as well." She said and cross quickly.

She walk down the path an but more before it broke. Fluttershy jumps as she now saw to ledges. Fluttershy step on the first one and move to the end. She jump over to the second and cross it as well. Then come to a third ledge and cross it as well. Before Fluttershy could reach the end part of the ledge started to break.

"AHH!" Fluttershy yell and quickly jump and at the same time flip her wings.

She made it and turn to look back.

"Whew! That was close." Fluttershy said as she got a breath.

She turn and walk up to the front doors. Fluttershy could stop herself from shaking as she walk up to the Door and pull out the key. She look around and saw no ghosts that try to appear and reach to put the key in.

"Ow!" Fluttershy call out as something hit her and the Key was throw in the air.

Fluttershy land on her front and the key a little bit in front of her. She look up to see white paws then to see a familiar Ghost Dog. They both look at the key and Fluttershy knew just what was going to happen. She reach for the key bad the Ghost Dog ate it and ran off.

"No, Bad doggie!" Fluttershy said to herself and hit her hoof off the ground. Here we go again.

Fluttershy jump as part of the stones rails move out of the way and Fluttershy decide to look around.

She move to the right and shine her Dark-Light to see paw prints and follow them. As she did, her Dark-Light started to make a chest appear. Fluttershy walk over it and Made the Sprit Orbs appear. She caught them and open the chest for more bits.

Then she went down the stairs and saw the Ghost Dog jump over the rail and disappear. Fluttershy look around the area and saw a Dog house close by.

"Guess this is the Ghost Dog home." Fluttershy said and pick up the bits inside.

She move over to a well and saw that the bucket was missing. She shine her Dark-Light and more Sprit Orbs appear. She caught them and a Ball-Chain appear instead of a bucket.

"Huh? One at lease I can go down...gulp." Fluttershy said and suck up the Chain-ball.

She lower in to the Well and saw mushrooms around the place. Once she was near the bottom, the Ghost Seeker let go of the Chain-ball and Fluttershy drop down and landed on her flank.

"Ow." she said and stood back up.

She look around the place and fond a few bits and as well more bits behind a fake wall. She walk down the tunnel and Bright Flash and few spiders. After grabbing the bits, she came to a vine ball that she hasn't seen since the Hunted Towers. She suck it up and yank it. The wall fell and show Fluttershy the Guard Tunnel. She spot the Ghost Dog running through an broken wall that block her way. Fluttershy saw another Vine ball and yank it as well. After the wall fell in, two Strong Greenies appear ready to stop her.

Fluttershy move from her spot as one Strong Greenie disappear and the other flew to hear. Fluttershy saw a sword being pick up and charge her flashlight. She release the Bright Flash and stun both String Greenies. She started to suck them up. After let all three bars fur up and yanking back after they already lost a lot of heath, Fluttershy caught and another Strong Greenie and a Strong Slammer took their place.

Fluttershy move away not whating to get hurt badly again and charge her flashlight and use the Bright Flash that stun both Ghosts. She suck them up and repeat the same fight as earlier. This time the Strong Greenie went in first because it had lower heath then the Strong Slammer. After using a few yanks, Fluttershy caught the Strong Slammer and the purple gate rise up.

Fluttershy walk thought the tunnel and come to the Cliffside. She check the barrel and fond a Golden bone. She put it away and saw a wheel handle. Using the Ghost Seeker, she move the handle and heard some thing clacking. She look pass it and saw a normal gate being rise. When she stop, it lower again. She move the handle until the gate was rise all the way up and ran to the door before it shut. She enter the door and come to the Ceremonial Chamber.

Fluttershy walk to her left and enter another room that had gargoyles holding bowls with one that had fire in it. Fluttershy saw web ball and suck it up. Knowing that the fire was to high, Fluttershy walk back into the room before and walk up to the small campfire near a suit of armor. She lit it and the web around it burn away and bits drop down.

After picking up the bits, she walk back in the room and lit all the wines to light up the bowls. Fluttershy look around feeling a bit better when some rise up and scare her. She turn to she a of armor sitting in a chair. As she look at it, another suit of armor step out of it place and turn to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy jump at the sight and ready her Bright Flash. Unlike the Mummies, the Knights was not blind by the Bright Flash and still charge at her, only stopping to rise it ax and swing it down. Fluttershy jump out of the way and saw the hole that that she stood a few seconds ago.

"Gulp...this might be a bit harder." Fluttershy said as she stood up.

Fluttershy jump away as the Knight try to attack her again. Fluttershy notices it was stand over a rug and knew what to do. She suck up one of the corners and pull the rug from underneath the Knight. It fell and broke as a Strong Greenie appear out of it.

"A Greenie? Guess they are getting smarter." Fluttershy said as she saw it.

She Bright Flash it and it in. During that time the Knight from the chair stood up and rush to Fluttershy. Fluttershy run near it as the Knight step on the rug and pull it from underneath it like the last one. Once again a Strong Greenie appear and Fluttershy Bright Flash it and suck it up. She caught it and wipe her forehead with her hoof.

"Whew! That was a little to close." Fluttershy said before turning to the chair.

She sign, knowing that she will have to get on in order to go after the Ghost Dog. She climb in and down to the Hunted Catacombs. She jump off the chair and shine her Dark-Light to find paw prints. She follow the paw prints until the turn right and saw a gate with bits on the other side. She walk on and spotted the Ghost Dog running off. She ran up the path and saw it was a two way. The right is where the Ghost Dog went and the left lead to the bits she saw earlier. She walk over and pick up the bits and saw a coffin. She open it and was stuck in.

Fluttershy open her eyes to see she was in another maze like place and this time had two Knights and red and normal bits. A over head view of the area was show to her and saw she now had 10 second instead of 15. Fluttershy ran quickly and follow the trail of bits. She dodge the first knight and ran until she come to the second Knight after picking up more Red Bits. She pick up the last red bit just as she had three seconds left. They Knights fell apart and a chest appear on the middle of the maze. Fluttershy open it and find more bits inside. After collecting them she was then pull into the air.

Fluttershy appear back in the Haunted Catacombs and went to the left to follow the Ghost Dog. She follow the trail to a door and enter it. When she turn around after closing the door, she jump and scream as a Strong Greenie wearing goggles and give the second Strong Greenie an thumbs up after place them on. The Second Strong Greenie place it goggles on the turn the handle until it touch the red.

Fluttershy watch as if she was living a real story of Frankenpony as the Knight started to rise and the First Greenie laught as the second back off afraid. The knight lower as the Greenies laugh as if they were doing a play. Fluttershy near them and remove their goggles. They look in surprise to see Fluttershy, who Bright Flash them and started to suck them up. A Strong Sneaker appear and scare Fluttershy.

She lost her grab on the two Greenies and all three ghosts disappear. Fluttershy move by the door so the Strong Sneaker doesn't get behind and let out the Bright Flash. One Strong Greenie was caught by the light and Fluttershy suck it in. She then ran to the order side of the room and let another Bright Flash and got the other Strong Greenie and the Strong Sneaker. The Strong Greenie went in first because it was weaker and Fluttershy use a few yanks to catch it.

After Fluttershy was done and familiar laugh was hear. It was a Shadowbolt Ghost! From the sound of it, it came from the armor on the table. She look at the handle and knew she had to use it on the armor. Maybe if she make it full, it will force the Shadowbolt out of hiding. She use the Ghost Seeker to move the handle until it reach full power. But it was too much for the armor to take and blew apart. Fluttershy jump as the Shadowbolt appear.

"Arf, arf! Grrrrr...Better run from Shadowdog!" He said and like the other before him, disappear.

Fluttershy sign and shine her Dark-Light and fond the Shadowbolt and stun it. She suck up the tail and waited from all three bars to fill up before yanking back. It boucle all over the room but was able to stop itself before disappearing again. Fluttershy shine her Dark-Light again and stun him once more. After boucle him across the room a second time, he lay still on the ground and Fluttershy suck him up. She jump on the hose until it was shuck in.

"You guys need new tricks." Fluttershy said as she look at the hose.

Fluttershy started to walk to the other door and spotted a Gem in the glass jar.

"Oh my! There Gems here too? I better grab them." Fluttershy said and look towards a Helmet on the ground then back at Gem.

Fluttershy got the idea and suck up the helmet and aim at the gem. The Helmet broke the Glass Jar and Fluttershy suck up the Gem and pocket it. She then step though door and back in the Haunted Catacombs. Fluttershy saw a Knight being held by vines. When she near it to rise it sword as if it was pointing down the hall to the next room.

"Thank you?" Fluttershy said to it confuse.

She walk down and saw another Knight. Like the one before it, it pointed down the hall it was facing and Fluttershy follow it. She kept follow the Knights until she reach a picture with a Web ball on it and a camp fire near by. Remembering from her past mansions, Fluttershy shine her Dark-Light on it and the Web Ball pop out. After lilting on fire, Fluttershy remember a web that she pass earlier and follow the trail back. Once she reach the web, she burn it away to find another Gem. She pocket it and started to head down the hall and spot a door. Fluttershy enter the door and saw she was back out on the Cliffside.

Fluttershy spotted an Gem on the vine and suck it down, she move though the Cliffside and flash a few bats and open chest for some bits. She fond more on the way back by removing a fake wall and reenter the Haunted Catacombs. Fluttershy walk straight from the door and when she step into another part of the room she trip over something. "Ooff!" Fluttershy cry out and pick herself up. She shine her Dark-Light and fond the paw prints, she follow them to another door and enter the Dungeon Cells.

Fluttershy turn from the door and saw the Ghost Dog sitting by the steps. She was just about to sneak up in it when a loud noise was heard. Fluttershy jump and the Ghost Dog ran into the next room knocking a few barrels over as it did.

"Darn it." Fluttershy said to herself. She was so close and now she has to chase it some more.

Fluttershy walk down the stairs and check the barrels and fond a String Hider in one of them. Fluttershy was quick to stun it before it flew away. She knew it was tougher then a normal Hider but she saw the heath didn't increase to much like the others and caught it in no time. Then she saw that a barrel was clog and remove it. Water flow out and Fluttershy fond a bucket close by. Thinking the bucket could be use for something in the area, she full it up and walk to the next room.

Fluttershy saw a cell door on the ground and a vine inside. She walk up to it and water it. It grew into a flower and Fluttershy bright Flash it and got more bits. She walk out and down the more cells but the last two with their doors up.

"Oh how am I going to check...AH!" Fluttershy was going to say. She turn around and lean back to think, she went thought the bars and appear inside the cell.

"Fake bars. I forget about those." Fluttershy said as she stood up.

Fluttershy saw a picture with a bomb in it and a chain-ball next to it. She yank the chain ball first and the picture flip to the other cell. Fluttershy walk out of the cell and saw the Bomb Picture in the second cell. Using her Dark-Light, the Bomb pop out and blew up next to a crack wall and made a hole. Fluttershy walk over to the first cell and walk thought the hole. She didn't know where the Ghost Dog was but knew it was hiding. She check the Barrel and the Ghost Dog ran around her and jump away but this time waited for her.

Fluttershy knew she need that key and didn't what to chase that Ghost Dog every where and quickly use the Bright Flash to stun it and started to suck it up. Like two times before, the Ghost Dog fought back until Fluttershy use a few yanks to weaken it to catch it. The Key drop out and Fluttershy grab it. Then her Ghost Seeker theme play. "Hello?"

"Fluttershy are you in the Mansion yet? I lost track of time before the Princesses ask me about it." Ghost Studies said.

"Well, I was about to enter the Mansion but the Ghost Dog appear again and took the key." Fluttershy said.

"That mutt again?", Rainbow ask, "Did you caught it again?"

"Yes, this is the third time." Fluttershy said.

"Yes, but judging from the look of the area you're way to far to the doors, it faster if we bring you back and send you to the doors." Ghost Studies said.

"Ok, see you in a bit." Fluttershy said and put the Ghost Looker away.

Fluttershy jump for joy as her mission was complete. She open the Ghost Looker and saw her score. Then was brought back to the shack.

* * *

Fluttershy appear in the shack and land on her flank.

Pinkie appear and ask, "So how was the Treacherous Mansion?"

"I don't know, I haven't been in there yet." Fluttershy answer.

"Well like empty the Ghost Seeker so it ready for the challenge." Ghost Studies said and the tube appear.

Fluttershy place the hose on the tube and all the Ghosts, Bits, Gems and Shadowbolt was sent to the vaunt.

Rainbow Dash ready herself because she believe the same thing was going to happen again.

"Rainbow, what are ya doing?" Apple Jack ask.

"I bee ready in case that Ghost Dog get out of the Ghost Seeker like it did before." She answer.

"Don't worry about that, Miss Dash.", Ghost Studies spoke up, "Remember when I said that the Ghost Seeker fix any problem it come across?"

Everypony nods expect the CMC's.

"Because Fluttershy has caught the Ghost Dog two times before, the Ghost Now made sure the Ghost Dog goes to the vaunt instead of getting out." Ghost Studies smiles.

"Ohhh! Nice thinking there Doc." Pinkie said.

"Thank you Pinkie." Ghost Studies said.

"So Fluttershy are you ready to go back in?" Celestia ask her.

"In a minute, I need to rest, that Ghost Dog was really hard to find and caught." Fluttershy said and sat down.

* * *

Ghosts Caught: Strong Hider, Polterpup, and Shadowbolt. 3 out of 13 Gems fond.

Here the first Mission. Up next Fluttershy head into the Treacherous Mansion and a little spooky started before entering. There going to be a few things different in the story that made make look it out of order but just remember I'm still going by the game.

If you what check out my Ideas for my Fan make Fluttershy's Mansion 3. I was told that it look a little like a Sonic Unleashed plot, but it not. That Story will be work on after this story, however...There are other stories I what to finish. They are Super Apple Sisters, Pinkie Kirby Pie, and Mega Mare Dash 2. And stories I what to get up, Metal Gear Sparkle 2, Rarity NiGHTS, and the new game cross over, Twilight Prime base off of Metroid Prime 3. If any one what they can help me on those stories. Please review! Later!


	28. Treacherous Mansion part 2

Fluttershy's Mansion Dark Moon

**Phantom Fan 21: **Second Mission. Now two new charters has be added to play the last two Toads. Read to find put who. Don't have a lot to say other then Enjoy!

* * *

After Fluttershy recover, she told her Friends about the new disguise the Greenies had.

"Knights? Oh my! The Greenies are started to get smarter." Rarity said.

"Yes, It look like it." Ghost Studies said and turn to Fluttershy.

"Now like I say before, the Treacherous Mansion is a dangerous place but I believe you can do it. Plus a friend of mine name the Curator is there and I do hope he alright too." He said.

Fluttershy shook a little, she knew she had to go in but, wasn't sure if she should.

"And what even more bad that is more paranormal ghost work then before! I still can't find the Dark Moon Piece. You will have to find the Curator. He might know where it is." Ghost Studies said.

"O...o...ok." Fluttershy said meekly.

"Fluttershy, please remember, Dark Moon Valley is in your hooves." Celestia said.

"Please save the Ghosts home, I made this place for them." Luna said.

"Yeah and then we can throw a party once this is all over!" Pinkie shouted.

"We are started to get a bit worry on what taking Twilight. Normally she be back by now, but something wrong." Apple Jack said.

"Don't worry, she might have gotten tried and fell asleep but if it helps I'll see if I can find her." Ghost Studies said.

"Good luck Lady Fluttershy! You will need it." Luna said and send Fluttershy to the Treacherous Mansion.

* * *

The scene opens back to the front area of the mansion where Fluttershy was teleported before yelping to fall on her hooves before getting balance again. Got out her flashlight to light it around while still nervous, but sign in seeing...she's okay...for now.

The pony was on the Vernada, now the question was...what to do? Head in or explore anything outside for anything she missed before beginning her search for the missing curator that Ghost Studies told her to find.

"Hm, I don't think I miss anything importing." She said, "So I should go inside...gulp."

Fluttershy look around before making up her mind for real.

"Okay, nothing out of the ordinary out here, so...gulp...I guess this is it...I'll be entering the most scariest mansion of all times? Be brave Fluttershy, you've come this far, so whatever is here, you can handle it, right?" Fluttershy slowly spoke with different emotions, fear, caution, worry, terror, she's heard that Treacherous Mansion is the place where it's most likely the most dangerous that even Ghost Studies says no scientist with the most sense would enter it, so that leaves a good question...why is she doing this again? Oh well, too late to go back now.

Now the pony approaches the double doors without delay.

"Oh...hmm?" Fluttershy responded from leaning down to peek in the keyhole, wondering what to see, nothing bad so far. "Okay, time to face whatever's inside." She put on an 'okay' smile in seeing she's gonna enter now. So without delaying, she brought out the Front Entrance Key to the Treacherous Mansion, and unlocked it. "Hmm...it didn't disappear like the other keys, weird?" She hummed to herself from doing the unlocking, before putting the key away since it didn't vanish like the others. "Hmm, guess I open it naturally? Hurraugh..." Fluttershy approached the handles, and tried to push the doors open.

By the time the double doors opened all the way, what was seen was...pitch black?

"Ooohhh! " Fluttershy yelped in staring right into the darkness where there was nothing turn on. "Ooohh my? I better shine some light in there." Fluttershy quickly brought her flashlight from the Ghost Seeker's vacuum part up to shine light in, giving the darkness a little illuminated light...but it wasn't enough to completely light it through. "Ohhhh, it's really dark in there? I wonder...if it's safe?" The pony was feeling some concerns that with the front so black, can she handle the last to most dangerous mansion of all. "Aaahhh...I should remember, be brave, there's no ghost I can't face! Right...right?" Fluttershy slowly spoke with a shiver sounding voice, as she was pointing behind her, trying to debate with herself to keep herself from being afraid to step in...

But the moment Fluttershy turned away to aim her light of protection from the darkness, from that black entry from the double doors, stood the scary form that was of the very ghost the pony defeated long ago & wearing something that made her...more powerful then before: The Ghost of Nightmare Moon.

"Do not worry little pony...all your worries will disappear...once you step in to meet your final end. Hmph-hmph-hmph..." Nightmare Moon was slowly glaring down with a wickedly FREAKY expression that could scare a normal pony out of their fur.

"Hmm...?" Fluttershy couldn't help but feel she was being...watched? As she lifted her light upwards if there was...something behind her. "Ohh..." She turned around, but the moment she shun her light through the darkness, the ghost of Nightmare Moon disappeared within the blackness, almost like she wasn't there before the light could touch her. "Ohhh, what's this?" Fluttershy responded confused, yet curious, now the darkness was gone, and there was light in the front entrance. "Hmmm...hmm...so these are what's inside." The pony slowly entered what would be the Front Entrance, as the doors behind her were slowly closing.

Within the area was the interior room, from a stairway leading up, gargoyle statures by the bottom stairway, red glass windows above the stairs & near the entry, two doors with one on either left or right to lead somewhere in the mansion's big areas, but also as an addition were six portals of Ghost Studies in the interior of the Front Entrance. Course they were turned off, & they might not be turned on from this side. Question now was, what to do here while in search of the curator of Ghost Studies, it's a big place to search with all the strong ghost around, could be a bit for even Fluttershy to find where the pony fella might be placed in.

Fluttershy could feel something was out of place and look around. The Treacherous Mansion was way bigger then the other Mansions she be to and it had more of a scare feel to it as well. As Fluttershy near the stairs, she thought is heard a chain rattle. Fluttershy turn to one of the statues and saw noting, but once her Dark-Light was turn on that change. Sprit Orbs appear and Fluttershy caught them. A ball-chain appear and Fluttershy yank it. The middle of the stairs drop down and revile a safe with a green light bulb.

"A safe under a stair case? That is new." Fluttershy said before using her Bright Flash to open it.

As soon as she did, the room darken and Fluttershy could tell there was a ghost around. After seeing places turn dark so much, she wasn't really scare. The safe open to show a Gem and a Strong Slammer. Fluttershy was quick to Bright Flash it and started to suck it up. She let the three bars fill up a few times and caught it. She grab the Gem and enter the right door to the East Galley. After walking though the galley, it was about now that Fluttershy exit the East Gallery to enter a new area called the Jungle Exhibit, interestingly enough, it sorta reminded her of another mansion that had some theme quite like this one.

"Strange, it felt I be here before." Fluttershy said to herself and fond a crest cover in a leaf and open it to get some bits.

Soon Fluttershy pass some tiki heads to be near a running river going pass her hooves towards a little waterfall that lead below to a bottom floor. But what REALLY caught the pony's attention was that in the center of running water from surrounded sides of tiki heads, was...a portrait in the corner wall of this feature display. The portrait picture was showing of another pony, it was an Earth filly with brilliant gamboge coat, moderate spring bud eye color, and light brilliant amaranth with brilliant amaranth streaks for her short tail and mane that reach the back neck in a style like curl on the neck and lean over Mohawk style on her right face side. Plus with yellow freckles on the side, and she also had no Cutie Mark on her flank. This was clearly...

"Oh my! I know you? You're Apple Bloom's cousin, Babs Seed from Manehattan, and an official member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Fluttershy yelped in seeing this, her friend Applejack & Apple Bloom's fellow family member & CMC member was trapped in the portrait. "Hang on, I'll get you..." Just as she started to shine her Dark-Light to free a captive from the ghost, there was...an unexpected development. "Waaughhh!" Suddenly, something happened that made the pony yelped backwards, as a plant grew out from underneath the between spot where she & the portrait was, which became a venus fly trap.

And if that wasn't bad enough, two Strong Greenie ghost wielding some sorta tiki style hunting spears showed up. "Nanenane-boo-boo!" And they taunted the pony for being caught by their little surprise.

"Looks like I'll have to deal with this problem first." Fluttershy backed away, her rescuing a pony in need will be put on hold till these ghost are dealt with.

Fluttershy quickly move to a different area and turn to see the first Strong Greenie coming right at her with the Second close behind. Fluttershy charge her flashlight and waited for them to attack. One Strong Greenie was closer to her and try to attack her. Fluttershy Bright Flash them and the Attacking Greenie was stun while the other block the light with it spear. Fluttershy started to suck it up and moving away so the second Strong Greenie wouldn't hurt her and made her lose her grip.

After catching the first Strong Greenie, Fluttershy turn to the second Strong Greenie and ready her Bright Flash. She use it twice, first time the Greenie block it, second time she miss. Third time she stun and waited for all three bars full up and yank back, catching the Strong Greenie.

When Fluttershy saw she managed to beat the ghost, she approached near the portrait with Babs Seed, but there was a new problem; a venus fly trap tried to snap at the pony if she came too close to her.

"Oh my, unless I can deal with this plant, releasing poor Babs Seed now with that thing there is too dangerous." Fluttershy spoke with caution & concerns that with that dangerous plant in the way, she can't free a trapped pony in need without the filly being plant food.

"Oh, I could almost feel the same may have happened to the poor curator of this place. I have to figure out how to save them all, but where to start?" She was indeed in a pickle, finding the curator & freeing a trapped pony, she needs to find something to get rid of the plant...the problem is...where to start looking?

Fluttershy spotted a vine ball and use it to lower herself to the floor below. Once she reach it, she started to look around. She Bright Flash a few flowers to get more bits and walk under a small waterfall and started to wash herself up.

"Well, Rarity might say this, but can't ghost haunt when you are filthy." Fluttershy said as she rub her mane.

As she wash, she notices a tunnel behind the small water fall and follow it. She soon came to one of the portals and Bright Flash it. It open and glow. Fluttershy smile and turn away, remembering it for later. She look around again and saw a vine that need water but no bucket was around. Fluttershy step on a flower and was fling back to the upper part of the exhibit.

She walk though the door ahead of her and enter the Grand East. She saw a door head cover in sand but first walk down the side hall and easily notices that a door was missing. Shining her Dark-Light, Sprit orbs appear and she caught them. After the door reappear she enter and fond herself in the Restrooms that had a few bits on the floor.

"Hm, this seams odd that that a door would disappear." Fluttershy said as she pick up the bits.

Fluttershy look around and saw a Ball-chain. She suck it up and yank on it. Water shot up and with was another Gem. Fluttershy grab the gem and was about to leave when the gate open and ghost laugh was heard.

"Yipe! What was that?" Fluttershy ask out loud and decide to look.

She fail to notices that a Strong Greenie close the gate behind it and pull on the Ball-Chain, make the water and Fluttershy, shoot in to the air.

"AHHHHHHH!" Fluttershy scream from the sudden surprise and fell right on the ground with the Strong Greenie laughing at her.

"How rude!" Fluttershy said. She was mad now. Fluttershy use 'The Stare' that stun the Greenie like the Bright Flash and suck it up and caught it.

After that she left the room and walk though the Grand East to the door that was cover in sand. After uncovering a desk and finding bits inside, Fluttershy walk though a door to the Ancient Exhibit.

"Strange...This feels like the time I went though the underground of Old Clockworks." Fluttershy said seeing the familiar piece of area minus the large head with Green bulbs for eyes...Wait! Green bulbs?

Fluttershy look closer and saw that the eyes were indeed the Green bulbs she been seeing though this and the other mansions. She spotted and vine before flashing them and made a note to come back with water. She Bright Flash both of them at the same time and jump as the sand started to lower. Fluttershy stood still, more likely she was a little to scare to move, until the sand stop and Fluttershy saw another Ball-Chain. She suck it up and gave it three yanks before seeing another portal.

Before Fluttershy could Bright Flash it, a strong wind blew and Fluttershy cover her face so she wouldn't get sand in her eyes. When she was able to look again one of the coffins she was near by started to shake and a mummify hand broke out.

"Oh! Not good. AH!" Fluttershy said scare and jump when the coffin to her right bust open and two more mummies came out.

Soon all four coffins bust open and four Mummies started walk to her. ""This is REALLY not good!" Fluttershy said trying to hold her flashlight up.

Fluttershy was about to run to get away, but notices one of the mummies got to close to a torch and the wrappers burn away showing a strong Greenie in it place.

"Fire burns wrappers, it much faster then getting them to run into something and unwrap them." Fluttershy said seeing this new trackment.

Fluttershy ran over to the nearest torch and waited for the mummies to come closer and kept an eye out for the Strong Greenie. One Mummy was close enough, she Bright Flash it and move out of the way. The mummy hit the torch and a Greenie took it place. Fluttershy repeat the same thing with the last two and soon four Strong Greenies was in the Mummies place.

"Well, time for the old fashion way now...I guess." Fluttershy said and charge up her Bright Flash.

She release it and two Greenies were stun. Acting quickly, Fluttershy started to suck them up and dodge the other two. However, sucking up two Strong Greenies was a almost as tough as catching a Strong Greenie and an Strong Slammer, but she caught them and move to a different spot and charge her Bright Flash again. The last two Strong Greenies got close and Fluttershy stun them. Letting the three bars full up, Fluttershy caught them and the lights turn on.

"Few...That was a little close." Fluttershy said as she wipe her forehead.

Fluttershy walk up to the portal and shine her Bright Flash on it. She then step into it and fond herself back at the Front Entrance. She then walk over to her left and enter the West Gallery. She travel thought the hall and enter the Dark Age Exhibit.

"This very strange, it like the mansion is making revisit the area I been though before, only they look a lot different." Fluttershy said thinking about what going on here.

Fluttershy heard some thing rattle and look over to a strange suit of armor and open it. She jump as Strong Hider appear and flew off, join by another Strong Hider and a Strong Greenie with a bucket over it head. Fluttershy quickly decide to take care of the Strong Greenie first and charge her flashlight. Once the Strong Greenie remove the bucket to see, Fluttershy Bright Flash it and suck it up. After catching it, she went after the Strong Hiders next. She fond one and stun it. The second quickly change it hiding place while Fluttershy suck up the other one. Once it was caught, Fluttershy did the same to the second after finding it.

The lights turn on and Fluttershy open a crest to find a red book.

"A Book? never got that before." Fluttershy said related to the bits, gems, golden bone, etc., that she always find.

She pick it up and saw a bookcase that was missing a red book and place it there. Fluttershy watch as the books travel into the ground and a portal took it place. Fluttershy Bright Flash it and before stepping into it, She check the other door and walk into the Grand West. Fluttershy jump as a cart roll in front of her and stop after hitting a wall. She shine her Dark-Light and fond more sprit orbs and caught them to make a desk appear. She open it to find a Golden Greenie and caught it before it got away. She pick up the bits and walk past the cart and though a door that was cover in snow this time.

She enter the Ice Age Exhibit and look around. She spotted a animal that she never seen before and had no idea what is was. She walk up to it and look it over.

"This is strange...Maybe Twilight can tell me what this is went she get back?" Fluttershy ask herself.

She notices that the trunk was hanging out and from past deeds she stick it up and yank on. The creature made a loud sound and Fluttershy fell to the ground. Before she could say anything to it, it grab her leg and fling her into the air. Fluttershy scream as she flew though the air and appear on the Gargoyle Roof. Fluttershy was surprise to see stars all over the place but wonder how it was possible. She didn't think on it because when she look into the night sky, she saw a incomplete giant star. Fluttershy fond a smaller star and began to think. The last time she was in a star night place, she had to shot a Shooting Star at the fake moon. Maybe she has to complete the star? There was one way to find out.

Fluttershy suck up the Star and fire it into one of the empty spots. Then Fluttershy spotted a shooting star and suck it out of the sky and fire it also in a empty spot, leaving one spot left. She look around and soon fond it in a gargoyle mouth. She first try to pull it out but it stay in. Then Fluttershy heard some beeping like the time she heard before. Using her Bright Flash, she made the gargoyle drop the star and Fluttershy place it in the last stop. After the star was complete, it spit out a Gem. Fluttershy grab it and enter a vent close by and drop down to the Ice Age Exhibit. Before leaving, she check out the igloo and fond another portal inside. She Bright Flash it bit didn't going though it. She was back though the Grand West and reenter the Dark Age Exhibit. She grab the bucket and went though the portal that brought her back to the Front Entrance.

Fluttershy walk over to the portal that had leaves around and step into it and fond herself back at the Jungle Exhibit. She walk past the small waterfall and fill the bucket up. She walk over to the vine and water it. It then grew a spikey seed pod, just what Fluttershy needs to get rid of the venus fly trap! She suck up the pod and use the flower to boucle hersef back to the upper floor and walk over to the fly trap.

Fluttershy finally managed to make the venus fly trap choke on what it swallowed, fell over, and vanished afterwards. Now the pegasus can finally free the pony trapped in the portrait. Course, when she tried doing her Dark-Light, the water running under her hooves pushed her back from her stood position, so she had to move closer. And once she moved closer to perform much better, did the colorful works begin to happen in releasing the trapped victim. The glowing work was working, until finally

"Waugh...uagh?" Babs Seed yelped from falling out of the portrait to land on her flank on the water. "Wah-wha-what?" She shook her head to get her senses clear, as she was getting herself drifted by the running water while not knowing what happened? "Ugh...why am I all wet?" Babs Seed responded in a heavy Bronx accent, as she didn't know what was going on?

"I'll help, uaagh!" Fluttershy used her left hoof to help pull Babs out of the water.

"Wha-hugh?" Babs Seed was still a little wonky from what happened to her recently without paying attention to her helper.

"Hmm...are you alright?" Fluttershy responded after setting the filly down, as Babs was shaking her head to snap her senses back into shape before noticing...her savor. "Hohoo, I'm glad you're alright now." Fluttershy smiled to seeing the filly was now alright.

"Yahhoo! Fluttershy!" Babs Seed cheered to held up her hooves to deliver a low hoof-slap to the pony mare, which Fluttershy responded, & Babs seemed very tough from that impact she gave the delicate flower like herself, she's just like the tough Applejack alright.

Fluttershy shine her light around the area to make sure no ghosties would try to surprise them, it's happen before.

"Gaaaasp! Finally! Fresh Air!" Babs Seed took a deep breath, exhaled from finally being able to breath & not be in a portrait anymore. "Oh...Fluttershy! Boy, am I glad to see you. The known Ghost Hunter's even talked all the way to Manehattan." She stated off in being so relieved to see a friend that Apple Bloom said so much from the last CMC gathering about a great Ghost Hunter Fluttershy is.

"Really, that far?" Fluttershy spoke amazed to hear this, but snap to the moment. "Oh right, how did you get here anyway?" She wanted to know how this pony got caught like the other CMC.

"It was terrible. Those Shadowbolts just came, started chasing some of 'us' CMC all over the place we were before bringing me here?" Babs Seed explained what happened to her & 'others' in question upon capturing. "And that laughter. That horrible laughter." She shiver in remembering that terrible laughter sound.

"Wait, what's that on your right hoof?" Fluttershy saw a sticker off the right hoof of Babs.

"Hugh, this sticky thing, just something caught when I tried to throw a nearby knights head at them ghost before I got stuck in a portrait." Babs waved off the sticky note from where & how she came in contact with this.

"Maybe it's a clue to the curator of this place's whereabouts?" Fluttershy remove the note before reading it. "Dear Ghost Studies, I've assign the nice ghost of to give you this, cause I've been called away to study an ancient artifact to determine it's value to be added for the museum's collection. I'll be gone for a while, possibly a week, sign; the Curator of Treacherous Mansion." She finished the note with another realization here. "Hugh, guess the curator is safe too? Well, as long as he's safe & out of harm's way." Fluttershy sign with relief to know this.

"Well anyway Fluttershy, thank mighty much for saving me!" Babs Seed thanked the pony for the help.

"Not a problem, I'll get us out of here right away." Fluttershy issued to prepare their leave...

"Wait! We can't leave yet!" Babs interrupted to say this.

"Why?" Fluttershy asked lost to hear this now?

"Cause, when I was captured & brought here, I saw some other feller get brought here. We have to save him too!" Babs Seed issued a major important fact here.

"What? But why didn't Ghost Studies told me there were at least two ponies here? Was it too much paranormal ghost work?" Fluttershy yelped in hearing this, why wasn't she notified?

"I don't know if he did or didn't? Or if he's color blind? But...Please Fluttershy, we have to save the poor critter." Babs responded while asking for help here to save someone she saw in trouble.

"Alright, but where do we start?" Fluttershy nods to agree to help.

"Before I fainted in gettin' trapped, I overheard the Shadowbolts saying their boss finished trapping a feller inside a painting." Babs explained off what she managed to hear the ghost chat to. "Then they muttered something about the Ice Age Exhibit..." She stated a location to the mare.

"Alright, follow me." Fluttershy spoke determine in what they have to do now, find the other captive.

Fluttershy was about it lead Bab Seed out of the room before she remember something.

"Oh Bab Seed, this something I what to do really quick...that is if you don't mind." Fluttershy meekly said.

"Well, as long it doesn't take up a lot od time." Babs agree, know if some needs to be taking care of then better do it quick.

Fluttershy walk over to the fence and look down a the bucket below. After Fluttershy told her that they need to head for the Ancient Exhibit first, they fond their way down (Fluttershy flew down with Babs Seed on her back) and Fluttershy pick up the bucket. Then lead Babs under the waterfall and to the portal.

"What dat?" Babs ask.

"It a portal. Don't worry it safe." Fluttershy told her and went though.

"Fluttershy wait!" Babs yell and ran though the port as well.

They both appear in the Front Entrance and Fluttershy smile. Babs stood up and the both walk though the portal with sand around it. They appear in the Ancient Exhibit and walk up a path and to the vine Fluttershy saw went she first enter the room. She water it and a flower grew. Fluttershy Bright Flash it and a Gem was spit out. Fluttershy grab and turn to Babs who mouth drop when she saw the flower spit out a Gem. Fluttershy giggle and lead Babs back to the Jungle Exhibit and pick up and log. If the other pony was caught in the Ice Age Exhibit then something tell her she going to then some fire. They use the portals to go back to the Ancient Exhibit and Fluttershy lit the log near a torch and the went back though. This time Fluttershy lead Babs to the port with snow around it and reenter the Ice Age Exhibit.

After melting the ice blocking the wall on the left side of the Ice Exhibit, Fluttershy went through and also moved the fire lit log to a side that was also covered in ice...or was until she was melting it off. After putting the lit log near some other stack of logs aside, the opening the pony melted seem to look like a good hiding place for...something invisible. So with quick work from the Dark-Light, Fluttershy made some Spirit Orbs appear, then caught them, a chest appeared, she opened it, then lots of bits came out. Babs jaw drop again at the sight of the bits, while Fluttershy just smile. Finding bits is how she became the riches pony of all of Equsetria. Babs then turn away and spotted something...

"Hay Fluttershy, look on that wall, that's the critter I saw get taken!" Babs Seed spoke off in pointing at where she was behind the pony from seeing the other captive.

The moment Fluttershy saw the portrait, she almost gasped in shock. It was a purple & green baby dragon, a boy even. With moderate harlequin spikes, moderate pistachio eye colors, and scales that were light mulberry with a light spring budish gray underbelly and light lime green ears. This dragon was someone Fluttershy knew too well even!

"Spike!?" Fluttershy squealed in surprise, Twilight's assistant baby dragon was here, but...how did he even come here? "Oh don't worry Spike, I'll get you out now!" The pegasus wasted no time to perform the Dark Light on Spike's portrait to have it slowly glow to get him out.

"GWaugh-Ugh?" Spike popped out of the portrait, landed on his front side on the puffy snow that cushioned the impact before rolling up into a sitting position. "Wooh, what happened?" He shook his head from being unknowing what happened to him. "Gee, why am I feeling like I'm in an ice box?" Spike shivered from rubbing his arms in feeling the cold.

"Oh, are you cold Spike?" Fluttershy gently approached the baby dragon in seeing he was in need of aid.

"Hugh?" Spike looked up to his left side, saw Fluttershy kneeling to him. "Oh wow! Fluttershy!" Spike smiled up in seeing a friendly face here that he knew all too well. "HEhe! Oh, thank goodness you found me!" The baby dragon was so happy, that he jumped to clutch himself on the pony's right leg side (just like how Apple Bloom did to her).

"Heheh, thanks for the kind comment?" Fluttershy chuckled a bit amazed by this action to pat Spike's head.

"Haha, sorry, I'm just so glad to be rescued." Spike laugh off with a smile while letting go of his friend's leg.

"You can thank Babs Seed for telling me you were here." Fluttershy grabbed her vacuum part to flash some light, wave in signaling the filly with her that helped them know where Spike was. "By the way Spike, when did..." Fluttershy was almost about to say, but then her ghost theme was playing that surprised them.

"Wha's dat noise?" Babs Seed asked off looking around.

"Don't worry, it's for me. Hello?" Fluttershy responded before turning on her device to speak towards Ghost Studies.

"Hey Fluttershy, how's it going there?" Ghost Studies responded off from the screen in only seeing the mare. "I havn't been checking in on you because I was napp..." The stallion didn't finish that cause he soon corrected what he almost said. "Err...looking for the Dark Moon piece, of course!" He seemed to be making up a lie of what he was doing from the sounds of it.

"Yah right, you were snoozing!" Rainbow's voice spoke off in stating the truth in what the professor was actually doing, cause he's not as young as he use to be.

"No I wasn't, I was...resting my eyes." Ghost Studies spoke off in protesting the manner. "Yaaaaawn. Anyhoo, have you found that curator I hired yet?" He made a yawn in asking if the pony has found the curator in question.

"Yes, I've learn what happened to him, but I also found Babs Seed and..." Fluttershy nods in responding to say this before...

"My cousin?" Apple Bloom cut on the screen to see her cousin was there. "Hay cous, you there?" She called out in addressing the other filly on Fluttershy's side without noticing Spike behind Babs Seed.

"Apple Bloom?" Babs Seed responded in seeing her own cousin was on the screen device Fluttershy used.

"She's there?" Scootaloo popped up next to the Earth filly to see another member of the CMC.

"Is she alright?" Sweetie Belle also popped in with the three CMC covering up much of the screen where no one else could see either.

"Come on ya'll, one at a time here!" Applejack was heard and pulling the fillies from the screen to allow them some view.

"Let me finish here, girls." Ghost Studies took over in being seen now to finish his discussion now. "Fluttershy, if you found them, then we'll have the princesses magically teleport them back here, once you reached the Inner Courtyard." He was explaining that for Fluttershy to take those she found, and get to the room in question where they can bring back those that were captive.

"But wait, I actually have..." Before Fluttershy can correct a little misunderstanding about who she actually has, Ghost Studies hung up. "Oh, I lost the signal? I was going to say that the other pony I found was Spike & the curator was away." She signed in seeing this was not gonna be well to explain until she has another chance.

"Oh well, so long as we can get out of here, that'll be the thing that counts the most." Spike signed in not seeing this as a bother, so long as they can escape this creepy place, the better.

"So you know how we find this Inner Courtyard, Fluttershy?" Babs Seed asked off in where they need to go here.

"Well, I have a map, maybe it can lead us to it?" Fluttershy issued from her device that lets her know where she is, it can let her know where she needs to go, right?

They left the ice room and was about to follow Fluttershy map when purple gate broke there way.

"What going on?" Spike ask.

"I think we are about to get ghost trouble!" Fluttershy answer from seeing this trackment before.

Soon four Strong Greenies appear out and both Spike and Babs Seed hind her.

"What are those?!" Babs ask.

"Strong Greenies!", Fluttershy shouted. "Get some where safe I can...can handle them."

"Really?" Spike ask not believing the shy Pegasus could handle ghosts, even though he believe her stories.

"Hey! don't doubt her, Spike. As my cousin would said, 'Leave it to the greatest Ghost Pony Hunter and get somewhere safe'." Babs said.

Spike nods and the two ran into the igloo as Fluttershy turn to face the Strong Greenies. Fluttershy ready her Bright Flash and was able to stun one Strong Greenie, but let go as another turn to hit her. She duck under the attack and charge her flashlight again. This time stunning two Strong Greenies. But because the other two Strong Greenies were closer to her, they land some hits on her, making her lose the two Greenies. Fluttershy knew the Ghost Seeker 5000 won't make the same mistake twice thanks to the last upgrade Ghost Studies gave it.

Fluttershy stood up shaking off the hits and ready her Bright Flash again. She let it out and got three Greenies this time. Two of them was already weak and a full three bars yank did the trick to catch the third one as the other two were already suck in. Fluttershy turn to the last Strong Greenie who was going to attack but back off as it saw it friends get caught. Fluttershy Bright Flash it and caught it. After that Fluttershy sat down to caught her breath. Wasn't easy to catch ghosts in a place that remind her of the Secret Mines.

"Wow! Fluttershy, that was pretty awesome!" Spike said as he and Babs walk up to her.

"Yeah, I heard the stories, but seeing you doing it makes the stories sounds...well old." Babs agree.

"Thank you.", Fluttershy said to the kind comments, "Let get outa here before more show up."

The two nods and help Fluttershy up.

"Hey Fluttershy?" Spike then ask.

"Yes Spike?" Fluttershy turn to the dragon.

"I just wondering since I now notices this, but how are you standing on two hooves?" Spike ask due to that he didn't notices before Fluttershy was standing on her back hooves.

"Like I told Apple Jack went she ask me, I think the Ghost Seeker is helping me that." Fluttershy answer remembering the same question Apple Jack ask her.

After getting up, Fluttershy open the door to the Grand West and let the Dragon and earth pony filly though first and follow them. She pull out the Ghost Looker and saw that the Inner Courtyard wasn't to far away. The walk down the hall and left to their left and enter the door.

Once Fluttershy went in after Babs Seed & Spike, did she fully view what was in the room. There was a second story floor, but from the floor they were on, only showed like a gargoyle feature style fountain with two on the bottom, a big one standing over the two while it's stretched arms held cages.

Suddenly, Fluttershy's ghost theme music was heard, as she answered the device she had. "Hello?" Like before, Ghost Studies appeared and was gonna tell her something.

"Hey there, Fluttershy. Have you reached the...yawn...Inner Courtyard yet?" Ghost Studies spoke off while another yawn escape from him, he was clearly tired out for some reason. "From what I've can tell you, the princesses can teleport you all above the area, you'll have to find a way to reach it." He

"But I..." Fluttershy was about to say something, but Ghost Studies again hung up before she could tell him about the curator absence & Spike's involvement now. "Hugh, lost him again?" She sign in yet again, failing to alert the professor of her situation?

"Boy, he must be so tired that he's not paying so much attention to you telling him that I'm here?" Spike rubbed his noggin in thinking Ghost Studies must be lacking sleep, what with all the ghost madness happening.

"So how are we gonna get up there?" Babs Seed asked off in what they can do to each up where there was clearly a magic crystal ball on the table, which might be where the princesses can teleport them out from.

"I could fly myself, the Ghost Seeker is much more lighter that I can do so." Fluttershy noted that with her now Ghost Seeker, flying is now much more possible then ever before, however... "But I'm not sure if carrying this and two small passengers at the same time could work either? And taking one at a time might be too risky if a ghost showed up?" Fluttershy might have a hard time taking one or two extra passengers along, they might not make it with her strength, she's no Rainbow Dash.

"Hay, what about this fountain? Think maybe it's a gizmo to reveal something?" Babs Seed pointed to the fountain in the center, maybe that can be helpful to them.

"Hay yah, maybe the two cages could be pulled at the same time to give us a way up?" Spike smiled in seeing this as a good chance to see if they mess around with this fountain, an answer to their trouble may appear.

"It's worth a shot, are you two ready for this?" Fluttershy nods in seeing no other way while asking the two with her that came with Spike & Babs nodding their heads. "Then get ready now." She issued that they'll have to see if someway, with this fountain, can help them get up to the second part of the Courtyard Entrance.

Fluttershy suck up Spike first and shot him into the first cage, that lower and revile a Green Bulb. Fluttershy lead Babs over to the second cage and firs her in. No sooner there the second Green Bulb appear and Shadowbolt quickly shows itself as well as call out Sprit Orbs. Both Spike and Babs saw the Shadowbolt and ran to Fluttershy who was trying to hold up her Flashlight.

"Shadowpa Troopa reporting for duty! The Shadow army here, so you better give up!" He said and disappear. Unlike the other the other Shadowbolts Fluttershy caught, this one had help from three Strong Sneakers.

Two Strong Sneakers grab Spike and Babs Seed so Fluttershy couldn't flash them with blinding the two. Before Fluttershy could figure out how to save them, the third Strong Sneaker appear and scare her. Knowing that Sneakers can easily make her lose her grip she went after the one that didn't had anything in it hands. Fluttershy stun and suck it up, all while look out for the Shadowbolt. Once all three bars were fill, Fluttershy yank back and caught the Strong Sneaker. The other two drop Spike and Babs Seed and disappear.

Fluttershy ready her Bright Flash again and was able to stun once Strong Sneaker. She didn't know where the second one was but knew she had to catch this one before the other show and make her lose her grip. After the three bars fill up and Fluttershy yank back she caught the second Strong Sneaker just as the third appear and scare her. She started to look around and soon saw a blue energy ball pull up and head right for her! Fluttershy use her wings to fly over the attack and ready her Bright Flash. She stun and caught the last Strong Sneaker. Now all was left was the Shadowbolt.

Fluttershy shine her Dark-Light and fond the Shadowbolt right in front of her! She stuck up the tail and let all three bars fill up before yanking back. Spike and Babs laugh at the sight of the Shadowbolt boucling around the room, but because the room was so big, he was able to stop himself and disappear. Fluttershy had a harder time finding him this time and even had to let the Dark-Light cool down an few times before she stun it again. Like before she suck up it tail, waited until the three bars fill up, yank back and watch the Shadowbolt boucle around the room.

Then the Shadowbolts fell to the ground and lay still. It was really dizzy from the boucling. Fluttershy suck it up and jump on the hose before gettin it in.

"I win!" Fluttershy cheer.

"Nice work Fluttershy! You show that ghosts and Shadowbolt who boss!" Spike said.

"Yeah but were the fountain?" Babs agree before pointing out that the fountain was gone.

"Don't worry, it still there. I just need to shine a little Dark-Light on it." Fluttershy assure them and shine her Dark-Light.

The Sprit Orbs appear and Fluttershy caught them. After that, Spike and Babs was shot back in the cages and Fluttershy Bright Flash the green bulbs. Spike and Babs jump out of the cages as the fountain disappear and a spiral staircase took it place. Fluttershy was careful as she walk up to it and tap her hoof on it before drawing back. Noting happen, so she got on it fully. She sign glad it wasn't a trick stairs and turn to Spike and Babs who had confuse look on there face. Fluttershy wave them to move on telling them she was checking to make sure it was safe. They walk up stairs and to a door that Fluttershy knew she will have to enter later. Then a glow appear and Fluttershy saw a white portal and knew it was Celestia and Luna's magic.

"Here you guys go." Fluttershy issued to let Spike & Babs Seed know, their way out of the mansion and passage for the princesses to teleport them...is now open.

Spike & Babs Seed looked to the other, and made a 'Yeah!' cheer to jump and high-five, or high-hoof, or high-paw, whichever at the joyful moment. "Bye-bye..." Fluttershy waved farewell in seeing those two get teleported on out of the area by magic.

"Ohhh, that looks so magical every time." The pony responded in seeing she never gets tired of seeing friends get brought back after her rescue.

Now the pegasus was left, and waited until finally...the ghost theme song was heard.

"Hello?" Fluttershy responded to pick up her device to see the face of Ghost Studies, and what happened when he saw who came in.

"Fluttershy, I guess I wasn't paying attention to what was going on up there!" Ghost Studies issued off to say that something happened that caught him by surprise here.

"What is it?" Fluttershy asked a bit puzzled.

"Well when two beings showed up instead of one being another pony, I panicked!" Ghost Studies issued that when he saw not two ponies come in on their side, he freaked out.

"Um, what did you do then?" Fluttershy nervously asked in having a bad feeling in what answer might come.

"I thought a ghost had managed to sneak in with the filly pony as the curator in a dragon disguise, so I walloped him in the nose." Ghost Studies explained what he believed to be a cause of an event, and took matters into his own hands, or hooves really, and smack the 'ghost' he thought was an enemy infiltrator, right in the nose; HARD!

"Oh my goodness! You did that to Spike?!" Fluttershy yelped in hearing this news, she tried to say she had Spike, but Ghost Studies didn't give her enough time.

"Oh, yeah he did, and that's some left hook he's got? Oww..." Spike's voice was heard in the background, sounding a bit in pain from what welcoming he received.

"There, there Spike, easy now." Rarity's voice was heard to help ease the baby dragon in pain.

"Wow, after all the crazy stuff the ghost have disguised themselves from the other places, a dragon might not be far off from the knights?" Pinkie Pie's voice issued off that from the other crazy things being seen, from Greenies disguising as things like mummies, to maybe some other clever foes.

"Like, is this the time for that?" Rainbow Dash's voice remarked off to say from hearing this.

"Rainbow's right, while my own family member is fine & dandy, Spike here's snot looks squashed more then a turnip." Applejack's voice issued off to say about while Babs Seed is okay, Spike took something he shouldn't have gotten...if they were told of his coming.

"Again, I'm sorry girls. Ho ho, silly me for thinking that? But the dragon will heal up eventually, with the princesses help no less." Ghost Studies spoke off in apology while issuing that he needed to be on more high alert and that the baby dragon will be treated to be healed up in no time. "Anyhoo...Let's bring you back too, Fluttershy! Then you can tell me what happened to the curator." Ghost Studies issued off before turning the screen off with the note that they'll bring in Fluttershy next.

Fluttershy jump for joy as her Mission was complete. She open the Ghost Looker to check her score, then was brought back to the shack.

* * *

Fluttershy appear in the Shack and use her wings to land on the ground softly.

"About time!" Rainbow said glad Fluttershy use her wings for once.

"Thanks for saving my cousin Fluttershy!" Apple Bloom said really glad to see Babs Seed.

"What about Spike?" Fluttershy ask remembering what she heard before leaving the Mansion.

"Don't worry darling, the Princesses are already taking care of him." Rarity said.

"I still can't believe how hard he hit me. For an old Earth Pony, he can pack a hoof-punch." Spike said.

"OLD?!", Ghost Studies shouted, "Why I let you know back when I was younger I could hoof-punch ghost and knock them to the moon and beyond! And I could easily break ten beams of wood in one shot and..."

"Ghost Studies! Can we please empty Fluttershy's Ghost Seeker." Rainbow said trying to get him back on track.

"Oh yes, Thank you Miss Dash." Ghost Studies said, he got carry away and forgot about the ghost from the Mansion.

The tube leading o the vault appear and Fluttershy place the Hose on it. All the Ghosts, Bits, Gems, and Shadowbolt went to it.

Fluttershy remove the hose and sat down. She was tried from running around the Treacherous Mansion and wanted to rest for a bit.

"Well, Fluttershy since it clear you what some rest, why don't you tell me what happen to the Curator?" Ghost Studies ask.

"Sure, I even have a note from him as well." Fluttershy said and hand the note to him.

* * *

Ghost Caught: Shadowbolt. 7 out of 13 Gems fond.

Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry for the long update. I really needed to get away from this story for a bit and try to work on other stories that wouldn't leave me alone. Plus I got some good rest from it and now I can work on it again. V.K. is still helping me but he been busy help JusSonic, But he already gave me scenes for future chapters and once I get caught up then I should be on the same level as the game. Please review.


	29. Treacherous Mansion part 3

Fluttershy's Mansion Dark Moon

**Phantom Fan 21: **Third Mission. Now it time for the rest of the Mane 6, the Princesses, and Ghost Studies to learn about Nightmare Moon return and Twilight being caught by her. By the way, I watch Phoenixmaster1 walkthrough and he first got the book leaning to the area at the end of the level and beat the ghost and search all over the Mansion to get the Gems. Here what I'm going to do, After the ghost takes the book, Fluttershy will look for tit and the Gems just like Phoenixmaster1 only after she gets the book, she will hold on to it until she get all but the last gem. Then finish the mission. Also, She will be using her Flying a lot in this mission. Enjoy!

* * *

After Spike nose was heal Babs Seed spoke up.

"Were are ya heading next Fluttershy?" She ask remembering the stories she heard.

"I don't know, Ghost Studies?" Fluttershy answer then ask the Earth Pony.

"The Ghosts has quiet down a bit, but no sign of the Dark Moon piece and I have been looking for Twilight as well but no luck." He answer.

Spike was surprise that Ghost Studies was trying to find Twilight. Could explain why he didn't see her when he arrived. Then Spike remember something. He pull out a picture and turn to Ghost Studies.

"Hey guys, before I was caught this picture land in front of me and when I pick it up, I was jump. Never got a chance to look at it." He said and hand it to Ghost Studies.

Ghost Studies took the picture and turn to the Princesses. They nod and took it in their magic.

Once the setup process was done, did everyone in the bunker see what the image was as of recently. The image showed a few Shadowbolts floating around some room with...a display train model set near the center, a train track around the outside with a ride able train and some decorations to the sides. But from furthest left side showed many some the same sack bag that two Shadowbolts carried, and now we could see much more of it. It was a portrait, with another pony trapped inside, was a mare, a unicorn type, with a...star mark Cutie Mark which seem familiar to many while seeing the expression of a horrified expression on her face in being trapped. It was...it was...

"Twi-Twilight?" Fluttershy softly spoke under her voice, as many of the others were spell shock to not react to this.

"Hmm...it's the same old bag those Shadowbolts have been carrying around this whole ti..." Just as Ghost Studies was addressing the bag subject, he finally noticed that in the bag was...a portrait, and in that portrait, was the pony he knew too! "Wait a minute! I recognize that pony!" He responded in looking closely to study the image to learn, that was indeed; Twilight Sparkle. "YOWZER! That's your friend, Twilight Sparkle!" Ghost Studies yelped off in now remembering the pony that was captured & last to be saved from Fluttershy's last adventure. "How did she get captured? This is downright awful!"

"TWILIGHT?!" Rarity yell surprise.

"No way?!" Rainbow said.

"How in Equestria?!" Apple Jack shouted.

"What?!" Pinkie gasp.

Both Celestia and Luna were surprise to see Twilight trap in a portrait. They remember from Fluttershy story that she save each of her friends from portraits that Nightmare Moon trap them in. The CMC's were also speechless.

"Hey guys, what's that on the bottom right of the picture?" Spike spoke in noticing something else in the picture that might earn some attention here.

From the princesses magic, they had the scene of the bottom left focus more, and zoomed closer to find another character that truly earn some interest to heart. This one looked like it was a Shadowbolt ghost, yet at the same time, didn't, cause it was bigger, more taller, seem to held a stature even with its back turn while wearing a strange crown with a glowing gem from the top that some thought it resemble the Dark Moon pieces.

"Is that a Shadowbolt?" Apple Bloom asked off in wondering if that was a normal Shadowbolt ghost.

"Can't be. It's too big." Scootaloo shook her head in seeing that ghost was bigger then the others.

"But don't they get bigger when they merge with others?" Babs Seed asked off in remembering the tale in what Shadowbolts can do.

"That's true, but it looks different still? Doesn't it?" Sweetie Belle pondered off to say in thinking this ghost, wasn't like the other mansion ghost inhabitants or the Shadowbolts.

"You all are right, but...But that's no a regular Shadowbolt? It's figure is mostly a mare with wings and...a horn? Could it be..." Ghost Studies responded with a very intrigue, yet cautiously concerning mind over what this strange-looking pony ghost might be, it looked so familiar, why...?

"Hmm...Maybe I can answer the question?" A silent female voice spoke in the air to answer the puzzling minds of those in the bunker.

"Hey thanks, we...hugh!? Who said that!?" Spike also responded, but yelped that he heard a voice, but no one he recognized in here.

"Wasn't me." Applejack responded off to say confused.

"Nor I." Rarity shook her head puzzled by this.

"Pinkie Pie, is this one of your jokes?" Rainbow glared at the pink pony for pulling a fast one to scare them for the fun of it.

"No way, I never try to joke when a friend's in trouble." Pinkie Pie shook her head in stating this was not her pranking them...this time.

"But if none of us spoke, then...who did?" Fluttershy slowly asked in a hasty voice that began to quiver in fear, who spoke if it was none of them.

"Oh, isn't it obvious...? Hmph-hmph-hmp..." The same female voice spoke with a slight wicked tone of amusement cackle in the air that almost...spooked the gang out.

"Sister, that voice...it's the same from..." Luna spoke with a serious tone in almost recognizing that voice from...long ago.

"Yes Luna, I too remember it." Celestia nods sternly in once recalling a voice like that, the pony that sounded like that was...

Now something of the utmost moment happened, when everyone turn their attention to the image picture, at the unknown pony ghost, it...TURNED AROUND TO LOOK AT THEM?!

"AHHH-Hah-hah-hah-hah-haaahhh!" The revealed ghost pony was none other than the ghost of Nightmare Moon, looking far more terrifying than ever before, even the gaze at the gang from a frozen picture was...unheard of.

"AAAAHhhh..." The Cutie Mark Crusaders screamed to run and collided against the other five mare ponies, even Spike tripped to fall against Fluttershy, as the mares in the room were gasping in surprise.

"WHAT IN TARNATION?!" Ghost Studies shouted out in seeing this happened, even the two princesses couldn't explain how something of their magic, allowed the Nightmare Moon figure to manipulate it to move & spooked them.

Then without warning, the picture burst in flames, catching everyone by surprise when it landed on the floor.

"FIIIIIRE! PUT IT OUT!" Pinkie Pie cried out, as she rushed over, broke an emergency case, and took out an extinguisher before firing it all around the room. After a few moments, good news, the fire was put out, bad news, the pink pony let too much foam out over everyone, even she herself looked like a pony with a white beard & white cap. "Ho-Ho-Ho...oh boy? Sorry." Pinkie Pie spoke off to apologize to her friends for this weird stunt.

"Cough, getting back at the subject?" Ghost Studies cough off some foam, as the princesses made it all vanish with the fire gone, so he could speak. "The Ghost of Nightmare Moon! The Master of Illusions!" He issued off the facts this all well-known ghost is known for while Fluttershy seemed, very nervous. "So she's been the one pulling the strings here the whole time!" He theorized that it makes sense that Nightmare Moon's ghost, was the ring-leader from all that's happened. "And now she somehow managed to capture Twilight Sparkle. Unbelievable!" He couldn't believe this event ended up happening, an evil ghost from the past has come back to haunt them, metaphorically & literally speaking after obtaining a pony captive under Celestia's wing as a stundet under the princess of the sun.

"Nightmare Moon?! But I thought Fluttershy caught her?!" Rainbow shouted not believing it.

"I...I...did." Fluttershy said very scare to see a Ghost she fought in the past.

"How did she get out of her Picture?" Rarity ask.

"I don't think we'll find the answer standing here." Apple Jack answer.

"Yeah! Fluttershy caught Nightmare Moon Ghost once before she can do it again! Right Fluttershy?" Pinkie pipe up knowing Fluttershy could handle her.

Fluttershy said noting. She was shaking like a leaf. She knew she see the signs of a Alicorn back at Secret Mines, but never guess that Nightmare Moon has return. And Nightmare Moon repeat what she did when she first fought her, trap Twilight in a Portrait. Luna was surprise as well. She heard Fluttershy story about her old evil self being a ghost but never thought that she return as a ghost. Celestia walk up to Fluttershy and place a wing on her.

"Fluttershy, be brave. You not only have to save Twilight, but stop Nightmare Moon as well." Celestia remind her.

"Yes, you can." Ghost Studies said before whispering to himself, "I knew I shouldn't have sold that picture."

Rainbow, however, heard him.

"YOU SOLD NIGHTMARE MOON PICTURE?!" She shouted and the others turn to him in surprise.

"What in tarnation made you do that?!" Apple Jack shouted at him.

"I was lower on bits and had to pay off my fees. I was left with little choice." Ghost Studies explain with his hooves up in defense.

"Then why didn't you ask for some? I mean yeah Fluttershy maybe rich but we would help you in any way." Rarity ask.

"Well, It never cross my mind." He answer and the rest look at him in shock.

"We can worry about that later, We need to find and save Twilight." Luna spoke up.

"Yes, I was able to get a good look at the Picture surroundings before it bust into flames, Fluttershy, Nightmare Moon is in a Train Exhibit. Head there and stop Nightmare Moon before she completes what ever she up to." Ghost Studies agree.

Fluttershy was still shaking like a leaf but took a deep breath and relax. She pick the Ghost Seeker that fell off her when Spike bump her.

"I'm...ready...*Gulp*" Fluttershy said still scare.

"Fluttershy, I know you can save my student and you friend, You did it once before and I know you can do it again." Celestia said.

"One more thing.", Ghost Studies said the turn away and pull out what look like a wooden fan with two wrenches on it, "Take this makeshift Rotor. It will help you get to the Train Exhibit." Ghost Studies said.

"Like how?" Rainbow ask as Fluttershy took the rotor and place it in her 'hidden place'.

"It will aloud Fluttershy to turn the Staircase that rose out of the ground." Ghost Studies answer then turn back to Fluttershy.

"Look alive Fluttershy, Your friend needs you." He said

Fluttershy nods and was send back to the Treacherous Mansion.

* * *

Fluttershy appear in the Front Entrance and landed on her flank. She wave her flashlight to check for Ghost that might pop up but saw none. She relax and stood up.

Fluttershy walk though the West Gallery, the Dark Age Exhibit, and the Grand West before entering the Inner Courtyard. Fluttershy saw that the Stairs was still in the same place as she left it and walk over to the empty spot and took out the Rotor.

"Hmm...I guess I just place in and give it a little push...There!" Fluttershy said as she place the rotor in the slot.

Then the Ghost Looker theme play and Fluttershy answer it, "Hello?"

"Well done, That's one nifty Stairway! Now head for the Train Exhibit." Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

She give it a little turn with her hoof and saw it move. Smiling, Fluttershy use her Ghost Seeker and turn to stairs to face the right and climb up it. She enter in the East Corridor and look around she spotted some bit on the beam above her and a trail leaning to a door that slam shut when she reach it. Not whating to get caught in a trap, Fluttershy ignore the door and walk to the door in her farer right.

She walk in the Nautical Exhibit room were she saw a Strong Slammer spinning a wooden steering in some steam that was coming from a window. Fluttershy blew it shut and then suck all the steam up before turn to the Strong Slammer. Fluttershy Bright Flash the Strong Slammer and during the time she was trying to catch it, A Strong Greenie and a normal Greenie appear. The normal Greenie place on a helmet to block out Fluttershy's Bright Flash.

Fluttershy had to let go of the Strong Slammer and quickly use her wings to fly up to dodge the Strong Greenie attack. The three ghost look at Fluttershy in surprise, for they never seen a pegasus. They thought she was an earth pony that other ghost told them. Fluttershy landed and Bright Flash all three of them. She suck them up and the room lightly up as well.

"Wow! They look like they never seen a pegasus before." Fluttershy said seeing the shocks on their face before she caught them.

Fluttershy turn on the portal in the room and to the wooden wheel the Strong Slammer was playing with. Using her Ghost Seeker, she move the portal to the other side of the of the wall. After that she left the Nautical Exhibit and enter the door next to it and step into Study room.

Fluttershy saw a bookcase with a missing book and she could see that there was a door behind it. Fluttershy knew if she find the missing book, she could enter the door and get one step closer to saving Twilight and stopping Nightmare Moon. Fluttershy look around the room and when she turn to the mirror she saw the book on the table. Fluttershy turn back to the table and didn't see anything, then remembering what she learn from the Secret Mines, She shine her Dark-Light and soon Spirit Orbs appear. Fluttershy caught them all and pick up the book and put it in place.

Fluttershy smile and clap her hooves together as a job well down, but all of a sudden a yellow ghost hand push the book out and Fluttershy jump. She then peek her head into the empty spot to she what push the book out. Then she was push out by a Poltergeist, but she the white outlines from the other ghosts she seen and knew it was a Strong Poltergeist. The Strong Poltergeist grab the book and flew off. Fluttershy sign, she was so close to her goal and now she has to get the book back. Then her Ghost Looker theme play. "Hello?"

"Blasted ghost! The passage in the bookshelf won't open with out the book he took." Ghost Studies said upset.

"Well, Fluttershy just need to track it down and get the book back." Rainbow said.

"Yes, sadly I can't find him. Something odd is blocking the scanner, But I'll try to find him. ...Give me a second..." Ghost Studies said and turn to his machine, "Come on you piece of brilliantly design junk!"

Then a beep was heard and Ghost Studies lighten up.

"Bingo!" He said.

"Scrabble!" Pinkie shouted random.

Ghost Studies shook his head and said, "I fond him, he still in the mansion but on the west side, but I can't tell where, you will have look for yourself. I keep trying."

Fluttershy put the Ghost Looker away and left the Study room and went back to the Nautical Exhibit and spin the wheel again. She didn't know why but it felt like the room was hiding something. She step though the portal and step though the portal to the Dark Age Exhibit and grab the empty bucket. Then travel back to the Nautical Exhibit. She climb up the ship-like boat and saw a red-white ring at the end. She set the bucket down and watch as the steering wheel move out of the way and a door was show.

Fluttershy travel though the door and Bright Flash the crows around the area and got some more bits. She then open a chest near by and fond a gem. She grab it and left the Exhibit and went back to the Inner Courtyard. She went down the stairs and turn it until it face the west side of the room.

Fluttershy walk up the Stairs to the West Corridor. Fluttershy walk up to the door near the window and enter the Aviation Exhibit. There Fluttershy saw many thing that look to be something that fly's in the air, but she had no idea on what they are expect the Hot Air balloon in the middle of the room. Fluttershy could see a gate below it and saw that two red sand bags were holding it down. Fluttershy remove one sand bag and the Hot Air Balloon floated up move the chain and opening the cage a little. Before she could remove the second one, two Strong Greenies and a Strong Hider appear.

Fluttershy quickly Bright Flash one of the Strong Greenies and the Strong Hider. Fluttershy was able to caught the Strong Greenie but let go of the Strong Hider to fly over the other Strong Greenie attack. Fluttershy Bright Flash that one and caught it. She then check the room that the Strong Hider was still in. After Finding the Strong Hider and catching it, Fluttershy remove the second sand bag and the cage open and a Gem pop out.

She grab the gem and left the room. Once she enter the West Corridor again she saw purple puddles that she knew was Creepers. She suck the puddles until the Creepers form and Bright Flash it. With three full bars she caught them and got a lot of bits. After clearing the room from the Creepers, Fluttershy enter the door and step into the Space Exhibit room. Fluttershy look around the rim in surprise as she never seen the stuff in there before. Beside Luna, Who pony knew about this stuff. Fluttershy pull a ball-chain down from a strange ship and fond another portal. She Bright Flash it and it turn on. That when she heard something creaking. She turn and saw a telescope. She walk up and look though it. She saw the Strong Poltergeist with the book.

"How am I going to get it...AHHH!" Fluttershy started to said before she look away to notice she was in front of the ghost.

It laugh and hind the book before disappearing. Fluttershy look around trying to find the ghost, but she saw the stars glow, marking where the Strong Poltergeist was going. Fluttershy Bright Flash the spot and stun him. Then started to suck it up. Fluttershy saw that it has even higher HP then any ghost she has seen. Still she fought and dodge the Stars that it threw at her. Then the rings of rocks started move and Fluttershy lost her grip on the Strong Poltergeist. It disappear into the meteorite and the rings just spin around for a bit.

"Oh...I don't like what happen here." Fluttershy said as she wait to see what will happen.

Then bombs pop out of the meteorite and land around the ring. Fluttershy quick move as they blew so she won't get caught in a blast from the bombs. The bombs appear two more times, then the Strong Poltergeist appear with the last three bombs making Fluttershy jump. She stand up and watch the three bomb explode and look around for the ghost. Using the stars Fluttershy follow the ghost and stun it. She suck it up and once the three bars were full she pull back and made it lose 50 HP. Once it did, the rings started to spin again and Fluttershy lost her grip.

Fluttershy stood up and knew what was going to happen. Bombs again appear out of the meteorite and Fluttershy ran from them. This time four waves of bombs appear and Fluttershy was hit by the second wave but dodge the rest. After that last wave, the Strong Poltergeist appear again and Fluttershy look around for it. Again, using the stars, Fluttershy follow the ghost and fond him. She stun him and started to suck him up. Once all three bars were full, Fluttershy yank back and caught him.

"Whew! That was close." Fluttershy said wiping her hoof across her head.

The next thing she knew, she was back at the Space Exhibit and the book appear out of the meteorite in the room. IT landed on the ground next to Fluttershy and she pick it up.

"Well, I got the book back and now I can go save Twilight, but why does it feel like I forgotten something?" Fluttershy said then ask.

She turn to her wings and thought, "I never try flying with the Ghost Seeker on, I guess I could try, but this mansion is the only place I can really do it."

Fluttershy sign and place the book in her saddlebags. Once she get the felling of flying out of the way she well save Twilight, but she didn't want to take to long. Soon she step though the portal and reenter the Front Entrance and look around. She spotted two gargoyles and one had a book in it mouth. She flew up to it and use her Bright Flash to make it drop it. Fluttershy flew down and pick up the grey book. Knowing that she can't fit any more book, her saddlebags aren't like Twilight's, she held it at the end of the hose and thought of where it goes. Then she remember that the Dark Age Exhibit was missing a book and she step though the portal that took her there.

Once in the Dark Age Exhibit, Fluttershy place the missing book in the book-case, it lower and revile a gem behind it. Fluttershy grab it and smile. She thinks she's knew what she was forgetting now. The rest of the gems and with her wings free she could look all over the mansion with out any pony to worry about and had already took care most of the ghosts in the mansion. Fluttershy look up to see and huge hole above her and flew up. She landed on the right side and fond a few pictures of bits that she shine her Dark-Light on. She then flew to the left side and spotted a golden balloon plant on the wall.

"I guess that means there a secret in this room." Fluttershy said remembering the last few times she ran into them.

So she suck it up and turn to see some bits appear in the shape of Pegasus and Fluttershy use the balloon to collect them before she heard her time run short very quickly. It was close, but she pick up the last bit just as her time ran out. She look down to see a chest appear and she lower herself to the ground. She suck up the balloon plant and walk over the chest and open it. She jump as a Shadowbolt appear.

Ahem...I'm Shadowreucraut! This Mansion is now under the ownership of the lovely Queen Nightmare Moon, milady. I take it you have proper credentials to be here, including ID and a Mansion-roaming pass? No? That's...unfortunate. You'll have to be penalized." It said before disappearing.

Fluttershy stood up and sign. This type of fight was getting old. She knew how to beat them and they still do the same thing, hind and attack when she can't find them. Still she shine her Dark-Light and soon fond it. She suck up it tail and waited until all three bars full up before yanking back and watch the Shadowbolt boucle all over the room. Because the room was big the Shadowbolt was able to stop himself and disappear again. Fluttershy stun her again with the Dark-Light and suck up his tail and yank back. This one was able to stop himself a third time but Fluttershy find him in no time and soon he was laying on the ground. Fluttershy suck up him up and jump on the hoses to get him in all the way.

"Well, I guess I'm not as scare of them as I use to be." Fluttershy said thinking about all the Shadowbolts she caught.

She shook her head and step though the portal back to the Front Entrance and walk over to the portal of the Jungle Exhibit. She recalls hearing that the jungles has lots of trees and wonder if the exhibit was hiding something. She step though the portal and enter the Jungle Exhibit. She walk out of the small cave and look above her. Sure enough there were some trees. She flew up and spotted a few balloon plants there. She then spotted a golden one. Knowing that means there a secret in the room Fluttershy flew over to it and landed so she could use the Ghost Seeker. Fluttershy suck it up and saw bits appear around the tree braches.

Fluttershy flew to the ones that was closer to her with the golden balloon plant and pick them up while hearing her time run down. Because there was a lot of bits, she had more time then the last one. After picking up the first two rows of bits, Fluttershy floated over to another tree branch and pick up the bits there, She did the same to the last branch and soon a crest appear. She floated over to it and landed. After sucking up the Golden Balloon plant, she open the chest to find another gem. She grab it and flew down to the ground.

She went to the small waterfall and walk though it and enter the portal. Fluttershy walk over to the portal to the Ice Age Exhibit and had a feeling that she miss something in there. She step though the portal and out of the igloo. She flew up to the high area and once more spotted golden balloon plant.

"Those are started to be everywhere." Fluttershy said as she land right next to it.

Fluttershy suck it up and saw a trail for bits in front of the vent and use the vent to pick up the bits. The vents help her move forward to get the rest but the last one try to blow her away, but she got the last ones and a crest appear right where she started. Fluttershy floated over to the chest and land next to it. After sucking up the balloon plant, she open it and fond another Gem.

"Hm, Let's see, From the ones I fond when I had to get the key, Add the ones I got from my first time in here, plus the ones I got now, that should be about...12 out of the 13 Gems I fond in all." Fluttershy said thinking about it.

She nods and fly's back down and goes into the igloo and step though the portal. She then walk up the stairs and though the portal to take her to the Study room. She walk up to the book-case and took the golden book out of her saddlebags. She place in its pace and watch as the Book case lower and a door appear right behind it. Fluttershy smile, She was one step close to saving Twilight and stopping Nightmare Moon. She enter the door and came to the room she seen in the picture at Ghost Studies shack.

Her smile fade when she saw the room was dark and look around. She soon spotted Strong Sneaker and two Strong Hiders. Fluttershy ready her Bright Flash and look around. She turn and let out the Bright Flash and stun the Strong Sneaker. After letting the bars full up a few times, Fluttershy caught it and turn to the last two strong ghosts. After knocking on one Hider hiding place, she follow it and made both come out. She then Bright Flash them both and suck them both up. After a while all the ghost where caught and the room lit up.

"Well, I better start looking for Twilight." Fluttershy said and started to look around.

She check the giant train close by, but fond bits instead. She notices the Train track on the ground and some tracks where missing. She shine her Dark-Light and four Spirit Orbs appear. Fluttershy caught them and heard a train coming. She turn and saw a train enter the room and stop before reaching her. Fluttershy walk over and aboard the train. As soon as she did the train move and Fluttershy watch as it enter another tunnel. She disappear into it and for some reason she just appear on the other side, but she was alone. There was the last Gem in the cart with her. She pocket it and step off the train when it stop and the train rode off into the tunnel.

She walk over to the mini-Train model and look inside. She could see all the Shadowbolts flying around and a small toy train with the picture of Twilight on the side! Before Fluttershy could jump of joy, A Shadowbolt appear in her way and made a loud laugh the scare her. Fluttershy jump back and sat there trying to caught her breath. After she did she heard her Ghost Looker theme play. "Hello?"

"Fluttershy! Any sign of Twilight?" Ghost Studies ask.

"Yes! I fond her, but she inside the toy train model." Fluttershy answer.

"Criminy! You must be wondering how to get inside there, huh?" He ask.

"Wait, how can Twilight get in there? She was a lot bigger then that toy-train model." Rainbow ask.

"Now don't you all worry. I got an idea a-percolating!" Ghost Studies said happily.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Fluttershy ask.

"I'll tell you when you get back, Ok Princesses, She's all yours!" Ghost Studies said before turn to the side and the screen turn off.

Fluttershy jump for joy as her mission was complete. She check her Ghost Looker and saw her score. Then was brought back to the shack.

* * *

Fluttershy appear in the Shack and use her wings to fly down.

"Nice work Fluttershy. You fond Twilight and now all is left is for you to do is to save her." Ghost Studies said.

"Yeah, but how is she suppose to get in the Toy-Train model?" Rainbow ask.

"Yes that the question that running though all our minds." Rarity agree.

"I tell you, but first let's empty the Ghost Seeker, Shall we?" Ghost Studies said before the tube appear.

Fluttershy place the hose on the tube and all the Ghosts, Bits, Gems, and the Shadowbolt went down to the vault. Fluttershy remove the hose and turn to Rarity.

"Um, Rarity? I fond all the gems and since this is the last Mansion. I think I fond every Gem in Dark Moon Valley." Fluttershy told her.

"Really? Why Fluttershy dear, I knew you could do it, why even without my help, you became a gem finder! I'm proud of you." Rarity said.

"Well...um...eh." Fluttershy said brushing at Rarity's words.

"Now, now, Rarity. Don't make the poor girl embarrass, she been Ghost Hunting longer then any pony we know." Apple Jack said seeing Fluttershy face.

"Yes, now what is your plan Ghost Studies?" Celestia ask.

"I'm glad you ask Princess. I was able to get a look inside the model myself and I discover something that will get her in, with a little help from you and your sister of course." Ghost Studies said and explain his plan.

* * *

Ghost Caught: Shadowbolt, All 13 Gems fond.

FIANLLY! I got this done! Two huge writer blocks got in my way and I got busy with other stories. Now the next chapter is going to be up shortly, It just the mini-boss fight. V.K. has already sent me scenes for the start and end of the fight and I'll do the fight. Well Here you all go. I start on the next chapter, though it may not be up later tonight, in case I don't get it done. Please review.


	30. Treacherous Mansion part 4 Mini-Boss

Fluttershy's Mansion Dark Moon

**Phantom Fan 21: **Fourth Mission and Mini Boss. Here it is, Now this chapter will be short because it mostly around the fight. Now that Fluttershy fond Twilight, she going to the toy-train model to save her, However, she doesn't know that she going into a trap. Here the fight and a little surprise at the end. Enjoy!

* * *

As Ghost Studies talk to the Princesses on how to get Fluttershy in the train model, Fluttershy sat with her friends to think on how she was going to catch Nightmare Moon.

"So, You think Nightmare Moon will try to use the giant Discord again?" Rainbow ask.

"I don't think so Rainbow Dash.", Apple Jack said, "Fluttershy already ready knows how to beat it and think on how she almost beat us."

"True, our first meeting is when she and Luna were one and she didn't expect us to be the Elements of Harmony." Rarity agree.

"Yeah! Plus she try to trick Fluttershy in winning a free mansion and caught almost off of us." Pinkie said stating for the time they were in a fake mansion to be caught by Nightmare Moon and save by Fluttershy.

"Well, I hope I can just get in find Twilight and get out before she catches me." Fluttershy said stating that she wasn't ready to fight Nightmare Moon...yet.

Then Ghost Studies turn to them and said, "Well, it wasn't easy, but the Princesses should be able to transport you inside the model in the Train Exhibit."

Fluttershy should up and ask, "And is Twilight still there?"

"From what we can tell, yes." Celestia said.

"I also still have that HUGE signal from the Mansion and the only one I can think of that belongs to is Nightmare Moon. So far she hasn't move. I bet she up to something major-probably evil-which is a perfect time to strike!" Ghost Studies said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rainbow ask.

"What he means is my other self will not see Fluttershy coming and she can catch her with her guard down. With her out of the way, Dark Moon Valley will be restore in no time." Luna answer for Ghost Studies.

"Yes, Quiet so. This is a one in a lifetime chance, Fluttershy. So save Twilight and catch Nightmare Moon while you at it." Ghost Studies said.

"Good Luck Fluttershy." Apple Jack said.

"You can do it!" Pinkie said happily.

"Do be careful Dear." Rarity added.

"Yeah, you be back before you know it!" Rainbow said as well.

"Thanks girls. I'll do my best." Fluttershy said and step up to the Princesses.

"Fluttershy, You had done well so far. Remember, Be brave and save Dark Moon Valley." Celestia said.

"And don't forget to look for the Dark Moon piece after words. The Valley will not be normal until the Dark Moon is fix." Luna added.

Fluttershy nods and was sent to the Mansion again, unknowing she fell for a trap.

* * *

The scene opens up to a tiny camera found inside the miniature train model, as it magically allowed for Fluttershy to appear.

"Wooh, wooh!" Fluttershy yelped upon her first entry to landing on her two back hooves before standing up straight. "Oh, what do you know? I'm here, I'm not fallen on my flank, and...I'm actually in the miniature model train area?" She looked at herself before looking around in seeing...she was indeed, in the model train from the Train Exhibit. "Ehhh, better get my flashlight out?" She felt a bit nervous, seeing the area was kinda dark for when the room outside was lit up, as she brought the vacuum with the light before her.

Now what Fluttershy noticed was that she was inside the miniature train model set, but from the stand of balloons to her right, there was a train with just one problem, no train to pull the cart cages apparently?

"Maybe Twilight is behind the train, I'll have to fix it so it'll move away?" Fluttershy issued what she could best determine in her mind.

So from her personal experience, the pony used her Dark-Light to shine at the spot, where some Spirit Orbs appeared that tried to conceal the train in question. After sucking up those troublesome little spirits, did the toy train front appear with a strange spinning nose-cone? During the entire moment, the engine sound was heard, smoke was blowing from its smoke top even from being invisible. Now with the train finally appeared before the pony, it let off a whistle noise, as it started to get moving now? Course as it was moving, it ended up popping the balloons in front with its sharp-nose cone spiral thing.

"Hmmm? Now where would Twilight be?" Fluttershy rubbed her back head in being unsure what to do now, her search so far isn't showing much progress after coming into the toy train model? "Hooh!?" She looked upwards at the train, almost like she saw something?

As the toy train was moving along, once the last cage cart pass over, what appeared was not much of what the pony was seeking, it was...a Shadowbolt!

"Mwahahaha! Looking for somepony?" The Shadowbolt cackled off laughing to rise up to hover in the air, in seeing Fluttershy's expression of not finding her missing friend Twilight with the train moved aside.

"You!...Wha...What happened to Twilight and...Nightmare Moon's Ghost?" Fluttershy yelped in seeing the loyal ghost under Nightmare Moon was here, but not the master...or the other missing pony in a portrait?

"Hehe, that's a secret, you wanna know, you have to catch me to tell." The Shadowbolt laugh off to say this to the pony.

"Hugh, not to be rude, but I'm just about use to finding & catching you Shadowbolts." Fluttershy signed before stating a fact that she's not too worried about facing one lonely Shadowbolt.

"One at a time, yes...however..." The Shadowbolt here spoke in showing a sly sneaker expression, as if challenging that fact by the pegasus.

Suddenly without warning, from a few popping effects of smoke, what came around the one Shadowbolt, was companied by...MORE Shadowbolts that hovered near him!

"Ahahahaha, what about this number?" The lead Shadowbolt cackled off in wanting to see the pony's look at these odds.

"HAaugh!" Fluttershy squealed backwards in shock, there was even more Shadowbolts then just one, not good. "Aaahhh, more of you? Oh no, I have to work fast?" Fluttershy waved her hooves up in seeing that more then one Shadowbolt in the room is never a good thing, from what she last remembered what happened when this many were together. "Wohohohaaughh..." Fluttershy was so spooked out and a bit shaky, she tried to bring her Ghost Seeker vacuum with the light out, but...

"Shadowbolts...UNIT!" The lead Shadowbolt held out his open hooves to await, as the others...started to come to him. From a glowing effect, and from a few sounds of the other Shadowbolts, males or females, entered to make this center opponent glow and grow...

"Ahhhh-nooo?" Fluttershy yelped in witnessing this familiar trait, when Shadowbolts by a large number gather to merge together, they can grow larger to become...a more powerful ghost to tend to.

"URRraughhh..." The Shadowbolt in the center glowy effect, was growing with each other Shadowbolt merging with him to get bigger & bigger until... "Ah-haah!" He cheered from when the glowing stopped, and now he was really big, about as big like...imaging Applejack's big brother; Big Macintosh, only five times more in height & width; like facing a giant pony behemoth. "I may not be the queen, but I sure am BIG!" He issued off to say with a very 'big' sounding tough voice then before. "Big enough to crush you!" He issued that even if he's not like Nightmare Moon, he'll be strong enough to defeat the pony ghost that dared to hunt their kind & queen from the past. "Ah-hahaha-haah...now you face BIIIIG SHADOWBOOOLT!" He let off a loud cackle as he hovered in the air to approach the frighten pony, with his ferocious big might!

"Oh dear?" Fluttershy yelped in seeing she has to face an opponent like from her previous ghost hunting at the mansion she owned that was a trapped by Nightmare Moon, now she has to face this new behemoth monster.

So without much to do, the pony had to get some distance from Big Shadowbolt, as he jumped up to almost stomp where Fluttershy was. During the moment, sounds of a carnival music was heard while the toy train continued to move & it's cone-nose...was glowing with a spiral appeal to it, strange?

Fluttershy didn't have time to think on that because the Big Shadowbolt was trying to stomp on her again. Fluttershy ran around the area stay one step ahead of the Big Shadowbolt as it stomp the ground. After the third stomp it was daze and Fluttershy suck up it tail. She guess that she has to make the Big Shadowbolt hit the train and pull back until her bars were full and let yank back. But when it hit the train, he just boucle off.

"HAHAHA! You're going to have to do better than that!" He laugh.

Fluttershy mind race as she try to remember how she beat this Shadowbolt ghost before. She remember that she bust the Big Shadowbolt by making it hit the icy unicorn on the look-alike battlefield on Rarity House. Maybe the cone-nose on the toy train does that too? There was only one way to find out and that was to have the Big Shadowbolt hit the nose.

The Big Shadowbolt try to stomp Fluttershy again, but she was to quick for it. After getting daze the third time, Fluttershy suck up it tail and aim right at the train nose and yank back. The Shadowbolt went in front of the train and the nose went in him. That train stop, but try to push on until the Big Shadowbolt pop into smaller ones. Fluttershy watch as the carts open and quickly knew what that means. She suck up the close one and aim at one of the open carts. The train started move again but Fluttershy was able to get the Shadowbolt in. The others recover and disappear. Fluttershy shine her Dark-Light and was able to stun a few, but at the same time she had to dodge attack from the ones that was not stun. Fluttershy was able to get other one in the cart before the remaining reform back into the Big Shadowbolt.

It land on the ground and drag his hoof on the ground, showing that he was going to charge at her. Fluttershy ran out of the way and he charge and hot the train. Fluttershy suck up his tail and aim at the cone-nose again. Then yank back and the Shadowbolt hit the nose again and pop back into the smaller one. Fluttershy was able to get two in before they disappear. She was unable to get more in until they reform. She was starting to have trouble fighting many Shadowbolts at once but she knew she could give up. She dodge it charge again and suck up it tail when he was daze. Fluttershy aim at the nose and yank back. It pop into smaller ones and this time got only one in before they disappear and reform quickly.

Fluttershy could now see that he was getting smaller and faster, just like before. It try to stomp her again but Fluttershy move before it could land on her. Once it was daze, Fluttershy suck up it tail and aim at the cone nose and yank back. It hit the nose and pop back into the smaller ones again. Again Fluttershy was only able to get one in after the rest disappear and then reform after a few seconds.

They charge at Fluttershy again and she flew over him this time and he hit the train. He was daze and Fluttershy once again suck up his tail and aim at the cone and yank back and he bust into the smaller ones. Fluttershy was able to count this time and saw she just had to get four more and the fight will be over. She got one in as the other disappear and shine her Dark-Light to stun the ones she could find. She got another one in and just stun a third one went it and the last reform into the Big Shadowbolt.

It was able to hit Fluttershy with a stomp that she barely dove out of the way and didn't get time to dodge it charge. She was able to dodge the Stomps the second time and aim the daze Shadowbolt at the cone on the train. She yank back and the last two bust apart. Fluttershy able to second to last one in and look around for the real last one.

The last ghost remains, if the pony can imprison this one in the only open cage cart, this battle will be over? But can she do it?

"Why resist the fact? Our queen is far more powerful then last time you face her?" The last Shadowbolt spoke from its invisibility, toying with the pony to not know where it will strike. "Give up little pony, your delusional to think that a frighten, cowardly, shy creature like you that flinches at the slightest 'boo', can stop our queen from making everything and all...her Eternal Night!" Fluttershy was in deep thought in hearing all this, all while the hidden ghost was making a blue glow to attack the distracted Fluttershy from behind.

"I maybe afraid...I maybe scared, but..." Fluttershy slowly spoke each word, grip the vacuum with the flash light before... "I won't let that stop me from stopping Nightmare Moon & finding my friend!" She declared out her determination, and flash her Dark-Light at full force at the attacker, making him cease to feel daze?

Finally, Fluttershy managed to make the last Shadowbolt appear with her Dark-Light, and tried to use her vacuum to pull it back enough. And with the right moment, aimed carefully at the last open cage before letting it rip!

"NOooouuaagghhh!" The last Shadowbolt cried out as it was shot, and then smack right in the last cage cart passing by on the train. Now all the Shadowbolts were captured.

"Yes!" Fluttershy pumped her right hoof while some light brighten the room, she defeated this miniature boss fight.

Fluttershy heard her Ghost Looker theme play and she answer it, "Hello?"

"Fluttershy! That was not Nightmare Moon! We try to ambush her but instead we got ambush ourselves." Ghost Studies said.

"Yes, I was wondering why it look so easy. I mean, Nightmare Moon showing me Twilight to bring me here? She must really what me out of the way." Fluttershy said thinking about it.

"Darn! We were so close! Any sign of Twilight?" Rainbow said then ask.

"Not yet but I think she in here some where." Fluttershy said looking up and around.

"Well, we'll give you a few minutes to look, If you don't find her then we'll bring you back." Ghost Studies said.

"Thanks, and don't worry about the Shadowbolts Ghosts. They won't be getting in the way." Fluttershy said as she turn to the train that held all of the Shadowbolts. Some were trying to get out but they couldn't get free.

Fluttershy hang up her Ghost Looker and look at the train holding the Shadowbolts.

"Few...this may not have been like the Possessor's, but this certainly was like a Mini-Boss battle, as Pinkie Pie would say?" Fluttershy wiped off the sweat from her forehead, this battle was a close calling. "But oh well. Haaha!" Fluttershy clapped her hooves to cheer, turned to see the train with the imprisoned Shadowbolts, made her left hoof pull down like she was a conductor making the whistle blow. "Yes! Yes!" After doing a conductor impression, she started to 'chug' backwards, like a train, cheering in her moment. Then she did a fly move spiral in the air, then pointed her hooves out in finishing the performance, she truly did a fantastic work here.

At this moment, Fluttershy looked around her surroundings after overcoming that last situation she had with caution on her face.

"Uph!" Fluttershy suddenly yelped from when she looked to her left side, she spotted much to her surprise shock what was...a portrait that was on the ground facing up to show the image...of the trapped Twilight Sparkle.

Acting quickly, Fluttershy rushed over to the portrait of Twilight in the portrait.

"Oh my, yowoo, Twilight?" Fluttershy called out to her friend in the portrait, she was nervous, even to be knocking on the base of the frame in hoping she hear something. "Hello, Twilight, can you hear me?" Fluttershy stepped back to wave back in wanting something, anything for Twilight to respond to her callings, but...got zip. "Hang on, this should help! It'll be...hugh?" As the pony used her Dark-Light, something was wrong, the portrait glowed, but Twilight's image didn't move...something was wrong before the girl stopped flashing her light. "Oh my, you may have been in there 'too' long? Last time, I saw you could move before being solid, what if...I'm too late?" Fluttershy dropped her hooves down in fearing the worst from seeing this, she can't free her friend like the others? But unannounced to her, she knocked her device to be open & active.

Fluttershy sat down and being to think, but she couldn't come up with anything that will free Twilight, feel like Twilight was stuck in there forever now.

Fluttershy felt lost now, the last time Twilight Sparkle was turned into a portrait, like those Picture Frame Ghost from her last adventure, they used a gizmo from Ghost Studies to undo things, but...with all that's happen, was it possible that if a pony that got turn into a trapped picture work a second time, can be freed by the same manner or not?

"Fluttershy, can you hear us!" Ghost Studies' voice was heard from the device.

"Those voices?" Fluttershy snap to look down at her dropped device.

"Fluttershy, have you found something?" Rainbow Dash's voice also caught the pony's attention.

"Well, I've managed to find Twilight, but..." Fluttershy spoke with a sorrow look, but...

"You got Twilight, then hurry up and free her!" Spike's voice responded in hearing this news, they can free their last friend now.

"But I'm afraid this will not work like before? I remember that last time, Twilight was free from this state, but...what if the conditions of being trapped again make it impossible to reverse? What if this was stronger then last time?" Fluttershy spoke in sounding a bit in defeat now.

"You think dat's even remotely possible, professor?" Applejack's voice asked off to the doc in question?

"Not sure, this is Twilight's second time of being a portrait, we freed the CMC, Spike, and all of Fluttershy's friends from last time, but..." Ghost Studies responded in being unsure since the case of the enemy itself, is more powerful then last time.

"Wait, you're not saying...she can't un-undo this work?" Pinkie Pie asked off shock in hearing this?

"Give me time to do math! I can't think under such tense pressure!" Ghost Studies requested from being push down by so many request at once.

Fluttershy was close to just giving up, or so it almost seemed...

"Fluttershy, remember how'd ya saved me!" Apple Bloom's voice called out from the device in recalling an event.

"And how you didn't want us to be stuck where we were." Sweetie Belle's voice also pointed out something important of the pony.

"Yah, you didn't think you couldn't free us, you just did!" Scootaloo's voice issued how the pegasus just did something without questioning it.

"My cous & friends are right, you got us free, what's to say you can't do it again for your other friend." Babs Seed issued that Fluttershy did her saving of the CMC & Spike, so there's nothing stopping from freeing Twilight.

"You...you all really think I can do it?" Fluttershy asked off surprise, do the CMC have such fate she can do this even when it looked like she couldn't?

"Of course!" The four CMC responded in union agreement there.

"Fluttershy, we have confidence that you can free Twilight." Celestia's voice was heard in assuring, the shy pegasus of her belief.

"Yes, the method maybe different, but the results will be the same." Luna's voice quoted that the pony can do the task, even under such different measures.

"Come on Fluttershy, do it for us! Do it for Equestria's sake! Do it for the Friendship you have! You don't wanna lose it, do you?" Spike's voice pleaded for Fluttershy to not quit, what would her friendship with Twilight be then.

"No...no I don't? I won't!" Fluttershy spoke determine, she picked up her device to put it away after that encouraged pep-talk. "I got it now! Yes! I'll do it!" Fluttershy responded to grab the nozzle of the vacuum of the Ghost Seeker, and gets to work.

As Fluttershy now slowly uses the Dark-Light with all its focus on Twilight's portrait. It begins to glow again, showing signs of life, the pony now looks to be coming out...but some hold of portrait's work, seem to keep Twilight in, most likely Nightmare Moon still held power to keep the pony permanently trapped. Fluttershy saw that she didn't wanna risk losing her friend with being so close, so she decided to keep at this...even overheating the Dark-Light. The upgrades to the Dark-Light made it last long as it could, but steam was showing, almost about to burn out, but Fluttershy had to keep trying. She yelped from feeling a burn mark happening on her hooves, but she ignored to endure while continuing, just a little more...a little more...and she'll be done...

Finally before the Dark-Light could have popped out from so much energy being feed to its use, Twilight's body was emerging and...she fell out?

"Wha-Waaugh!" Twilight yelped from falling forward, landing a bit on her front on the floor before Fluttershy.

"Twilight?" Fluttershy spoke in feeling almost anxious, did it work, was this Twilight free & not a ghost trap?

"Ohhh, my aching head?" Twilight moans to push herself up, feeling a bit awful from what happened to her. "Ah, Fluttershy!" The unicorn smiled in seeing her pegasus friend was here. "Oh Fluttershy, you saved me!" The pony exclaimed her happy gratitude by getting up to shake Fluttershy's hoof which the pegasus had a cheeky smile in being honored to hear she did well.

"Ah-ha, I did it?" Fluttershy responded a bit stump to hear, she actually did the impossible here?

"Way to go!" Twilight responded in finishing the hoof-shake, her friend really helped to free her despite it being more tougher then the others, but Fluttershy never gave up.

"Ah shucks?" Fluttershy blushed a bit in being too overwhelm by such kind compliments.

"I can definitely know way fillies say you're number one for something in ghost hunting, other then caring for animals." Twilight pointed out in seeing how Fluttershy is the best here, number one for ghost hunting & saving friends.

Then her Ghost Look theme play again and Fluttershy answer it, "Hello?"

"Fluttershy, we couldn't wait. Did you get her out?" Ghost Studies ask.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Fluttershy said as Twilight step next to her.

"TWILIGHT!" All her friends shouted and cover the screen.

The CMC's laughs were heard in the back ground as Spike said, "One at a time!"

"Spike? What are you doing there?" Twilight ask once the others back away.

"Long story. I'll tell you went you get here." Spike said.

"Yes, Okay Princesses bring them back." Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

Twilight turn to Fluttershy and said, "Again, Thanks for saving me, Fluttershy. I couldn't believe Nightmare Moon was back."

"Me ether, All of us were surprise to see her return and to discover she was the one behind everything." Fluttershy said.

"Well, Now that I'm out of that portrait. I can be more of a help. By the way...How much did I miss?" Twilight said then ask.

"I'll tell you when we get out of here." Fluttershy said before she and Twilight where send back to the Shack.

* * *

Fluttershy and Twilight appear back in the Shack. Twilight fell on her flank as Fluttershy floated down.

"I thought you couldn't use your wings with the Ghost Seeker 5000 on?" Twilight ask.

"Well, I made some upgrades to it that aloud Fluttershy to fly with it on." Ghost Studies answer for her.

Then the rest of the Mane Six jump on Twilight and hug her.

"Welcome back Twilight!" Pinkie said.

"You had us worry sick Dear." Rarity said.

"Yeah, Now, we are together again." Apple Jack said.

"Fluttershy...you...are...AWESOME!"Rainbow shouted.

Fluttershy blush. She still was not going to get use to all the pride she was getting from her friends. Celestia and Luna then step up.

"You did well Fluttershy, but don't forget it not over yet." Celestia said before reminding them that it wasn't over yet.

"Yes, Fluttershy may have got out of that trap, but you can say my other self is plan next." Luna added.

"And don't worry about the Shadowbolts you fond Fluttershy. I had the Princesses send them a trip to the vault. HAHAHAHA! Suckers!" Ghost Studies said then laugh.

The rest laugh with him. They wish they could see their faces when they were send to the vault. The group was reform but it was far from over. The last Dark Moon piece was somewhere in the mansion and Nightmare Moon was still there as well. What ever she up to, Fluttershy will stop her, but first, she just wants to enjoy this reunion.

* * *

Ghost Caught: Big Shadowbolt.

TADA! I had Twilight be recuse early! I bet you didn't see that coming. V.K. was the one to give me the scenes before and after the fight of the Big Shadowbolt and the Scene of Twilight being save early. So the ending will be a little different, but first I got to do that portal mission before Twilight helps out with the last Dark Moon Piece and does the last Bonus Mission. Hopefully I won't ran into any more Writer Blocks and get the chapters up. Please review!


	31. Treacherous Mansion Part 5

Fluttershy's Mansion Dark Moon

**Phantom Fan 21: **Fifth Mission and a whole lot of Ghost trouble! Fluttershy won't be able to do this one alone. Fluttershy friends, minus Twilight, the Princesses and Ghost Studies, will all help her. In fact let all Help Fluttershy by cheering her on. Get you ghost gear, it GHOST BUSTING TIME! And a little gag at the end that V.K. thought of.

* * *

Ghost Studies was look though the map as Twilight got some rest to recover after being trap inside a portrait for most of Fluttershy Ghost adventures. Nightmare Moon spell on the portrait had drain her of her magic and needed to get some rest to get it back. Fluttershy was glad that Twilight was save but it was still not over. Finally Ghost Studies turn from his map.

"Fluttershy, I can't tell if this is good news or bad news..."

"Well no news is just as bad, what is it?" Rainbow said then ask.

"OH! What the good news?" Pinkie ask.

"I said I don't know if it good or bad news, but after you defeated Big Shadowbolt, I detected a radical new signal...It indicates something I never seen before-a distortion in very fabric of our dimension!" He said.

"Huh?" Everypony ask wondering what he was talking about.

"To put it simply-a portal, Girls! A paranormal portal on the Terrace!" He said in understanding words.

"A portal? To what?" Rarity ask.

"More likely to the home of all the Ghosts that we been seeing and hearing about." Celestia answer.

"I'd wager that the final Dark Moon Piece is beyond that portal and that why we haven't fond it!" Ghost Studies added.

"Huh, Nightmare Moon must really what to stop Fluttershy from getting the last piece." Apple Jack said thinking about it.

"I have to said that is a little smart of her." Pinkie said causing all of them to look at her.

"What? If I was an evil ghost that had six enemies and one of them is trying to stop me, I'll had some that needed in a something too." Pinkie explain.

"Errrr, that a good point miss Pie." Ghost Studies said agreeing somewhat.

"Well portal or no portal, Fluttershy got to get that last Dark Moon Piece so she can end part of this nightmare." Rainbow said.

"I also bet that Nightmare Moon is in there too." Spike added.

"Yeah, That way Fluttershy can catch her and get the Dark Moon Piece." Scootaloo said.

The other three CMC's nods in agreement.

"Now entering a paranormal portal is EXTREMELY dangerous but, we don't have a choice." Ghost Studies said stating that he knew it was a bad idea to send Fluttershy into it but they had to in order to stop Nightmare Moon and get the last Dark Moon Piece.

Fluttershy sign. She knew she was going to enter it anyways. She pull up the Ghost Seeker and said, "I'm ready."

"Be careful Lady Fluttershy, remember the fate of Dark Moon Valley is in your hooves." Luna said.

With a nod, Fluttershy was sent to the mansion.

* * *

At this time from Ghost Studies' camera, did Fluttershy get magically teleported. She managed to land on her back hooves, get her balance to the put from her yelping action, brought out her vacuum with the flashlight to look around. As she nervously did, she saw nothing coming after her.

"Ah...few...no ghost surprise attacks on entry?" Fluttershy signed with relief before setting the vacuum nozzle to shine the little light around. The pony saw she was back at the bottom floor of Inner Courtyard.

Fluttershy saw that the Stairs was facing away from the door is needed to go to but some thing was bugging her about it. She climb up the stairs and thought she heard a familiar laugh when she enter the West Corridor. She walk over to the first door and reenter the Aviation Exhibit and notices that the Hot Air Balloon was gone. Knowing it was the work of Ghosts, Fluttershy shine her Dark-Light and soon Spirit Orbs appear. Fluttershy suck them up and the Last Shadowbolt of the mansion appear.

"I'm Mareshadow. Aren't my feathers classy?" She ask and disappear.

Fluttershy shine her Dark-Light again and soon stun the Shadowbolt. She suck up it tail and pull back. Once all three bars were fill, she yank back and the Shadowbolt was boucle all over the room. It was able to stop itself and disappear again. However, Fluttershy quickly shine her Dark-Light again and stun the Shadowbolt Ghost once more. After sucking up it tail and letting the bars fill up, She yank back and watch the ghost boucle around the room before it lay still.

Fluttershy suck it up and jump on the hose before catching it. Fluttershy did it. With all the Shadowbolts caught, the Mansions were Shadowbolt free. She return to the Spiral staircase and turn it to face the door she needs to enter.

Now after Fluttershy gone through the door that lead to the Terrence from the second floor of the Inner Courtyard's north balcony, she began to slowly study her surroundings. In front was some giant alter near the back, along with a fence and various plots of dirt's to the left and right.

"Hugh...hmm...nothing so far?" Fluttershy stated from seeing nothing so far, no portal route that is, and was about to think nothing about it till...

"Wha-hah-hah-hahh..." Suddenly appearing above the skies, was the very ghostly pony figure of Nightmare Moon.

"Waugh!" Fluttershy yelped in seeing this scary foe, what is this meaning?

"Wha-hah-hugh-hugh, open thy PORTAL!" Nightmare Moon cackled out before her crown was glowing with strong magical energy. Then from shooting a bolt of purple lightning near the altar, did something happen...a purple portal appeared in its spiraling vortex appearance before the wicked queen of the eternal night.

"Oooohhoohhh, that really, REALLY doesn't look good?" Fluttershy had her mouth gapping in seeing this in terror, this didn't look good at all.

"Wah-Hah-Hah-Hah! It's finally open, nothing can stop us! NOTHING!" Nightmare Moon let off more wicked cackling in sounding triumphed over what she has done. "And AWAAAAY I Gooooooo!" She suddenly did a cart-wheel spin in midair before suddenly diving right through the portal to vanish.

"Augh-augh-auugh, be brave, remember...you have to go in, fight Nightmare Moon, find the Dark Moon Piece, and save Dark Moon Valley." Fluttershy held the Ghost Seeker up front, but seemed extra worried about doing this. "Ah-ahh...oh...just a bit more?" The pony was slowly dragging her hooves to get close to the portal to dive in herself...but...

What happened next was that a Strong Greenie flew out of the portal and almost near the pony.

"WAaaugh!" Fluttershy yelped in seeing that action, where that Strong Greenie come from, the portal obviously, but still...

Suddenly, more Strong ghost by numbers were appearing; Strong Greenies, Strong Slammers, Strong Sneakers, you name it. They were all making sounds while flying out to taking over the skies, during which Fluttershy curled herself into a ball that didn't attract the attention of the large ghost invading battalion. The pony had troubles facing two to three of these tough ghost, but so many were coming out, all she could do was duck and cover.

"Ah-hugh-hauaghh...tell me when it's over?" Fluttershy whimpered a bit in fright of seeing this happen, and could only wait for it to end.

"Ohhh-oohh, are they gone?" She finally opened herself up to notice, that all the Strong Ghost were gone.

"Ohh, ohohoh, is it truly over?" Fluttershy looked up before standing up to look around the Terrence area in being cautious.

"Waugh...they aren't here?" She responded surprise, the ghost didn't wanna stick around to beat her up.

"Oh fewww, facing that many numbers would have been even harder than what I went through in the Secret Mine." She signed in seeing that the ghost didn't decide to fight her, maybe she lucked out on them?

Just as Fluttershy was about to focus on the portal to go after the things she was after; Nightmare Moon and the Dark Moon piece, however...A sudden purple thunder & lightning effect had erupted in the sky that practically shook the entire structure of the mansion like a seismic quake.

"EEeek!" Fluttershy suddenly yelped from this outside action, and did a Pinkie Pie stunt...jumped in the air, used her wings to zip over near the door behind her, and slam it shut to be back in the Inner Courtyard in a horrified expression in what happened that caught her by surprise while the area was more darker then usual.

"When did the weather ponies make it so strong to make the area shake." She asked off puzzled, the pegasus can make weather, sure, but there shouldn't be any in Dark Moon Valley, especially with rouge ghost, and that weather effect shook the entire area, something wasn't right.

Suddenly, what else was new, the ghost theme was played, but from not recovering what happened, Fluttershy squealed to jump up high, looked around in terror, before realizing...it was her device with somepony contacting her.

"He-he-hello?" Fluttershy picked up the device, slowly hover down to the ground while sounding a bit surprised by what happened.

Ghost Studies was seen on the picture, but the call...could have been better. "CRIMINY!" The guy actually shouted so loud, it was more than what anyone was expecting.

"Eeekk!" Fluttershy yelped in fright, juggled her device by surprise of the professor's loud tone just now.

"The paranormal levels just shot through the roof! This is really serious, Fluttershy. The portal will have to wait." Ghost Studies issued a major importance that what's happening now is too big a deal to ignore it, and all over task will be put on hold.

"It will?" Fluttershy asked off a bit shyly in hearing this so sudden.

"Listen. If we don't reduce the number of paranormality, our dimension could collapse upon itself!" Ghost Studies

"I'll update your map with the ghosts locations.", He said, "I hate to say this, but judging by the numbers, it's too big for you alone to handle my dear."

"It is?" Fluttershy asked a bit worrisome now. "But can't the princesses stop this from happening?"

"This too big for the princesses alone, they're shielding that mansion so the ghost won't go after the other areas." Ghost Studies sadly decline the matter over the top & they are doing all they can on one side. "Don't worry, help is coming to back you up." He issued with a smile of confidence on his face.

"What help do you...gugh?...Hugh?" As Fluttershy was about to ask, something magically appeared above, fell on her, as she saw 'who' appeared.

Before Fluttershy were Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity & Pinkie Pie. Each with a Ghost Seeker with number marks '4500', '4000', '3500' & '3000v2' on them.

"Each of your friends have helped in stopping ghost by hunting them with you, so I gave them older Ghost Seeker models I worked on; 4500, 4000, 3500, and 300v2, that last one short for version two." Ghost Studies issued how Fluttershy's friends have helped stop major Possessor events & hunted ghost, so he gave his older ghost catching devices for them to use.

"They each have the same device you have with the map coordinates set, so I can contact them, and alert you of high ghostly activity. The models they each use maybe older, but I gave them enough tune-up to help them store enough & bring them ghost back here once done. Good luck!" With that, Ghost Studies hang up the line, as Fluttershy stood up to see her friends, ready, raring, & willing to help their friend in this very big task in saving their dimension from falling apart.

"Ok, now I can break my record." Rainbow said.

"Now not the time to think about that RD." Apple Jack said.

"Yeah! So Fluttershy what the plan." Rarity said and ask.

"Yeah, you been at this longer then we have so that make you the leader of this ghost hunting group." Pinkie agree.

"Well...", Fluttershy said looking at the map, "There a five rooms fill with ghost and I think we a way to clear them all without getting caught ourselves."

"We can spit up. With each of us taking care of a room, we can reduce the number of ghost faster." Rarity said.

Fluttershy nods. She didn't what to lose her friends but if spiting up was the idea to get rid of the ghost quickly then she went with it.

"Ok, Apple Jack, I know you can handle Slammers, but Strong Slammers are more powerful, be careful." Fluttershy told her.

"Now don't ya worry about a thing Sugarcube, I can handle a few tough ghost." Apple Jack said.

"Rainbow, remember to use your wings. They don't know you're a pegasus." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, I remember you telling me that." Rainbow said nodding.

"Rarity, I don't think your whining is going to work this time, so try to use you magic." Fluttershy said.

"Of course, the ghost will learn I'm not just a unicorn with a pretty face just like the ones at Old Clockworks." Rarity agree.

"Pinkie, I don't know if your party cannon will work, but use it if you need to." Fluttershy told her pink friend.

"Okie Dokie Loike. "This is going to be SOOOOOOOOOOO fun!" Pinkie said smiling.

"Ok, let hunt some ghosts...I mean if you what to." Fluttershy said meekly.

"Come on Fluttershy, put some more spirit in it. We with you all the way." Rainbow said.

Fluttershy took a deep breath and said louder, "Let hunt some ghosts!"

"YEAH!" The other shouted and spit up to catch-all the ghosts.

_With Apple Jack_

Apple Jack turn the Staircase to face the door to the West Corridor and enter the Space Exhibit where she spotted three Strong Greenies.

"Well, Fluttershy told me you are stronger types than the ones I caught before, But I gotten stronger too. Let go partner." Apple Jack said and held up the Ghost 3000v2.

Apple Jack charge up her flashlight Bright Flash and stun one of the Strong Greenies and started to suck it up. Making sure to dodge the other two, Apple Jack was able to weaken the Greenie before letting it go to dodge another attack. All of the Ghost Seeker old Model were made just like Fluttershy's Ghost Seeker, but Ghost Studies has stated that the were really old and he not sure if they can work really well, but so far her was.

Apple Jack was able to stun a Strong Greenie that had a boot and saw it was a Bubble Shield Greenie. Remembering that the color of the shield is the color of the power of the yank, Apple Jack was able to break it and let it go again. She then stun the weaken Strong Greenie and another Strong Greenie. She was able to catch the weaken one first and saw another Strong Greenie take it place. She caught the one she had and again another Strong Greenie took it place.

Apple Jack stun one Strong Greenie and fond it was a Shield Greenie as well. She broke the shield and caught it. She turn to the last two and move to avoid getting hit. She stun them and caught them with ease.

"Well, That this room, I better caught on the others. I know Strong Greenies are not the only ones to deal with." Apple Jack said and turn to see a portal that Fluttershy told her about and step though it.

_With Rainbow Dash_

After Apple Jack enter the West Corridor, Rainbow Dash turn the staircase to the East Corridor and enter the Nautical Exhibit were a Strong Slammer and normal Slammer was waiting. Rainbow smile. They didn't see her enter the room.

"Hey Dumb and Dumber!", Rainbow call out, "What kind of Ghost doesn't watch the door? Pretty Stupid if you ask me."

That was enough to make them mad. Rainbow ready the Ghost Seeker 3500 and flip her wings. Her Ghost Seeker was a proto type of the 5000. It aloud the user to fly but cut off lots of speed. Rainbow didn't mind though, she flew over the Slammers who were surprise.

"Mane, Fluttershy was right! You guys never seen a Pegasus before." She said and stun the Strong Slammer.

She suck it up and before the Normal Slammer can recover from it shock and help it friend, Rainbow caught it.

Another normal Slammer join in and Rainbow stun both of them and suck them up. Then two Strong Slammers appear.

"Can't catch me Dummies!" Rainbow taunt and flew over them.

She stun them from behind and started to suck them up. Two Strong Slammers was harder than one but Rainbow was able to pull it off and caught them.

"Hehe, Dummies.", Rainbow smile, "I better go check on the others."

Rainbow turn to the portal that was in the room and step though it.

_With Rarity_

Rarity was using her magic to get to the room with ghosts in it really quickly. Because is not as good as Twilight, she was tried after reaching the Jungle Exhibit. There she saw a Strong Gobber.

"Oh, Just you? Well, Strong or not you sir are still gross, I teach you about spiting at other ponies." Rarity said and ready her Ghost Seeker 4000.

Rarity knew that she had to stay away from the Gobber and it glop in order to catch it whiling remaining clean at the same time.

Rarity got as close as she can so she can stun it but far away so she won't get hit by it. She stun it and started to suck it up. Rarity remember Fluttershy telling her that Strong Gobber's has more heath then Normal Gobber's. So Rarity knew it was going to take a lot of time.

Rarity suck it up and use the yank many times, twice Rarity slip in it glop that she didn't see and twice she got angry. But knowing that it was just using the glop to make her slip and not even getting her fur coat cover at all. In no time it was caught and Rarity smile.

"Just one ghost? That was too quick, even for me. Well I better go check on the others." Rarity said and exit though the door she came in.

_With Pinkie Pie_

Pinkie somehow magically appear in the Dark Age Exhibit that had some Strong Weapon and Shield Greenies.

"OHHHH! I remember you guys. Fluttershy told me that I have to let you attack me and dodge so I can catch you. Try to make this fun ok?" Pinkie said and ready her Ghost Seeker 4500.

The two Strong Weapon and Shield Greenies try to attack Pinkie but she swiftly dodge the swords. (How did she do that? Err, don't answer.) She then stun both of them and suck them up. The Ghost Seeker 4500 was strong on the sucking then the rest but was nowhere near as powerful as Fluttershy's Ghost Seeker 5000.

Pinkie caught them and two more appear. Pinkie smile and pick up a sword and shield that the two Strong Greenies drop. She held them in front and said, "Unguard."

The two Greenies look at her confuse and before they could aspect her challenge, she drop both the Sword and Shield and stun them before they could put their Shield up. Pinkie caught them and laugh.

"Wow! I can't believe you fell for that! I don't even know how to use them." She said and saw a fifth Strong Weapon and Shield Greenie.

Pinkie again swiftly dodge the sword, (Again how does she do that and again don't answer) and stun the Strong Greenie. After catching it Pinkie look around.

"Aw, is that all of them? Oh well, better go check on the others." Pinkie said and decide to use the portal in the room.

_With Fluttershy_

Fluttershy walk though Grand West and saw the door to the Ice Age Exhibit shake.

"*Gulp* I just that means they're in there." Fluttershy said and walk thought the door.

Once she enter two Strong Sneakers appear and scare her before disappearing.

Fluttershy stood up and ready her Bright Flash. She stun one String Sneaker and was able to suck up a bit before the other appear and scare her. Fluttershy lost her grip and charge up her Bright Flash again, this time stunning both Strong Sneakers. After letting all three bars full up, Fluttershy caught them and two more took their place.

Fluttershy had a harder time this time because she was only able to stun one and spend most the time letting herself get drag to avoid the second Strong Sneaker until she caught the first and the second scare her at the same time. Once she recover she stun the second and caught it with ease.

"Well that all the rooms, Hm?" Fluttershy said before checking her map to see all her friends were at the Front Entrance instead of the Inner Courtyard.

"Huh? I just I might as well met up with them there." Fluttershy said and use the portal to in the igloo to meet up with them.

Once Fluttershy step out of the portal, she walk up to her friends and ask,"I thought we were going to meet at the Inner Courtyard?"

"Well, we clean up our parts of the rooms and we all got the same idea to check up on the others." Apple Jack said.

"Yeah let's head back and see if we can do something about big portal." Rainbow said.

But before they could head off, Ghost Studies spoke up.

"Not so fast girls, you're not done yet. I pick up some more ghosts! Check your maps!" He said.

They did and saw three rooms fill with ghosts.

"Drats! Just as we thought we were done." Rainbow said.

"There five of us and three rooms, lets spit up into teams." Apple Jack said.

"I stick with Fluttershy. With our flying we can stop them in no time." Rainbow said.

"I'll go with you Apple Jack, You might what some help this time." Rarity said.

"Normally I would say I can do it myself but there no time to argue. So Pinkie, ya on ya own until we meet back up at the Inner Courtyard." Apple Jack said.

"Okie Dokie Loike! I was hopping for more fun with my friends but I guess I can wait for it." Pinkie said show she wasn't brother by it.

"Right, Me and Rarity well take the closest port to this room." Apple Jack pointing to the Ancient Exhibit.

"There the rest of us we clear out the Grand West and East halls." Rainbow said.

"Sure, be careful. I don't know if Nightmare Moon is planning a trap." Fluttershy said.

"Don't worry Darling, We be fine." Rarity said as she and Apple Jack step though the portal with sand around it.

"Meet you two back at the Inner Courtyard." Pinkie said skip away.

"Guess she doing the Grand East, which leaves us the Grand West." Rainbow said.

"Yeah...let go." Fluttershy said meekly.

_In the Kitchen_

Fluttershy and Rainbow enter the Kitchen and saw two Strong Hiders. They both took one and was able to catch them with ease due to that all the had to do was check their hiding places and they appear to find another place to hide. They stun them and caught both of them. A third one appear and they work together to caught it. The Strong Hider was no match for two Ghost Seekers and lose it heath in a blink of an eye. It went in Fluttershy Ghost Seeker due it was stronger than Rainbow's.

"Well that was quick, we took care if the ghost in ten seconds flat!" Rainbow said.

Fluttershy nods and said, "Let get to the Inner Courtyard."

_In the Restrooms_

Pinkie walk in and saw purple puddles on the floor. She knew better though. They were Creepers, the only ghosts that did not have a Strong form.

"Let see, Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Rarity said that they took the form of puddles and once you step in them, they got you and to get free you have to shake yourself out.", Pinkie said thinking about it, "To catch them without being caught yourself, just suck at them until they show themselves and stun them. They are to easy catch and it take one yank to pull them in...Got it!"

In no time Pinkie made two Creepers appear out the puddles and caught them with ease because they were small. They last one was bigger and Pinkie still caught it with ease.

"Well that was quick and no fun at all. Oh well, Better get to the Inner Courtyard, La, la, la, la!" Pinkie said and hop away.

_In the Ancient Exhibit_

Apple Jack and Rarity step out of the portal and was greeted by two Mummies.

"Mummies? Well, I have to said they're not very good at that." Apple Jack said due to this was her first time seeing Mummies.

"Yes, They wear old bandages and they ways to beat them is ether to run into something or each other or as Fluttershy told us, burn their wrappers away." Rarity agree and explain how to beat them.

They run around them and trick them into running into the touches and burning away their wrappers. Two Strong Greenies took their place. They both stun one each and caught them. Two more Strong Greenies appear and they caught them with ease.

"Well that was fast." Rarity said.

"Yeah, Let get to the Inner Courtyard." Apple Jack agree and they walk to the Inner Courtyard.

Soon all of them meet at the Inner Courtyard and Fluttershy turn the stairs to face the door to the Terrence. They walk up the stairs and enter the door.

Once there, the five mares watch as five strong Greenies appear out of the portal and started to attack them. Each Mare took one Strong Greenie. Apple Jack and Fluttershy got a Bubble Shield Greenie and the broke the shields as they other caught theirs. After catching theirs, five more Strong Greenies appear and this time Rarity and Pinkie Pie got the Bubble Shield Greenies and broke their shields and they caught all of them.

Then a Strong Greenie with a bucket, two Slammers, then followed by Mummy, then a green bug appear out of the portal.

Rarity quickly got rid of the bug and help Pinkie take care of the mummy. Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash took care of the Slammers and Fluttershy trick the Bucket Strong Greenie into looking to see where she was at.

Then a Mummy, Strong Slammer, Strong Sneaker, two or so more green bugs appear. Rarity once again quickly got rid of the bugs as Apple Jack took on the Strong Slammer and it put up a fight with her but she won at the end. Rainbow and Fluttershy stood back to back looking out for the Strong Sneaker and Rainbow caught it as it try to scare Fluttershy. Pinkie was mess around with the mummy by making faces at it and it ran into the flame and a Strong Greenie appear that she caught.

Then a Strong Greenie, and Strong Sneaker appear and the five spit into groups. Apple Jack, Fluttershy, and Rarity work together to stop the Strong Sneaker that Apple Jack caught. Pinkie and Rainbow easily took care of the Strong Greenie.

Then 2 Strong Bubble Greenies, and small Creepers appear out of the portal next. Rarity, Rainbow, and Fluttershy clear the field from the Creepers and Apple Jack and Pinkie broke and caught the Bubble Shields Greenies.

Then a Strong Gobber, Strong Slammer, two Strong Greenies with shield & swords appear. Apple Jack took out the Strong Slammer and Pinkie again swiftly dodge the two swords that the Greenies had. (I'm not asking this time.) Making Rarity confuse but stun and suck both Greenies. They rest turn to Strong Gobber and Ghost Studies spoke up.

"Girls! We're reaching the paranormal limit! At this rate, our dimension was collapse on itself! Hurry!" He warn.

"Come on you all, Let catch this thing together." Apple Jack said.

"Right!'' The other said and Bright Flash it at the same time.

The Strong Gobber fell to their Ghost Seekers and went in Fluttershy's. One it was caught, the purple lighting and flashing stop and all the Mane 6 sat down on the ground. They did it. All the ghost were caught and none escape. Fluttershy Ghost Looker theme play and she answer it as the other walk over to her. "Hello?"

"Girls, You did it! You're all ghost-catching artists, Dears! And the Ghost Seekers are your paintbrush" Ghost Studies said.

"Wow girls! I never knew you could Ghost hunt Like Fluttershy." Twilight said.

"It a long story Twi, but right now we're all tried." Apple Jack said.

"Yes, I'll have The Princesses bring you back, they have to be jam-pack with ghosts. Let unload them before Fluttershy goes though the creepy portal." He said

"AGREE!" The all said and the view turn off.

The Mane 6 jump for joy as their mission was complete. Fluttershy check her Ghost Looker and saw hers and her friends score. Then they all were brought to the shack.

* * *

They appear in the shack and Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flew to the ground as the other landed on their flanks.

"Well, That something we have to get use to." Rarity said.

"Welcome back My Little Ponies. You all did a good job." Celestia said.

"Thanks Princess Celestia, but it Fluttershy that the greatest out of all of us." Pinkie said placing a hoof around her.

"Oh...um...er...I mean...Uh..." Fluttershy said shyly.

Ghost Studies laugh and said, "Well let empty all of your Ghost Seekers. Fluttershy you first."

The Tube appear and Fluttershy empty her Ghost Seeker, then Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and last Pinkie.

Afterwards, when all the ghost hunting ponies emptied their vacuums, something began to happen. The Ghost Seeker models 3000v2-4500, shook before coming undo and apart all over the floor.

"Oh nuts! I knew I should have had them warranty. Oh well, they at least didn't fall apart when you had ghost & they escape, that be real bad then." Ghost Studies moans in seeing that action happened, but on the brighter side, at least his older models performed what they were built to do.

"For now, looks like I'll have to work on fixing them up and making multiple packs for the future. But as things stand, we can get by with Ghost Seeker 5000 that Fluttershy is using." He issued that while he'll make plans to fix or improve the older model series, as long as one Ghost Seeker is still functioning right, they can capture the loose ghost easily.

"Yeah, never thought they break apart on us." Rainbow laugh and the other join in.

The ghost trouble was over for now, but there was still things to be done.

* * *

Ghost caught: Shadowbolt.

Shadowbolts-Check, Gems-Check, All upgrades-Check, What left...Oh yeah! The Dark Moon Piece and Nightmare Moon. They are coming up soon. First Fluttershy as to go get the last Dark Moon piece and the next chapter will tell you all why I had Twilight be save early. At First she was going to do it alone but I change my mind. Can you all guess who going to help Fluttershy with the Dark Moon Piece? Please Review.


	32. Treacherous Mansion Boss-Nightmare

Fluttershy's Mansion Dark Moon

**Phantom Fan 21: **Last Mission and the Last Dark Moon piece. V.K. has once again given me scenes for this mission. And a little surprise for those you a just joining this story. I don't want to revile to much so Enjoy!

* * *

Ghost Studies was going over the pieces of the Ghost Seekers 3000v2-4500. He was thinking of a way to make them new to a new model. But he had time for that later. He turn to Fluttershy who was telling Twilight the time the others help her on getting the Dark Moon pieces and their own ghost haunting missions.

"Well, Fluttershy, it all come down to this. All paths seems to be pointing toward that mysterious portal on the Terrace." Ghost Studies said and all of them turn to him.

"I can't find the Dark Moon Piece anywhere else and that goes the same for Nightmare Moon as well. She must be beyond the portal, still furious that you and your friends captured the ghosts she send though. As I said...It the moment of truth." He continue before a sad look appear on his face.

"Listen Fluttershy, If you...uh...don't ever come back. Just know..." he stop as he was trying to make up his mind.

They waited for him to finish. Fluttershy scare that she won't return but it would nice to heard what Ghost Studies had to say.

"Just know I'm very proud of you, my dear. Very Proud.*Sniff* "Ghost Studies said on the edge of crying.

"Relax doc., she's not going alone." Applejack issued to the near in tears Ghost Studies that their friend isn't gonna go into danger by herself to find that last piece.

"Right, like the other times, we'll help out!" Rainbow Dash issued off in reminding how they each helped their pony friend out when it counted.

"Absolutely! We're here for our friend." Rarity nods in saying they are here if Fluttershy needs them.

"Yeppers! Raring & ready to go!" Pinkie Pie bounced up to make a cheer about being eager to go.

"Ah you guys, that's so nice of you to help." Fluttershy smiled in feeling so glad her friends wanna help her even in this final moment of getting the last Dark Moon piece back.

"So who you picking for this one Fluttershy? Every other pony went with you earlier to get the last four Dark Moon Pieces?" Spike asked off in who was gonna go to help their friend out this time, this is the last piece before they have a full set.

"Maybe it should be Applejack!" Apple Bloom suggested firstly in who they should send in, her big sister.

"Nah, Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo shook her head to say they send in the coolest of the cool.

"Maybe Rarity!" Sweetie Belle sweetly spoke about her sister going in to aid in this.

"Well Pinkie Pie seems like a good odds chance?" Babs Seed thought over how she heard how the pink pony did last time

"I'll do it!" Spoke a voice that took everyone in the room by surprise, cause it was...Twilight Sparkle that requested to go?

"Twilight?" Fluttershy responded a bit surprise in seeing her friend wanting to go with her, but why, after just getting back herself.

"You each helped Fluttershy out while I was away, it's time I return the favor and helped her out." Twilight looked to her friends that helped their yellow pegasus get by with this madness, and she finally wants in on the action instead of being the captive.

"Are you certain of this Twilight Sparkle?" Celestia asked her student in caution, should Twilight do this...there's no telling what can happen.

"Yes princess Celestia, I am." Twilight noted firmly with a nod by the princess' concern for her. "I was captured by Nightmare Moon, twice, and used in her evil, I can't just sit back and let Fluttershy keep risking herself when I was careless!" The unicorn pony felt angry, that the main enemy used Twilight during the times of ghost trouble, she doesn't wanna be a bother anymore.

"But should you return, what's to say my former ego, Nightmare Moon, will not try to recapture you?" Luna spoke with added caution warnings in what can happen if Twilight is out in the open, the risk of being captured again is great.

"I'll cast an anti-ghost defensive spell that I once looked over in my studies. It should protect me from any ghostly tricks this time. Plus, I'll be with Fluttershy if we need each other." Twilight smiled with confidence that she'll make sure, she won't be caught like last time, and even if the ghost did try, she's prepared and has Fluttershy watching out for her.

"You really wanna do this Twilight? I mean...if you want to?" Fluttershy shyly responded in not knowing if she should stop her friend she got back or be supportive?

"Yes, I do. Professor...I hope you understand my selfish desire to do this?" Twilight nods to Fluttershy, before asking that Ghost Studies allows her this chance to make amends despite sounding like a filly not wanting to take 'no' for an answer.

"No worries. I was young & impetuous too when I was your age. So as long as you are now fully aware to not let your guard down, you can help Fluttershy. Besides..." Ghost Studies shook off his hooves in seeing he has no arguments to Twilight wanting to help out the most. "After all the other research work I've done to the Ghost Seeker, perhaps something from a unicorn of your talent & student under Princess Celestia's teachings, may help Fluttershy the most, No offense to the others that is." He finished off his reasons while also making sure he doesn't make the other four ponies feel offended.

"None taken." Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity & Pinkie Pie responded in union to being okay.

"Ready Twilight?" Fluttershy looked to her friend, as she was ready on her side now.

"Ready, lets do this!" Twilight nods with a serious focus game-face on.

"Okay princesses, send them in!" Ghost Studies issued for the princesses to magically send these brave ponies out to get the last Dark Moon piece back for them.

And so Celestia & Luna used their magic to teleport Fluttershy & Twilight. If they can complete this task, they'll have all the pieces ready and to end this nightmare all the sooner...

* * *

At this moment, the camera outside the Terrence moved, and then by magic, two ponies came out of it. Fluttershy & Twilight yelped from appearing above, and then just landed on the ground & not on their flanks. When both ponies saw where they were, they soon turn around behind them...to stare at what was their prime area to explore.

"Ohhh, my?" Twilight gasped a bit in seeing this now, this was her first time while Fluttershy & the others already saw it. "So that's the portal Nightmare Moon made Fluttershy?" She asked since she was still a portrait and never saw this action take place.

"Yes, it's also where me & the others fought off a large number of ghost. All that's left is to find the Dark Moon piece inside." Fluttershy nods while explaining the only things left to do here.

The portal continued to swirl about from when it was opened, as it was the gate to leading to what was inside. But just then, a flash happened that made the paranormal portal increase it's sucking velocity.

"WAaugh-Aaahhh!" Suddenly, both ponies yelped from being pulled off the ground, but managed to turn about to lie low to the ground in keeping themselves station.

"Oh dear, the professor never mentioned this!" Fluttershy yelped from seeing what was happening to them now.

"Does he ever!" Twilight shouted off over the suction of the vortex portal.

"Well, maybe...but I can't out run this with my wings!" Fluttershy shrug off a bit in being unsure about one topic while seeing she can't fly fast enough to get them away from this.

"And I need to focus my magic, I can't do that while stuck like this!" Twilight stated from her own problem, she needs complete concentration, and that's not happening with this situation.

"Wooh...wooh?" Fluttershy yelped from her right & left front hooves were slipping, the same for Twilight

"Fluttershy, we mustn't let...go...!" Twilight tried to hold on to say they needed to stay strong, too bad that was the last thing they ever get.

"WAAaughhaaaahh..." Suddenly, Twilight & Fluttershy were completely sucked from where they held out before going right through the portal.

Soon we see a strange medieval castle structure room with carpets on the ground and knight armors stood up from left, right, to three by the glass windows viewing...a strange view. It was not like the normal clouds, nor night time, it was almost like a paranormal scale of a change. But soon everything is cut short, when some ponies come out from a glow that was above the room.

"Guuagh..." Fluttershy & Twilight yelped from landing on the ground, that basically hurt them a bit. "Oohhh-oohhoooh...woooh?" Both ponies shook to snapped their senses in what was happening.

"Gruuagh...you alright Fluttershy?" Twilight spoke from a moan in holding her head from what happened to them, that wasn't pleasant.

"Oh-wooh, yah, I think so?" Fluttershy responded a bit okay to holding her head. "Oh...this is?" Fluttershy looked to her right in what she could see.

"Waaugh...is this, the Paranormal Dimension, where all the ghost live in?" Twilight spoke off from looking to her left side in seeing the surroundings.

"Hmm...it's almost like those times I went through hidden doors that brought me here." Fluttershy hummed to herself in recalling something similar to what was obvious to the point. But then when she looked behind where a strange humming noise was going on, there was... "Oh my, Twilight look!" She yelped in seeing what was directly behind the two.

In the one spot near the windows, was a knight's emptied suit of armor, as it held what was clearly, the six & last piece of the Dark Moon in some presentation appeal form within the chamber room.

"We finally found it Twilight!" Fluttershy spoke to her friend in seeing their objective before them.

"The Dark Moon piece? But...why is it left unguarded?" Twilight responded surprise to see this, but was cautiously on watch by this strange moment. "You said the last four were guarded by Possessor ghost, right?" The pony heard about the Possessor Ghost that had a Dark Moon piece inside them, and after defeat, were the pieces claim?

"I don't know either, but...maybe it's a good thing. We can get it and end this nightmare sooner, right?" Fluttershy spoke with a little smile forming in what they can get out of this.

"Hugh, I guess that would be nice." Twilight signs in feeling that the sooner this was over, the better they can return to normal lives.

"Ok, let get it." Fluttershy said.

Now the two ponies slow head for the Dark Moon Piece, Twilight stop and began to think as Fluttershy walk toward it

"Hmm...oh-oh...easy now..." Fluttershy carefully approached the suit, as she was trying to reach for the last gem piece.

"I'm not sure, this all seems to easy, I mean..." Twilight looked around in concerns, something wasn't right, and she had to look for anything... suspicious...

"Heheheahaha-huaahhh..." Suddenly while Fluttershy's eyes looked down at the ground while her right hoof was reaching, a ghost appeared in front of the armor from invisibility with which...his mouth was about to snap shut on the pony's hoof.

"Fluttershy! Get away!" Twilight screamed out for her friend to lookout for an enemy.

"Oh...Waaaugh!" Fluttershy finally turned up, and yelped in surprise before the ghost almost snapped it's mouth on the hoof in it's mouth.

Then in the next moment, the Possessor waved his arms across that unleashed a sonic-wave that pushed the two ponies backwards in 'slow motion' work.

"Gaugh...uuugh?" Both Twilight & Fluttershy let off some groans from their impacts on the floor, as the new Possessor came out of the armor area. This one looked different from the other Possessors, it is thin, white, multiskined, ghost by the outer eye, but it has two pairs of horns on the side of his head as well as a pointed horn protruding from the front of his head.

"Guah-hah-hahuhaaahh..." The one laughed off in holding out it's arms to gaze at the ponies looking at him, he was tough, tougher then the others seen so far, and that's who he was...Tough Possessor.

"Ohhhh...is that a Possessor?" Twilight moaned from the aftershock wave before seeing what the two have on their hooves now.

"I think so, but he seems...tougher then the others?" Fluttershy responded while noticing this one's different appearance from her previous boss foes.

"MWah-huhuahahaaaaa..." Tough Possessor was laughing while it seemed to be making it's ghostly magic voodoo work. And when it was done, the ponies saw their troubles double; when the ghost split, LITERALLY! "Yehehehe-yaaahhhh!" The two Tough Possessor ghosts flew off with a cackle towards the far corner armors, and soon went in them, taking possession of control of the empty suits. Now the suits of armor were moving, wielding their hammer axes up to prepare to attack their targets.

"Oh dear, this one's even more different then the others?" Fluttershy yelped in seeing these were new odds to her.

"Fluttershy, we need to figure out how to get them out of that armor?" Twilight spoke in having them stand up to try to plan anything to stop what's to come.

"Well, I learn if you pull them under rugs, the Greenie ghost come out." Fluttershy explained off how she dealt with this problem of a similar manner of speaking.

"Then we'll have to do that! Come on!" Twilight issued off towards her friend, as they gotta get to work.

Fluttershy quickly ran from the nearest Knight and Twilight had the other one follow her. Once they both were on the rug, they dodge the Knights Ax's and ran to the edge of the rug. Fluttershy suck up one corner and Twilight grab the other with her magic. Together they pull and the Knights fell and broke apart. The Tough Possessor form back to one and started to charge it attack.

"Twilight look out! It attack!" Fluttershy shouted to warn her friend.

Twilight jump out of the way and the Possessor hit the wall instead and was daze.

Soon after Fluttershy Bright Flash the Possessor, she tried to suck it in, but it's defense was tough, which meant she had to pull at her hardest.

"Keep it up Fluttershy!" Twilight called out, before she got behind the pegasus to help pull the vacuum more to suck in the ghost.

Good news, the ponies did it, only they piled off the white skin to reveal a golden ghost coming out before it escaped and made the two fly back a bit.

"MWuh-ha-hahahahaaahh..." Suddenly, this next Possessor split into threesomes to possess three other empty suits of armors in the room, one of the left, right, and middle, like a 9, 12, 3 order of a clock pattern.

"Just great, now they made it three times are hard?" Twilight complains in seeing this, as the knights were bending to pick up their weapons.

"We'll have to try to get them the same way, Twilight." Fluttershy responded in being ready for this threat times three.

Fluttershy and Twilight try the same plan as last time, However, One of the knights was not on the rug as the other two and call back the fallen Knights.

"Fluttershy, we have to take them all out at the same time!" Twilight instructed her friend in seeing they can't win if they can't get all the armors knocked down to have the Possessor try to remerge itself into a single being.

"Oh dear, and two at once was hard before, but...alright." Fluttershy responded a bit worried that they had trouble getting to knock down two Possessor Knights, but...they'll have to try harder then.

They had the Knights chase them until they were on the same rug. Dodging the Ax's, Fluttershy and Twilight ran to the corners and grab them. With a yank and pull, they made the Knights fall and the Possessor reform into one and attack them again. They dodge and it hit the wall. Fluttershy stun it and started to suck it up. Twilight grab the hose as well and soon the remove the second skin, that made him red.

"MWuh-hahaha-ahahahaha..." Suddenly, the red Tough Possessor was flying across the room, before turning to the ponies, and then... "GWuh-hahaha-Wuah-hahahah..." Then in a glowing sphere, the ghost ended up splitting itself into foursomes before...flying out of the room by the glass window & dive downwards?

"Weird, why did they do that?" Fluttershy questioned that the last Possessor decided to flea when they are not through yet?

"They took over the armors in this room, so there must be a few outside." Twilight issued the only logical meaning to this.

Suddenly, without any reason at all, there was some loud noises being heard outside. The outside skies began to look a bit shifty, the sounds outside sounded like heavy stomps. Just what was coming from outside?

"Ahhh...ahh...Twilight, what do your suspect they found out there?" Fluttershy spoke a bit nervously towards her friend, as they were near the spot.

Just then, another stomp was heard that shook the room the ponies were in.

"Um...I'm not...sure 'what' they found?" Twilight spoke with a worried concern face, as both ponies looked up a bit.

"Uh-oh...?" Twilight & Fluttershy both responded in seeing what was outside, and it was nothing too good for sure. "Huagh..." They both gasped when they saw a shadow appearing from the window, only it was taller, bigger, enough to ponder what the Tough Possessor came across.

Soon that question was answered from the heavy stomping of metal boots, and from the shadowy blurs we could see from the window was...a knight's armor, just one tiny problem, correction, BIG problem: The Knight Armor outside was Colossal big! This made a very important question, where was such a huge armor even placed in this paranormal dimension?

But then without warning, the right side of the body held something, which smashed right across the rooftop of the chamber room the ponies were in.

"Woah..." Fluttershy yelped from covering herself with her hooves over her head, the debris was falling a bit.

"Waugh...?" As Twilight recovered, the ponies saw from the clearing dust, the giant knight's left swing attack on the building.

And like before, the giant foe managed to smash the other side across while completely removing the rooftop.

"Wooh..." Both ponies on the ground tripped backwards from what happened, as they turn their heads around a bit.

"Ohh..." Fluttershy yelped a bit from seeing the damage that was done here.

"Ohh..." Twilight yelped from when the two looked at what they were now facing.

With no rooftop over their heads, the ponies saw , a giant knight that was like a larger version of the suits of armor, except for an orange glow emanating from the knight's helmet. "Warugh-Hugh-HRuuAaarugh!" The giant knight made a deep giant voice sounding cackle, in staring at it's tiny opponents. Soon it moves up it's left knee to present it's foot into the small chamber room without the rooftop...heading for the ponies lying position.

"Oh-no-no-no-no-nooo!" Fluttershy was waving up in requesting the enemy not to squash them in fear.

"Fluttershy, we need to move away from the boot!" Twilight snapped her friend out that they have to get away from where they are or be squashed like pony-pavements.

The giant knight's foot was about crush the foes beneath, but...

"Aaahhhh!" Fluttershy made a yelp cry, as she got up to run/fly away while Twilight used her magic from her horn to make herself teleport away from the area. "Waaaughh!" The stomping force knocked Fluttershy away from the giant knight's left boot entry.

Soon the giant knight's other foot entered the area, right next to the left, being completely in the building now.

"Dah-wugh...oooh boy?" Fluttershy slowly was getting herself up to stare in horrible shock, this has got to be her biggest enemy yet she has to face.

Now Twilight appeared from her teleportation before her friend. "Okay, bigger problem, but the same issue." She issued about this being a bigger foe, but the plan to beat it remains.

"Um, how's it the same?" Fluttershy asked off in wondering how this battle is similar to others.

"This enemy's too big & slow, so we have to be fast & quick to try to trip him. As Spike always said, the bigger they are, the harder they fall." Twilight explained her plan that they just have to quickly trip the knight, and the Possessor inside will come out.

"Well, if we can do it, we can try it." Fluttershy sorta perked up a bit after that pep-talk now.

They ran around the room try to get the Knight to step on the rugs but for some reason or another parts of a ceiling was falling all around them as the Knight stomp.

"Where did these come from?" Fluttershy ask

"Fluttershy, We're inside the Ghost Home world, anything can happen, I'm sure even Ghost Studies would be surprise." Twilight remind her and explain how Ghost Studies would love the place if it wasn't full with evil ghost.

They both quickly out of the way when a sword came dragging across the ground cutting the area. After the sword stop the cut line was repair and the Knight pull put it sword. Twilight was able to get the right foot to stomp on the rug and pull it from under it. The Knight try to stay up and was able to jump on one foot to try to crush Fluttershy. After it stop on another rug, Fluttershy pull it from under it.

At last, the ponies managed to pull the last carpet that made the giant knight lose his balance. As we see it fall backwards, let goes of it's sword, and then..."BAM!" Makes a loud impact smack on the ground that wasn't there, but in this dimension's rule, hard to say but to go along with it. Then when it's left arm and leg fell down, two Possessor's flew out, then the same happened with the other side. The right arm & leg fell which made two of the Possessors come out as well.

"WAAauharrughhh..." The four Possessors cried out from being shot off into the air. "Waugh-Waaugh...Waaaughh..." Then one by one, they all fell onto the ground, dog-piling on the other until all four were there. Then from another ghostly magic sign, the four split Possessors were remerging back into a single being.

"Nrruagh-Arrugh?" The Tough Possessor shook it's head from getting out it's dizzy state from what happened, looked at the ponies in front of him while hovering up on it's feet, that is, if it had feet.

"Oh boy, we got another attack coming." Fluttershy warn.

The Possessor charge and also release three small trails from behind. Fluttershy was able to grab Twilight and lift her over the attacks. The Possessor hit the wall and was daze again. Fluttershy set Twilight down and Bright Flash him and suck him up. Twilight join in and they pull as hard as they can.

Finally, after much struggles, the ponies have sucked the Tough Possessor into the Ghost Seeker, they've won.

"Few, we did it Fluttershy, I thought..." Twilight signed in relief, they did it, they won, they...

"Um, better wait till after the smoke display to say anything about our victory Twilight." Fluttershy spoke with caution, as she once again, saw her vacuum letting off purple sparks from sucking in a ghost with the Dark Moon inside, she's use to this.

"Why, what's suppose to hap..." Twilight was about to ask until she was cut off.

Then from another implosion of smoke, a gem was shot off while the ponies were pushed back. And soon what landed in the room, was the Dark Moon piece.

"Cough-cough...I thought the professor fixed the Ghost Seeker?" Twilight coughed a bit while seeing what happened to them, that was unexpected?

"He did improve it, but I guess ejecting strong magical gems isn't much of a problem, so long as the ghost stay in." Fluttershy shrug off in saying this without much a problem.

Soon the ponies decided to approach the last Dark Moon piece, as it glimmered in it's brilliance, even while still a bit dark.

"Oh...the last piece?" Fluttershy held up her right hoof to almost touch the gem, but was hesitated from looking at it.

"Hmmm...Hard to believe it? The last piece? You really are something Fluttershy." Twilight hummed to studying this piece, it was marvelous, and her friend was something else for stopping the ghost.

"Ohhh...this is it? The very last one?" Fluttershy spoke in awe, as she soon took hold of the gem in her hooves while getting a silent smiling nod from Twilight in responding to the pegasus' question. "Wooh-Hoo! Yes, it is!" Fluttershy was so happy, she threw the gem up into the air. "Oh yes! Now we can fix everything!" She cheered in seeing they have truly done it as she flew up to catch the crystal, the last piece is theirs. "We FINALLY did it!" Fluttershy landed on the ground, cheering for this success, as she puts away the last Dark Moon piece in her 'special' hiding place.

At last, the two ponies have done it, now that just leaves one itty-bitty-tinny-weeny thing left to deal with, which was...HOW DO THEY GET OUT OF HERE & BACK TO THE OTHERS!? The thought was cut off when they heard Fluttershy's Ghost Looker theme play. "Hello?"

"You done it girls! You actually done it! The Last Dark Moon piece!" Ghost Studies said with the other cheering in the background.

"It not going to easy, But me and Luna will get you out of that Horrible illusion." Celestia said.

"Yes, A job well done, our magic better not fail us now." Luna added and hope hers and Celestia's horns will get them out and the view turn off.

Once the chat was over, did both Twilight & Fluttershy sign in relief on two things: they completed the mission & will escape this Paranormal Dimension. Fluttershy jump for joy as her mission was complete. Twilight smile as Fluttershy open her Ghost Looker and saw their score. Then was brought back to the shack.

* * *

Fluttershy and Twilight appear in the shack and Twilight land on her flank as Fluttershy flew down.

"Ow...I can see why the other are a little brother by the drops they get." Twilight said as she rub her flank.

"Sorry Twilight, It was hard to get you both out." Celestia explain.

"Well, Let get the Dark Moon clean up and find Nightmare Moon." Rainbow said.

"Actually I came to a problem that not even I saw coming." Ghost Studies clear up.

"Huh?" The others ask.

"For some reason, the Dark Moon Clear is missing a piece and I can't clean the Dark Moon piece with out it." He said.

"What? You mean that it stuck in it dark state until you can find the missing piece?!" Rarity shouted.

"I'm afraid so." Ghost Studies reply.

"Well then, let get the Possessor to the vault." Twilight said.

"Yes, A good idea." Ghost Studies agree and the tube appear.

Fluttershy place the hose on the tube and the Possessor was send to the vault. After that Fluttershy remove the hose and turn back to Ghost Studies.

"Now that done, Why don't you two tell what happen while I'll try to find a new piece. Hopefully it doesn't take too long." Ghost Studies said and Twilight nods.

* * *

Ghost Caught: Tough Possessor.

Well all the Dark Moon piece has been collected, but with the missing piece it can't be reform. Up next is the Bonus Mission and I'm sure you can all guess who doing it. After the Bonus Mission it the final Boss and then I can move on to my Fan made Fluttershy's Mansions stories. Please Review.


	33. BONUS MISSION PART 5

Fluttershy's Mansion Dark Moon

**Phantom Fan 21: **Hey everyone, what time is it?...BONUS MISSION! Yep the last bonus of the story, this time it Twilight turn to ghost hunt. Now there will be a bit of a change in this. I watch the YouTube video and E. Gladd say that King Boo was sending his strongest ghost and I though it was going to be mostly strong ghost. But when I watch the mission, it turn out to be mostly normal ghost instead. So I'm changing a line in this. Hope you ready to see Twilight Ghost Hunt, because here we go!

* * *

"Then with one final pull, we caught the last Possessor and got the Dark Moon piece." Twilight finish explaining to her friends about their boss battle.

"Wow! It was that big?!" Rainbow ask not believing it.

"I have trouble believing it too Rainbow Dash." Twilight said.

Fluttershy was sitting on the ground and was looking at the Dark Moon Piece. She love how the gems shine, dark or not. But she was wondering, why her? Why is she the only one that able to hunt ghost and why did Nightmare Moon try to go after her in the first place? Yes, she easily scare and freezes up sometimes but, She has shown Nightmare Moon that she won't give up. Luna walk up to Fluttershy and place wing on her.

"Lady Fluttershy, what the matter?" She ask.

"I just wondering why Nightmare Moon went after me first. I mean...yes I easily get scare but why me? The other are able to put up a fight when they fond out, but when I first saw her, I just froze. If it wasn't for the Ghost Seeker 3000 I had at the time, I wouldn't save my friends because Nightmare Moon was scare of it." Fluttershy said.

"That something I too am wondering." Luna said.

"AH HA!", Ghost Studies shouted, "Fond the missing piece and what luck it in the Mansion."

"That is good, because all the ghost are already gone." Rainbow agree.

Sudden Ghost Studies jump from his chair and look at the screen again.

"What is this?! I knew it all along! Nightmare Moon was sending those ghosts to reclaim the mansions. I reckon she flew into rage every time Fluttershy recover a Dark Moon Piece." Ghost Studies said.

"Say what?!" Rainbow ask.

"If the Ghost on in the mansion then about the piece we need?" Fluttershy ask.

"So far it still in there, but Nightmare Moon send a horde of ghosts to reclaim the Treacherous Mansion!" Ghost Studies answer.

"There no time saying who going now, Fluttershy you have to do this one yourself." Apple Jack said.

"No." Fluttershy said.

"NO?!" Everypony shouted.

"But why?" Rainbow ask.

"Because it Twilight's turn to ghost hunt." Fluttershy said smiling.

Twilight just stood there in shock. Fluttershy took off the Ghost Seeker and hand it to Ghost Studies who nods.

"Fluttershy, have you lost your mind? What if this what Nightmare Moon is planning?" Rainbow ask.

"Relax Rainbow, I know what she doing." Twilight said and everypony turn to look at her.

"Fluttershy told me that all of you did you on type of ghost hunting and she wants me to try it, plus with that spell I learn I wouldn't be caught easily like before." Twilight explain.

"Is that true Fluttershy?" Celestia ask.

"Yes, each of my friends try their hoof at ghost hunting and now it Twilight turn." Fluttershy said.

Ghost Studies turn to Twilight and give her the Ghost Seeker.

"Now Twilight I don't have a lot of time to downgrade the Ghost Seeker, but I send it back to normal levels. Nightmare Moon is sending all the ghosts she has left. So be careful, some Strong Ghost are there too." Ghost Studies said as Fluttershy help Twilight put on the Ghost Seeker 5000.

"If Nightmare Moon reclaims the mansion, her ghost army will be able to invade all of Dark Moon Valley and beyond!" Ghost Studies warn.

"I'll as quick as I can." Twilight said as she try to stay still on her back hooves, which was hard even with the Ghost Seeker.

"Here Twilight, this Ghost Look will help you like it did with me and the others." Fluttershy said and hand it to her.

Once Twilight was ready, Ghost Studies turn to the Princesses and said, "I know you are worry, but trust in what Fluttershy doing, OK? Send her in."

Celestia nods and she and Luna send Twilight into the Treacherous Mansion.

* * *

Soon the scene change to the Front Entrance and Twilight appear right on the ground. She look around and saw no Ghosts...yet.

"Look like Celestia and Luna finally got it. I didn't land on my flank this time." Twilight said and heard Ghost Studies voice.

"Fond them! Check the map, Twilight." He said and Twilight pull out the Ghost Looker.

Twilight walk over to the portal that Fluttershy told her about and step though and came to the Ice Age Exhibit, where there was a normal Greenie and two Helmet Greenies. Twilight went after the normal Greenie first. She caught it with ease and turn to the Helmet Greenies. Twilight move around the first Helmet Greenie until it remove the Helmet to see where Twilight was. Twilight stun it and caught it as well. But at the same time a Normal Sneaker appear and scare her.

Twilight caught her breath from the unexcited surprise and saw the second Helmet Greenie move towards her.

"You know, waiting to remove your helmet takes a little to long so, how about I help you with that before the Sneaker appears again?" Twilight said and use her magic to remove the helmet and stun the Greenie. After catching it. Twilight watch as some snow move around showing that the Sneaker was trying to get behind her. She let it and then turn and Bright Flash it. Once it was caught, Twilight smile and heard Ghost Studies voice again.

"You just started Twilight. You got two rooms this time!" He said.

Twilight walk out of the room and though the Grand West and into the Inner Courtyard and turn the stairs to face the east side of the mansion. Once it was there, Twilight climb up the stairs and enter the East Corridor where two Mummies appear.

"Mummies, Huh? Well I remember what Fluttershy told me. No flames around here so got to use the other mod then." Twilight said and Bright Flash the one nearest to her. The Mummy cried out in a low moan and try to attack Twilight but hit a wall instead. Twilight use her magic to garb the knot and unwrap the mummy and a Greenie stood in it place. Twilight quickly Bright Flash and caught it. Then two normal Greenies appear and Twilight move away from the second mummy and was able to Bright Flash and catch the two Greenies at once. After then were gone, Twilight blind the mummy and dodge it for it to run into the wall and fell over. Again Twilight use her magic to unwarp the mummy and caught the Greenie.

She went inside the Study room and saw a normal Hider that was surprise and try to hind from her Twilight was quick on Bright Flashing it and catching it before looking around the room to see Strong Greenie wearing Sunglasses and a Sneaker appear and scare her before disappearing.

"Gezz, Now I get why Fluttershy so easily scare of them. The come at the lese time you except them." Twilight said and suck the Sunglasses off the Strong Greenie.

She try to catch but the Sneaker appear again and scare her, making her lose her grip. Twilight then turn and let out a Bright Flash that stun the Sneaker and she caught it before turning back to the Strong Greenie and finish catching it.

"Don't relax yet Twilight! The final wave has appear, You can do it!" Ghost Studies said.

Twilight walk out the Study and down to the next room which was the Nautical Exhibit. There she saw a Strong Slammer and another Helmet Greenie. Knowing that Strong Slammers was more powerful and healthier than normal Slammers, Twilight Bright Flash it and started to suck it up. It took a lot of yanks but Twilight caught it. Then a normal Greenie appear. Twilight use her magic to remove the Helmet and the stun and caught the Greenie. She caught the other one and walk back to the Inner Courtyard and back down the stairs and turn it to face the west side of the mansion. Twilight walk into the West Corridor and then into the Archives room.

Then she spotted a Greenie and a Sneaker that disappear as soon as it saw her. Twilight caught the Greenie and was about to go after the Sneaker when she saw another one. Charging up the flashlight, Twilight stun not one, not two, but three Sneakers at once. Twilight started to suck them up and caught them after a few yanks.

Twilight left the room and walk down to the Space Exhibit room where her mouth drop. She need Luna would like this, ever Fluttershy thought so when she first enter the room. She saw two Normal Greenies, a Strong Greenie and ready herself. Twilight got all three Greenies together and Bright Flash them. Twilight suck them up and caught the two Normal Greenies first. Whiling still try to catch the Strong Greenie, the Slammer move behind her and touch the Ghost Seeker. Twilight's ghost shield kick in and zap the Slammer away as she caught the Strong Greenie. Twilight had no trouble catching the Slammer after that and she was finally done. The Ghost Looker theme play and Twilight answer it. "Hello Ghost Studies."

"Huh? How did you...never mind." Ghost Studies said at first but remember he was the only to call Fluttershy and her friends.

"Amazing Twilight! You're just as good as the others! Now only if I can have the Princesses try their lick at Ghost Hunting..." He said before going deep in thought.

"Now, now, Professor, You can think about that later. Twilight did you get the piece?" Celestia said then ask.

"Oh yeah, hang on." Twilight said and look inside the meteorite.

"Got it!" Twilight said as she pull out a small gear.

"Good work! With that piece I can clean up the Dark Moon Piece and then we can plan our attack on Nightmare Moon." Ghost Studies said.

"See back at the Shack." Twilight said and hang up.

Twilight clap her hooves together as her mission was complete. She open the Ghost Seeker and saw it took her 5:44 to clean up the mansion. Looks like Apple Jack was the faster one out of all of them. Then she was brought back to the shack.

* * *

Twilight appear in mid-air and fell on her flank.

"Ouch!" She said.

"A job well done, Twilight. You did it, that was all the ghosts Nightmare Moon had left." Ghost Studies said.

"Thanks and here your piece." Twilight said and took out the gear and gave it to him.

Ghost Studies made the Dark Moon cleaner rise up and got to work. After a second or two he stood up and said, " Ok Fluttershy, let clean that Dark Moon piece and get the Dark Moon repair."

Fluttershy nods and set the Dark Moon piece on the turn table and watch as it was clean and made a bright shine. Then it was switch with the tube and Twilight place the hose on it and all the Ghosts and bits went to the vault. After that Twilight took off the Ghost Seeker and hand it to Twilight.

Ghost Studies turn to a small switch on it and flip it. In no time, the Ghost Seeker was upgrade back to the way it was for Fluttershy.

"Huh? Where did that switch come from?" Rainbow ask since she never saw it.

"It some I added on after Apple Jack first try at Ghost Hunting." Ghost Studies said smiling.

"SAY WHAT?!" The Mane Six yell.

"Eyep! What you thought I just kept taking it apart and rebuilding it ever time one of you took it?" Ghost Studies ask.

"Wowser! I didn't even notices that." Sweetie Belle said.

"Pretty clever if ya ask me." Apple Bloom add.

"And Cool!" Scootaloo said.

"I very nice thought Ghost Studies." Babs said.

"Why thank you." Ghost Studies told them feeling happy.

"So Twilight, What your time?" Rainbow ask.

"5:44" Twilight answer plainly.

Rainbow couldn't believe it. She was the longest time Ghost Hunter and Apple Jack was the quickest. That means, Twilight is right behind Rarity. Pinkie after her and ending at Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy pick up the Ghost Seeker ask, "So where is Nightmare Moon?"

"I been looking and I think she in that portal.", Ghost Studies said, "Fluttershy you beat her before and now it time for the fight again. I hope you are ready."

"Not really but I will try." She said as she slip on the Ghost Seeker and reach for the Ghost Looker before she was teleported away.

"What in the...?!", Twilight said, "Princess Celestia, did you and Luna just send her there already?"

"No, we wouldn't don't that unless she was ready." Celestia said.

"If you didn't send her then who...?" Spike started to ask before the answer hit all of them.

"NIGHTMARE MOON!"

* * *

That the Bonus Mission. Uh Oh! Looks like Fluttershy have the final fight before she is ready! Can't Fluttershy beat Nightmare Moon again or is Nightmare Moon going to get her revenge against Fluttershy? Hope you all are ready for the final fight. It also tell all of you that I'm just about done with the book. After think for a while, I have thought about having the Fluttershy-Luigi team be the third book again and Sun-Moon as the fourth, like I had when I started this story. I don't know if it will or won't but once I make up my mind, it will be up. Please review and get ready for the final boss.


	34. Final Battle-Nightmare Moon

Fluttershy's Mansion Dark Moon

**Phantom Fan 21: **Hey everyone, Time for the Final Boss. Fluttershy as to refight Nightmare Moon but this time Princess Celestia and Luna helps her. V.K. has once again gave me scenes for this boss but I will the fight scenes. This might be the last boss but it not the last chapter. Like with the first one, After the final boss, I will tell you all what happens afterwards. Enjoy the final fight.

* * *

At this sudden moment, a familiar teleportation spell was in effect, but it zapped on the ground in a violet color of lightning that form a circle shape? The magical atoms of one's being where reforming themselves, bringing Fluttershy in as a whole while she held a position of being in the air while wearing the Ghost Seeker

"WAaaugh...gugh?" Fluttershy yelped from appearing out of nowhere to land on some strange purple floor design. "Ow...what happened?" The pegasus responded to shake her head from the blow she felt while getting up a bit. "Hugh...WAAaahuaaaghh!?" Suddenly, Fluttershy yelped up to her hooves to notice, that she was not in the bunker with Ghost Studies or the others; just where was she? "Wuuagh...where am I?" She held her flashlight like her only supporter in looking around this dark surroundings with nothing outside it and only a floor to provide her a walking aid.

But all around, Fluttershy saw nothing but darkness and more darkness while where she stood was like an island dessert surrounded by emptiness. "Ha-ha-ha-haaa..." Suddenly, there was the sound of cackling in the air, evil laughter of a female type.

"Hugh! What was that?" Fluttershy yelped to point her flashlight at wherever that sound came from, but saw nothing?

"WHah-ha-ha, Haaahhh!" The wicked cackle was heard, more nastier then the last.

"Hugh! There it is again." Fluttershy cringed in fright to look to another side, where of where was that creepy sound coming from? "Who-who-who-who...who could be doing all this? I thought everything with the ghost was over?" Fluttershy was almost looking more worried, being surrounded in darkness didn't sit well, and just when she believed everything was over.

Then behind Fluttershy, something began to appear that were like curtains from within the darkness, unveiling some light from windows. "WOh-hahahahaaahh..." More of that evil laughter was heard, just as more hidden curtains of darkness pulled away to reveal more windows, scattered all over and uncoordinated.

"Hugh? Oh my." Fluttershy yelped in noticing what was appearing, this didn't look very good at all. "Ohohoho, what's going on here?" The girl looked around from seeing the windows appearance, but it was no daylight, so what was happening here, was this some sorta fun-house...but without the fun.

"Gehahahaaahhh..." More evil cackling was heard from around the entire area.

"WAh, that voice again." Fluttershy turn around from hearing that laughter, but from her nervous expression & worries, she can't tell where it came from.

"WAh-hahahahaah..." Then as if the wicked cackles weren't enough, a creepy shadow of an Alicorn pony flew across one of the windows.

"Wugh, what was that...just now?" Fluttershy turned from almost swearing, she saw something flew outside that window, but it wasn't there no more.

"Wah-hahahah-Hahahahaa..." Then even more maniacal cackling was heard with that same shadow Alicorn flying over three more windows up.

"Wherr...where are you?" Fluttershy slowly moved her flashlight, wanting to catch who's scaring her, but this being was too good unlike the other ghost? "Wher-where are you?" She muttered with a spooked out tone in her throat, wondering where the new enemy will appear?

"Hehe..hehehehahaha..." More fiendish laughter was heard all around, the voice was everywhere and nowhere at all.

"AAahhh...!" Fluttershy yelped from trying to find the source, but even the shadows of the Alicorn were moving slippery...like a shadow without a physical body.

"Wehehe..." The laughter was heard,, making the poor ghost hunter look left & right, right to left, almost going in circles.

"Ah-Waugh-Hugh?" Fluttershy was starting to seriously begin to almost lose herself in this hide-n-seek like game, whoever is doing this could pop up any moment.

"WRUU-ha-ha-ha-hugh-hugh-hugh-hugh..." The laughter grew darker and darker, the shadowy form was spinning around all the windows while making it harder for the pony in the room to follow.

"WAaugh-Waaaugh!" Finally, Fluttershy couldn't keep up with all the spinning action, and then slip off her balance to be on the floor.

"WRUhahahah-hahahaaaah..." That wicked cackle laughter was heard, as Fluttershy tried to pick herself up while the dark curtains were closing over the windows, sealing off any light in this darken world one lonely pony has landed in. "Whah-hah, hahahaaah..." Fluttershy looks up in seeing that on one thing, the laughter cease after that last chuckle, but now the light in this dark place was gone?

"Ohohoho, thank Celestia that's over with." Fluttershy signs to wipe her forehead from feeling relief that commotion was over. "But now, how do I get out of here & back to everypony else waiting for...oh?" Suddenly, while wondering what to do, she looked up in surprise to see something.

In front of Fluttershy, was actually a portrait, like what she seen in the mansions earlier. Only this one didn't hold the CMC or Spike, not even Twilight since they were freed. But this picture did show Fluttershy & her friends, only instead of it being with a happy moment, they all looked...spooked-out? Like something scared them & couldn't react during this frame-work. Why was that?

"Huuugh?" Fluttershy responded puzzled in seeing a portrait of those she knows was hanging in this strange little world.

"Huugh...uugh...hugh?" Fluttershy slowly pushed herself up to her hooves to begin walking a bit closer to this portrait. "Ohh...I wonder?" Fluttershy spoke with curiosity, and raised her left hoof to touch this picture in wondering if it's real.

"Fluttershy!" Celestia's voice was heard, and look to behold, Fluttershy turn to see the princess of the sun & her sister of the moon, flapping through the darkness to reach the island area.

"Princess Celestia...Princess Luna...How did you...?" Fluttershy was so overwhelmed by this, that she was soon answered before her asking was done.

"You have been teleported to the Paranormal Dimension, young pegasus." Luna explained with a stern tone that the pony is in the world where the ghost call home, again. "We, have teleported ourselves here with our magic being enough to help us find you." Luna explained how she and Celestia managed to come to this place.

"The others are worried when we thought something happened, so Luna & I decided, that after the others had helped you in your adventure, we Royal Sisters, shall also aid you." Celestia also explained that it had come time to have the Royal Princess of the Sun & Moon, aid Fluttershy, especially since having the feeling...this enemy, maybe the strongest of them all.

"Well that explains things, but what's with this picture portrait if it has me & the others?" Fluttershy responded to say while turning back to gaze at the strange portrait.

"Fluttershy, be warned!" Luna spoke with a serious tone in seeing what the young pony was going to do.

"That portrait isn't of the others, it's a fake." Celestia issued that Fluttershy's friends are safe, the portrait was just that...a picture.

"Ooohh...?" As Fluttershy was almost about to touch the picture portrait however, something seem to appear coming from behind it.

"WHA-Hahahah!" Suddenly, the portrait picture vanished to instead show..the ghost of Nightmare Moon.

"Waaugh!" Fluttershy yelped backwards in terror in seeing an old foe from the past she thought was dealt with; the Ghost of Nightmare Moon!

"WHahahahah-ha-haaa..." Nightmare Moon laughed off evilly while her entire being was noticed, the dark expression on her face, and the strange glowing gem on her crown definitely looked like something that make her appearance more...powerful looking, even taller than the other princesses to be like Big Shadowbolt.

"So it was true after all of what they said about my other self?" Luna sternly spoke in seeing first hand, the form that was of her old evil side.

"The form & personality have taken to be a new Nightmare Moon, only in a ghostly form." Celestia spoke with a serious tone in seeing this enemy, but there was something...not right about this ghostly form of Nightmare Moon.

"Mwahahaha! Now what have we here?" Nightmare Moon's Ghost spoke in laughing sinisterly in hovering over those that were present before her. "Why, if it isn't my old friend, Fluttershy! Or is it Scaredyfly? I can't tell the difference." She spoke in recognizing Fluttershy, was making a teasing taunt of the yellow pegasus, seeing her shake like a leaf.

"Gulp." Fluttershy swallowed hard from hating to admit that right now, she was feeling like her old shy self.

"You shall not speak rudely to her!" Celestia spoke in standing up for Fluttershy against the enemy.

"My sister is right, your tone is unwelcome!" Luna spoke diligently on the pony being bullied here.

"Oh, and what do we have here? Celestia & my old goody self, Luna. How quaint that you would be here with the one pony that has been hunting the ghost all this time?" Nightmare Moon's Ghost spoke off in sneering a sly smile at the two princesses for showing up now after all this time.

The Royal Sisters were not so easily phase by the mockery.

"Hey Fluttershy, remember that time you trapped me in a painting for all eternity?" Nightmare Moon's Ghost spoke off in recalling what this pony did to her a long whiles back when she was defeated by Fluttershy & got stuck in a portrait by Ghost Studies. "Ah yes. Good times." She remarked off with a sly sense of finding it funny about what happened to her in the past, when Fluttershy defeated her piloting a Discord robot fake and were turn into a portrait to be hung on a wall.

"Oh, it...was?" Flutershy responded in thinking things would be fine now, except... "Oh wait, you're being sarcastic?" She nervously stated in seeing, the villain was speaking rhetorically about being defeated & turn into a picture.

"Hmph-hmph-hmph...Well guess what? I GOT OUT!" Nightmare Moon's Ghost chuckled under her breath, and shouted in frightful terror, of being able to get free from her portrait prison. "And as of right now, I'm painting the town red!" She issued off in what she's doing now while using a pun about painting from her escape, that she's mixing it up now. "MWuhahahaha..." The evil ghost went into another cackling moment to gloat over herself.

"Then you admit to causing problems in Dark Moon Valley?" Celestia sternly spoke in wanting an answer from this vile ghostly enemy.

"Admit to your crimes!" Luna issued sternly in wanting this former evil side of herself, to admit the truth now.

"Yes, it was I that broke the Dark Moon!" Nightmare Moon's Ghost explained while the princesses hovered over with stern looks while Fluttershy was a bit nervous in staring at the evil villain's freaky expression.

"For you see here, this power-enhancing jeweled crown of mine made it easy." Fluttershy & the princesses saw the jeweled crown, that must be what caused the Dark Moon to shatter & cause all problems in the first place.

"And now that all the ghosts of Dark Moon Valley are under my control...I believe its time to take my rightful place as the supreme ruler of your world! The World of Equestria, and be once again, bathed within Eternal Night." The evil villain explained her big plan to having all the ghost be at her command, and to follow her biding so that Nightmare Moon, can rule Equestria.

"No...you...you can't!" Fluttershy spoke in horror, if Nightmare Moon gets away with that deed, then...they'll have no future is all she can think about?

"She won't Fluttershy." Celestia spoke careful to the yellow pony to not give in so easily.

"Not if we have anything to say for it!" Luna responded that for the Royal Sisters, they won't let such a big threat go scout free to carry out such evil.

"Hm-hm-hm-hmmm...try to interfere, and pay the price for helping Fluttershy in a now desperate situation." Nightmare Moon's Ghost chuckled under her breath in giving fair warning to Celestia & Luna in what they'll be getting into by helping Fluttershy.

"Yes, you, Fluttershy, that scientist Ghost Studies, the princesses, and all of your friends will look great hanging on the wall of my thrown room!" She declared off in imagining with a wicked thought in how enjoyable it'll be to hang live ponies trapped in portraits, for her to enjoy their eternal torture.

"Aaaaaahahaha!..." She let off another evil cackle in seeing that nothing could stop her from doing as she pleases now, she's got the power she never had before.

Suddenly, the crown on Nightmare Moon's head was glowing in absorbing a vase amount of energy as she was focusing on it.

Fluttershy shook her head in really, REALLY not liking where this is going.

"Stand strong Fluttershy!" Celestia encouraged the little pony to be brave here.

"She's about to move!" Luna shouted off in also preparing herself for the worst.

"WAh-hahahahaa..." Nightmare Moon laughed while continuing to focus more & more energy into her crown to power it up.

"Oh my...is it over?" Fluttershy peeked out from covering her eyes with her front hooves, and only saw what was there happening...

Soon the energy was completely done, as Nightmare Moon implodes it all around the area, much to Fluttershy & the princesses shielding themselves from the light show. Once that was over, the entire area changed in the Paranormal Dimension, where the skies were blue with purple stripe lines, the yellow pegasus was still on the flat weirdly design floor square. But then blue electric fence liens came around the board to keep any and all that stood in this place, to stay & fight, and touching the electric ropes was not a good thing to do.

"Now, let us get ready...TO RUMBLE!" Nightmare Moon roared out in preparing for her rematch against Fluttershy in a loud booming tone.

"Remember my little pony, you are not alone." Celestia spoke to fly besides Fluttershy to insure her, she is not alone to fight this fight.

"Really?" Fluttershy responded in feeling a bit less scared now.

"You fought Nightmare Moon once by normal means, now under the situation, we too, shall offer to protect & help you defeat her." Luna responded that in the past, Fluttershy defeated Nightmare Moon's Ghost from that false mansion, but with the situation of an enhancing power jewel item with the villain, the Royal Sisters shall aid the pegasus to victory.

"I...thank you, your highness." Fluttershy suddenly felt her courage return, she didn't need to fear, sure Nightmare Moon's Ghost is stronger now, but she has a greater power at her side; friends that you can count on, especially if they are Alicorn princesses with much magical might.

It was now time, to begin what can be said as; The Final Showdown.

Nightmare Moon started by slamming the ground and made a small wave out of the platform and Fluttershy jump in surprise. Luna spotted some and quickly push herself and Fluttershy away. A spike ball roll pass them as Fluttershy nods I thanks to Luna.

"How Sweetie. To think we were the same pony." Nightmare Moon crack up.

"Then would don't you try to fight then?" Celestia said and charge at her.

Nightmare Moon was quick by moving into the air as the other watch.

"What is doing?" Fluttershy ask.

"Fluttershy! Luna! Move! She's right on top of you!" Celestia warn.

"AGHHHH!" Fluttershy shouted as She and Luna jump away and Nightmare Moon hit the spot there were just on.

The spike balls was fling into the air and Luna quickly whisper into Fluttershy ear a plan she thought of.

Nightmare Moon started to fly to Fluttershy un hopes to caught her before taking down Celestia and Luna.

Fluttershy lean Nightmare Moon to a dark shadow and shine her flashlight in her face.

"AGH!" Nightmare Moon shouted as she cover her eyes with her wings. One of the Spike balls hit her head and she was daze.

Fluttershy saw her health and was surprise that it was just 100. In her last battle with Nightmare Moon, she had 500 but it drop really fast, so could this be over really soon? Fluttershy didn't have time to think about it and started to suck Nightmare Moon up. However unlike the last fight, Nightmare Moon move into the air and slam down casing Fluttershy to lose her grip. Nightmare laugh and started to case Fluttershy again.

Fluttershy was so surprise that Nightmare Moon broke free before she could catch her that she forgot about the spike balls that was fling in the air. Luna was quick, however, to shine a light on her evil self as she went over and shadow and was hit again. Fluttershy use the chance to suck up Nightmare Moon and this use her yanks to stop her from escaping.

"GAaaughh!" Suddenly at this moment, the Ghost of Nightmare Moon was suck inside the Ghost Seeker?

"Well done Fluttershy." Luna came over to congratulate the pony for capturing the evil ghost, and so quick too.

"Indeed, you..." Celestia came near to almost compliment herself until...

"Um, wait...something's wrong, the jewel's stuck. I can't..." Fluttershy noted with concerns, the jewel from the villain's crown was jamming the suction from being completed.

"WAugh-hahaha!" Suddenly, Nightmare Moon poked herself out from the vacuum and was free.

"Woooaugh! Oooohh?" Fluttershy yelped in seeing this, that wasn't suppose to happen when she captures a ghost successfully, and got worried when Nightmare Moon's ghost turn to her direction.

"WAhahahaha...did you REALLY believe I fall so easily?" Nightmare Moon laugh off to look down at her foe's frighten mood in showing she escaped capture.

"The professor stated his device should have improve on such error matters, yet how at this time?" Luna was utterly puzzled, the Ghost Seeker should have caught Nightmare Moon when she lost all her health, so why did it not succeed?

"The jewel she holds, it's made her stronger to have more resistance than any ghost would have." Celestia issued to explain from understanding the power the villain wields was the very source to break the Dark Moon.

"Ah-hahahaa!" Nightmare Moon soon jumped up into the air and smacked the edge of the floating platform that...tilted the area?

"WOoohhh?" Fluttershy yelped from when the ground shifted downwards, plus her being on the edge going upwards. "Oh dear?" She yelped again while the Royal Sisters flew up, they all saw two sides of the flat square break off to more of a rectangle board. "Wohohohho, aaahhh?" Fluttershy made a yelp cry from herself slipping down from the shift in gravity.

"Fluttershy!" Celestia & Luna cried out in seeing the pony about to fall...into a deep abyss.

"WAAaughhh!" Fluttershy was about to brace herself, but instead of falling into the bottomless abyss, a front wooden structure of a mansion's window appeared. "Ohooowwww!" Suddenly, the pony went smashing through the window onto the wooden floor. "Ohhhh, what a landing!" Fluttershy moans from her landing, but was now inside what was like a mansion area now. It must be one-dimensional since it was flat small but when entered, was long and wide.

"GAh-ha-haaahhh, you're mine now!" Nightmare Moon cackled from hovering outside to get closer to the area her big threat went into.

"Waaugh! Hugh!" Fluttershy snapped up to her hooves to stand

"WAh-hahahaha, prepare to feel the agony of...A CRUSHING DEFEAT!" Nightmare Moon cackled off in mentioning what she do, as she was glowing to cover herself in a large magical sphere dome outside the busted window.

"Wauuuhaaaughhh!" Fluttershy yelped a bit from being spooked by seeing how larger the enemy was gonna go to flatten her.

"Fluttershy, run!" Celestia's voice snapped the yellow pegasus back to her senses.

No later did Fluttershy just decided to run from her spot without knowing what area she was in, but didn't care? Cause while she was alone in this area, what busted through the broken window was Nightmare Moon in a glowing ball form to roll in and flatten the poor pony. And Fluttershy could see outside the windows, she was still in the Paranormal Dimension, and that from the windows, she saw Celestia & Luna flying outside in following the yellow pegasus.

"Oh me, oh my! I don't wanna get squashed or squished!" Fluttershy responded before coming across some nightstand tables and bookcases that the latter fell to almost block her path, but being able to use her wings again, she just flew over that.

"Be careful Fluttershy, Nightmare Moon has set this dimension hall as an obstacle to catch you if you haste yourself." Luna spoke while Fluttershy nearly yelped from purple lightning almost striking from above, what was that about?

"We cannot enter to aid you, but we can help guide you, watch what happens and go around anything in your escape route." Celestia explained this out while more lightning struck the dresses to open, almost cut Fluttershy's path off before she made quick detours to avoid them, and also pick up some bits along the way, but that's another story.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Nightmare Moon bellowed out from catching up to Fluttershy, as she duck from a chandelier to run, and soon came across a springy springboard on the ground.

"Wauh..Waaugh-Waaaugh!" Fluttershy was springing across one spring trap to another until she got further away from who was chasing her before finding herself arrived at a location of a new hall entry. Soon Fluttershy went in, followed by the Royal Sisters watching from the windows while Nightmare Moon was, well...on a roll, sorta speak.

But now the room was filled with floors that when purple lightning hit, make wood become...snow?

"Fluttershy, avoid the snow, they'll drag your hooves down." Celestia issued a warning to the pony in watching out for those deep snow piles.

Course Fluttershy was avoiding up, down, middle, split turn seconds with as much speed as she could while outrunning Nightmare Moon.

"Beware the falling pillars, young pony!" Luna issued from where Fluttershy had to watch a fallen pillar, blocked her route, so she had to quickly back step to go another free way.

Finally, Fluttershy managed to escape another obstacle course challenge while Nightmare Moon still was gaining her glowing sphere that surround her to flatten anything, or anyone unfortunate to get near.

"Oh no...stairs, and I remember these could be tricky ones!" Fluttershy yelped in running towards two stair ways leading up, but which was right & not a setup trap?

"Take the right closer to me Fluttershy, we sense tricky from the left." Celestia issued to seeing normal flames on the right while the other had blue flames to make the stunt trick work.

With much thanks, the yellow pony went up one stairs with the right flame color without a problem, and came down the next flat of stairs.

"Beware below, more snow piles of much sturdier bunch are ahead." Luna forewarn Fluttershy, as she was running pass left & right against the little piles of snow.

"Come back here!" Nightmare Moon roared out from chasing her prey, as Fluttershy went pass some knight suits with flame axes covered in webbing, and ran towards a springboard on the ground near a desk & window.

"Oh my, how do I get out of this...ISSshhh?" Fluttershy almost asked, but from stepping on the springboard, shot her out of the window. Lucky thing too, cause soon Nightmare Moon came in and crushed things.

But where was our hero now?

"Waaugh-Uugh? WAugh, AAaugh...?" Fluttershy yelped from walking across a field and rolled across before standing in an upright knee position.

During the moment, the flat wooden room with the window the pony escape from, flew down and vanished.

"Huuagh?" Fluttershy turned around in seeing where she came from, & soon the Royal Sisters join her side.

"WAH-Hahahahaaaahhh!" Soon bursting from that wooden mansion dimension was none other then Nightmare Moon herself, laughing it out.

"Waaughah!" Fluttershy yelped in shock when Nightmare Moon's ghost appeared on the same platform they were on, which another round of electric rope lines came up to keep any from leaving so easily or to not touch the lines on the edges.

"Stand strong Fluttershy." Luna told the pony to not be scared, they are here to help.

"We're about to go into battle once more." Celestia issued in being ready for whatever comes next.

"Ri...right!" Fluttershy slowly responded to get her game face on now.

And soon, the second round begins.

Nightmare Moon smile and said, "How about making this more fun?" and disappear.

The gem floated in the area outside of the area and Nightmare Moon floated over to it. As soon as it went on her head, six purple lighting bolts struck the corners and replace them with...snow?

Then Nightmare Moon move on the field ready to fight again. She try to charge at the group but they quickly slit up and Nightmare Moon once again case Fluttershy. After a few seconds, Nightmare Moon rise to the sky and drop down to make shadows appear. This time Celestia was able to Shine a light in Nightmare Moon to make her stay in the shadow and get hit with one of the spike balls. Fluttershy started to suck her up and this time the field started to tilt when Fluttershy move. Unlike last time, Fluttershy use her yanks to stop Nightmare Moon from rising up.

"GAaaughh!" Suddenly at this moment, the Ghost of Nightmare Moon was suck inside the Ghost Seeker?

"Did it work?" Celestia asked in hoping they caught the ghost in charge.

"I'm unsure sister." Luna responded in being unsure if this work this time.

"Um, wait...something's wrong, the jewel's stuck again. I can't..." Fluttershy noted with concerns, the jewel from the villain's crown was jamming the suction from being completed, again

"WAugh-hahaha!" Suddenly, Nightmare Moon poked herself out from the vacuum once more and was freed again.

"Woooaugh! Oooohh!" Fluttershy yelped in seeing this with worry, the plan failed again and now Nightmare Moon's ghost turn to her direction.

"WAhahahaha...try all you like, you'll not have me again!" Nightmare Moon laugh off to look down at her foe's frighten mood in showing she escaped capture.

"We mustn't give up." Celestia issued with a serious face, they can't give up now when they are almost close to victory.

"She must be weakening from that second time." Luna insisted that from hurting this evil ghost, her durability to withstand being sucked in won't keep helping her out much longer.

"Ah-hahahaa!" Nightmare Moon soon jumped up into the air and smacked the edge of the floating platform that...tilted the area.

"WOoohhh?" Fluttershy yelped from when the ground shifted downwards, plus her being on the edge going upwards. "Oh dear, again?" She yelped again while the Royal Sisters flew up, they all saw two sides of the flat square break off to more of a rectangle board. "Wohohohho, aaahhh?" Fluttershy made a yelp cry from herself slipping down from the shift in gravity. "WAAaughhh!" Fluttershy was about to brace herself, but instead of falling into the bottomless abyss, a front wooden structure of a mansion's window appeared. "Ohooowwww!" Suddenly, the pony went smashing through the window onto the wooden floor. "Ohhhh, what a landing." Fluttershy moans from her landing, but was now inside what was like a mansion area now? It must be one-dimensional since it was flat small but when entered, was long and wide.

"GAh-ha-haaahhh, you're here again!" Nightmare Moon cackled from hovering outside to get closer to the area her big threat went into.

"Waaugh! Hugh!" Fluttershy snapped up to her hooves to stand up now.

"WAh-hahahaha, now prepare to be...FLATTEN!" Nightmare Moon cackled off in mentioning what she do, as she was glowing to cover herself in a large magical sphere dome outside the busted window.

"Wauuuhaaaughhh?" Fluttershy yelped a bit from seeing her enemy gonna try the same stunt again.

Now Fluttershy was running through the hall with a rolling enemy on her tail. But what should be in the way then some knight suits of armor with lit torches. As she was making her way around the armors...

"Fluttershy, watch out!" Celestia called out, as one armor moved to almost hack at the poor pony.

"Beware of the knights!" Luna also cried out for two knights in the sides moved to almost strike the poor fleeing pony.

"Eek!" Fluttershy just barely managed to dodge that bullet & ran across the hall into a darken area while Nightmare Moon was still behind.

"Fluttershy, shine your light!" Celestia issued from her side of the window.

"You must reveal what hinds in the dark." Luna instructed from her side in what the pony needs to do.

"Al...alright!" Fluttershy responded to let her flashlight face up, as she soon saw what she was heading towards.

With the light, Fluttershy was brave, but the purple lightning storm spooked her, but she didn't quit. She pass a hidden night stand, a snow pile on the floor, collected some extra bits, and triggered a springboard near a blocked dresser wall. "WOooh!" Fluttershy flew, and landed afar, she ran until another blockade of dressers were there, but she triggered another springboard. "Woooh!" She yelped again to fly across, but used her wings to glade down a bit.

"You won't escape, the darkness is my own field, you'll fall, and be mine." Nightmare Moon spoke from continuing her chase after Fluttershy across more hallway windows while the Royal Sisters glared at the evil enemy.

Now Fluttershy entered a new room filled with tall ice boards blocking a pony path, but only one entry was see around them.

"Fluttershy, you must be careful, this room is a slippery one." Celestia warn her friend that climbed up a stair path while Nightmare Moon was gaining.

"WAaaughh!" Fluttershy yelped from going over a tricky flank of steps that let the pony slide down across the icy floor, & while doing so, collected bits along the way.

"Not what we had in mind, but good enough, now hurry!" Luna responded in watching that action happen & insisted Fluttershy keeps moving.

Fluttershy continued to run with Nightmare Moon gaining. But in the next room, lightning struck dresser stands to cut off the pony's path before making detours. But from looking pass one stand, she found a springboard trigger to go over some snow, so with the chances as they are, she took them.

"Woooh?" Fluttershy touched the spring board to shot over and onto a little stair stand. "Eeeyiiihh!" She yelped in fear, cause she ran when Nightmare Moon was rolling in, crushing what she was on.

"Be careful of more armor knights!" Celestia warned Fluttershy, as lightning struck the armor suits to take a swing at the center pony taker.

"They shall try to cut your path you take." Luna issued this to Fluttershy, as she tried to push her speed to avoid getting chop to bits.

"You won't escape!" Nightmare Moon roared out from chasing her prey, as Fluttershy ran towards a messy area with a springboard on the ground near some ruined furniture & window.

"Well if this is my only way, then fine...IIEEeennn!" Fluttershy was about to say in seeing this picture, but from stepping on the springboard, shot her out of the window. Lucky thing again, cause soon Nightmare Moon came in and crushed things.

And where was our hero this time?

"Waaugh-Uugh! WAugh, AAaugh..." Fluttershy yelped from walking across a familiar field and rolled across before standing in an upright knee position.

During the moment, the flat wooden room with the window the pony escape from, flew down and vanished.

"Huuagh?" Fluttershy turned around in seeing where she came from after her escape, & soon the Royal Sisters join her side after doing so.

"WAH-Hahahahaaaahhh!" Soon bursting from that wooden mansion dimension was none other then Nightmare Moon herself, laughing it out.

"Waaughah?" Fluttershy yelped in shock when Nightmare Moon's ghost appeared on the same platform they were on, which another round of electric rope lines came up to keep any from leaving so easily or to not touch the lines on the edges.

"Here we go again Luna." Celestia spoke in preparing themselves for another fight matter with the ghost manipulator in charge of things.

"Fear not sister, we won't lose. Lady Fluttershy?" Luna responded in having the same determination, and turn to the pony that was just recovering another escape from getting crushed.

"I...gulp...am ready!" Fluttershy swallowed some of her fears to respond in being capable of ready to fight another round with Nightmare Moon's Ghost.

Now here was about to come round three of this conflict, question would be...will it be the Final Round?

Nightmare Moon disappear again and one more the gem appear in the air and Nightmare Moon floated up to it. Then the whole area was glowing.

"We have to move!" Luna shouted.

Fluttershy spotted a part that was not glowing and quickly flew to it. Celestia and Luna follow. Then lighting bolts struck the area but thanks to the open spot, the attack miss them completely. Nightmare Moon disappear again a try the some attack. They move to a new spot and dodge the attack. At the third time, crack ice and some spikes appear on the floor showing not to step in them.

Nightmare Moon chase Fluttershy again, after a bit she stomp on the ground and Fluttershy move around and spotted a shadow. After get Nightmare Moon to the spot, All three of them shine a light on her. She was hit and Fluttershy started to suck her up again. A few times Nightmare Moon try to rise up but Fluttershy yank back. She even let herself get drag to move away from the spike floor.

Finally, as the chips were nearly down, Fluttershy filled up the Ghost Seeker at full capacity, and pulled Nightmare Moon in when she was on her last bit of health.

"Nooo...Nooo...THIS CAN'T BE! How Could I Lose TWICE!" Nightmare Moon cried out in struggling to grab the floor to stop herself from getting sucked in completely.

"I Can't be defeated, I won't let you!" She turned around to prepare a spell from her horn, she won't be defeated by this shy, frighten, nerve-wrecking pegasus pony again...if she goes down, she'll take Fluttershy before then.

"You've lost this round, Nightmare Moon." Celestia spoke from appearing near one side of the evil ghost struggling Fluttershy's pulling work.

"And now, to be rid of my old self for good." Luna declared with a serious tone, as she wants to rid of this evil side of her past from her sight.

Soon the Royal Sisters used their mighty magic from their horns, the energy surrounded Fluttershy to give her more strength to pull the nozzle at her fullest of full capacity to the MAX! And from this grand power-up, even the mighty Nightmare Moon was losing her hoof grip on the ground to getting sucked in.

"NOT AGAAAAIN!...NOOOOoouuAAAaaaghhhh!" Nightmare Moon struggled to escape with a loudest of screams, but this time felt herself getting sucked further in the Ghost Seeker until...she was sucked all the way and no crown plugged the vacuum top.

"Is she...?" Fluttershy responded a bit surprise, did she just captured the most dangerous ghost of all over again.

"Well done Fluttershy." Celestia nods with a smiling approval on this task completed.

"Indeed, you've recaptured Nightmare Moon again." Luna smiled to nod for the pony's wonderful deed.

"Oh my...um, your highnesses, I hate to ruin the moment but, the Ghost Seeker is acting up again." Fluttershy spoke with caution, as she once again, saw her vacuum letting off purple sparks from sucking in a ghost, but instead of a Dark Moon piece in a Possessor, it's Nightmare Moon. So why is this happening?

"The same from the Dark Moon pieces?" Celestia responded a bit curious, this was the action seen from the other five times.

"But they are all accounted for except...the other jewel?" Luna suddenly gasped in surprise, they forgot about the jewel off Nightmare Moon's crown.

Then from another implosion of smoke, a gem was shot off while the ponies were pushed back, well maybe just Fluttershy alone. And soon what landed in the paranormal dimension's field, was the power-enhancing gem. Once the Royal Sisters helped Fluttershy up, they began to walk over to where the gem lay rest upon, as it sparkled from its use of magical power, but soon the glow cease and looked like a regular gem.

"Is that...what Nightmare Moon was using the whole time?" Fluttershy asked amazed by the gem left behind, Rarity would almost certain be astounded by this rare gem.

"Yes, a power-enhancing gem, no wonder the Dark Moon shattered, this explains it all?" Luna nods firmly in seeing the gem that gave the evil ghost the power to cause trouble in Dark Moon Valley to begin with.

"Go on Fluttershy, accept your token of this victory." Celestia smiled to tell Fluttershy to take the gem that lay there.

"Oh I don't know, I mean...no disrespect? But I already helped try to collect the Dark Moon pieces, and now that that's over, maybe this should be yours?" Fluttershy was a bit shy in thinking she should take claim of such a prize from the biggest enemy in Equestria, the Royal Princesses were a major help in this case too, maybe one of them should take it.

"Your kindness is recognized, but we, see that while we aided you, the one to triumph in the end, was your will to never give up." Luna spoke in being honored by such kind honestly, but they know for certain, that Fluttershy was the pony that worked the hardest here.

"Luna is right, you have done well facing the hardships, now you can speak with relief, that you have done well in helping us all." Celestia nods with a proud expression that they are pleased by how much Fluttershy has done for them all over such obstacles.

"Gosh...?" Fluttershy looked away in almost blushing from such compliments.

"So go, accept the gem as your prize." Luna waved off her wing in the direction of the gem on the ground.

"May it forever remind you of this victory." Celestia smiled to proudly state that this gem will symbolize how Fluttershy defeated Nightmare Moon's ghost a second time.

Without another second, Fluttershy approached & picked up the gem to study it. "Ohhh...how beautiful?" Fluttershy 'awe' at the jewel, it was a true beauty among beautiful gems she's ever collected from the rest. "Wooh-hoo! Yes! We've actually did it! We've won!" Fluttershy jumped up in the air with her wings, and began to make a little dance of joy, much to Celestia & Luna smiling at how happy the pony was. "I can't believe I did it all? I did it!" Fluttershy soon held up the gem in her right hoof for all to see the very item used by the ghost of Nightmare Moon.

Soon Fluttershy puts away the gem to clap her hooves together for a proud and well done job here, all's well that ends well.

But then something began to happen.

"Wooh?" Fluttershy yelped in seeing the sparks from the electric lines around this fighting platform were sparkling out of out. "Uh oh? This might be bad?" She looked worried, unsure if this would end pretty bad, or just won't be pretty.

Soon a bright light flashed that blinded Fluttershy, Celestia & Luna for a brief moment. Then once the light show ended, did the scene show that they had appeared somewhere else. From Fluttershy's nervous sounding voice, she wondered where they were, but the ponies saw that they was not the Paranormal Dimension that's home to the ghost. Instead, they were now back on the Treacherous Mansion on the Terrance area in question.

"We'll back at the at the Terrance!" Fluttershy said.

"And the portal is close." Luna said as she look at it.

"It seems that beating Nightmare Moon, close the portal and remove us from the Paranormal Dimension." Celestia said.

"Indeed!" said a voice they all knew. They turn and saw Ghost Studies who appear with the rest of the Mane Six. They jump on Fluttershy and hug her.

"Twilight teleportation made not be as strong as yours, but it got the job done on bring us here." Ghost Studies explain their unask question.

"Did you get her?" Rainbow ask.

Fluttershy give her back a little shake and a muff voice was heard, but it was enough to tell that Nightmare Moon was beaten again.

"And now one last thing to do." Ghost Studies said and nods towards Twilight.

Twilight nods back and soon cast her spell. A bright flash appear and the CMC's and Spike appear each hold a Dark Moon Piece, but Spike was holding two.

The CMC's give a Dark Moon piece to their sisters/idol/friend as Spike give a piece to Twilight and Fluttershy. Fluttershy and her friends look at each other and nods. They soon stood around each other and held the Dark Moon Pieces towards each other. They watch as the Pieces floated and then form together to make a full crescent purple moon. The true shape of the Dark Moon. Fluttershy watch as it grew a bit and flew into the air, hearing a faint, "Thank You" as it did.

Everypony watch as the Dark Moon return to it spot and light out a purple glow that move around Dark Moon Valley. Inside the Vault, all the ghost that were caught was turn back to normal. At first they were confuse, but then cheer happily that they were back to normal. They flew around hugging each other. In the Secret Mines, an Greenie, that was luck to get away from Fluttershy, Sudden when back to normal as well. He look around before shivering in the cold...Can ghost even get cold? Don't answer that. At the Haunted Towers, A Slammer had a Greenie in his mouth when they too turn back to normal. He remove the Greenie from his mouth and hug him.

Back at the Terrance, Fluttershy and her friends watch as the Dark Moon finish it job and the glow fade.

"Well, all the ghost are back to normal and now I can release the ones that are caught." Ghost Studies said and pull out a remote that had two switches on it.

He press the one with the Greenie on it and all the Ghosts inside the Vault were release. The flew to the Mansion and started to fly around the ponies. A Possessor flew around carrying the CMC's with Spike chase them. Some Greenie was tossing Ghost Studies in the air glad their friend save them. A few Slammer to show off to Rarity and soon started to fight along each other earning a laugh from Rarity. A flew Hiders started to play with Pinkie Pie in a quick game of hide and seek. With a few Sneakers joining in. A few other ones was mess with Apple Jack by taking her hat and had Apple Jack them with her laughing the whole time. A few more Greenie flew around Twilight and pick her up give her a ride in the air.

Fluttershy and the Princesses watch as they had fun with the now friendly ghosts, when she heard a small whine. Fluttershy turn and saw the ghost puppy looking really sad. Fluttershy knew it was lonely.

"Hi, boy...or are you a girl? Doesn't matter." Fluttershy said and the Ghost Puppy jump in her hooves and lick her.

Fluttershy smile and turn to Celestia and Luna who bow to her.

"Lady Fluttershy, as of this day you are indeed the Number one Ghost Hunter of Ponyville." Luna said.

"And this adventure will never be forgotten." Celestia added.

"Thank you." Fluttershy said then saw a Greenie appear with a camera.

Before she could ask what it was doing all her friends and the Ghost surround her. Fluttershy look around before smiling. "OK!" she said as everyone jump as the picture was snap.

* * *

Here the final Boss fight as well as the repairing of the Dark Moon. Like I said before, I not done. Now Fluttershy has to do something with all those bits she fond. The Next chapter will tell that and after that is my third Fluttershy Mansion story. Please review and hope you enjoy this book.


	35. Ending?

Fluttershy's Mansion Dark Moon

**Phantom Fan 21: **Here the ending before my fan-makes books. It going to be a little bit like the game. As for how much Bits she has, well you can all guess, but I say she close to 30,000. She still the riches pony of all of Equestria. And she still being treated like a normal pony. Enjoy.

* * *

Fluttershy smile has she held up the picture to show all the little fillies as she finish the story, "Nightmare Moon was place in Paranormal Dimension that has no ghost at all. We could let her stay in the Ghost Seeker 5000, but at lease she has a home."

The fillies clap as she finish but Diamond Tiara didn't believe it one bit.

"You think that because your rich, you can make up better stories? Please Ghost don't exist." she said.

Then a bark was heard and the Ghost Dog jump on Fluttershy lick her face.

"You were saying Diamond Tiara?" The CMC's ask.

"I still don't believe you blank flanks were caught by ghost.' She said not believe still.

"Well, I guess you should look outside because I use some of the bits I fond to make five different playgrounds and they all on base on the mansion I went though." Fluttershy said and all the fillies did.

Their mouths drop as they saw a small house, two climbing towers, A clock tower with play sand around it, another small house but with snow that never melts, and finally a small mansion-house that had dolls around it.

"Fluttershy build it to remain her of her adventures and for you all to play on." Luna said as she step forward.

"Go on, have fun." Celestia said and the fillies ran to the playground. Diamond Tiara just stood there, still not wanting to believe it.

"Oh, relax. Story or not, Fluttershy is the number one Ghost Pony Hunter." Ghost Studies said as he step up next to Fluttershy.

The other Mane Six appear next to her as well. Diamond Tiara give up and ran to the playground and had fun. Fluttershy shook her head. Another Ghost Adventure is done and now Fluttershy had ghost friends. Speaking of which, They pop up from the play areas and had fun with the Fillies. Luna has cast a spell to a loud the Ghost to move freely out of Dark Moon Valley. The ghost now appear to have friendly ghostly fun. All of Ponyville didn't mind the new visitors one bit.

"So Fluttershy, what are you going to do with the rest of your bits?" Rainbow ask.

"Well, I did give some to Ghost Studies so he can pay off his payment and..." Fluttershy said thinking about it.

"Why don't you come to Celestia's and Luna light show!" Pinkie said.

"I see you remember that day Pinkie." Celestia said.

"Of course, it the day you two mix night and day while keeping the Sun and the Moon split from each other." Pinkie said.

"Maybe I will, that is if the other would come too." Fluttershy said meekly.

"Are you Kidding? Celestia's and Luna's Light Show?! Count me in!" Rainbow said.

"Sure. I might even bring Apple Bloom if she and her friends don't get into any more trouble." Apple Jack said.

"Same with Sweetie Belle and Darling I would love to see it." Rarity said think on how the show would look.

"You can count me in! I'm the one to tell you all about it." Pinkie pipe up.

"I never heard of it so sure, I'm come and I'll bring Spike." Twilight said.

"Don't forget me. I would like to see it as well. I could use some time away from my studies." Ghost Studies said.

"Well, Lady Fluttershy, are you coming?" Luna ask.

Before Fluttershy could answer, a loud yawn escape her.

"Sorry, Yes I'm coming but can I get some rest? Being up all night really take me out." Fluttershy said.

"Of course. Sleep well Fluttershy. We'll send somepony to awake you if you not up." Luna said.

"And I was able to turn those lovely gems into Dresses that we can all wear, but Fluttershy are you sure I can't use that gem for your dress?" Rarity said and then ask.

"Rarity, It fine. Now that I know that it a normal gem you can use it. I left it in the mansion." Fluttershy said.

"Thank you Darling. I promise to be careful with it." Rarity said before rushing to get it.

"Guess she been wanting to use it ever since you got it Fluttershy." Apple Jack said.

Fluttershy laugh and pick up the picture. She turn back to her friends and said, "I was a little worry that it might get back it power and thought I report to Celestia and Luna if it did."

"A wise choice, Now get some rest young ghost hunter. We'll see you later." Celestia said as Fluttershy nods and flew back to her house.

All the animals welcome her home and saw how tried she was. They parted ways for Fluttershy to reach her chair. It the same chair that Fluttershy rest in after her first ghostly adventure. She hung up the picture and smile.

"A good Ghost Hunter needs her rest." She said and sat in the chair.

She was just about to fall asleep when the Ghost Dog jump on her and bark. Fluttershy laugh and let it lay on her lap. Angel Bunny try to kick him off but, Fluttershy grab and place him on her head. Angel just shook his head and lay down as well. Fluttershy smile as she and her two new animal friends fell asleep, ending the Dark Moon story, but is this truly the end?

* * *

Deep in the Paranormal Dimension. Nightmare Moon was highly upset at her second defeat at the yellow pegasus hooves.

"When I get out of her, Fluttershy is going to pay dearly for this." She said.

"Maybe I can help you with that?" Another voice said.

"What?! Who there? Show yourself!" Nightmare Moon shouted.

Of course, I thought I was the only one in here." It said and appear to be a round white ball with two tiny arms and tail. It had an evil smile on its face and black eyes that can scare anyone. On top of it head sat a crown.

"Who are you?" Nightmare Moon ask.

"I am the king of terror, King Boo. I too was defeated by a ghost hunter that easily scare twice." He said.

First was making him win a fake Mansion and again when I took over a valley." He said.

"Same with me. We must think alike." Nightmare Moon said.

"Yes, we must have. And what is your name my dear?" King Boo ask.

"Nightmare Moon, the new Princess of the Night." Nightmare Moon smile.

"I think this could be the start of a scary terror." King Boo said.

"Yes, I think it would." Nightmare Moon said smiling as the scene fade out leaving two loud laughs.

* * *

Short but Fluttershy did go though five Mansions in one night so she really tired. I have decide to put the Fluttershy-Luigi team up back at number three and move Sun-Moon to the fourth book. Thanks for all the readers that have read this story. And a big thanks to V.K., masterart and Phoenixmaster1 from YouTube on helping me with this story. I hope to receive more help on the third book, because I'll be using ideas from my own brain. IF you all some thing to help me get though this story, Let me know. Please review and thank you for join me though this story. Chao!


End file.
